Resistance
by Nola Swan
Summary: Apollo plots to save Troy but disrupts everything by bringing a stranger back in time.  Can she save Troy in time, or will it fall?
1. Prelude

Prelude

At 5:30 her alarm screeched to life, waking Lila from a deep sleep. She pretended at first not to hear it as if by ignoring it, it would shut up on its own. Several minutes of incessant beeping, however, caused Lila to cave, and she rolled over half-heartedly to silence it. With the last of her dwindling will power, she managed to push herself out of bed, into her workout gear, and off to the gym for spin class. So began a seemingly normal day.

Lila was a high school literature and French teacher by day and an aspiring singer by night. Essentially, 5:30 was the only time Lila had for herself, but she was spread so thinly lately that she nearly fell asleep perched atop her stationary bike. Most days she'd rather get the extra hour or two of sleep, but the familiarity of a schedule gave her an odd sense of peace. She appreciated routine, and nearly all of her days were mapped out and consistently followed the same rhythm.

After a grueling class, Lila showered and prepared herself for work. Normally, she arrived at school an hour or so early to grade a few papers before school began. Today, however, she left the gym feeling more like a zombie than usual and decided to shift her course to include a drive through the coffee shop on her way. Unfortunately for Lila, that's when things got interesting.

She slid into the driver's seat of her navy blue Mini Cooper and turned the key in the ignition. There was a flash of white light that encompassed everything, and she felt as if her body were being sucked through a vacuum tube. Her scream was caught in her throat, and for one terrifying millisecond, her world shifted around her. And then there was sand… miles and miles of sand. Lila's mind was racing, trying in vain to piece together how she got from the gym parking lot to the middle of a desert. She finally decided that she must be dreaming. She'd been juggling so much and not sleeping enough, so she must have fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and pinched herself, but when she opened her eyes: sand. She tried pinching herself harder, smacking herself, hitting her head against the steering wheel, anything she could think of, but still sand. Frustrated, she punched her steering wheel and blared her horn.

Suddenly in the distance there was a black spot on the horizon. Lila straightened to attention and watched the spot slowly approach closer. She quickly abandoned her car and began running toward the dot, watching it shift into the outline of a person on a horse. She waved her arms frantically and screamed to get his attention. The person came into view, and Lila's heart skipped a beat. It was a man in some bizarre armor, sword drawn, and closing in on her. She turned to flee to the safety of her car, but the blue machine was nowhere in sight. Still, she ran, the sound of galloping drawing closer and closer until...

"Halt!" Lila noticed the bizarre language, but somehow she understood it. She immediately stopped and held up her hands. The man guided his horse in front of her and held his sword up, poised to strike. "Who are you?"

Lila was visibly shaking, and she felt lightheaded from the mixture of confusion and fear. She didn't understand what was going on, where she was, why she was there, how she got there… a million questions flooded her mind. It was too much to process. He said something else, but she couldn't make it out through the ringing in her ears. Then her face hit the sand, and she was out cold.


	2. Stranger in a Strange Land

Chapter 1  
"Stranger in a Strange Land"

Lila awoke to voices talking in that foreign language, and her mind seamlessly translated it though she had no idea how.

"…Greek. She could be a spy."

"She fainted. I doubt they would send such a poor spy."

"Her guilt overcame her. Look how oddly she dresses. I've seen nothing like it."

There was a pause as someone warned, "She's awake."

Lila opened her eyes to see the soldier and two old men. They peered at her suspiciously as one of the old men asked, "What is your name, girl?"

"Lila Rosenthal."

"What is your business here?"

Lila hesitated before admitting, "I don't know where I am."

He looked doubtful but humored her, "You are in the palace of the great King Priam."

Lila frowned and shook her head. "I don't understand." The name sounded oddly familiar, but it was like trying to remember a dream.

"Did you come with the Greeks?" The soldier spoke up.

"No."

"Then why did I find you wandering across our lands after the Greeks landed?"

The old man who had remained mute throughout this exchange finally stepped forward and lifted his hand to silence the others. "Where are you from, child?" His voice was kinder, gentler.

Lila answered warily, "Arizona."

"I've never heard of Arizona," The man's tongue fumbled with the foreign word.

"It's in the southwest of the United States by New Mexico and California."

Blank faces stared back at her, and she felt even more confused than she had initially. How could someone not have any idea where the US was? Her gut tightened intuitively, and the reality set in that something was very, very wrong.

At that moment, a frantic soldier burst through the door and interrupted their interrogation. He knelt before them and explained, "My king, Prince Hector has returned with news."

The kind, old man turned, and Lila realized that he was in fact King Priam. "I will be there promptly," he replied somberly. He turned to Lila as a second thought and added, "Keep her here until I return. We have much to discuss."

The three men then retreated and left Lila alone with her thoughts though not for long. Shortly after the door was closed and locked, she heard another voice, "That didn't go as well as I had intended."

Lila looked to her left and saw a tall, handsome man peering down at her with amusement. He had a head full of golden curls, and his sun kissed skin visibly glowed.

"30 minutes ago I would've screamed at you appearing randomly like this, but right now anything seems possible."

He parted his lips to reveal his pearly whites in a gorgeous smile that literally lit up the room. "I brought you here, Lila. I am Apollo." He paused for emphasis, and Lila half expected him to strike a Superman pose. Apollo pressed on when she didn't respond. "God of the sun?"

"I know who you are," she interrupted. "Why did you bring me here?"

"The Greeks have desecrated my temple. I cannot allow such a deed to go unpunished."

"And again I ask you: _why_ am _I_ here?"

"You are going to save Troy."

Lila couldn't stop the disbelieving frown from falling across her features. "Right. Ok. Well this has been fun, but I really should be getting home. I have a cat that needs feeding, and I probably left the oven on and all my faucets running… you know, urgent things."

Apollo shook his head and squatted down beside her. Warmth radiated off his tanned skin like sunlight, and he smelled like the breeze on a summer's day. Unintentionally, Lila leaned in closer to him. "You are going to keep Troy from falling to the Greeks. If you succeed, I will take you back to your time."

"And if I fail, then what?"

"You know what will happen," he replied with an edge to his voice that made Lila shudder.

"Is there a reason you waited until 2011 to save Troy?"

"I've tried countless times before," he answered lightly.

Lila tilted her head as the weight of his words hit her. "There have been other times?" Apollo shrugged and stood up before strolling away casually. She scrambled to her feet as she asked, "Are you at least going to help me?"

Apollo paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Convince Hector to take you as a mistress."

"_What?_"

"You can tell everyone you're from the future, but that hasn't worked very well in the past. As his supposed mistress, he could consult you whenever he liked without suspicion."

"Do you tell all the girls this?" Lila spat with evident distaste.

"No, this is a new strategy." Apollo granted her a caddish wink and disappeared as the door was unlocked and opened.

Lila expected to see old King Priam step through the doorway, but instead a man walked inside donning a soldier's armor. Thick dark curls framed his face and fell down the back of his neck. He was tall with broad shoulders and defined muscles, and Lila's first thought was how handsome he was. It was a little disarming after the discussion she had just had with Apollo, which had left her furious, nervous and upset. Unexpectedly, her anger melted away.

He paused in front her and examined her appearance before he asked, "Who are you?"

"Lila Rosenthal," she responded as she pushed her hair from her face.

"Are you a Greek spy?"

Lila sighed. Apparently no one informed him that these questions had already been asked. "No." He looked doubtful but not necessarily suspicious, and she took advantage of the momentary silence to rejoin, "Who are you?"

The man straightened proudly. "Hector, prince of Troy."

"Oh," She said and couldn't stop a bitter smile from tracing her lips. Naturally, she had expected to have some time to develop a plan of attack when it came to convincing Hector of her true identity. However, the sun god seemed to enjoy simply throwing her into situations without warning or proper foresight. 'Damn Apollo, screwing up my life,' she mused in annoyance. Her anger flared momentarily, but she realized it was better to tell the prince sooner rather than later. For one thing, she had no idea how the long the two parties had been at war already; secondly, the basement smelled like piss, and she needed to get out of there ASAP.

"I need to tell you something, but you're not going to believe me." Hector's brow creased in question, and Lila pressed on cautiously, "I'm not Greek. I'm not Trojan. I'm not even from this time. Look at me," she commanded, lifting her arms to show herself in her jeans, ballet flats, and a button down shirt. "You can tell I'm not from here. Listen to my accent… I'm from the future. Apollo brought me here to keep Troy from falling."

Hector was silent and probably unsure how to even respond, but his dark eyes bore into her with an intensity that made Lila shiver. "What trickery is this?"

"No tricks," Lila promised. "I didn't believe it myself either. I mean an hour ago I was at the gym working out, and the next thing I know I'm in the middle of a desert with some guy on a horse riding toward me." Hector's doubt was written across his face, and Lila struggled to convince him. "Listen to me. Apollo came to me and told me that if I don't save Troy, I can't go home. I'll never see my family or my friends ever again. Please believe me. I'm not positive about Troy because I never read the entire _Iliad_, and I'm sure the movie adaptations took a lot of liberties… That's not important. What's important is that you and everyone you love is going to die unless you let me help you. All of Troy will fall and be burned until there's nothing left."

Hector still looked dubious, but the weight of her words caused his demeanor to shift. "You must speak with my father."

"No!" Lila drew in a steadying breath, again realizing how crazy she was going to sound. "Apollo told me that no one else should know I'm from the future. He said that it has never worked before –which means he's tried this several times with different people and hasn't been able to save Troy." She could tell Hector was struggling to wrap his head around all this new, bizarre information, and she felt sick as she continued slowly, "Apollo said that you need to take me as a mistress –that it's the only way you can consult me whenever you need to without anyone being suspicious."

Here Hector frowned deeply and nearly snarled, "I have a wife and son. I've never taken a mistress. I never will."

Lila dropped her head in shame at even mentioning it. "I know." The pressure of her situation forced her to continue, "At least admit the possibility that I'm right. You know you can't win this war." Lila bit her lip thoughtfully before adding, "We can tell them all after Troy is safe. We can tell them the truth, and we'll convince them somehow. You'll be a hero."

Hector didn't respond while he rubbed a hand across his forehead in deep thought. Lila waited with her heart pounding nervously to see if he would accept her offer, but it became clear after several minutes passed that she had failed. He was already mentally countering every argument she had given him, and he was not going to let her out of this room. Desperately, she made one last plea, "Let me tell you some of what I know. I know that it's difficult for you to trust me right now, but at least take this warning. If you value your life, don't fight Achilles." He met her gaze, searching for some sign of deceit. Then, wordlessly, he turned on his heel and left as abruptly as he had come.

Lila sighed in defeat, convinced she had just blown her only chance at getting home. "Are you happy?" She asked the invisible observer, Apollo. No answer. She paced up and down the room for a long time, digging up every detail she could remember about Troy, before she finally settled into a corner and tried to make herself comfortable. Vaguely, she wondered how long they would keep her in there. Would they starve her? Torture her? Leave her for dead? Eventually her eyelids drifted closed, and she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Someone was shaking her awake, and Lila opened her eyes to see Hector squatting before her. "I believe you," he whispered. His hands cradled her elbows, and he easily lifted her to her feet.

"Why now?" She asked curiously.

"I dreamt…" His sentence trailed off as he led her by the elbow out the door and down a hallway. "It's not important. It is my duty to protect Troy, and I will not fail her." Within seconds they came to a door, and Hector opened it to reveal a room with a bed and a few other minimal fixtures. In the middle of the room, a young girl bowed to the prince. "Get dressed quickly," he advised, and then he was gone.

The servant had laid out pale green pieces of cloth on the bed, and she approached Lila and reached out as though to help her undress. "That won't be necessary," Lila said, backing away slightly. The girl looked confused but obeyed. "Could you not look?" Lila added. The girl turned away, and Lila reluctantly undressed, leaving her bra and panties on out of modesty. Then the girl expertly wound the fabrics around Lila's body into a Grecian dress. Lila was amazed. It was beautiful. The only problem was her bra peeking out of the revealing plunge neckline. Lila tried to rearrange the fabric around her breasts to hide it, but at length she removed her bra. She struggled to reconcile the amount of her pale skin showing while the servant girl pinned Lila's auburn hair up to match her outfit. She held up a mirror for Lila to look, and she realized she could easily win any costume party with this outfit… and probably leave a couple of men with some blue anatomy.

The girl then led Lila down a hallway into a large room where several people were seated at a long table. Platters of food lined the table, and the guests fell silent as they craned their necks to catch a glimpse of this new addition. Her hazel eyes surveyed the table and fell on Hector, but the look on his face made her drop her eyes coyly. She had been fidgeting nervously with the fabric the entire way over. Sure, she was only in her mid-twenties, but growing up with an hourglass figure caused her father to shame her away from wearing revealing clothing. She felt simultaneously liberated and embarrassed. Lila was guided to the table where she took the available seat beside Hector. She guessed the beautiful woman glaring daggers at her was Hector's wife, Andromache.

Across the table sat the most gorgeous woman Lila had ever laid eyes on. She imagined that if a Victoria's Secret model mated with a god, and then dipped their child in a pool of beauty, it might be somewhat close to this woman. Even Lila was slightly entranced by her. 'Helen,' she guessed mentally. Beside Helen was a very handsome, younger version of Hector with boyish good looks and soft brown eyes. 'Paris.' He stared openly at her though more with amused curiosity than any sexual desire. Why would he be attracted to her? He had the most beautiful woman in the world sitting beside him, hanging on his every word. Priam of course sat at the head of the table, and he smiled kindly at her. Lila had to admit she really liked him though she wasn't sure why he was so nice to her. The other members of the table, however, were strangers to Lila –save the rude old man from the other room who was currently staring her down. Conversation resumed shortly after Lila had been seated, but naturally, most of it concerned her. In particular, Hector was having a hushed conversation with Andromache.

Paris was much more direct, however, than everyone else. "My brother has never had a mistress before," he said directly to Lila. The comment Hector snap to attention and consider his brother with a warning gaze. Paris ignored it easily, the way only a spoiled younger sibling can. "What makes you so special?"

"Luck, I guess," Lila answered carefully.

"Where do you come from?" Helen asked. Unlike some of the others, she didn't look at Lila through judgmental eyes. After all, she was on loan from her enraged warlord husband.

"Far West. Far past the Aegean."

"What brings you here?" Someone else asked.

Lila hadn't thought about how she would answer that question, and she realized that most of the table had gone silent, obviously curious about her origins. "My home," she started, making up the lie as she went along, "was destroyed. I travelled east looking for somewhere new."

"I'm afraid you have found Troy at a disadvantageous time," Priam spoke up. "But do not fear, my child. Our walls have never been breached." Lila smiled at the irony but thanked him sincerely all the same.

"It must have been difficult," Helen continued, "leaving your home." There was an unmistakable note of sorrow in the princess' voice.

Lila nodded. "It was." She stole a glance at Hector, but he was deep in thought and seemed agitated. Andromache, on the other hand, was a statue of fury. 'If looks could kill,' Lila mused. She quickly returned her gaze to Helen who granted her a sympathetic smile. The two women exchanged small talk throughout dinner, and Lila hated to admit that she rather liked the stolen queen if only because Helen understood her position. After dinner the women were excused so the men could discuss war tactics. Lila tried to avoid Andromache's icy gaze and took a completely different direction than the furious wife. She wandered around the palace until she happened upon a lovely little garden with a stone bench where she sat for a long time, admiring the stars. 'Here's something you'd never see in the city.'

Hector approached silently and sat beside her. It startled Lila a little, but she relaxed when she realized who it was. They were quiet for a long time before Hector broke the silence, "I dreamt of fire after I left you." Lila looked at him and assumed he was referring to earlier. "An endless fire and the screams of my people." His gaze was intense, and Lila instinctively touched his arm in a comforting manner.

"We won't let Troy fall. We'll stop it." Hector didn't respond. Quiet and pensive, he stared off into the distance. "I'm sorry," Lila added. Hector dropped his gaze to the ground as she explained, "I'm sorry I'm causing problems for you."

"What is more important? A man's marriage or protecting his country?"

"You can't have both?" Hector didn't answer, and once again silence settled between them. At length, Lila tried to break the ice and admitted with a slight laugh, "I was so self-conscious at dinner. I haven't felt this exposed in public in a very long time or better yet _never_."

Hector granted her an unexpected smile. "They'll be talking about you for days."

"Oh that's comforting," Lila answered sarcastically. "I'm sure it won't be good things."

Hector chuckled lightly and added, "Helen will be grateful. She has been the subject of gossip since arriving here."

"You know, she's not as bad as I thought she would be. I figured if you're the most beautiful woman in the world, your personality has to be horrible."

Hector sobered up slightly, his relaxed attitude dissipating as he remembered his current predicament. "It troubles her that she caused this war, but I don't know who is to blame. Helen or Paris?"

"Both." Lila considered him keenly. "You love your brother, and you'll protect him no matter what."

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked abruptly.

Lila nodded and shifted to face Hector better. "I have an older brother."

His dark eyes met hers, and they were filled with sadness, regret, and uncertainty. "Would he do the same for you?"

"I'd like to think so, but even though he's older, I've always been the more mature one. In a way, I'm the protector." Lila smiled at the thought of her brother. "I understand the need to protect your family no matter what though the only war I've seen up close was between my parents when I was growing up."

Hector grew quiet again. Pensive silence seemed to be his trademark as of late. She pitied him and the weight that was on his shoulders. He not only had to save his country, he also had to maintain a lie that was obviously tearing his family apart. Lila wanted to fix it all, and the sooner they ended this war, the sooner things would go back to normal. It was the least she could do after disrupting his life. "Do we need to discuss what I know?" she offered.

Hector shook his head and stood. "There's been too much talk of war for one night. Let me escort you to your room."

"Thanks," Lila said as she stood up beside him. She hadn't noticed before how small she felt next to him –not only in terms of height, but Hector was essentially a bear of a man next to her. "I honestly could probably get lost in this palace for days. I'm amazed I even found my way outside from dinner."

Hector granted her a warm look. "Paris and I know every passage and doorway. When we were boys, he would always cause mischief, and we'd have to find the quickest route away." He smiled at happier times. Times when they were young, guiltless, and free.

Lila and Hector exchanged small talk on the way back to her quarters, and she was grateful for his kindness when he could have just as easily been a jerk to her. He paused in front of the door and told her, "If there's an emergency, go down this corridor, take a left, and my quarters are up ahead. I'll send Althea to you in the morning. She can help you with your daily needs."

Lila nodded and bid him goodnight before retreating within her room. Her old clothes were gone, and she suddenly felt the immense loneliness bearing down on her. Lila was a stranger in a strange land, and she longed for home. 'It's funny,' she thought ironically, 'how you never miss those dull, routine things until you no longer have them.' She wanted to put on her nightgown, have a glass (or five) of red wine, and watch one of her favorite Doris Day movies. Then again a nice hot bath and a good book would work too. Hell, she'd settle for a call from her intrusive but loving mom.

With the uncertain future of an ancient city on her shoulders, Lila cried herself to sleep.


	3. Hit and Run

Chapter 2  
"Hit and Run"

Lila awoke nearly twenty times while sleeping and had been lying awake for possibly an hour now, staring blankly at the ceiling. She heard the door open and sat up immediately, drawing the sheets around her naked form. The young girl from last night crept inside quietly before she realized Lila was awake. She bowed and quickly backed away toward the door. "I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you."

"I was already awake," Lila answered. "You don't need to apologize or bow or anything. It's a little weird." The girl seemed confused and straightened up but kept her gaze to the floor. "So you're Althea?"

"Yes. Prince Hector has sent me."

"Great. Well, Althea, I really don't like all this servant behavior. Do you think you could try to maybe _not_ act like one?"

"It is my duty to serve."

"Right," Lila sighed. "We'll work on it. Now Althea where can a girl take a bath?"

Althea led Lila into an adjoining room with a tub the size of a meteor crater (mild exaggeration). Althea left only to return moments later with several other women, all carrying huge pails of water. One by one, they filled with tub with hot water while one woman added various oils. When it was finished, the room was filled with the scent of sweet florals and musky woods. The other women bowed and left, but Althea stayed behind. Lila stood, waiting to see if something else needed to be done, but Althea didn't move.

"Do you need something?" Lila finally asked.

"I will help you bathe," Althea answered. Apparently that should have been obvious.

"I prefer to bathe alone, so… Could you wait for me in the other room? I'm definitely going to need some help getting dressed. I still have no idea how you wound me into that dress last night." Lila smiled kindly, but Althea still wouldn't make eye contact. The girl left quietly.

Once fully alone, Lila dropped the sheet from around her and stepped into the hot bath. It felt like a blissful eternity as she relaxed in the water. It was an opportunity for her to forget about her predicament, and she took full advantage of it. Once she finally stepped out of the bath, her fingers and toes had turned to prunes. She used a linen cloth to dry off and squeezed as much of the water out of her hair as she could. Then she returned to her room where Althea had laid out several pieces of cobalt blue cloth. Once more she expertly wound the pieces around Lila into a robe with gold accents. She offered Lila a platter of fruit for her to munch on while Althea gently combed out her hair and began arranging it into a simple style with the sides pinned up and the length running down her back. Unlike the others who all seemed to have the gene for perfectly curled hair, Lila's hair was naturally straight with the slightest bit of a wave to it. It was also a medium auburn color with tones of copper. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and had a brief moment of vanity where she wondered if she was considered beautiful in this culture.

Once finished, Althea stood near by, awaiting further instruction, but Lila was more interested in conversation. "How old are you, Althea?"

"Sixteen."

"How long have you been a servant here?"

"For many years."

"Where are you parents?"

"My father serves the king. My mother died during child birth."

"I'm sorry. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"My brother passed with my mother."

Lila frowned and told Althea to come sit beside her. Hesitantly, the girl obeyed. "I realize this is difficult for you to understand, but you don't need to be so cordial with me. Where I'm from everyone is equal, and I don't need anyone to bow to me or serve me. I'm not used to all these different customs, and I hope you'll help me not as a servant but as a friend." Althea didn't say anything. Years of being subservient were clearly hard to break, but Lila decided to make it her side mission to get this girl to relax. It would be nice to have someone to actually talk with rather than command. "I'm going to take a look around the palace."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, you go do something fun. You're young. Enjoy it." Althea didn't know how to take such a command and simply watched as Lila exited the room.

Lila of course had no idea where she was going. She glanced down the hallway leading to Hector's room and paused to listen. No sound. She then proceeded out to the garden from the night before and wandered around the perimeter of the palace. Every servant she passed, bowed to her, and Lila tried to ignore it. It felt too bizarre to acknowledge, and she was sure she couldn't stop all of them and tell them to stop bowing to her. She simply continued wandering until she happened upon a young man practicing archery. He expertly drew the bow, took less than a second to aim, and shot the arrow perfectly into the middle of the target. Then he turned to look at her, and she realized it was Paris.

The young prince smiled and waved her over. "Lila?" He asked, and she nodded. After all, what kind of ladies' man would he be if he was certain of her name? "Did you and my brother have an entertaining evening?" He asked with a wolfish grin. He was clearly ecstatic that his perfect brother had indulged in the forbidden fruit.

"Why don't you ask him?" Lila countered, a little defensively. Paris chuckled good naturedly as he shot another arrow into the center of the target. "You're good," Lila admitted while Paris strung another arrow. "I've always wanted to learn archery."

Paris glanced at her and offered her the bow and arrow. "I'll teach you."

Lila waved him off and shook her head. "I'll probably shoot you or someone else. I'm really not coordinated."

"You won't. Take it." Paris coaxed the bow into her hands and stood behind her guiding her movements with the occasional correction. Lila practiced drawing and releasing the bow a few times under Paris' watchful eye.

"Do you love Helen?" She asked as she released the sinew for a third time.

"Like I've never loved another," Paris answered without hesitation. He then surprised her by asking, "Do you love my brother?"

Lila was still getting used to how forward Paris was. "I only just met him."

"I knew the moment I saw Helen." He was completely confident of this fact, and Lila found herself feeling a hint of jealously. She had never experienced that feeling or had anyone feel that way about her –at least not that she knew of. Paris interrupted her thoughts and handed her an arrow to use. "Keep your arm steady." Lila in turn made the necessary adjustments to her arms and aimed carefully for the target. "Take your time," Paris advised. She felt the strength in her body as she gazed down the arrow toward the target. She released the arrow and watched it shoot straight into the target. Granted it was very off center and at the bottom edge of the target, but Lila was ecstatic.

"I did it!" She held the bow up and danced around victoriously.

Paris laughed and asked, "What do you think, brother?" Lila stopped her celebrating immediately and looked over to see Hector leaning against a pillar watching them with a smile on his face.

"She can do better," he said encouragingly. "Try again, Lila."

She felt as if she were blushing from head to toe. How long had he been there? Certainly long enough to enjoy her victory dance. 'I am a _such_ a twat,' she thought to herself. She couldn't think of any witty remark to perhaps lessen the embarrassment of the situation, so she simply took the arrow from Paris and drew the bow again.

"Drop your elbow a little," Hector directed from his spot against the pillar. Lila did as she was told and released the arrow once more. This time it was still not centered, but it was certainly closer.

She handed the bow back to Paris and explained, "I think that's enough for me today."

"We'll practice again," Paris promised with another of his charming smiles which Lila couldn't help returning. Something about his boyish ways reminded her of her brother. Lila approached Hector then, and they began strolling around the palace together.

"My brother plans to challenge Menelaus to a fight for Helen tomorrow," Hector said once they were out of earshot. He turned to Lila and leaned in close as he whispered urgently, "Does he die?"

She shook her head, and Hector visibly relaxed. "I think Menelaus beats him up pretty badly, but Paris gets away somehow." She hesitated, unsure of how much to divulge. "Paris kills Achilles," she finally admitted. Hector couldn't stop the doubt from creeping across his face. Lila smiled. "Yea, believe me. No one sees it coming."

They continued walking, and Hector asked, "Yesterday you told me not to fight Achilles. Why?"

Lila bit her lip as she struggled to remember the details. "Achilles has a young cousin who looks just like him, and Achilles has trained him to fight, so they even move alike. Agamemnon and Achilles don't get along, and Achilles won't fight for a while to piss Agamemnon off. His cousin, however, takes his armor and leads his men into battle. You kill his cousin by mistake, and Achilles is so enraged that he challenges you to a fight and kills you."

Hector processed the information for a moment before asking, "How am I to know it's his cousin and not Achilles himself?"

Lila shrugged. "I don't know. You've seen Achilles, haven't you?"

"Yes, I'll never forget his face."

"If you face him, make him remove his helmet." Hector nodded, and they paused by an opening where Lila could see the sea in the distance. "Is Andromache still mad at you?"

Hector sighed and rested his hands on the ledge. "I've never seen her so angry."

"You can't blame her," Lila said. "I mean your love for one another is the stuff of legends."

Hector glanced over at her with a cynical smirk. "Is that so?" He looked back across the expanse and said, "Andromache and I had an arranged marriage. She was in love with another man at the time of our marriage. I wasn't prepared to marry a stranger either, but I knew it was my duty as the eldest son. Our union would provide a fruitful alliance for my father. She was beautiful and intelligent, but she hated me for taking her from her love. Then one day I was injured in battle, and she cared for me. I respected her, and I swore that day to be a faithful husband until my death."

Lila wasn't sure what to say. It certainly wasn't the romanticized tale she had heard. It sounded more like a modern romance. "Does she love you?" She asked cautiously.

"She's a good woman and a good wife." He paused before admitting, "I think she left her one love when she married me."

"Sometimes respect grows to love," Lila offered. "I've never been married, so I don't exactly speak from experience, but I don't think there's such a thing as the perfect marriage. It's how you work through the problems that matters." Hector didn't respond. "Then again I'm not even sure I believe in happily ever after. I watched my parent's marriage crumble right before my eyes. All that pain and fighting..." She met Hector's gaze to see he had softened since the previous topic.

"I'm sorry," he responded kindly.

Lila shrugged off the feelings that accompanied that dark period of her life. "I'm fine. I left that behind me a long time ago, and I've realized it's better they're apart. They weren't right for one another. My mother could wage this silent war for days while my dad would just try to get by. They were miserable together." She glanced down and fidgeted with the edge of her dress. Here she was in ancient Troy spilling her soul to a prince whose legendary marriage she might have just destroyed single-handedly. What was it her students said? 'Oh right,' she thought dryly, 'FML.'

"Some days I envy my younger brother," Hector admitted after a brief silence.

"Why?" Lila asked. Everyone remembered Paris as a pretty boy who couldn't keep his hands to himself while Hector was seen as the genuine, noble hero.

"Life is so simple for him."

She touched Hector's arm. "He doesn't have the responsibilities you have."

Hector shook his head and clarified, "He has his own duties, but for him Helen is everything. I've never seen him so infatuated with someone before. He would give up all he has for her without hesitation. At first, I thought it was childish, but now I'm not certain."

Lila laughed and teased, "I'm sure there are many men who would give up everything for her. I've only seen her once, and I'd probably consider it."

Hector smiled and joined in her laughter. Their eyes met for a moment, and he absentmindedly pushed a stray hair from her face. It was an unexpected gesture but certainly not unwelcome. Then he looked at the sun which had already started its descent back across the sky and realized how late in the day it was. "I need to speak with my father and commanders about tomorrow. I think I have a plan." He looked to Lila and asked, "You'll be at dinner tonight?" She nodded which seemed to please him, and he turned and walked into the palace. She watched him go with a slight smile on her face.

Lila lingered a little longer around the perimeter of the palace, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Eventually, she wandered back to her quarters where she had a very unexpected visitor. Althea was standing in the corner, eyes fixed on the floor as usual, but something about her statuesque stance made Lila wary. Then she noticed a figure on the other side of the room.

"Andromache," Lila said in surprise.

Hector's wife was beautiful with coils of chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. Her bronzed skin was flawless, and she was graced with a tall, slender frame and stood with an air of royalty about her. The tension between the two of them, however, practically crackled. Andromache approached Lila slowly, the way a predator approaches its prey, and Lila stood her ground defiantly though on the inside her stomach was in knots.

"You're not quite as tall as I remember," the princess murmured. 'You're taller than I remember,' Lila mentally responded. "You may have fooled my husband into trusting you, but I know better. Women like you come and go with the waves. I'm the constant." Lila didn't answer. "He'll tire of you soon. Do you understand?" Silence. "Answer me!" Andromache's anger flashed like a lightening bolt through the room, causing Althea to jump slightly in the corner.

Lila remained still and curled her hands into fists as the tension mounted between them. She held her head high and responded, "I don't answer to you."

Andromache moved toward Lila, and Lila waited for the inevitable attack. The princess, however, stood inches from Lila, looking down at her with a mixture of disgust and fury. "You have no power. You are nothing but a common whore. If you try to destroy my family, I will kill you myself."

Without hesitation, Lila retaliated, "I'll be sure to think of that next time I'm with your husband." In a flash, Andromache slapped Lila across the face. 'I deserved that,' Lila thought immediately after it happened. She took the blow and looked at Andromache with pity. The princess seemed to realize the gravity of what she had just done, and she fled the room without another word.

As soon as the door closed, Althea rushed over to Lila. "Are you hurt?"

Lila waved her off. "I'm fine. I deserved that. I shouldn't have said anything." She had a bad habit of not backing down from a fight, and it often got her into trouble. She walked over to the mirror and examined the damage. A red handprint was clearly visible on her right cheek. It burned, but it would fade soon enough. "Trust me," Lila continued, "she doesn't hit that hard."

Althea offered her a cold, damp cloth –which Lila placed against her cheek. "Don't tell anyone about this, Althea," she added. The last thing she needed was for Hector to catch wind of this. Andromache was entitled to at least one outburst.

Besides, it wasn't anything Lila couldn't handle for herself.


	4. This Is War

Chapter 3  
"This Is War"

Evening fell quicker than Lila had anticipated, and she checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure any sign of Andromache's handprint had faded with the day. As she had guessed, her alabaster skin was clear of any evidence, and only then did she allow Althea to lead her to the dining room. The same guests graced the table, and she sat beside Hector who granted her a warm smile. Andromache on his other side, however, seemed to be using all her will power to pretend Lila didn't even existence. Part of Lila was tempted to stare her down after this afternoon's display, but that was the part that always got her into trouble, so she ignored it.

Instead, she faced Helen and Paris who were having a discussion about a poem or song of some sort. Apparently Paris couldn't remember the next line, and Helen was convinced it continued a certain way –which Paris obviously didn't agree with. "What do you think, Lila?" Paris asked, looking to someone else for back up.

Lila laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm not getting into the middle of this, and I frankly don't know any of the songs you're discussing."

"Obviously," Helen said with a hint of agitation. Realizing she was actually annoyed, Paris slipped an arm around her and whispered something in her ear. Helen smiled coyly, and Paris placed a tender kiss on her temple. 'Nothing like a happy couple to make you feel _really_ single,' Lila thought as she took a sip of wine.

"Are your songs so different?" Paris asked with interest.

"Oh yea," Lila answered. "Very, very different."

"How so?" Helen inquired.

"Well," Lila said, trying to think of where to start. "We have a huge variety of singers and a lot of genres, so not only could the song's topic be about anything, but there are so many different styles that affect how each person sings. And as far as I know, your songs seem to concern stories while ours sometimes are just about an emotion."

"Do you sing?" Priam spoke up unexpectedly.

"Sometimes," Lila answered shyly.

Paris perked up immediately. "You must sing for us!" Helen agreed, as did Priam and a few others at the table. Lila laughed off their requests and punched Hector in the leg under the table. The older prince didn't even flinch, but he looked at Lila curiously. "I am NOT singing," she whispered to him with pleading eyes.

Hector gave her a wolfish grin. "Yes," he said loudly, "why don't you sing something for us?"

Lila's eyes narrowed to slits when she realized even Hector had turned on her. "You are going to pay for this," she whispered to him, and his dark eyes shone with amusement. "I've never sung for such a large crowd, and we don't have any songs for great halls," she said to the table, fumbling for any get out of jail free card.

"Come now," Priam encouraged. "Why should your songs not be fit for our halls?"

Lila might not know much about ancient Greek culture, but she knew it wasn't a good idea to not do what the king asks of you. She stood and joked, "Any requests?"

Helen spoke up immediately, "Sing about love." The men laughed of course, but she looked at Paris with a longing smile. Lila caught a comment from Andromache amidst the laughter, "If she knows anything of love." Oddly that made Lila determined to prove her wrong.

"Sure," she acknowledged with a smile. "A love song for the two lovers." Her mind was spinning with all the possibilities, but it settled naturally on not only one of her favorite songs but also one that seemed somewhat applicable to Paris and Helen. Into the silent hall, her breathy voice floated with the simple melody, "_Come away with me in the night. __Come away with me and I will write you a song..." _The many eyes which were transfixed on her faded away as she sang, but at the end of the song, it all came flooding back. Lila was beyond mortified as she sat back down beside Hector. The group clapped appreciatively, and Helen agreed, "That was lovely. Thank you."

"Archery and singing. Not bad," Paris offered with a smirk. Lila rolled her eyes and tried to avoid Hector's gaze. She could feel him staring at her and was simply too embarrassed to actually face him. Apparently that wasn't necessary. He leaned near her ear and said, "You were good." Lila glanced at him, and he was smiling. She murmured, "Thanks" and smiled coyly in return, feeling a little bit relieved that he wouldn't be teasing her for days to come about it. Her gaze drifted past Hector to see Andromache watching their exchange with jealous eyes. A wave of guilt unexpectedly flooded Lila's gut, and she turned away and stayed quiet the remainder of dinner.

As usual, the women left before the men, and Lila hung back to let Andromache go before her. No need for any more fights today. The princess needed to cool off, and frankly, Lila had too short a fuse to even test those waters. She could picture them wrestling on the dining hall floor, and she didn't have to be a genius to know that wouldn't end well. She found her way back to that small garden and ignored the bench in lieu of the cool grass. Night had fallen by now, and as before, Lila admired the stars shining brightly above her. Being something of a city girl, she wasn't much of an astronomer. Still, she searched for familiar constellations: The Big Dipper, The Little Dipper, Orion's Belt, etc. Then she began to wonder if those constellations even existed at this time. She realized that was silly and decided not to think on it too long.

Then, she played the events of the day back through her mind and found herself lingering on the conversation she had had with Hector about Andromache. Then, naturally, she fast-forwarded to the outburst in her room where Andromache had hit her. Again and again she played these two events over in her mind, searching for some sort of solace. She might have put up a tough front with Andromache, but the truth is she hated that she was the other woman. Even beyond that, she wasn't the other woman but was being treated like one. Briefly, she considered telling Andromache the truth, but then she remembered Apollo's warning and dismissed the idea almost as quickly as she had formulated it.

Lila heard footsteps behind her, sat up with a smile, and turned, expecting Hector. Instead, King Priam was standing behind her wearing a bemused expression. "Don't mind me, my child. I come out here some nights to think." He sat on the stone bench.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no. That's not necessary. I've been meaning to speak with you." 'Here we go,' Lila thought, feeling a sense of dread settle in her stomach. "I've loved my boy from the moment he opened his eyes. He is a good man: strong, brave, and loyal." Priam paused here, perhaps gathering his next words. The old man spoke slowly, deliberately, giving every word his attention. She supposed when you're a king, every word counts. At length, he said, "He is a good husband. Many years ago I arranged a marriage for my son with the daughter of one of the most powerful kings. We had been rivals for longer than either of us could remember. It was a necessary alliance for Troy… but I did not think of my son." Priam shook his head wearily, and his ice blue eyes considered Lila in a neutral gaze. "I regret my selfishness for I've deprived my beloved son of one thing that every man deserves… love." Lila was stunned to hear the brave King Priam talking so candidly with her. "I've loved many women, you see," he admitted with a chuckle, "perhaps too many. But my dear son… I do not think has ever loved."

Lila sought to console the old man by suggesting, "I'm sure he loves Andromache." Of course that was somewhat of a lie after the conversation she had earlier with Hector.

"I'm afraid, my child, that it is not truly love. I'm reaching the end of my life. Hector will soon be placing the coins upon my eyes, but as a king and a father, I regret many things. If nothing else, I want my sons to be happy before I die."

"You're a great king, and you've raised two amazing sons. You have so much to be proud of," Lila said earnestly.

Priam struggled for a moment to stand from the stone bench, but he waved Lila off when she moved to help him. "Treat my son well. That is all I ask of you," the old king requested and walked away back inside the palace.

Lila stared after him for a while, piecing together their rather one-sided conversation. It was very bizarre to her that both Paris and Priam were glad Hector had a mistress. Apparently there was more to this family than history portrayed.

* * *

That morning Althea awoke Lila. "I apologize, but the men are at the gate. Prince Paris will fight King Menelaus."

Lila sat straight up and commanded, "Quickly. Help me dress. I need to see this." Althea obliged and dressed Lila as quickly as possibly. They didn't bother with her hair, and Althea guided Lila out to a ledge where she could see the battle. Lines upon lines of Trojan soldiers stood in front of the gates, guarding the entrance to Troy. In the distance, a black line on the horizon transformed into Agamemnon's massive army. The king of kings certainly knew how to make an entrance. The ground practically quivered from every soldier's footstep. It felt like a terrible eternity as the Greek army approached closer and closer.

At the front of the Trojan lines she saw two men in armor astride horses and could only guess it was Paris and Hector.

* * *

Hector had fought in many battles and led his men to victory countless times, but seeing the massive army of Greek soldiers approach Troy sent a cold chill down even his spine. Agamemnon was a ruthless warlord, and Hector did not trust him or his brother Menelaus for one second. He had warned Paris about this fight, but for once, his brother refused to back down. Still, Hector could see the fear in Paris' eyes, and he had to continually check his protective instinct.

Once the Greek army had come close enough, the two brothers dismounted, removed their helmets, and approached Agamemnon and Menelaus. "It's a good day for war," Agamemnon noted. He was obviously cocky.

"You have come to our lands uninvited. Take your men, return to your ships, and sail home," Hector rejoined.

"I don't think so. I like your lands. I think we'll stay." Agamemnon had a wicked smile.

Paris spoke up, "This is between two men. We will fight for Helen."

Agamemnon laughed at the proposal, but Menelaus nearly licked his lips. He whispered something to his older brother who hesitantly nodded. The younger king grinned and threatened, "I will rip the flesh from your bones, prince."

Paris didn't respond, and the Trojan princes walked away. Immediately, Hector was instructing him, "Keep your guard up. Don't forget to move your feet. Never swing unless you have a shot."

Paris nodded and looked at his brother fearfully. "If I…" he couldn't say the word 'die', "Tell Helen I love her."

"You'll be fine," Hector said encouragingly, but he wasn't positive if it was Paris he was trying to convince or himself. He only prayed Lila was right, and Paris would exit this fight alive. The older prince glanced up toward the ledge where royalty watched but did not see his new ally with her trademark auburn hair. "Take your helmet," he advised as he returned his attention to his little brother. Paris slipped on his helmet, shouldered his shield, and approached Menelaus who was already waiting in the middle of the field.

The two circled each other. Menelaus was bloodthirsty while Paris was wary. It was clearly not a fair fight considering the difference in sizes and ages. Menelaus was a bulky, veteran fighter while Paris was slender and unprepared. "What kind of prince takes a man's wife in the middle of the night?" Menelaus spat with distaste. "Is she watching? I want her to see me gut you like a pig."

Paris worked up his courage to say, "The sun was shining when your wife left you!" Menelaus snarled and swung at him. Paris took the heavy blow with his shield, but it knocked him backward several paces. The king swiftly swung again, and Paris was barely able to duck it and sidestep away from Menelaus. Paris saw an opening and swung, but he was too slow. He missed, and Menelaus caught Paris' arm. He knocked the prince's helmet off with his elbow before using his free hand to throw the prince's shield from his arm. The brute king continued swinging with more vigor, and Paris struggled to meet his advances.

Paris wasn't able to maneuver fast enough, and in one fell swoop, Menelaus sliced opened Paris' thigh. The king chuckled cruelly. "You see the crows? They've never tasted prince before." Paris was terrified as the realization that he would surely die set in. He staggered back unsteadily on his injured leg and swung wildly at the king, forgetting his brother's instructions. It took one properly place hit to disarm Paris, but surprisingly the young prince retaliated and landed a fairly solid punch on the king's face. In response, Menelaus broke Paris' nose. The Trojan prince saw the bloodlust in Menelaus' eyes and fled, falling at his brother's feet and begging Hector to protect him.

Menelaus laughed cruelly and approached them. "Move, Prince Hector, or I will kill him at your feet."

"He is my brother," Hector warned. Menelaus ignored him and lifted his sword, but Hector was faster. He unsheathed his sword and plunged it deep into Menelaus' chest. Within seconds, the Greek army roared to life and began advancing quickly toward the Trojans.

"Paris!" Hector yelled after his brother who had run to retrieve their father's sword. He then sent Paris inside and turned to face the Greek army. "Shields, men!" He yelled, and the soldiers prepared themselves for the Greeks. Each man placed his shield against the back of the man in front of him so that they formed an impenetrable wall. When the Greeks hit it, they were either thrown over the top onto Trojan spears, or their advance was stifled by the shields and they were trampled from the Greeks behind them.

Hector gave the command, and the human wall steadily pushed forward, literally driving the Greeks back. That was until Ajax showed up. He was twice the size of any man Hector had ever seen, and he threw the Trojan soldiers around like dolls. Without hesitation, Hector ran to meet him and save his men. Ajax was stronger than Hector but not as fast. They fought for minutes though it felt like an eternity before Hector thrust a spear into the giant's gut. It didn't seem to stop him, and Hector retrieved his sword and drove it into Ajax's chest. The giant fought him still, taking hold of Hector's throat and squeezing tightly. It only lasted a moment before he finally fell down lifeless. The Trojans cheered around him while the Greeks retreated.

The Trojans raced after them, spurred by their victory, but Hector called for them to stand down. "Return to Troy," he commanded.

* * *

Lila ran down to meet the army at the gate. Frankly all the blood made her queasy, but she had lost Hector in the fighting and needed to see that he was unscathed. The Trojan commander was among the last men to enter inside the wall, and he was covered in a mixture of blood and dust. What was his own, Lila couldn't tell, but he moved without injury. He smiled when he saw her waiting by the gate and walked over to her. "Where is Paris?" He asked immediately.

"He's fine," Lila assured him. "Helen's already tending to his wounds. Are you hurt?"

Hector glanced down at himself to survey the damage. "A few cuts and bruises," he observed. "Nothing to be concerned about."

"I was worried," She admitted, unable to censor herself, "I couldn't see you…" Naturally, she was not desensitized to battle. It was one thing to watch a clip on the news, but actually seeing the close combat was gruesome and horrifying –especially when she knew someone who was down there. She had tried to follow Hector, but she had lost him several times in the battle.

Hector was slightly surprised by the concern and worry he saw in her hazel eyes. He pushed a piece of auburn hair out of her face tenderly and assured her, "There's no need to worry." She searched his dark eyes for an answer to a silent question she hadn't realized was even asked.

"Hector!" They both turned to see Andromache standing a few feet from them. Her eyes were ablaze with jealousy, and Hector struggled with his feelings when he saw her standing in front of him. When he looked back at Lila, she had disappeared. He searched for her in the crowd but couldn't see her. Torn, he faced his wife.

Lila fled back to her room where Althea was waiting as usual. Seeing Lila's face, Althea asked, "Are you feeling ill?" Lila sat on the bed and silently removed her sandals. "Is Prince Hector dead?"

"No," Lila finally answered. "I'm sorry, Althea, but can I please be alone for now?" Silently, the young girl left.

Lila slipped under the sheets of her bed without bothering to disrobe. Then she curled up into a tight ball on her side and let the emotions crash over her. She felt… "heartbroken," she murmured against her pillow. She had unwittingly fallen for a married man. "Stupid girl," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note**: For those who are unaware, the song which Lila sings is "Come Away with Me" by Norah Jones from her album Come Away With Me (2002). Obviously I did not write out the lyrics in their entirety because I did not find it necessary. :)


	5. Betrayed

Chapter 4  
"Betrayed"

Rough hands woke Lila in the middle of the night, and her screams were muffled by a hand over her mouth as she writhed desperately against the firm grips that held her down. "Quickly, bind her hands and feet," a hushed voice urged the four men surrounding her. Lila bit the hand on her mouth as hard as she could, causing the intruder to withdraw his hand and hiss, "The whore bit me!" Without hesitation, the same hand hit her with full force across the face, and it was not lost on Lila that the man was wearing a ring. It felt as though the strike rattled her brain, and Lila felt dizzy as she momentarily stopped struggling long enough for them to bind her. Slowly she regained her wits and continued struggling though she no longer had the use of her limbs, and one man had tied a gag around her mouth. Out of her peripheral vision she saw a woman veiled by shadows in the corner.

The men picked Lila up with ease and carried her out of the room. In the last instant she caught sight of a face which flooded her with terror. Andromache would truly kill her. "Quickly," the princess commanded as she led them down various halls, underground, and through some sort of work site. Lila's eyes darted around, searching for some sign of where they were taking her. They arrived before a large wooden door -which opened to reveal an endless dark passage way deep beneath the palace floors. 'Oh no.'

A battered soldier in Greek armor was waiting by the door with several more Trojan soldiers guarding him. "Do you remember our agreement?" The princess asked the Greek.

"Yes, I will take her to King Agamemnon." Lila's blood ran cold. Promptly, she was handed over to the Greek soldier who shouldered her and began heading down the dark tunnel away from Troy. A simple torch meagerly lit their way, but from her position across his shoulder, Lila struggled to see the doorway. Andromache was smiling at the retreating pair before the door closed, and then all Lila could see was the darkness behind them. She writhed and struggled though she wasn't entirely sure what she would do if he released her. She couldn't run away, and she had nothing to cut her binds. Still, she struggled if only to make it more difficult for the Greek soldier who was apparently kidnapping her.

"Keep struggling, girl, and I'll drag you," he threatened. Lila screamed something incomprehensible through her gag. In response, the soldier chuckled and adjusted her weight. "I was freed because of you, and I don't intend to release you." At length, Lila quit writhing for it was useless. Her fate was literally in the hands of a brute, and an eerie silence fell between them. Her body swayed slightly with every step due an injury which caused the soldier to limp somewhat, and the sound of his uneven footsteps swiftly became a death march for Lila.

Then, a familiar, faint sound met her ears, and she perked up, trying her hardest to ignore the soldier's haggard breathing and pinpoint the noise. Gradually, the sound became clearer and clearer as they evidently drew closer to its source. Water, it was the sound of running water, but what did that mean? Lila was unfortunately not familiar enough with the lands to draw any sort of conclusions about their whereabouts from such a clue, but she wondered if she might be able to use it as an escape route. At that moment, the tunnel suddenly opened up near a river. She resumed her struggle against her captive as her mind thought wildly, 'The river could sweep me away downstream!...Sweep your dead carcass you mean.' She would surely drown with her hands and feet bound as tightly as they were. It was an idiotic idea, and she defeatedly ceased her fight once more. That was when she noticed that a horse had been tied near the exit of the tunnel. Lila found it sickening how planned out this entire affair was. 'Does she really hate me that much?' Lila wondered as the soldier mounted the horse and sat his captive between his arms. The soldier dug his heels into the beast, and they were off, following the river to the sea, and then trailing along the coast toward the Greek encampments.

With every passing minute, Lila dreaded what might happen to her this night.

* * *

That evening the council met to discuss further war tactics. Their one small victory seemed to have gone to everyone's heads, and some members were behaving as if the Trojan army were made up of invincible gods and not mere men. Consequently, they were planning a future attack, but Hector couldn't hear anymore. He stood up and brusquely addressed the council, "Yesterday the Greeks underestimated us. Let's not return the favor." He turned to his father, but Priam's gaze was on the old mystic.

"Are you certain of the signs?" Priam asked.

The high priest quickly answered, "Yes, my king. Apollo is angry with the Greeks who desecrated his temple. He supports your campaign."

Hector thought of Lila and was tempted to speak up. 'Yes, Apollo supports us, but not through bird signs,' the prince thought bitterly. Frustrated, he left the meeting chamber and headed toward Lila's room. The council had decided to strike a dawn, and he had a foreboding feeling about this upcoming battle. He needed to learn what she knew, and he urgently rapped his knuckles on the door.

"She's gone," A familiar voice said from his side. Hector turned to see his wife standing in the corridor. "I saw her flee the city."

Hector frowned deeply with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. "Why would she leave?"

Andromache approached him, and her voice was unusually tender as she suggested, "Perhaps she grew tired of you, my love. Perhaps she was afraid."

"You saw her?" He repeated doubtfully.

"Yes," Andromache assured him. "She was in a hurry. I tried to stop her." Hector moved to throw open the door, but Andromache stopped him with one question, "Is she so important to you?" The prince hesitated with uncertainty before the wooden door. As of late he was prone to feeling torn from an inward battle, but ultimately the prince dropped his head in shame at his own actions and doubts.

"No," he lied quietly to his wife. "No, she's not."

Andromache then took him by the arm. "Come, my prince. It's late. I'll help you forget her." Hector couldn't help looking over his shoulder at Lila's door and wondering where she was. Why would she leave? Had she abandoned him when he needed her most? The questions left him weary and confused as he returned to his quarters with his wife. Her touch on his skin was that of a stranger and left him cold while his mind incessantly searched for answers.

Hours later, Hector was methodically sliding on his armor in a seasoned ritual. Andromache slept soundly, lying across his bed, and he paused to consider his wife. Her strange behavior earlier that night made him suspicious, and intuitively he knew something was wrong. Still, he had no idea what his gut was warning him against: the upcoming battle or his wife? She didn't stir when he left, and he didn't care to wake her. Instead, he returned to Lila's door and knocked again. There was still no answer. He placed his hand on the door, but his wife's question loomed over him yet again. 'Does she mean that much to you?' The prince mentally asked himself.

Reluctantly, he left and joined his troops.

* * *

Althea was running through the palace searching for Hector to no avail. At length, she found a servant who explained that the soldiers had left in the night for battle. Frantically, she ran to find the next best thing: Paris. She found him sitting in one of the many gardens, eating a piece of fruit, and watching the morning sun rise. He was lost in thought, replaying his disastrous duel with Menelaus over in his head, but he snapped to attention when he saw Althea running toward him.

"Please, Prince Paris, you must help." Althea struggled to catch her breath.

"What is it? Is my brother injured?" Paris asked with immense concern.

"No," she breathed, "it's Lady Lila. She's been taken."

Paris' eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know this? What happened? Tell me everything!"

Althea explained how Lila had come into the room after the battle the previous day and was so upset. "I don't know why," Althea continued, "but she looked so sorrowful. She asked me to leave for she desired solitude. I kept my distance as instructed, but tonight I realized I had forgotten to return her clean garments. I did not wish to upset her further, so I thought I would slip them under the door. However, when I reached the hallway, I heard a commotion. I looked around the corner, and I saw several soldiers carrying Lila out of her room, and…" Althea hesitated.

"What?" Paris pressed. "Spit it out, girl!"

"Princess Andromache was there. I think she had Lila taken."

A dark look fell across Paris' features, and he grew more stern than Althea had ever seen him. "Did you see where they took her?" The young prince asked somberly.

"For a period," the servant warily answered. "I did not dare follow too far, but I know which path they took."

"Show me," Paris commanded. Althea led the prince to the hallway where mere hours earlier Lila had been abducted.

"This way," the servant pointed down a long corridor with several offshoots and led the prince as best she could remember through the series of turns. "I saw them turn this way, but I do not know from here." Paris slowly paced up and down the hallway, peering down every possibility and mentally calculating the probability. Eventually, he paused before one opening, and in his head mapped out the path to the hole in the city wall beneath the palace floors. Without a word, he advanced down the corridor, drawing his bow from his back. Althea hesitated before following close behind him. He motioned for her to be quiet as they crept along cautiously.

* * *

The sun peeked over the morning horizon as the Greek soldier and Lila neared their destination. In the distance, they could see fire coming from the encampments along the shore.

"Trojans," she heard her captor curse. Evidently the Trojan army had taken the offensive and planned a dawn attack to surprise the Greeks. Lila felt a tinge of hope, but the soldier stopped the horse and watched from afar, trying to decide whether to enter the fight or keep his distance for now. 'No, no, no,' Lila thought desperately, 'take me there, you coward! If Hector sees me, I'll be safe.' The soldier, however, didn't hear her pleas, and he simply waited and watched as the battle on the shore continued between the two armies. The Greeks were unprepared and struggled to form a line of defense. Several tents and ships were ablaze, and it clearly confused the men. Some were throwing water on the fires while others found their armor and ran to meet the Trojan army.

Then, the armies separated without obvious reason, and the Greek hesitated before guiding the horse further down the beach. They passed up the fires and various injured soldiers without pause. As the soldier had promised, he headed straight for the largest tent which was situated atop one of the boats. Lila's heart was pounding in her ears, deafening her as they dismounted, and the soldier carried her inside. Angry guards stopped him, but they parted ways as the soldier explained his purpose.

The king of kings was furious to say the least as he sat brooding on his throne. He yelled and struck whomever was within range and demanded his commanders be brought to him immediately. When he saw the unlikely pair enter, however, he paused. The soldier bowed and threw Lila down before the king, causing her to groan as her body hit the hard wooden surface of the king's ship.

"What is this?" The king asked.

"A gift, my king. The Trojans took me captive during battle, but I was released with the promise that I bring this girl to you."

"Who is she?"

"Prince Hector's lover."

An awful grin spread across the king's features, and he swiftly approached Lila. Her hazel eyes glared at him defiantly as he lifted a piece of her auburn hair and felt it between his fingers. "Yes," he decided with a cruel chuckle. "A Trojan prince's concubine… Give her to the men. They need some amusement after this morning."

Lila screamed against the cloth around her mouth when one of Agamemnon's guards grabbed her and carried her writhing form outside.

* * *

Hector returned within the city gates disheartened. The battle began successfully, and they had managed to damage many of the encampments and ships and to kill numerous, unsuspecting Greeks. Despite this, it was no victory for the eldest prince. One moment in particular haunted him, and he kept replaying the combat over in his head. 'He was only a boy,' his mind cruelly reminded him. Somberly, the prince removed his helmet and ascended the stairs toward his quarters. Suddenly, Paris sprinted from within the palace and straight toward Hector. The older brother saw the look on Paris' face and immediately sobered up. "What has happened?"

"Come with me," Paris urged, and Hector followed his brother into the palace and to Lila's room. Once inside he saw Althea was waiting, and she bowed as he entered.

"Tell him what you saw," Paris urged her.

"In the middle of the night, I saw Lady Lila being carried out of her room by soldiers…" Althea avoided the elder prince's hard gaze and fumbled for the proper words.

Paris was too impatient for her timid tongue. "Andromache," he told his brother. "Your wife led the men down to the tunnel in the city wall."

Hector turned on his heels to stare down his younger brother with an icy glare. "Andromache?" He repeated in a low growl. Paris couldn't answer. He had never seen his brother so enraged. Several nights ago, Hector had led his wife down to the secret passage way. He had feared the outcome of this war and sought to protect his family from harm by showing Andromache a hidden route out of the city. Now, he realized that his jealous wife had used this route to rid the city of it's only hope. Hector pushed past Paris roughly and threw the door open. He was filled with a wrath only comparable to the god Ares, and he burst through the door to his quarters where he found his wife packing various items into a bag while a Trojan soldier stood nearby. They both turned when Hector entered, and neither could speak for fear of the wretched anger evident on the handsome prince's face. "What did you do?" He asked in a low voice.

"I-I can explain," Andromache stammered, hiding behind the Trojan soldier with her. The soldier drew his sword, and Hector's eyes narrowed.

"I will kill you where you stand if you don't tell me what you did!" Hector roared, throwing a table across the room as if it were a feather with one swing of his arm.

Andromache flinched, and their son began crying from the other room. Hector was an unstoppable force of pure fury as he advanced on them. "I never loved you!" Andromache spat and removed the helmet from the soldier before her. "Do you recognize his face, prince? Do you remember the man you stole me from?" Hector's brow creased as his gaze shifted from his wife to the soldier guarding her. Andromache could tell the pieces were falling together for him, and she coaxed him on, "Yes, yes. It is Therius. He followed me after you took me from my homeland. His love brought him here to be with me, and for just cause. He's rescuing me from my unfaithful husband." Andromache's face was cold. "Keep your whore, prince. I have no need for your company any longer." With that, she grabbed her bag, and the two fled from the palace.

Hector's feet were glued to the floor by an awful pain. He couldn't follow. Too long he stood motionless in the middle of his room until his son's cries brought him back from the brink of his dark thoughts. He numbly approached the baby's room to find that Andromache had left their son behind. As he stood over his motherless child, his anger disappeared. Instead, an immense sorrow settled deep within the hero, penetrating further into him than his blood or bones. The prince cradled his son gently to his chest, rocking the baby until his cries calmed.

* * *

Long after the Trojan soldiers had gone, another battle was being fought on the beaches of Troy. Four Greek soldiers circled Lila with hungry eyes. She crouched in the sand, looking like an animal ready to strike. She would die fighting them off, that much she knew without a hint of uncertainty. They could beat her down, but she was not going to surrender.

Presently, the soldiers were discussing the possibilities, and a soldier with a scar across his face was granted the first chance at their captive. He approached Lila with a terrible grin across his face, revealing several missing teeth, and he coaxed, "Come here, girl, and I won't hurt you." Then he threw his head back and laughed at his own malicious joke. He reached out for her and removed the gag from around her mouth. Lila stared him down, waiting for the time to strike. He lowered his face inches from her own and explained, "I want to hear you scream." Lila had grabbed a handful of sand from behind her, and she threw it into his eyes. He was too close for her to miss, and the man stumbled backward, momentarily blinded.

Lila squirmed in the sand, straining against her restraints, but she couldn't free herself before an older soldier took hold of her and lifted her off the ground. She yelled as she swung her bound hands at him, hitting him across the jaw, and he threw her roughly toward the other men. Lila held up her hands to protect herself from the imminent blows when one of the soldiers hit her hard across the face, knocking her back into the sand. She curled up into a ball, but it wasn't enough to completely block the soldier's swift kick to her ribs. She screamed in pain.

Through the commotion she didn't hear the familiar whistling sound or the dull thump as lifeless bodies hit the sand. Then she saw the old soldier fall before her, twitching as he bled out from a deep wound across his chest. She tried to pull herself up, but everything ached. Strong arms encircled her, and she breathed, "Hector?" She turned her head, however, to discover it was a blond, tanned man. She writhed against the stranger, but her strength was waning from this endless nightmare.

The man brought her inside his black tent and tossed her into a corner. "Is it true?" He barked at her. Lila struggled to sit up and face him. The look in his eyes was terrifying: all consuming bloodlust and fervent rage. She trembled under his gaze and backed closer against the edge of the tent, placing as much space between them as possible. "Are you Hector's lover?" Lila's answer was caught in throat as she watched the man pace back and forth in front of her like a caged lion. "Answer me!" he growled.

"Yes!" She choked out and asked with a wavering voice, "Are you going to kill me?"

The warrior crouched before her, peering at her through intense sea blue eyes. "Not tonight."


	6. A Legend Dies in This One

**Author's Note**: This chapter is dedicated to SeedsAndMisdeeds, my first reviewer. Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 5  
"A Legend Dies in This One"

"HECTOR!"

The eldest prince of Troy had anticipated Achilles' arrival, but he couldn't deny that part of him hoped the Greek wouldn't appear. He steadied himself as the warrior's cry met his ears. Achilles was enraged after his cousin's death, and Hector had no doubt that he would pay with his life for his foolish mistake. Lila had warned him. 'Lila,' his mind lingered on her longer than he liked to admit. He wished had been able to save her from whatever fate befell her. He would have searched to the ends of the Earth to find her, but now it was too late.

"HECTOR!"

He turned to face his father and somberly bowed his head in respect. "I apologize for any offenses I may have caused, father. I did my best to bring you honor."

Old Priam smiled at his son with all the love of a proud father and kissed Hector's head. "No father could wish for a better son."

The prince swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he looked up into his father's face for the last time. He gritted his teeth against the emotions washing over him and struggled to maintain his brave face. At length, the prince turned from his father and continued down the line of his closest friends and family, saying good-bye to each of them in turn. In the background, the bloodthirsty Achilles endlessly cried for him at the gates. Helen held Astyanax, and Hector tenderly kissed the forehead of his only child. "Make me proud," he whispered to his son. It was his shortest farewell, for he feared if he hesitated a moment longer with his son, he would lose his conviction completely. Instead, he left to retrieve his armor and face his fate.

The Trojan gates creaked to life as they steadily opened to reveal the warrior Achilles. Hector squared his shoulders and faced his enemy without fear. While the prince was not afraid of death, he had always expected it take him much later in his life. Now, as he approached Achilles, he prayed to the gods that his son would not be left fatherless after this fight. The thought of Astyanax steeled him further. 'Stay focused,' he reminded himself. 'Think of your sword and his sword and nothing else.' Perhaps his advice could have worked had Hector not seen what happened next. Once he was no less than ten feet away, the warrior Achilles reached into his chariot, retrieved a girl, and threw her onto the ground in front of him. Her auburn hair betrayed her, and Hector's heart skipped a beat as he rushed forward, anger now replacing his dread.

"Not so close, prince," Achilles warned as he drew his sword.

Lila weakly pushed herself up onto her hands, and Hector's rage flared when he saw her battered face and body. "Run!" She yelled through a raspy voice. "Run away, Goddammit!" Achilles caught her by her hair and pulled her off the ground and back up against him, holding his sword to her throat as he watched the prince's reaction.

Hector immediately ceased his advance. "Let her go," he warned. "This quarrel is between two men. I killed your cousin, not her."

"Yes, you killed my cousin, prince of Troy. Now I will take something you love." He roughly yanked Lila's head back and drew his sword lightly across the left side of her throat, causing her to whimper softly. The wound was minimal, but it achieved the desired effect as Hector visibly shook with hatred.

Achilles chuckled, and his eyes were on Hector, drinking in his every flinch and pained look. "I'll return her to you," he promised, "limb by limb. Which would you prefer first, prince?" The warrior then slipped his arm around Lila's waist and commanded, "Hold out your arm, girl." She pinned her arms to her side, and he ordered once more, "Hold out your arm!" Still, she did not move. Achilles released her only to tightly grip her left wrist. Lila pulled against him with all her strength, but it was no use. He lifted his sword and thrust it downward toward her left shoulder.

Lila screamed, and Hector cried, "NO!"

His blade stopped not even an inch from her shoulder, and Achilles sneered at the relief on Hector's face. He then released Lila's wrist, and she fell to her knees defeatedly in the sand. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed, "Kill me."

Achilles snickered and called out to Hector, "She wishes to sacrifice herself for you."

"Lila, don't," He growled. "This isn't your fight."

Lila ignored him and crawled on her knees over to Achilles' feet. She took his bronze blade between her hands and guided it against her neck. "Do it," she beckoned him. "Kill me and have your revenge." This time Achilles didn't taunt Hector as he looked down at the girl's tear stained face. The passion in her eyes silenced his mocking tongue.

"As you wish." He swung back, and she closed her eyes tightly against her imminent end. At that moment, the warrior elicited a horrible howl of pain, and Lila opened her eyes to see Achilles fall to his knees before her, an arrow sticking out of his heel. Hector sprinted forward with a speed she didn't know he possessed, and he yelled as he swung at Achilles. The Greek narrowly dodged his advance. The arrow in his heel had injured him gravely, and he was no longer able to maneuver as swiftly as before. Unfortunately for him, Hector was merciless in his fury, and he sliced open Achilles' chest with one clean swing of his sword. Achilles struggled to elude the prince's brutal blade, but he tripped on a protruding rock and fell to his knees. Hector roared as he decapitated the legendary warrior.

Immediately, Hector turned to see Lila lying on the ground motionless. He ran to her and knelt by her side. "Lila," he said desperately. He feared the worst until he felt her weakened breath and realized she had only fainted. He scooped her into his arms and ran to the opening Trojan gates.

* * *

Lila awoke on a plush bed, and the memory flooded back to her all at once. She sat up straight and called out, "Hector!"

"I'm here." The prince quickly sat on the bed and took her into his arms.

"You're alive," Lila breathed in relief as she held him tighter.

"As are you," the prince rejoined, and he pulled away to consider her seriously. "What were you thinking?" He attempted to look angry, but she could see relief in his eyes. "Achilles would have killed you."

"I couldn't let you die."

His worn hand reached out to cradle her chin gently as he inspected her wounds. "I will kill them," he promised coldly.

She placed her hand atop his and joked softly, "You killed Achilles, so one down."

Hector was in no mood for quips. "I'm so sorry," he said.

Lila rolled her eyes. "I'm alive. I'm ok. You don't need to treat me like a china doll." He frowned, unfamiliar with the expression. "I'm not that fragile," she explained. "But honestly, do you men take a course on hitting women? I mean it's always right across the cheek like a block ice."

Hector rubbed his thumb gingerly over her swollen cheek. "Not all men strike women."

Lila took his hand from her cheek and held it in hers before she noticed the intense throbbing pain in her side. She had been too concerned about Hector to remember her pain, but inevitably it crept back to her attention with vengeance. She hissed as she began lying back down, and her muscles contracted over her sore ribs. Hector took her shoulders and helped her. "Dear Jesus," she murmured, gently touching her side. "I forgot about that."

"Let me look," Hector advised, removing the pins from her dress the way only a knowledgeable husband could. Lila covered her chest self-consciously as he pulled the fabric down to reveal a large purple and blue bruise on her ribs. She didn't need to worry about him stealing a peek: he was far too angry for that. "Tell me everything," he commanded as he touched the wound with various pressures to assess how bad the damage was. To Lila's luck, her curled position had saved her somewhat. She was badly bruised, but no cracked ribs.

"It's not important," Lila tried, but Hector shot her a look. Reluctantly, she explained how she had awoken in the night and been taken away. She tried to breeze over the details, but Hector had meant everything and wouldn't let her off the hook. Dragging back up the explicit details made her quiver as she remembered the beach and her fear.

"You were brave," Hector said once she finished.

She shook her head. "I was terrified. There's a difference. Fighting back when you're attacked is an instinct even animals have."

He stroked her hair from her face gently and pointed out, "You didn't give up."

"What was I supposed to do? Lie down and let them do whatever they wanted to me?" Lila shuddered at the thought. "I'd rather die fighting them off." She looked up at him and hesitated before asking, "Where's Andromache?"

"It's not important," he tried.

Lila half-smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so. You're not getting off that easily."

"It was worth an attempt," Hector joked, looking down at her through warm brown eyes. He turned away, however, as he explained how Andromache had lied about Lila.

"I wouldn't leave you," she interrupted.

"I know that now." Hector gazed down at their joined hands and admitted, "I was distracted at the battle. I couldn't keep my mind from you. I thought you had left, and I didn't understand why. I saw Achilles…" His dark eyes considered Lila's face as he remembered the battle. "I hadn't noticed him soon enough, or I could've prepared myself. He was quick, and I had no time to realize what I was doing before I took his life."

"It wasn't Achilles," she added, stating the obvious.

Hector shook his head sorrowfully. "I wish it had been, but it was his cousin as you had warned me. He was young. Too young."

Lila reached up and her fingertips grazed his chin. "You didn't know," she said soothingly.

Instead of answering, he looked down at her with a gaze Lila could only characterize as loving. It made her heart flutter, and she reached for him. It was all the invitation he needed as he leaned over her and brushed his lips across hers. It felt as if a current of electricity shot through her body from her lips all the way to her toes leaving liquid fire in its wake. She gasped slightly and looked deep into his brown eyes which appeared equally stunned. Her hand reached around and tangled itself in his curls, pulling his head down to her again, while she lifted her head from the pillow and met his lips in a passionate kiss. The pain in her body melted away. His kiss consumed her, and she felt his arms encircle her and pull her tightly against his hard chest. Then his rough hands were on her body pushing the dress further down, and she struggled to lift her hips and help him while her heart raced in her chest faster than a hummingbird's wings. It felt like she had waited an eternity for him, and now she wanted all of him that very second. She was already fumbling clumsily with his armor, and she knew exactly what she wanted to do to him. An unexpected knock on the door, however, disrupted them, and Hector stilled at the sound as his body hovered above her own. He was staring into her eyes, and it almost seemed as if he had forgotten where he was. Eventually, he sat up, granted the door a cold glare, and reluctantly pulled a sheet over Lila's near naked body. She noticed the way his eyes lingered, and it made her blush.

"Enter," he called out to Lila's dismay. The door opened, and King Priam stepped inside. 'Nothing like a parent to kill the mood,' Lila thought, and judging by Hector's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"I heard what happened," the old king said somberly as he approached the bed to look at Lila. She could tell her lips were red and swollen from their kissing, and she suddenly felt like a teenager caught redheaded by the parents. 'Apparently you never grow out of this,' she mused to herself. "I am deeply sorry, my child," He told her kindly.

"I'm really alright. It's only cuts and a few bruises," Lila assured him.

"Have you spoken with Andromache about this?" Priam asked his son.

Hector's jaw tightened as he answered, "She has left with her lover."

Priam looked as shocked as Lila who exclaimed, "What!"

"Therius," he said the man's name like it was the plague. "The man that Andromache loved before we were married. He followed her here, and apparently they have been lovers these long years. They fled the city together."

"This is my fault, my boy," Priam began. "I should not have forced you to marry her." Hector didn't answer, and his father placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What of your son?"

"She left Astyanax behind."

"Bitch-" Lila blurted out, unable to censor herself as her fury flared. The two men looked at her in shock, and she half-heartedly added, "Sorry."

"No, my dear," Priam said with a crooked smile. "I couldn't have said it better myself." He patted his son's shoulder and straightened up abruptly. "An old man knows when he has interrupted something. I'll take my leave now. Once more, I am sorry, my son."

Hector granted his father a partial smile. "You have no reason to apologize, father." This assurance seemed to please Priam greatly who then exited the room.

Hector and Lila sat in silence for a long period after the king left. "I'm so, so sorry," she whispered earnestly to him.

His eyes met hers, and he did the last thing she would have ever expected at that moment: he smiled. He lay down next to her then and gently drew her into his arms. "It was fated to be."

* * *

"It scared me to death," Lila admitted with a childish grin. "Of course I wasn't supposed to be watching it, so every time my mom came in I would turn it off really quickly so she wouldn't know… but I watched every single one of those movies and had nightmares for at least a month of Michael Meyers outside my window with a knife."

Hector laughed lightly and teased, "A man with a knife and a mask?"

Lila punched him in the arm. "I was like nine, ok?" He grinned in amusement, and she shifted onto to her elbows and peered down at him with challenging eyes. "Alright Mr. Tough Guy. Your turn. Greatest childhood fear."

The prince's smile disappeared. "Snakes," he said with a shudder.

"Snakes?" Lila repeated, her smile growing by the second. Hector didn't respond, and she burst with laughter. He was somewhat less than amused. She composed herself long enough to say, "Ok-ok let me get this right. You _decapitated_ a man today… and you're scared of snakes?" Another wave of laughter took over her, causing Hector to retaliate. He growled into her neck and tickled her sides mercilessly. Lila squirmed, laughed until she was crying, and kicked her legs wildly.

He paused and asked, "Will you stop laughing?"

"Yes! Yes! Stop!" Lila wiped the tears from her eyes as a few stray giggles left her lips, and she touched her bruised ribs, which didn't much appreciate her incessant laughter.

This exchange essentially summed up the past several hours for the two lovers. They talked about any and every subject that came to mind, and it gave Lila an odd feeling like she had known him forever. 'Go figure,' she thought sarcastically as she gazed at his handsome face and twined her fingers with his. She had accidentally stumbled upon the love of her life in the ancient city of Troy. 'Talk about star-crossed.' She tried to push those thoughts far away tonight and enjoyed the time she had with him.

In the next room, Astyanax let his presence be known with a loud wail. "Oh no," Lila said, "we woke him." Hector chuckled and kissed one of her flushed cheeks before he left to retrieve his son. He returned to sit on the edge of the bed with Astyanax in his arms while Lila peered over his broad shoulders at the beautiful babe. "He's handsome like his father," she murmured into his ear as she wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. The child calmed easily and sucked on a wooden lion his father had carved for him.

"The day he was born was both the happiest and most terrifying day of my life," Hector responded as he stared at the baby in his arms. "I felt blessed because the gods gave me a healthy son, but I was afraid because I had no idea how to raise a child. Would he be noble, honest, loyal to his country and his wife?"

"He's lucky to have you for a father," she assured him and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. "You're the best man I know." He turned his face to her, and she kissed his lips softly. In that moment, a serene calm fell over them, and without reason, a single tear fell from Lila's eyes onto his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

She wiped her eyes. "It's nothing."

"Is something wrong?"

She buried her face into his shoulder and shook her head. "No," she said against his skin. She lifted her head and smiled at him as she admitted, "I've never wanted a family before now… I was afraid I wouldn't be good enough." Hector found her lips and kissed her tenderly. Then, without hesitation, he handed her Astyanax. Carefully, she cradled the baby in her arms and tucked the blanket around him. "You're a big boy," she realized as she readjusted his weight into the crook of her arm. His big blue eyes stared up at her innocently, and he reached up with the tiniest hand Lila had ever seen for her little finger. He gripped it lightly, and she thought it was a very apt description on his part. 'Yes, baby,' she mentally responded to him with a tender smile, 'I only just met you, but you have me wrapped around your little finger.'

Hector lay down on the bed and simply watched his lover cradle Astyanax. He felt the most at peace that he head in days, possibly weeks, months, years, or maybe ever. Lila rocked the baby gently back and forth, humming softly to him. His blue eyes blinked slowly several times, staying closed longer and longer each time, until they didn't open again, and he was out. Lila didn't dare move though for fear of waking the babe. She kept rocking him and whispered to Hector, "He's asleep."

Hector sat up carefully then to gaze over Lila's shoulder at his sleeping son. "You'll make a wonderful mother," he promised and kissed her temple. Lila smiled proudly.

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever told her.


	7. Stay

Chapter 6  
"Stay"

A stray ray of afternoon sunlight crept past a gap in the curtains and fell across Lila's eyes. She groaned and pulled the sheets over her head in annoyance which made Hector softly chuckle. He adjusted the curtains so that they were fully closed and checked to see that his lover was undisturbed. As he had expected, the girl had fallen fast asleep again. Though the prince had his own agenda for the day, he found himself returning to his quarters whenever he had a spare moment if only to see her serene face. He realized naturally that he enjoyed seeing her so peaceful, but perhaps the real reason he returned time after time was a fear that he would open the door to find her missing again.

In the last several days, the lovers had endured more than most couples, and it drew him closer to her. Times of tribulation often had that effect, but the prince felt as if that were an insufficient explanation for his feelings. All his life, he honored the gods, but admittedly, he was doubtful of their interference in men's lives. Many times he felt that his prayers had been forsaken or had gone unheard. Somehow that all changed when Lila stepped into his life. Apollo brought her to save Troy, and by doing so, Lila saved him: from his loveless marriage, from his death at the hands of Achilles, and from living an unfulfilled life. She gave him peace in a lifetime of war, and truly he knew they were fated to be together. It was as natural a fact as gravity or the sun rising each morning.

He only wondered if his feelings were mirrored in her, or if his intensity would scare her away. True, she had placed Achilles' blade against her throat, but Hector found himself wondering if it were to save him or to save Troy. More over, he was a now single father and frankly too old for silly love affairs. He needed a woman to love until the day he died, and he hoped as he watched Lila's sleeping frame that she would fill that void in his heart.

Hector reluctantly exited the room and headed over to the armory to speak with his generals.

"Brother!" Paris called from a hallway as Hector passed. The younger prince matched his pace and asked, "How is Lila?"

"Sleeping," he answered with a smile. "She's barely stirred since last night." He patted his brother on the shoulder and admitted, "She has you to thank for her life. Had you not drawn your bow when you did…"

"I would have shot that sack of wine sooner were he not hiding behind her," Paris promised. Achilles' actions during the previous day were detestable to say the least, and every Trojan who witnessed the scene felt similarly disgusted.

"I know, brother."

"Have you spoken with father today?"

"No, why?"

"Glaucus has suggested we attack soon now that the Greeks are without Achilles' sword."

"I expected as much," the prince replied. In fact it was why he was heading for the armory. Glaucus was a talented general whom Hector respected greatly, but they often disagreed about war tactics. Hector believed war was waiting for the proper opportunity to strike in order to take as few causalities as possible while delivering the most damage. Agamemnon was as stubborn as he was greedy, and Hector knew the king wouldn't leave their shores anytime soon. Consequently, he saw no reason to stage an immediate strike. Hector, however, was not yet king, and his opinions were sometimes vetoed depending on who had his father's ear at that given time. He hoped to find Glaucus at the armory and settle the matter before it reached the council that evening.

"You disagree?" Paris guessed.

"Our army is outnumbered a hundred men to one. Let Agamemnon come to us. We stand a better chance defending our walls than charging his men on the beach. He'll tire eventually." At least Hector hoped he would, but he feared the king of kings had an insatiable hunger for power and would stop at nothing to destroy Troy.

* * *

The soreness and exhaustion settled deep within her muscles and penetrated her bones. When she awoke, Lila had no concept of time since the curtains had been drawn, and she could scarcely bring herself to move from Hector's bed. She lay for a while simply gathering the will to sit up. Reluctantly, she placed her palms on the plush bedding and pushed herself up inch by inch with an unmistakable groan of discomfort. Finally she was sitting up, and though she moved at a glacial pace, she gradually scooted her way to the edge of the bed and stood cautiously. In that instant, she missed drugs fiercely. This was a morning that called for a hot bath, various anti-inflammatories, and some sort of strong alcohol to wash it all down.

At least she could have one of those things if she could find Althea. Lila walked toward the door and worked against the tightness of her muscles with every step. She then peeked outside to check if the coast were clear. There was not a soul in sight, so she continued her slow journey toward her old room where she hoped to find Althea.

"Do you need any assistance?" Lila turned slowly and was surprised to see Helen standing in the hallway behind her. "I was on my way to visit you," the princess added, and she struggled to hide the pity and distaste from creeping across her beautiful features at the sight of Lila's battered body.

Lila sighed. Helen's face told it all, and frankly she had been trying to avoid any mirrors for fear of having a similar reaction. "Actually, I was trying to find Althea. I would really like to take a bath," she admitted as she glanced down at her dirt-ridden form. Hector had offered to help her bathe the night before, but unfortunately, Lila had been so exhausted that she fall asleep while the bath was being drawn. Hector had apparently been too kind to wake her.

"Let me help you," Helen offered.

"Thank you."

The princess smiled gently and aided Lila back to Hector's chambers before she left to arrange the bath. Helen returned after she had spoken with one of the servants and assured Lila, "It will only be a moment." Then to Lila's surprise, the princess helped her undress. Normally, she was a modest girl, but at the present moment, she could care less who saw her naked so long as it meant getting into a steaming bath. Not to mention, it wasn't anything Helen hadn't seen before. Finally, Lila entered the adjoining room where her bath awaited her, and she sighed with relief as she stepped into it. Helen knelt on the edge of the bath and began combing out Lila's tangled hair.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you doing this?" Lila asked.

"I saw what you did yesterday," Helen answered. "You would have sacrificed yourself for Hector… I greatly respect you for that." Lila was under the impression that Helen was a hopeless romantic, and her sentiment only drove that point home. It made her smile. Perhaps one of these days, she would tell her the story of Romeo and Juliet. She was certain Helen would eat it up.

"What time is it?" Lila asked absent-mindedly.

"Early evening."

"I nearly slept an entire day," she said in astonishment.

"With reason," Helen added. "It was a terrible offense you endured."

'You have no idea,' Lila thought before wondering aloud, "Were you and Andromache close?"

The princess laughed quietly at the question. "No, Andromache was very angry with me. I brought the weight of the Greek army upon Troy, and I felt she could never forgive me for that."

"Were she and Hector ever…happy?"

Helen smiled and answered Lila's underlying question. "In these months that I have known Hector, he has never appeared as content as with you. I believe you have captured his heart." Lila smiled with evident pleasure at hearing this, and Helen continued, "Paris is elated."

"Elated?"

"Yes, he loves his brother dearly," she mused aloud. "Paris believes so strongly in love, and it upset him to see his brother with Andromache. Hector is a good man and perhaps loyal to a fault. He would have cared for Andromache until his death even though he did not love her. Paris witnessed a change in Hector when you arrived… Needless to say, he's overjoyed for his brother."

"It's amazing how much everyone seems to care for Hector," she observed.

"He's an honorable man who has fought bravely for this country. He deserves respect."

Lila couldn't stop herself from admitting, "I don't know that I deserve him."

Helen stood up and looked at her with earnest blue eyes as she suggested, "You know better than anyone." She then left to find Lila clean garments.

Now that she was alone, Lila rested her head against the edge of the bath and closed her eyes, feeling the weightlessness of her body in the water. She hummed a tune into the quiet chamber.

* * *

Hector was agitated from a rather unsuccessful talk with Glaucus, and he wandered about the perimeter of the palace to ease his mind. At length, he wondered if Lila were awake and quickly returned to his chambers where he found Helen standing outside the bathing room. When he entered, she turned like a child caught red handed, and she swiftly lifted her finger against her mouth to silence him before he could even ask what she was doing. Then he heard a familiar voice trailing out of the adjoining room, "_…I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things I would like to say to you, but I don't know how…" _The prince crept forward quietly and pushed aside the curtain hanging over the doorway to peer inside. There was Lila, his love, with her eyes closed as she softly sang and her hand beat out the rhythm on the edge of the tub. Hector smiled, crept closer, and soundlessly sat on the edge of the bath. "_…I said maybe you're gunna be the one that saves me, and after all, you're my wonderwall. I said maybe you're gunna be the one that saves me, and after all, you're my wonderwall…_" His chuckle startled her, and she jumped in surprise. "Jesus!" she cursed and placed a hand over her racing heart while her hazel eyes peered at him in evident embarrassment.

"Do you make a habit of singing while bathing?" He teased.

"Do you make a habit of sneaking up on naked women?" Lila quickly rejoined as she crossed her arms over her chest modestly. Her reprimand reminded Hector how inappropriate his behavior was as he quickly stood up to leave. Their current undefined relationship left him somewhat confused. She had risked her life to save him, and he was undoubtedly in love with her; but they had not made love or exchanged vows or said three words that had been burning a hole in the prince's chest. "I'm sorry," she said suddenly as he reached the doorway to exit the room. "You just startled me, and I was embarrassed. I didn't mean to be rude."

Hector responded, "You have no reason to apologize. I shouldn't have come in without your permission."

"You have my permission," she assured him. "But maybe next time you could walk a little louder." He looked over his shoulder to see her smiling up at him, and he was relieved that she wasn't upset with him.

"I'll leave you to dress for dinner."

Lila dropped her gaze and admitted, "I'm not sure if I should go."

"Why not?"

She held her wrists out of the water and up for him to see. They were bruised and raw from her restraints. "I don't want everyone staring at me. I've been too afraid to even look at my own reflection…"

Hector gazed at her with unexpected tenderness and said, "They will stare because of your beauty and nothing else." Then, he forgot how to breathe when her cheeks flushed in a rosy glow, and she peered coyly up at him through her eyelashes.

"Ok," she agreed. "I'll go."

When Lila finally pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped herself in a piece of linen some time later, she found that Hector and Helen had both disappeared. There were several pieces of dark green material laid out on the bed, and Lila gingerly fingered the flimsy material before she grabbed the mirror and dropped the cloth from around her. She tried not to gasp when she saw her reflection. Both her wrists and ankles were bruised and raw from the ropes which had bound her. While the swelling was gone, a bruise had formed on her cheek where the man's ring had struck her. Her bottom lip was cut, and the thin incision on her throat from Achilles' blade had scabbed over. The bruise over her ribs was large and purple, and various other minute injuries riddled her porcelain skin. Lila quickly dropped the mirror and placed her hands over her eyes, willing the tears away. It was as though every injury reminded her of that dreadful night. "You're ok," she told herself with a steadying breath. "It's over."

It took her a moment to compose herself before she slipped on the green material. At her shoulders the dress was pinned with two gold clasps, and it had a deep v in the front as well as in back. However, unlike any of the other dresses Lila had worn before, the sides of the dress were open all the way down to her waist. A gold band cinched the fabric in around her ribs while the remainder fell loosely down to the floor. Finally, she added a green piece of cloth with gold embroidery along the edges which draped across her body from her left shoulder and hid the awful bruise on her ribs. Without Althea to expertly pin her hair, Lila was lost as to what was considered appropriate. Eventually, she wove her auburn hair into a loose mermaid plait and situated it over her shoulder. She added a pair of gold earrings and slipped on her sandals before considering her reflection in the mirror.

Many of her bruises were hidden, and she did not feel as insecure when she walked to the dining hall. The guests all fell quiet at her entrance as if it were her first night at the palace all over again. Her eyes, however, were on Hector alone as she crossed the hall and sat beside him. At that moment, she didn't care about the numerous people inspecting her injuries. "You are beautiful," he whispered to her, and when she looked into his dark eyes, she believed it.

It was their first dinner without Andromache, and Lila felt noticeably better without her angry presence around them. In fact, she reached under the table and slipped her hand inside Hector's. He smiled to himself and squeezed her hand in return, and Lila was absolutely glowing. She glanced across the table where Helen and Paris were watching their exchange with knowing smiles on their faces. Lila caught herself and wondered, 'Wait… when did we become the obnoxiously happy couple?'

"We are pleased by your return, Lady Lila," a man said as he raised his cup of wine to her. "Our company was incomplete without your fair face."

Lila hadn't anticipated such a compliment, and she smiled kindly at the man. "Thank you. I'm grateful to be back." She bowed her head and kept silent the remainder of the meal.

As the women left later that evening, Lila was confronted with a dilemma. Was she expected to return to her room or Hector's? Would it seem presumptuous if Hector found her in his room that night? Obviously she had slept with him the night before, but she wondered if those were unusual circumstances and therefore not applicable to tonight. The undeniable truth, however, was she wanted to be with him. Eventually, she was drawn to his quarters, and once inside, she wandered over to Astyanax's cradle. The baby was sleeping soundly, and it warmed her heart to see his tiny hands holding the wooden lion. She then removed the outer cloth draped across her and untangled her hair. The braid had tousled her auburn locks, and she carelessly ran her fingers through them as she walked out onto the balcony. She could see the flickering lights coming from the Greek encampments, and she found herself worrying about a certain Trojan horse.

Hours flew by before she heard Hector enter loudly. She returned from the balcony to the room and immediately saw the dissatisfaction on his face when he glanced at her. The prince sat on the bed and put his face in his hands with a frustrated sigh. Lila approached him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"We attack the Greeks tomorrow. Without Achilles and his Myrmidons, they seem to think we can force Agamemnon to retreat." He shook his head in obvious disagreement. "How many more Trojan soldiers need die in this war?" Lila slipped onto the bed behind him and began massaging his tense shoulders, causing Hector to relax against her. Her small hands expertly worked out the knots, and the prince let out a soft groan.

Lila smiled and kissed his shoulders as she hesitantly asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

He turned to face her and peered down at her with desire in his dark eyes. "Stay," he answered, his baritone voice dropping several notches. It sent a delightful shiver down Lila's spine, and she shifted onto her knees to kiss his forehead. The prince wrapped a strong arm around her and lowered her gently down to the bed underneath him. His touch ignited a fire within her, and his kiss filled her with need. His worn hands roamed freely over her smooth skin, and Lila held his face as she tenderly kissed him. Then his eyes met hers in silent question, and in response, she unpinned the shoulders of her dress. Soon his mouth was on her throat making its way down to her chest. She arched her back to meet him, and his name fell from her lips as he kissed her breasts. Her fingers were tangled in his dark hair, and she closed her eyes in ecstasy. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as he moved lower down her body. Hector struggled to unfasten the complicated waist of her dress, but his desire made him impatient. Suddenly, he tore her dress down the middle and threw the tattered material to the side before kissing her stomach and abdomen. Lila arched her back in pleasure, and every touch of his lips on her skin made her breath quicken. He glanced up at her, and her hazel eyes wordlessly beckoned him. Obediently his mouth was on hers once more, and she quickly removed his shirt and pulled her naked body up against him as the need for him coursed through her deeper than blood. Swiftly, she rolled them over and whispered against his lips, "I liked that dress."

"You'll have another," he promised breathlessly. Then she began trailing warm kisses down his jaw, his throat, his chest, and down to his stomach where she untied the knot at his waist with shaky hands. The material fell open, revealing her Trojan prince in all his glory, and she took a moment to appreciate his bronzed, muscular form. Their eyes caught, and a mischievous smile spread over her features as she continued kissing his stomach, and her hand slid down his body past his abdomen. He gasped when she reached her destination, and she felt his body quiver beneath her touch. Lightly, she nibbled across his skin and relished the feel of his muscles contracting in response to her. She could feel his unsteady breathing through his chest, and her breath caught when she heard him groan her name. Her lips led her back up his body to his mouth, and his kiss was rough and passionate. He then grabbed her delicate body and pulled her tightly up against him. She moaned softly against his lips, and the prince felt such a fierce longing for her that he feared he would tear her apart. Hector tried to calm himself, but his voice wavered as he asked, "Have you ever been with a man?"

She was kissing his earlobe, causing the prince to exhale in pleasure. "Yes," she whispered to him.

Her simple answer was all he needed. In that moment, his desire overtook him: he grabbed her, threw her onto her back, and entered her. Lila dug her nails into his back and moaned his name loudly as he thrust unexpectedly into her. His face hovered above her own, and he stared into her eyes with a dark urgency as he made love to her. She struggled to catch her breath and reached up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. At any given moment, she was certain she would die from pleasure as she moved with him. Her desire for him was all-consuming, and she lost herself in him. Hector took her hands in his own and pinned them over her head while he kissed her throat. His teeth gripped the tender skin, and she whimpered against him. Lila quickly pushed the prince over onto his back and straddled him. He placed his hands on her slender hips and met her with every thrust. Her lip was caught between her teeth as she looked down at him and watched his eyes drink in her naked form. She then tilted her head back and elicited a low moan as the waves of increasing ecstasy crashed over her. "Hector," she warned in a breathless whisper as she neared her peak. Suddenly, he grabbed her and pulled her down onto her stomach on the bed. Then he was behind her, his arm wrapped around her stomach, and his mouth on her neck and shoulders. Her arm snaked around his neck, and she grabbed a handful of his hair and roughly pulled his lips to meet hers. Her free hand gripped the sheets desperately as he thrust into her harder and faster, and she screamed against his lips as they peaked together. She wearily collapsed onto the bed and shivered as the last waves rolled through her.

In the candlelight their bodies were glistening, and they were both breathless. Hector trailed lazy kisses along her spine, and Lila peeked over her shoulder with a giggle.

He smiled and asked, "What are you laughing about?"

"Your beard tickles." He lowered his face to her back and rubbed his bristly beard across her tender skin, causing her to giggle and squirm under his touch. Finally, the prince rolled over next to her with an exhausted exhale and took her into his arms. Tenderly, he kissed her forehead and cheeks as she slipped her hand into his and considered him with a touch of awe. "You're amazing," she breathed earnestly.

In response, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently before he admitted without a trace of fear, "I love you."

Lila placed her hand delicately on his cheek, looked straight into his eyes, and responded, "I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note**: The song which Lila sings in the bath is "Wonderwall" by Oasis from their album (What's the Story?) Morning Glory (1995). Thank you Mythwriter for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D


	8. A King's Vow

Chapter 7  
"A King's Vow"

'God bless whoever decided Trojan men should only wear a cloth around their waists,' Lila mused appreciatively as she watched Hector sharpen his sword early that morning. He had the body of a Greek god, and she stared openly at him in the morning light. Of course it was a bittersweet moment for the pair since Hector was preparing for battle, and Lila was not at all certain how to handle that fact. Consequently, for the moment, she was trying to pretend he wouldn't leave. Earlier when he awoke, he had tried to convince her to fall back asleep, but Lila was too curious and too nervous for sleep. Rather, she watched as Hector began his ritual preparation for combat. After he was satisfied with the edge of his blade, he began checking the integrity of his armor: chest plate, gauntlets, and shin guards. He was methodical and thorough in his inspection before finally donning his armor.

Lila's chest tightened for the time was approaching. She wanted to tell him to stay, but she knew that was unfair. He was a brave man, and she couldn't ask him to give up protecting his country and countrymen for her. Instead, she swallowed the unspoken words and willed herself to be strong if only for that moment. Once dressed, he turned to consider her with a resolved gaze, and she granted him a partial smile in a feeble attempt to hide her true fears. "I'll return," he promised in response to the anxiety in her hazel eyes.

She hadn't realized she was so easy to read, and she dropped her head as she took a shaky breath. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say," she admitted.

He approached her then, took her soft cheek into the palm of his hand, and replied, "You don't need to say anything, my love." He kissed her tenderly before heading for the door.

"Wait!" she called after him and leapt from the bed to run to into his arms.

Hector held her naked form to him and chuckled as he said, "Perhaps I can let the Greeks wait a little longer."

There was an edge to his voice, but Lila was in no mood for humor. She held his face in her hands and peered up at him earnestly. "Come back to me."

He lowered his forehead to hers and swore, "I will." Then she felt him slip from her arms. He was off to fight a doomed war, and she had to let go of him and watch him walk away. It was undoubtedly one of the hardest things she had ever done.

* * *

As a seasoned commander, it had been a long time since Hector was reluctant about a battle. Of course he often was forced to fight when he did not want to, but this was different. The look in her eyes was like a knife to his chest, and he had never seen someone so concerned for him – certainly not Andromache. He hadn't realized how much he had longed for that amount of love, or how much it would hurt to turn from her and walk away. "Come back to me." It was a simple command, but Hector took it to heart. He was about to lead his men against an army they couldn't possibly defeat. He also realized he had already scathed past death once. Somehow he feared that his fate and the fate of Troy were one in the same, and that both were hanging by a thread. The objective of this upcoming encounter was not victory: it was holding out and delivering as much damage as possible before they were forced to retreat. He only prayed the gods would smile on them, and the casualties would be few.

"Brother," Paris called from his position amongst the men.

Hector couldn't mask his surprise. Paris did not often fight with the army when they left the city and even less even since the horrible duel with Menelaus. "You're fighting?" He asked.

His younger brother stood tall and answered, "It is my duty." 'Since when have you been concerned with duty?' Hector mentally responded. Paris seemed to read the doubtful look in his brother's face and admitted in a low voice, "Seeing Lila face Achilles... I want to fight the Greeks."

Hector patted his brother on the shoulder. "Keep with the archers," he advised the younger prince, and Paris nodded dutifully.

He turned to his soldiers who were watching him and awaiting his command. "Troy is mother to us all," he told them with passion in his eyes. "Fight for her!" The army roared in response, and the Trojan commander then mounted his horse and led his cavalry out the gates. With Hector and his generals at the front of the line, the Trojan army departed their beloved city for the shores. As they neared their destination, Hector barked out orders to his generals, separating his troops into varying ranks for the greatest impact. The archers took to their position on the edge of the battle behind the sand dunes and out of the line of sight of the Greeks. Anxiously, they waited for the command.

A spy had likely noted their approach and warned the Greeks who were now lined up on the beach in wait. The Trojan army slowed to a halt several yards from the Greeks, and the morning sun peered down at the scene as silence fell between the two forces. The only sound was the gentle crashing of the waves upon the beach. Suddenly, one of Agamemnon's men called the soldiers, and the Greek army rushed up the sand.

"Forward!" Hector yelled, and the Trojan soldiers ran to meet them. The sound of metal crashing, battle cries, and howls of death swept across the shores. The Trojans were trained well, but the Greek army was so gargantuan that with every fallen soldier, a new man was pushed forward to take his place. Their manpower seemed inexhaustible, and Hector lifted his blade in silent command. Flaming arrows filled the sky, killing several men and lighting various tents on fire. Suddenly, the Greek army was separated in confusion, and Hector gave the command to his cavalry. He led his men to one half of the Greek army while the rest of his cavalry took the other side.

Hector's men charged the soldiers in their momentary confusion. Several Greeks fell at the blades of the Trojan cavalry before the generals were able to gather their forces. They were swifter to recover this time, however, since the last fiery Trojan attack. The Greek archers quickly formed a line and began returning shots at the swarming foreign army, injuring and killing many men. Within moments, the Greek soldiers themselves formed a line, and Hector cried, "Fall back!" At that moment, several soldiers charged his horse, and the prince was thrown and lost his helmet and sword. He quickly scrambled to his feet while pulling his shield from his back to guard him from the blows. His right leg had been injured during the fall, and his eyes were searching for some sort of weapon to defend himself. A few feet away he saw the hilt of his sword hanging out of the sand. He lunged to retrieve it, but the Greek soldiers attacked with more fervor when they realized they might be able to kill the brave Prince Hector. One soldier managed to get past Hector's shield and cut a deep gash in his left shoulder.

The Trojan suddenly took the offensive, swung his shield, and struck one of the men down. He stomped his foot down on the man's wrist and stole his sword. Now armed, he charged them. The injury in his shoulder, however, caused him to drop the weight of his shield, but the soldiers were still fearful of the brave hero's advance. He killed two of them easily while the rest fled. Rather than running after them, he began limping in retreat up the sand.

One brave soldier saw the injured prince and called to his comrades, "Protect the prince!" Soon four Trojans stood between the angry Greek army and Hector. A Greek archer shot one in the throat, and the man fell. "Retreat, men," Hector barked at them, but they kept their position guarding the prince. The loyalty of his soldiers was not lost on Hector, and he sprinted unsteadily up the sand dunes to his archers who were providing covering fire. "Back to the city!" The prince commanded.

"Take my horse, Prince Hector," one cavalryman offered. Hector would have refused, but he heard Lila's voice in the back of his head. 'Come back to me.' His injuries had noticeably slowed him down, and he had become an easy target. It would be suicide for him to try to outrun the Greek army on foot. Quickly, he mounted the horse and fled with his soldiers. It felt like an eternity as the soldiers retreated from the Greek army bearing down on them from behind, and then he saw the walls of his city in the distance. It spurred him forward, and he prayed the Greeks were stupid enough to get within distance of the archers poised atop the city walls. Hector called for the men to fall into line before the walls, and the Trojan army quickly positioned themselves into the familiar ranks.

The Greeks paused a distance away, and Hector wondered if they had wised up since their last encounter. Agamemnon's lust for power, however, had blinded the king of kings to reason. He roared for his army to push forward. The ground trembled as the Greeks ran for the walls.

"Archers!" Hector yelled with his sword raised. The men drew their bows as the prince waited for the right moment. When the army was within range, he dropped his sword, and arrows flew down from the walls. Greek after Greek fell at the front of lines, but the few who managed to avoid death at the hands of the archers were forced to deal with the Trojan's swords. It was a strategy that worked time and time again, and the Greeks were being slaughtered. After all, Hector was considered one of the best commander's in the Aegean for good reason. The fighting continued for at least half an hour before the stubborn king called for retreat.

Hector would not have called it a successful endeavor, but if anything, it proved his point that the army stood a much better chance defending the city. He would certainly cite this as an example next time Glaucus spoke up. The army parted for the prince who returned within the city walls. He dismounted, but when his feet hit the ground, his injured leg gave out, causing Hector to fall to his knees. The blood loss from the gash in shoulder and the heat of the day made him dizzy.

"Hector!" He heard Lila call. She was kneeling in front of him and looking at his wounds in horror. Hector pushed himself to his feet and tried to be strong in front of his love. To his surprise, however, she took his right arm around her shoulders and did her best to help him into the palace. He was much too proud to place his weight on her but too appreciative of the gesture to pull his arm away. Slowly, they made their way into his chambers.

* * *

"Althea," Lila yelled to the servant girl when she saw her in the corridors. "Come with us." The girl followed them into the prince's chambers where he sat on the bed. Lila was literally shaking as she helped him remove his chest plate and under shirt, and the prince couldn't restrain a groan of pain when the material was lifted from his wound. "Lie down," she commanded.

Lila had absolutely zero medical training of any sort, and her mind was racing as she stared down at the bleeding wound. "Bring me a clean cloth and a bowl of water," she instructed to Althea who immediately rushed out of the room to retrieve the items. Hector was taking deep breaths, and she could tell he was putting on a brave front. The wound was deep, and then of course there was all the blood. It made her queasy, but she took a breath to calm herself. Lila would need to stitch up his wound, but she had no idea how to do that. Unfortunately, she had no time to think about it either because Althea returned and handed Lila a damp cloth. "This is going to hurt," she warned Hector who steeled himself. Carefully, Lila cleaned the wound and the skin around it. She then placed a clean cloth over his injury and applied pressure to slow the bleeding as she ordered Althea to bring her a needle and thread to stitch it up with.

However, once the servant returned with the tools, Lila found herself hesitating. 'I don't know how to do this,' she thought frantically. 'I don't know what the hell I'm doing.' She was absolutely terrified, but somehow in the back of her mind she heard herself answer, 'You've seen plenty of hospital shows. You know how to sew. Take your time. Breathe.' Steeled by her own words, Lila methodically began stitching up his wound as best she could. Once she had finished, Althea handed her clean bandages. "I need you to sit up." Hector obeyed, and Lila began wrapping the material tightly around his shoulder. Finally the prince lay down once more, and Lila asked, "Do you need anything?"

"No," he assured her with a hint of exhaustion to his voice, "you did well."

"Rest," she told him. "I won't leave your side." She then took a clean cloth, dipped it in fresh water, and began gently cleaning off his body.

* * *

When Hector awoke, he was naked and under a sheet in his bed. The wound on his shoulder was deep, and it still pained him greatly. He, however, was not unaccustomed to pain. The prince had been injured numerous times in battle, and he had the scars across his body to prove it. He peered under the bandage on his arm to inspect her stitching of his wound, and he had to admit she did a decent job. It had been obvious to him as he had looked up into her frantic face earlier that it was her first time, but he had trusted her. It was necessary knowledge for any wife of a soldier.

"You're awake," she observed as she sat on the bed next to him. Hector used his uninjured arm to push himself into a seated position. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "You took care of me."

"You did the same for me," she pointed out before she lowered her gaze to her hands which were fidgeting nervously.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"This is hard for me," she admitted with tears brimming her lower lids. The words then poured out of her like a deluge, "I teach kids about literature and how to speak French. I don't bandage wounds or watch men get killed in war. I mean I get _sick_ at the sight of blood. When I was 11, my brother broke his nose, and when I saw the blood, I passed out right then and there. This completely topped that times 20." The truth, however, was that this had nothing to do with getting queasy at the sight of blood or whatever her profession in her past life had been. Hector knew that as he took her by the elbow and guided her into his arms. "I can't lose you," she finally whispered against his skin. "I just found you. I can't lose you." Seeing him injured had scared her, the same way only a few days ago her battered form had terrified him.

He kissed her hair and responded, "I came back to you, and I always will."

"How do you know?" She asked as she leaned back to gaze up at him.

"Because the gods brought us together." She reached up to kiss him, and he wiped away her tears.

* * *

Odysseus sat with his men around a fire and thought of Ithaca. The clever king knew that Agamemnon's insatiable wrath was endless, and he wondered if he would ever see his country or his son Telemachus again. Odysseus was known for his guile and resourcefulness, and he could remember Achilles asking why he would follow such a power hungry king as Agamemnon. At the time, he had explained how Ithaca could not stand having the king of kings for an enemy, but now Odysseus found himself questioning the wisdom in such a decision. This Trojan War would be the death him and his soldiers if Agamemnon did not accept defeat.

Odysseus was the one who had convinced brave Achilles to fight in the war, but he had fallen at Hector's sword. On his last orders, his Myrmidon's sailed back to Greece, and the king of Ithaca knew they had lost their best chance at winning the war. Achilles was the only man strong enough to face Hector, but even the legendary warrior could not kill Troy's brave commander. Now the Trojans had the undeniable advantage, and Odysseus could see no path to victory. That night, he was called to Agamemnon's tent for a meeting concerning war strategy.

Agamemnon was drunk on wine and rage. His current irritated mood could be felt throughout the Greek encampments, and his subordinates suffered daily from his wild shifting moods. The kings of his armies were gathered before him, vainly trying to convince Agamemnon to abandon his siege of the city.

"The Trojan army has destroyed at least ten of our ships during their attacks. We are vulnerable on the beach," one king spoke up.

"They have Hector who has slain fierce Achilles," another added.

"Hector is _one_ man," the king of kings answered furiously. "Agamemnon commands the greatest army the world has ever seen!"

"Our numbers mean nothing if we cannot breach their walls," Odysseus stated in frustration.

Agamemnon's beady eyes darkened at the comment, and he stood up abruptly. "Let the gods be my witness," he swore. "I will burn the city to the ground if it costs me every single soldier!"

The king's deadly promise chilled Odysseus to the bone. He thought of his countrymen who he had led far east to fight this battle. He would not sacrifice them for one man's greed, but Odysseus was clever. He resolved that he would find a way to end this war before the king could honor his vow.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you dani for your review! I'm so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story :) I realize this chapter was shorter than usual, but there will be a twist coming up soon!


	9. Simple Addition

Chapter 8  
"Simple Addition"

Months passed by without any improvements on the shores of Troy. As Hector had predicted Agamemnon was stubborn, and no matter how many of his soldiers he lost, the king of kings would not retreat. With every Trojan victory, some of his countrymen grew less concerned about the Greek occupation of their beach, but Hector wouldn't be happy until he watched their ships sail away into the Aegean. Lila had warned him of a Greek strategy to breach their walls which she called the "Trojan horse." This information should have eased the prince's worries, but with each passing week, he saw the concern increasing on his lover's face.

"I don't understand why they're taking so long," she told him from her position on their balcony where she could see the flickering lights from the Greek camps.

Hector placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the crown of her head. "Agamemnon is stubborn," he assured her.

"Something's wrong," she continued with a distant look in her eyes. "I can feel it."

* * *

Odysseus still had been unable to formulate a plan to slip past Troy's walls. They had been built tall and strong, and the king could find no breach in them. Currently, he was considering calling his men together and leaving this doomed beach to return to Ithaca. Without a doubt Agamemnon would attack his country if he ever abandoned this war, but now Odysseus wondered if Agamemnon would even have an army months from now.

"My king," one of his soldiers said as he approached. "One of the men has noticed a fire burning down the beach."

"What?" Odysseus asked as he rose to his feet. Could the Trojans be planning another attack? "Take me to him." The soldier obeyed and led his king to one of the Greek tents where he found a man who was carving a small horse out of wood. "You saw a fire on the beach?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Can you take me to it?"

"It was snuffed out shortly after I caught sight of it, but I think I could find it." Odysseus grabbed his armor and sword, mounted his horse, and headed down the beach with several of his soldiers. The Greek army would soon be leaving to make another attack on the walls of Troy, but the king felt that this matter needed to be handled immediately. If it were the Trojans, he feared he might not have enough manpower, but then again the Trojans would have to be few to slip past the Greek camps. It took them awhile, but they found the remains of a fire which had been crudely covered with sand. It was clumsily done, and Odysseus thought that if it were Trojan soldiers, they had poorly covered their tracks. Something about it seemed off.

"My lord!" One of his men called and pointed in the sand further up the beach. "I've found their trail."

Odysseus dismounted and slowly followed the footprints. It appeared as if the person had tried to cover his tracks, but like with the fire, had done so very poorly. "This is not a Trojan spy," the king observed without a doubt. The tracks led up the beach to a cave near the cliffs overlooking the Aegean. His men drew their swords, and Odysseus motioned for them to be quiet as they approached. Inside the cave was a sleeping man who was completely unaware of the Greek soldiers looming over him. Odysseus kicked the man with his foot and commanded, "Get up."

The man awoke with a start and scrambled to his feet. He looked over past the fire, but one of Odysseus's men had already taken the sword situated there. "You're very stupid to camp out near the Greeks," the king observed. "You're Trojan?" He didn't answer, and Odysseus continued, "You must be Trojan. What are you doing outside the safety of your city's walls?" The king held his sword to the man's throat and commanded, "Speak."

* * *

Even with the constant reminder of the doomed city looming about her, Lila felt like a newlywed when it came to Hector. They were practically inseparable and insatiable for one another these past months. Surprisingly, Lila had always been a skeptic when it came to love. Her most serious relationship before Hector was with a graduate student named Sam. Lila had been in college at the time, and the two met when she accidentally grabbed his drink order at the coffee shop. He was charming and handsome and sweet, and Lila thought she loved him. In fact, the pair quickly moved in together, but with time the romance faded. At first, Lila had thought they were being so mature the way they planned out their lives together. Naturally, they were a good match, and once Sam graduated and found a successful job, the two would marry. They would move wherever his job took him, and Lila could teach. They always need teachers, he had assured her, and of course she had agreed. Lila was the type of person who would give everything to the one she loved. The shirt off her back? Take it. Every last cent in her bank account? It's yours. Her heart? Her soul? You don't even have to ask.

When she was young, Lila had dreams of traveling the world and making a difference. In college, she was a smart girl, and she was often offered internships with international organizations. She turned them all down to be with Sam. She gave her life and her future to him with his simple promise of forever. Soon, however, things changed as they often do. All those little quirks that he had loved about her in the beginning grew to annoy him, and he stayed out later and later with his friends. Lila tried to be better for him, tried to please him somehow, but the truth was he had stopped loving her a long time ago. She didn't know why or how, but he had. In fact, he couldn't even tell her to her face. She received a phone call from him one sunny day. Initially, he had feigned a cheerful attitude, but the tone in his voice was a warning. Then, he told her that he had found someone else and would be moving out. The jerk even had the nerve to send her a wedding invitation six months later. It tore Lila to pieces.

Since that day, she had attended and participated in numerous weddings. Every time she found herself asking the bride, "How do you know?" How can you possibly know when you've found your lifelong companion? Why is everyone pretending they're so sure when they're probably terrified inside? And if they're not afraid, then they should be because love can turn sour so easily. It's not the undying, passionate, all-consuming stuff of movies. It is hard work and aloof, and it can tear you down with one word. Every single bride would answer her with a smile, "When you know, you know." Oh right because talking in riddles makes you some kind of genius when comes to love.

With Hector, Lila was eating every single one of her words and enjoying it. From the moment she first saw him in that dark room under the palace floors, it was as if she knew. She could remember the way he had been kind to her and had gently pushed her hair from her face. Those tender gestures made her think that he had felt the same thing. Then again, perhaps the real proof was their current relationship.

At the moment, Lila was sprinting quickly down a hallway. She thew herself around the corner, and there was her prince ascending the palace stairs with his helmet tucked under his arm. Without warning, she leapt, and he caught her with a chuckle. "I'm covered in dirt and blood that is not my own," he warned, but he didn't dare release her.

"Are you injured?" She asked as she held him tightly.

"No," he assured her before he handed her his helmet, swept her up into his arms, and carried her to his quarters. The moment her feet touched the ground of their room her fingers were unlatching his chest plate. "You're impatient," he observed with a wolfish grin.

"Impatient?" She scoffed. "I've been waiting all morning for you." The prince then grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall as he unpinned her dress. It turned out that Hector had guessed right: she was much too impatient. Lila hiked her dress up to her waist and wrapped her legs around him. "Take me," she commanded breathlessly, and he was only too pleased to oblige.

* * *

Andromache carefully made her way across the rocks of the cliffs hanging over the Aegean with various bits of wood in her arms. Therius and herself had been living off the lands for months now, and they had fallen into a usual routine. The pair had initially planned on sailing away with Greeks since Therius had a friend who was a Greek solider, and with a rather large bribe, he had agreed to sneak them onto the ship when they departed. Unfortunately, this war was taking much longer than either side had anticipated. Andromache had tried to convince Therius to travel further East, but the soldier insisted that any day the war would be over.

As Andromache neared the cave they were currently camped out in, her heart stopped. Several Greek soldiers were dragging Therius out of the cave, and she hid behind a large rock in the landscape. To her relief, the soldiers did not see her, but now she was faced with a dilemma. She could not possibly live off the land without Therius, and after capturing him, she was certain they would search the lands for her.

Andromache steeled herself as she realized her only option.

* * *

"Oh no!" Lila cursed hours later and jumped out of bed. "I promised Helen I would meet her under the statue of Apollo."

She couldn't help giggling, however, when Hector caught her arm and pulled her back to bed. "Let her wait," he murmured against her skin.

"No, no, no," she said as she felt his hands on her again. "We are going to the market today." Her excitement as she said the words made the prince smile, and he reluctantly released her. "Besides," Lila pointed out as she kissed him, "the sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back." She quickly slipped back into her dress and pinned her hair out of her face. "I love you," she said with one final kiss.

"I love you too," he responded and watched her bound out of the room in her hurry.

As promised, Helen was waiting under the statue of Apollo on the palace grounds when Lila came running up. "I'm so sorry I'm late," the latter said as she approached. "I was distracted."

Helen seemed slightly annoyed until she saw Lila's tousled hair. "I see," the princess answered with a smile and adjusted the crooked pin in Lila's hair for her. "From what I gather, you and Hector have been 'distracted' quite a bit lately."

Lila laughed and blushed as she looped her arm in Helen's. She leaned close to the princess and admitted, "I can't help myself."

Helen patted Lila's arm with a sigh of understanding. "I know the feeling." The pair then walked to the market square which reminded Lila of Aladdin of all things. She half expected Abu to jump down from one of the awnings hanging over the various stands. It was simultaneously alluring and repulsive. During the afternoon, the small space was crowded, and Lila had to admit people in the subways of New York didn't even elbow this much. As one grubby old man slid a little too close by her, Lila suddenly wished she hadn't convinced Helen to come without a guard. That being said, the various scents wafting through the air along with the gorgeous materials floating in the breeze and all the foreign foods gave the marketplace a surreal, magical appeal. Lila loved it instantly.

Helen was concerned with finding new material for a dress, but she seemed dissatisfied with the options. "I have one like that in blue," she murmured to the man handling the fabrics, and he struggled to find something that would please the beautiful princess. Lila on the other hand was looking at a booth where a craftsman had various carved objects on display. In particular she fingered a small makeshift rattle.

"You have a child?" The craftsman asked.

Lila smiled and nodded. "It's beautiful," she admitted as she raised the tiny toy to get a closer look. While perhaps some women would prefer the plastic trinkets of modern times, the little rattle had a certain allure. With great detail, the man had carved a scene of the sea with ships sailing across the water.

"For Astyanax?" Helen asked from behind her.

Lila had lost herself in a reverie while staring at the toy, and she hesitated before answering, "Yes, do you think he'll like it?"

"Certainly," the princess conceded. "Now come see this material. I think it would look lovely on you." Lila quickly paid the man for the toy before following the princess through the marketplace. Along the way, Lila stopped Helen in front of a jewelry stand.

"In my culture," Lila said as she picked up a small ring, "a man gives his wife a ring as a sign of their marriage and love."

"Really? How romantic... Perhaps I'll mention it to Paris," Helen quipped and pulled Lila away to show her a beautiful teal material.

It was early in the evening before Helen and Lila returned to the palace with their arms filled to the brink with treasures. "I'm glad to have a friend," Lila admitted to Helen.

"As am I," the princess responded with a smile.

Lila gave her an unexpected hug which Helen hesitantly returned. "I'll see you at dinner," Lila promised before turning to walk to her quarters. "Hector, I have a surprise for you," She called as she opened the door and fumbled for the rattle amidst the garments. When she looked up, however, her smile fell along with the things in her arms.

Andromache was seated on the bed next to Hector holding Astyanax in her arms. Lila suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"Lila, what a pleasant surprise," Andromache said with deceiving kindness.

Lila laughed and responded, "A surprise to see I'm not dead, you mean."

"I might have overreacted earlier-"

"Overreacted? You tried to _kill_ me."

"I am truly sorr-"

"Cut the crap," Lila snapped. Every word out Andromache's mouth was like a venomous sting. The woman shouldn't have even been allowed to speak to Lila after what she had endured. "Your only regret is that you didn't kill me yourself, so don't sit there with the son and husband you abandoned and try to sell me your sob story." Her hazel eyes gazed sharply at Hector who hadn't spoken a word.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that you might have something to do with the fall of my marriage?" Andromache responded coldly. "I was unfaithful, but my husband was as well. Now we can put all that behind us."

Lila's anger flared without warning. "Your husband didn't touch me until you left him!" Andromache was visibly shocked by the statement. Still, the prince did not say a word, and Lila mentally willed him to speak up. She shook her head in disappointment and hurt at his silence and considered Andromache with a fiery glare. "I should kill you for what you did to me, but looking at you now... I feel pity. You will never know love or happiness. You will wander the earth with the guilt of what you've done for the rest of your days." With that, she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

In an instant Hector was behind her. "Lila, listen to me," he insisted as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me," Lila snapped at him, and he released her in surprise at her temper. She swung around and demanded, "What is she doing here?"

"She returned while you were out," he began.

"How can you let her hold the son she abandoned?" He opened his mouth to respond, but Lila was too angry to let him speak. "She left you and Astyanax, and I open the door to you acting like nothing happened. She tried to kill me-"

"She's my wife and the mother of my son," Hector interrupted suddenly.

His words were like a dagger to Lila's heart, and she cut him off once more as she spat, "Was it all just a dream, or did you ever truly love me?" She began walking away, and Hector moved after her. She looked over her shoulder with cold eyes and warned, "Don't you dare follow me." The pain in her eyes stopped him dead in his tracks, and he watched her walk away.

* * *

"She is my wife, and the mother of my child… But I do not love her." Lila hadn't granted him the opportunity to explain, and now he felt that within minutes he had lost her entirely. When he returned to his room, Andromache was waiting and asked innocently, "Should I stay in the room down the hall for now?" She had been overly kind since she arrived, and Hector easily saw through the thin façade.

"I want you to leave," he rejoined without hesitation. "I never want to see your face again. You no longer have a husband or a son. You no longer have a home."

"What am I to do?" Andromache gasped at Hector's new found strength. He had never been so stern with her during the years of their marriage.

"Perhaps you'll find comfort with another man." He took his son from her then, and Andromache left in a fury. Quickly, Hector called for Astyanax's nurse and handed his child to her before he desperately searched the palace for Lila. Soon, he found her outside in one of the gardens with Helen.

"I'm so stupid," he heard her sob to the princess. It felt like his heart had been ripped out as he realized he was responsible for her immense pain. "How could I possibly have thought he could love me? I'm so… inadequate. I don't know anything about war or ruling a country or half the things he deals with on a daily basis." Lila shook her head. "I didn't know it was all pretend."

Helen held the broken girl tightly and stroked her hair. "It wasn't pretend," she assured Lila. "I've never seen Hector so happy. That couldn't have been a lie."

"I saw them," she choked out. "I saw them together, and I realized I don't belong with him."

Hector approached quietly, and Lila looked like she would flee again at the sight of him. "Lila, please, listen to me. I sent her away. I never intended for her to stay." He knelt before her and took her small hands in his own. She was trembling from her sobs. "I love you and you alone."

Her teary eyes considered him doubtfully. "You didn't say anything."

"I was in shock," he breathed. "I had no idea how to handle her return."

Helen slipped away then, and Lila looked after her as if she wanted to follow. Eventually, she returned her gaze to Hector and said, "I don't understand how you could even let her near you after all she's done."

"I was thinking of Asytanax. She is his mother."

A bitter tear rolled down her cheek, and Lila clumsily wiped it away. "If you had asked me, I would have raised him like my own. I would never have abandoned him or you. I would have died before any harm came to either you."

Her words surprised him, and he admitted, "I didn't think I had a right to ask you for that."

"Then how can I believe you want me in your life? Seeing you with Andromache completely blindsided me. It was like I never even existed."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I want you in my life. I've never been more certain of anything." She didn't respond, though it seemed that the words were on her tongue. At length, he pulled her to him and pleaded, "Please forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you."

Lila relaxed against him with a long sigh. "Ok."

* * *

Lila strained to be silent as she sat back on her heels and wiped the cold sweat from her forehead and cheeks. Her heart was racing unsteadily in her chest, and she struggled to quiet her haggard breathing. Within moments, the wave of nausea passed completely, and she was able to stand. It was the fifth morning in a row that Lila had woken at the crack of dawn feeling sick. She wasn't quite sure why she always crept away each morning without waking Hector, but something in the back of her mind warned her to be secretive. She obeyed without question.

Eventually, Lila tip toed back to their room and found her Trojan prince soundly asleep. Thankful that he didn't awake, she padded softly out to the balcony and watched the first rays of sunlight peek over the blue horizon. Call it woman's intuition, but Lila knew without a doubt the cause of her latest morning routine. Initially, she had attempted to push the knowledge from her mind, but it had been a vain effort to ignore a very obvious predicament. Simple addition told her the truth, so yesterday when she was at the market, she had picked up the rattle and had planned to surprise Hector with the news. Then Andromache had shown up, and now Lila found herself questioning everything.

"You're up early," he observed with a yawn. She hadn't even heard him approach.

"I had a nightmare," she lied through her teeth.

He tenderly took her arm and pulled her to him. "Come to back bed, my love." Numbly she allowed him to lead her back to their bed where he held her close and fell asleep.

Lila, on the other hand, was wide-awake. No nightmare had the power to scare her this much. Fear flooded her from her toes to the tip of nose, and she bit her lip against tears. 'This isn't good,' her mind stated obviously. 'You can't tell him. It's too much, too soon.' They had been together for mere months, but Lila felt like she had known him her entire life. She was unsure, however, if the feeling was mutual. He promised he loved her, but she felt as if this were the death sentence to their relationship. This would join them together permanently, and he would realize how imperfect she was.

He was brave, loyal, passionate, handsome, and so impossibly amazing that she wondered how he could pick her. She was such an insufficient match. He deserved a woman who could advise him in matters of war, who could love him with as much passion as he had, and who could lead beside him once Priam died. Lila felt as though she possessed none of those qualities. For now, she helped him with this legendary war, but what would happen after? Would he discover how clumsy and uncertain she truly was? That she had no idea how to be a princess, let alone a queen?

Beyond that of course was a deep-seated worry that plagued her with cruel thoughts. Hector was loyal –loyal to a fault. Would she be the next Andromache? Would she even know if he were unhappy? She couldn't bear to be his ball and chain. 'He deserves so much more.'

* * *

Meanwhile on the shores of the Troy, Agamemnon received an unexpected visitor in the early morning light. "Who are you?" the king of kings asked as the woman dropped the veil covering her.

"An exiled princess of Troy," the stranger responded with a bow.

A crooked smile lit up Agamemnon's face as he asked, "Why have you come to me, princess?"

When she straightened up, the king could see her dark eyes burned with hatred, and she answered, "I can tell you how to gain entrance into the city."

* * *

**Author's Note**: The plot thickens! Thank you for your review EmmyMK! I hope this chapter answered some of your questions :D


	10. The Beginning of The End

Chapter 9  
"The Beginning of The End"

Hector was worried, but for once, it had nothing to do with the foreigners who held his country's shores. Rather, it concerned the woman sitting beside him at the dinner table. Since he had found her on their balcony the morning after Andromache left, she was like a ghost to him. Constantly, she seemed distracted by her thoughts, and he couldn't count the numerous times he watched her lie to his face when he begged her to tell him what was wrong. In return, he played dumb because the lies themselves ate away at him, and he couldn't bring himself to confront her. Wishful thinking told him that she was only worried about the war, but he knew it was untrue.

Things had changed between them ever since Andromache had briefly returned, and it terrified him. He felt at fault for the current ocean growing between them. While he had never and would never be unfaithful to Lila, allowing Andromache back into his life for even an hour's time had been a treachery to her. More over, Hector had known the moment he let Andromache in that it was wrong.

He would love Lila until the coins were placed on his eyes, but he could understand why she doubted him and why she was pulling away. 'A goddess does not belong with a mere man,' his mind warned him. He did not deserve her. He was a hardened soldier who was unworthy of her beauty, grace, and kindness. Vainly, he had hoped she could love him, but the signs were there: they had not made love in days, she constantly complained of being weary and would retire to their chambers for hours, and she rarely smiled anymore. He felt as if his heart were being torn from him, and as a result, he too grew withdrawn.

"I know Andromache returned," Paris said suddenly.

Hector and his brother were sparring in one of the gardens when Paris made his admission. The older prince had been distracted and lost in his thoughts for days now, and while they were sparring, Paris managed to land a blow with his wooden sword. What was even more amazing was that Hector didn't seem too concerned by it. Instead, he rejoined, "Who told you?"

"Helen."

Hector nodded and explained, "I sent her away… for good."

"Is that what's been plaguing you?" Paris lunged at his brother who easily stepped out of the way and dodged the younger man's advances.

"Not entirely," Hector admitted with a sigh before he put out his leg and caught Paris under his knees. As the younger sibling fell onto his back, Hector quickly knelt beside him with the wooden piece against his brother's throat.

"Lila," Paris guessed easily after he caught his breath from the fall. Hector shot him a curious look and helped his brother off the ground. "You might be wiser, but I have more experience with women. I can recognize the signs."

"Signs?" Hector repeated with a sense of dread weighing down his limbs.

Paris patted his brother on the shoulder sympathetically. "You need to speak with her. Buy her jewelry. Bring her flowers. Apologize even if you're not sure what you did." Hector snorted, and Paris asked, "What?"

He looked at his little brother with amusement in his eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day when you gave me advice."

* * *

"My husband left me for a common whore. I want the city to fall."

Agamemnon smiled slyly and thought, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' This woman had just won the war for him, and he suddenly felt like celebrating. "Perhaps Troy will have a beautiful, wise queen."

Andromache beamed at the notion. "You're too generous, great king."

Agamemnon of course had no desire for there to ever be a Troy again, but he had years of political experience. Charm, power, and the proper leverage were needed in every negotiation –especially with an angry, backstabbing woman who held the keys to Troy. "This tunnel you speak of under the ground, is it guarded?"

"No," the exiled princess responded. "It's a secret."

All of his kings were gathered before them in the Agamemnon's tent, and they all understood the gravity of these last several nightly meetings. While the princess had given them a way inside, they couldn't simply funnel their entire army through an underground corridor. They needed an efficient plan of attack.

"We should send in a few men who can then open the gates," one king suggested.

"Yes, if we attack at night, the majority of the city will be asleep and unaware."

"Still," Odysseus spoke up from among the others, "Troy is guarded more heavily now than ever. We can't risk the possibility that our men will be found out. If we do not succeed with this plan, we will not win this war."

"What would you suggest?" One man asked with a chuckle. "That our men pray to the gods for invisibility?"

The king of Ithaca ignored the ignorant quip. "We don't need magic to achieve invisibility. We need a diversion."

"A diversion?" Agamemnon repeated thoughtfully from his throne. "Tell us, clever Odysseus. What did you have in mind?"

"We have to be convincing," he continued. "If the Trojans think that we have left, they'll call off the majority of their guards. We will stand a much better chance invading an unsuspecting city rather than one that is ready for war." The tent was quiet aside from his voice, and he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"How do you plan to convince them that we have retreated?" Another king asked.

Odysseus was remembering the man who had been carving his son a horse, and it took him a moment to respond, "The other day I saw a small bay west of the beach. We can take our ships and hide them there where they are out of sight. We'll take the wreckage from the damaged ships and build an offering to Poseidon for the Trojans to find. They'll think we are praying for a safe voyage home."

"Will the Trojans believe so easily?" one king interrupted.

"No, not if that is all they see, but if it appears that the plague has swept through our camps, they'll be certain we left."

Agamemnon chortled at the brilliant idea. "Yes, have the men begin building an offering immediately."

* * *

Lila missed her mother desperately. She missed her best friend even more. In fact, there was a long list of things she missed: her fat cat Elvis, her tiny apartment, the cacti lining the highway, strong coffee, television, her high heels, and books. Surrounded by friendly faces with the undeserved love of a prince, she felt more alone than she could bear. She could not allow herself to confide in anyone though all she wanted to do was scream her lungs out from the weight of her burden. Hector had been distant, and it only justified her maintaining the secret. He had grown tired of her company, and the thought tore her to pieces. Without his love, she felt hallow inside and dead to the world.

That evening she stole away to the statue of Apollo where her knees met the cold brick, and she desperately held her hands to her chest. 'Please, whoever is listening: God, Allah, the gods… _anyone_. Please, help me. I can't bear this another second.' Silence met her ears, and her tears turned cold on her skin in the night air. '_Please_.'

'Get off the floor, Lila,' a beautiful male voice whispered to her. 'Go to bed.'

For a brief moment, it was as though sunlight kissed her skin and penetrated through her cold fear down to her soul, and she whispered, "Apollo?" As quickly as it had come the warmth dissipated, and there was no answer. Lila pulled herself to her feet and returned to their room where she found Hector sitting up in bed and waiting for her.

There were all varieties of beautiful flowers lining the room, and Lila softened easily at the kind gesture. He had a look of immense concern on his handsome face, and it effectively melted the icy distress gripping her heart. She climbed into their bed and curled up against his chest without a word. Hector then wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly for fear of losing of her as he said, "I'm so sorry."

Her arms wound around his neck, and she stroked his hair. "I'm sorry too."

Gently, he rubbed her back and pleaded, "Let me help." Without warning, her whole body began shaking as she finally released pent up sobs, and for a time she couldn't speak. He held her even tighter and whispered comforting sentiments to her. "I'll protect you from any enemy," he promised. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

She bent back to look into his eyes as she asked through broken sobs, "Do you love me?"

"Until my death," he responded earnestly.

"No matter what?"

"Yes."

Lila clumsily wiped the tears from her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words aloud. Instead, she took one of his worn hands into her own and placed it on her lower abdomen. Hector was confused by the unexplained gesture, but as he stared down at his hand and its position on her body, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "You're with child?"

"Yes," she whispered. Without hesitation, Hector was laughing, and he pulled her against his chest. "You're not mad?" Lila asked in confusion.

"Why would I be angry?" he responded. Relief flooded his body as he realized that her actions this past week were not out of a lack of love but out of fear, and then his relief was replaced with unhindered happiness.

"I was so afraid," she explained, "that you would feel trapped with me."

Hector held her face between his hands and kissed her passionately. "There is not a luckier man in the world." She found herself laughing with him as he kissed her cheeks. Her smile lifted his soul. "How long have you known?"

"A little over a week," she admitted. "I've been sick in the mornings… I was going to tell you the day Andromache showed up. I had gotten a toy at the market, and I was going to surprise you."

Hector was absolutely ecstatic as he gently laid her on her back. Then he kissed her abdomen and placed his forehead against her. "Our child," she heard him whisper to her stomach. Lila had to admit she had never seen him look happier.

"Come here," she beckoned, and he returned to her face where she kissed him over and over again. She had missed him so much in the days when she had been distracted and uncertain of their future. Their tender kisses turned passionate, and the lovers were reunited in the night.

Several days later, Lila turned sideways and peered at the reflection of her naked body. There was the slightest curve to her abdomen, but it was difficult to tell from looking if it was a baby or simply a poor diet. However, it was firm to touch, and she found herself inspecting her body from every which way. If she had to take a very uneducated guess, she would say she was around seven weeks along, but there was no telling when her morning sickness in fact had begun. Lila had something of a sensitive stomach, and any feelings of nausea could have easily been chalked up to her new Trojan diet rather than a bun in the oven. Of course now it was almost a morning ritual, and she mused, 'It's a good sign, right? When Paula was pregnant, she threw up every morning. It's the estrogen or something. It means your baby's healthy… I hope.'

Hector watched her with an amused smile from his position on the bed. Suddenly, she turned to him and asked, "Do my breasts look bigger to you?" He burst out laughing then, and the naked girl put her hands on her hips. "Real mature, prince. It was a serious question." She placed her hands over her breasts and gave them a thoughtful squeeze. "I think they're bigger."

"You look beautiful," he assured her with a grin.

Lila smiled but admitted, "You're biased. Do you think people will notice?"

"Your breasts?"

"No," she said, but then thought for a second and added, "Well, yes. My growing breasts and stomach. They're going to eventually figure it out."

"Are you embarrassed?" Hector asked abruptly.

Lila bit her lip and rubbed a hand thoughtfully over her belly. "I know that we love each other, but I guess I don't want people calling our baby a bastard child just because we're not married. I mean in my time it wouldn't matter, but I don't really know how your culture handles this sort of thing. People can say what they want about me, but I don't want anyone to judge her."

"Her?"

She grinned and explained, "Wishful thinking. We already have Astyanax, so I thought a little girl would be nice."

All of a sudden there was a frantic knock at the door, and Lila quickly pulled a robe around her naked body.

"Enter," Hector called out, and immediately Paris burst into the room.

"Brother, you must come look," the younger man said.

"What has happened?"

"The Greeks…. They've gone."

Lila shot Hector a warning gaze. "I'll meet you at the gate in a moment," the older prince said, and Paris left as abruptly as he had come.

"Burn it," she quickly whispered.

Hector nodded as he slipped on his armor. "I will. I'll return soon." Then he too ran out of the door and to the gate. Lila walked onto their balcony and strained to see the now vacant beaches.

* * *

His father, brother, a small group of guards, the high priest, his generals, and Hector himself comprised the group which set off for the beaches. There were signs of the Greeks still evident on the sand: abandoned fires, pieces of debris, millions of various footprints, and several unattended carcasses. King Priam leaned over one, but a general warned, "Careful, my king. Do not approach too closely."

"It's the plague," Glaucus explained as he squinted at one dead man's decaying flesh. Hector was not concerned with the dead. Against the blue horizon stood one massive relic of their departure.

"The horse," he murmured to himself.

"What is it?" Old King Priam asked as he craned his neck back to take in the entire sight.

"An offering to Poseidon," the high priest spoke up. "The Greeks are praying for a safe journey home."

"What should we do with it?"

"Burn it, father," Hector said immediately.

"Burn it, my prince?" The priest scoffed with a glare in his direction. "It is an offering to the gods!"

"Burn it," he repeated.

"Hector," Priam warned his son gently, "we should not anger the gods. This is a gift."

"We should take it to the temple of Poseidon," the priest added, and Hector had a desire to punch the foolish old man.

"Father, Agamemnon would have burned our city to the ground with all our countrymen inside. They do not deserve our blessing. We should burn it. We can make a sacrifice to Poseidon ourselves but not this."

"I agree," Paris spoke up suddenly. "Hector's right."

Priam was pensive for a moment, but the look on Hector's face seemed to both disappoint and convince him. "Very well. Today we will celebrate for Troy has won a great victory, and we will properly thank the gods ourselves."

Hector let out a sigh relief as several of the guards lit the legs of the horse on fire. Within moments the entire wooden piece was engulfed in flames, but there were no screams of pain from the inside. In fact, there was no sign of any men hiding within the structure. The prince frowned as he watched carefully, and something in the back of his mind was warning him. Hadn't Lila told him there would be Greek soldiers hiding inside?

When he returned to the palace, Lila was anxiously waiting by the gate. "So?" she whispered as she pulled him aside.

"We burnt it," he assured her, and she visibly relaxed.

"We won!" She was grinning then and looked near tears as she embraced him. He wanted to tell her of his doubts, but how could he? She was from the future, and she was absolutely positive about the Trojan horse. Still, something felt wrong, and the doubt in his mind was never too far from thought.

Within hours, the city was alive with the largest celebration the prince had ever witnessed. He easily dismissed his concerns when he saw Lila's beaming face. He had never seen her so carefree and light-hearted. How could he ruin her happiness with his doubts? Instead, he laughed as she began dancing, and she grabbed his hands and spun with him. He was dizzy by the time she released him, and Paris slipped a cup of wine into his hands.

"To Troy," the younger man said with a raised cup.

Hector lifted his as well and answered, "To Troy." He drank the entire cup in one attempt and watched Lila dance with Helen.

"Have you seen anything more beautiful?" Paris asked in reference to the celebrations.

"No," Hector admitted, but his attention was not on the crowd. The princess seemed embarrassed, but Lila practically floated through the air. She was so serene, guiltless, and free, and her hazel eyes met his for a moment. Without hesitation, she did something he had never seen: she blew him a kiss. The prince laughed in return, and she winked before Helen caught her wrist and pulled her away. Apparently Helen had forgotten her embarrassment, and the two women danced arm in arm. His dark eyes lost them in the crowd of his countrymen. Every single person, old or young, was celebrating, and Hector patted his younger sibling on the shoulder. "We'll never let Troy fall," he promised, and Paris nodded resolutely in return.

Evening fell, but the celebrations did not cease. "Lila, won't you grace us with a song from your country?" Priam asked as he looked kindly down at her from his seat.

Lila was sitting on Hector's knee, and it was the first break she had taken in hours. In fact, Hector practically had to pull her from the crowd and remind her of her condition to get her to rest. She smiled in return to Priam and agreed, "Certainly. I think I might have something fitting." The prince released her and watched his love stand before the crowd of people and the court. Instead of facing the court as was expected, she turned to the throng of people in the square.

"_Into the night, desperate and broken. The sound of a fight. Father has spoken. We were the kings and queens of promise. We were the victims of ourselves. Maybe the children of a lesser god between heaven and hell, heaven and hell…_" As her voice met their ears, the square grew quiet, and the Trojan people strained to catch a glimpse of the woman. She used all her power to project across the space, and the crowd began cheering her on. "_…Into your eyes, hopeless and taken. We stole our new lives through blood and pain. In defense of our dreams. In defense of our dreams. We were the kings and queens of promise. We were the victims of ourselves. Maybe the children of a lesser god between heaven and hell, heaven and hell…_" She was beaming as they cheered louder, and Hector was amazed how she commanded the attention of the throng of people. As the song neared the end, she pushed herself even further, and in response, the crowd roared. He couldn't be sure if it was the words, Lila herself, or the combination that had his people so engaged. When she finished, the crowd burst into applause, and she laughed and walked back to Hector as if it were nothing.

He kissed her temple and admitted, "You'll make a great queen one day, my love."

Lila shook her head. "Just because I can get a bunch of drunk people cheering doesn't make me a leader."

"You didn't see yourself," he continued. Without a trace of hesitation, he drew her closer amidst the cheers and revelry and said, "Be my wife."

She gently kissed his forehead and replied, "I think you've had too much wine, honey."

"No." He took her shoulders and forced her to face him. "Marry me."

Around them everyone was unaware of their conversation, and she looked into his dark eyes with apprehension. "Ask me in the morning when you've sobered up."

"No," he said again. "I can't wait another second. Marry me, Lila."

"You're serious," she breathed in surprise, and her expression shifted from doubt to shock.

He took her face into his hands. "What is your answer?"

Her eyes welled up with tears then, and she began laughing. "Yes, you brute. I'll marry you." He kissed her deeply, and he couldn't remember ever being happier. His city was safe. He had found the love of his life. She would marry him and have his child. How could his life ever be better than that very moment?

* * *

**Author's Note**: The song which Lila sings is "Kings and Queens" by 30 Seconds to Mars from their album This Is War (2010). Sorry guys for the delayed update. I was out of town celebrating a belated Valentine's Day with my boyfriend haha Luckily, however, I've already begun on the next chapter! Thank you to EmmyMK and Impossible Avenues for the two lovely reviews! Emmy: I wasn't initially going to bring Andromache back, but the drama queen in me couldn't help herself ;) Impossible: Sounds so good! I would read it haha It would be refreshing to read an original Achilles story! I hope you like this chapter and continue reading :D


	11. Resistance

Chapter 10  
"Resistance"

_Is our secret safe tonight  
__And are we out of sight  
__Or will our world come tumbling down  
__Will they find our hiding place  
__Is this our last embrace  
__Or will the walls start caving in_

Ash blackened the starlit night sky, and the air reeked of the violent fires engulfing the city. Lila held a crying Astyanax to her chest as she looked down at the madness ensuing within the Trojan walls. Greek soldiers came flooding through the giant gates, and they killed unarmed civilians where they fled in the streets. The sight stressed the fact that all hope was lost. She had failed.

Hector was at her side and telling her, "They came through the wall. There's no escape." His voice was numb, and tears fell from her hazel eyes as she peered up at his face. It was the first time she'd ever seen him afraid and so full of despair. Then Lila saw a screaming Althea being dragged out of the palace by an old Greek soldier. "They will throw the babies from the walls and take you as a slave."

White lightening flashed across the sky, and someone was beating at their door. Hector began pacing. "I can't –I can't," he said shakily. He was covered in blood.

"You don't have a choice," Lila replied gently as she pulled Astyanax over the middle of her chest. The baby's screams were deafening.

Hector was shaking his head, but his eyes were dead when he finally met her gaze. He drew his sword and promised, "I'll be with you soon."

The door caved under the force of the next blow, and Lila began crying harder while she whispered, "I love you." Hector let out a horrible howl of pain and drove the blade straight through both of them.

"Lila! Wake up!" He was shaking her, and she fought against him until she realized she was dreaming. Still, she was weeping and out of breath. She felt the fear, the despair, and the pain as his blade pierced her chest. "It was only a dream," he said soothingly as he pushed her hair from her tear stained face.

"No," she sobbed, "it was a warning."

"What are you saying?"

"I saw what is going to happen. You kill Astyanax and me."

"I would never hurt-"

She put her fingers over his mouth to silence him as she searched his dark eyes in despair. "You did it to _save_ us. You tried to protect us, but there were too many. They took the city."

He sobered up immediately and was speechless at the idea that he would kill his child and love to save them. It was the most horrible fate a man could possibly endure. "What does this mean?"

Lila wiped the tears from her eyes. "It means it's not over." She put her hand to her head and frowned. "You said something… You told me, 'There's no escape.'" She struggled to grasp his words from the brink of her memory, and Hector watched her anxiously. "Oh my God," she whispered as is hit her like a ton of bricks. "With the pregnancy- and you- and- I forgot. I can't believe I forgot."

"What? What is it?"

"The wall!" She grabbed Hector and told him frantically, "The Greek soldier took me through the passage in the wall. The Greeks know about it! That's how they're going to get in!" In an instant, they both were out of bed, and Lila continued, "We have to go now. They're coming tonight. I don't know how I know, but I know." She pulled on her dress while Hector quickly slipped into his armor, and then she retrieved Astyanax from his crib and held him protectively against her chest.

"We have to wake my father and gather as many soldiers as we can," Hector said.

"I'll wake Helen and Paris. You go to your father." With that, Lila hurried out of the room without even bothering to slip on her sandals.

She wound her way through the corridors and stopped in front of the couple's room. She rapped her knuckles hard against the door, but there was no answer. She knocked louder, and a sleepy and probably still drunk Paris called out, "What? It's the middle of the night!"

"Wake up!" She yelled back.

"Lila?" The prince asked with a yawn as he opened the door and tied a piece of material lazily around his waist.

"Quickly, you need to get up and dress. Both of you need to come with me."

"Has something happened?"

"There's no time! Hurry! The Greeks will be in the city soon."

Without another word, Paris and Helen dressed and followed Lila to Priam's quarters where they found Hector talking with his father. Apparently several of the king's servants had woken Glaucus and the other generals or at least as many as they could find. After the night's celebrations, many of the townspeople were not where they should be and certainly not in a condition to fight the Greeks now poised to take their city.

"We need to gather as many men as possible," Hector warned. At that moment, there was a scream from the square, and the group immediately fell silent to listen.

"We're too late," Lila said as dread filled her, and she held Astyanax tightly to her. The men ran to the steps where they could see several of the awnings in the marketplace already lit with flames. Hector sprinted for the gates, and his men followed. "Paris, wait!" Lila called to the younger prince. "Give me your quiver and bow." The prince was in too much of a hurry to ask any questions or voice any objections, so he handed them over quickly before chasing after his brother. Lila then passed Astyanax to Helen and followed after the men.

Lila could see the flames licking the Trojan buildings, and the similarity between the current reality and her dream stunned her in momentary fear. The sound of a fight gave her a sense of urgency, and she took a position overlooking the square and quickly drew an arrow. The fires had lit up the space, and she squinted as she assessed the situation. Hector, Paris, and the generals were already engaged in combat with the Greek soldiers who had stolen their way into the city. Several of the Greeks were trying to hold the Trojans off as best they could while two men attempted to open the gates. Lila quickly released an arrow and shot one of the men in the back. He fell to his knees, unable to complete his task, and Lila drew another arrow and aimed at the other soldier. She released the sinew, but the arrow grazed his arm. Apparently Lila hadn't learned enough from Paris in the few lessons she had taken during her months at the palace. Still, she drew another arrow and took aim with more patience this time. When she released it, the arrow flew into the soldier's upper back, and he too fell. Unfortunately, she had been too slow, and the gates were cracked open. Greek soldiers began slipping in through the slender gap, and the few Trojan men gathered at the gates couldn't hold them off. They fell back, and Hector grabbed Lila's arm and pulled her up the stairs into the palace. "Scatter!" Hector yelled to his generals. "Gather as many men as you can, and someone find a way to close the gates!"

Astyanax was crying when Lila retrieved him from Helen, and she rocked him gently though her gaze was on Hector, waiting for his command. He turned to her after he had dismissed his generals, and she saw the anxiety on his face. "You and Helen, go to the statue of Apollo and wait for me there."

Lila's mind, however, was not registering his words. The weight of the situation caused her to simply gaze at him in his soldier's uniform with loving yet sorrowful eyes and comment, "This is how you looked when we first met." For some reason now that she was faced with the end, Lila began thinking about the beginning. It was an acknowledgment of their doom. It was the start of a farewell.

The prince pulled her firmly to him and kissed the crown of her head. "I'll die protecting you but not before," he promised against her hair and left her to fight the Greeks.

Helen took Lila's elbow then and coaxed her away. Lila was lost looking after her love, but at length, she surrendered and allowed the princess to guide her through the palace and out to the statue of Apollo. It was situated in a garden on the palace grounds, but it was on the opposite side from the gates. Hector must have assumed it would be one of the last places the Greeks would reach. Once there, Helen fell to her knees before the statue and began praying. Lila rocked Astyanax and looked around for any sign of Greeks or Trojans. They could hear the screams in the distance, and the smell of fire was lifted on the night breeze. 'It's only a matter of time,' Lila thought. She suddenly understood how the passengers on the Titanic must have felt. It was a terrible, gut wrenching feeling waiting for your inevitable death.

In the shadows of the night moved a figure, and Lila strained to tell whether it was friend or foe. She realized as the figure approached closer, however, that it was a woman, and she called out, "You'll be safe here for awhile." Helen stood as well to see who approached, and they held their breath as the figure stepped out into the moonlight.

"Althea," Lila breathed in relief as the young girl came rushing toward her.

"What's happening? I can't find my father." She was near tears, and Lila put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Stay here with us. I'm sure your father is safe."

"No!" Althea wrenched herself free from Lila's grip. "I have to find my father."

Lila looked at Althea earnestly and said, "Your father would want you to be safe. Hector is going to come here soon with soldiers, and I promise once he does, we'll all look for your father, ok?" Fat tears rolled down the young girl's face, and she nodded her head though she was clearly too upset to speak. Her normally olive complexion was white as a ghost in her fear, and Lila rubbed a comforting hand on her arm. "Why don't you sit down for a moment?" Helen took Althea's forearm and guided her over to the steps of Apollo where Althea obediently sat down and continued crying quietly. Lila felt like doing the same, but she knew she had to be strong even though she was terrified down to her core.

She handed Astyanax to Helen and commanded, "No matter what happens, don't give him to anyone."

Helen quickly asked, "Where are you going? Hector told us to wait here. It's not safe to leave."

Lila nodded fearfully. "I know." She glanced at Althea who was still crying, and she dropped her voice to a whisper as she explained, "I need to see how bad it is. If there's no chance of the city surviving, we can't wait for the Greeks to find us. Do you understand?" Her hazel eyes bore into Helen, and the princess realized slowly that Lila was referring to suicide over capture. Helen took a shaky breath, and Lila continued, "I'll return soon."

"Why are you leaving us?" Althea called out when the girl noticed Lila walking away.

"She's checking if it's safe for us to look for you father," Lila heard Helen respond to the girl. It was a good lie, and Lila quietly crept through the hallways of the palace. It was eerily dead inside without a person in sight, and the sounds of battle echoed through the empty corridors. Her heart was pounding like a hammer in her chest, and as she approached Hector's quarters, there was a shadow cast from a torch down the hallway. Lila swallowed her fear down at the sight, and she slowly began stepping backward down the long corridor. It could be a greedy servant rummaging for expensive items in their room, or it could be a Greek soldier searching for Hector.

At that moment, the person stepped around the corner but did not notice Lila who froze like a deer in headlights. Then the person turned around, and Lila's heart skipped a beat.

"I was looking for you," the exiled princess commented lightly. Lila's eyes were on the knife in her hands. "Where's my son?"

Lila took an arrow from her quiver, but Andromache rushed her and tackled her roughly to the ground. The fall knocked the wind out of Lila, but it also knocked the knife from Andromache's hand. The blade clattered across the stone, and Lila crawled for it as quickly as she could. Andromache, however, had already scrambled to her feet and stomped her heel down on Lila's outstretched hand. The latter yelled and withdrew her hand immediately. By this time the princess had retrieved her knife, and Lila grabbed one of the arrows scattered on the ground. Her bow had been cracked in the fall, but she could still use the arrow as a weapon.

"Are you prepared to meet the boatman?" Andromache taunted with a sneer.

Lila steeled herself and held up the arrow. "After you, bitch."

Suddenly, Andromache swung at her, and Lila stepped back out of her reach. Neither woman was trained in combat, but both were fueled by a fierce desire. Andromache obviously wanted her son back, and Lila would die protecting Astyanax. In the narrow corridor, their movements were constricted, but Andromache kept stabbing wildly at Lila. The latter had watched Hector fight many times, and she had always noticed how he evaded his opponent until the opportunity of attack presented itself. It was the only plan Lila had, and she watched Andromache's every move carefully. The princess was growing agitated each time she missed while Lila was finding her confidence in her footing. Andromache lunged forward unexpectedly, and Lila sidestepped around her, swung back, and punched her as hard as she could across the face. It was a decent blow and caused Andromache to stumble back several paces while Lila tried to ignore the pain coursing through her hand. No one had ever told her how much punching someone in the face not only hurts the opponent but also the deliverer.

Lila shrugged it off as Andromache's cold eyes fell on her once more. The princess screamed and charged Lila in a blind rage with her blade in front of her. This time, however, Andromache was quick and managed to cut Lila's forearm before they both fell to the ground. Andromache landed on top of Lila and lost her grip on the blade once more. She was exhausted from her numerous offensive attacks, and her breathing was labored. To her pleasure, however, Lila had hit her head when she fell onto the hard stone of the palace floors, and she was stunned for a moment as she struggled to pull herself together. Andromache relished in the moment when she wrapped her long fingers around Lila's throat and slowly applied pressure. Lila clawed at Andromache's slender arms and gasped at the now elusive air. Andromache's dark eyes glowed, and her sneer was evil in the dim torchlight. Unfortunately, Lila did not have long enough arms to reach to the princess' face, but she saw something glittering down by her hips. Unable to fully tell what it was, Lila reached out her hand and felt the blade of the knife. Her fingertips reached for the hilt, and she grabbed it before she drove into Andromache's side. The princess screamed in pain and rolled off a Lila. She pulled herself up on her knees and bled out from the deep wound in her side. When she straightened up, however, Lila was already standing in front of her with the bloody knife in her uninjured hand.

Andromache laughed and said, "Do it. The city's already falling. I'll see you all in Hades."

Before she could say another word, Lila kneed her in the face, and Andromache fell onto her back and choked on the blood spewing from her now broken nose. "No one threatens my family," she warned and let out a yell as she buried the knife in Andromache's chest. She watched as the last flickers of life left Andromache's eyes and sat back on her heels. No matter how much the princess deserved it, Lila was not a killer, and she found herself shaking as she looked at the body in front of her.

A numbness fell over Lila while her mind tried to cope with the severity of what she had just done, and eventually she remembered her injured forearm. The wound wasn't deep, but she needed to stop the bleeding. She tore a piece of material from her dress and tied it tightly around the cut. Then she stood up and retrieved her blade from Andromache's corpse. The sound it made when she removed it was sickening, and she leaned against the wall as a sudden wave of nausea rolled over her. "You have to be strong," she whispered to herself and wiped her bloody hands on her dress. Then she retreated back to the courtyard without fulfilling her original purpose.

Helen and Althea both were stunned when they saw Lila step out of the palace. The dead look on her face along with the blood on her dress and arms left them speechless as she approached. Without thinking, Lila handed Althea the knife and took her crying son from Helen. Lila tried to soothe the babe, but she knew there was no comfort to be found in Troy tonight.

"What happened?" Helen finally asked.

"She was going to take him," Lila answered softly as she looked down at Astyanax.

"I don't understand," the princess said.

Lila gently tucked the blanket around her son and explained with a shaky voice, "It's not important… I wasn't able to reach the square. I don't know what's happening."

Silence fell between them as they realized they were alone and without proper protection. 'Please, Hector, come back to me,' she silently prayed, wishing more than anything that he could receive her message. Of course the only answer were the sounds of war slowly approaching closer and closer. For all she knew, he was already dead.

Lila glanced at Helen to see the princess was crying, and she took her hand. "They don't kill you," she said gently. "You have nothing to worry about."

"What?" The princess asked with a frown of confusion.

Lila squeezed her hand and promised, "I'll explain if we see morning."

At that moment, another figure came rushing out of the darkness, and the three women held their breath tensely. It was a Greek soldier, but he looked more fearful than threatening. Still, he approached the women, and Lila held Astyanax protectively to her chest. Then a sword was thrust through the Greek's chest, and Lila had a flash of hope. As the soldier fell to the ground, however, Paris was revealed, and Helen immediately rushed into his arms. Lila's heart felt like it had broken into a million pieces. If Hector had not come for her then…

"Where's Hector?" she asked Paris with tears in her eyes.

The prince looked down at his feet as he admitted, "I don't know. I lost him in the battle. When I could no longer see him, I rushed here thinking I would find him with you."

Without warning, warm tears slid down Lila's cheeks, and all the air was sucked from her lungs. A thousand knives stabbed her chest, and she suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded. The unspeakable words formed a hard lump in her throat. Not him. Not without her. He couldn't leave her alone. He couldn't leave her. Her knees found the ground, and Lila folded over Astyanax as she began sobbing so hard it felt as if her bones would shatter at any moment from the force. It was still nowhere comparable to the pain she felt within. It was worse than dying. Althea was stroking her hair and wrapped her slender arms around Lila's shoulders, but Lila was numb to the outside world.

Against the black of her eyelids, she could see his warm dark eyes, his wolfish grin, his handsome face. She heard his laughter, heard him speak her name. It was torturous how vividly she could remember him, but how she knew she would never remember all his complexities or all his perfect imperfections. She could feel his worn hand on her cheeks, wiping away her tears, and she heard him whisper, 'I'm here.'

Lila opened her eyes and saw his face before her as real as day, and she asked, "Am I dreaming?"

"No," he responded and pushed her hair tenderly from her face.

"You came back."

"What have you done?" he asked gently as he took her blood stained hands in his. She ignored the question and examined him cautiously to make sure he wasn't a phantom sent to torture her. He was covered from head to toe in blood, but it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Reluctantly, she reached out to touch his cheek as if he would dissipate into thin air at any moment. The bristle of his beard, however, prickled her fingertips, and her lip quivered uncontrollably while her fingers traced the familiar line of his jaw.

Then, she collapsed against him and sobbed in relief. "I thought you were dead."

"I know," he said as he held her tightly to him. "But it's finally over."

* * *

**Author's Note**: The lyrics that I started out the chapter with are from the song "Resistance" by Muse from their album The Resistance (2009). It's actually the reason I titled the story what I did, and if you've never heard the song or looked at the lyrics, I encourage you to because I think they work so well with the storyline! I would like to thank EmmyMK and WaffleRabbit for the kind reviews! Emmy: After everything the two had been through, I couldn't let Troy fall! And Lila finally did to Andromache what I'm sure we all wanted to haha ;P Waffle: I love your name, and I admit I immediately went to your page to see the bigger picture haha! I haven't quite decided what I'm going to do with these two love birds, but hopefully, you'll continue reading and be pleased with the story :) I might have another rabbit in my hat (really bad joke, right?)


	12. Shooting the Moon

Chapter 11  
"Shooting the Moon"

Despite the atrocities committed during the wee hours of the night, it felt as though the city took a collective sigh of relief when morning peeked over the horizon. The weight of the massive Greek army which had been, at least by the end, unconsciously looming over the Trojan country and foreshadowing the dark possibility of their demise was finally lifted, and one would think by watching the townspeople that they had never stepped foot outside the walls or felt the warm sea on their feet. Lila herself was one of the many now gathering on the shores of Troy in the morning light, and she waded out into the clear blue water up to her knees. Astyanax was on her hip, and she gently trickled the water over his tiny outstretched hands. He clapped his hands together as if to catch the falling droplets and giggled in delight, and Lila smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"You're a lucky boy," she murmured to him as she thought of his untimely death during the war. "I'm going to make sure you live a long, long life." She took him under his arms and lifted him up toward the sky, and Astyanax began kicking his legs happily as Lila tossed him gently into the air. Her father had done that to her when she was a kid, and she remembered loving it. Astyanax seemed to feel the same because he began giggling wildly. As she caught him a fifth time, she pulled him close and tickled his sides. The pair laughed together, and Lila kissed his head again. "It's ironic, baby," she continued to Astyanax as she began wading slowly back up to the shore where Hector, Paris, Priam, and several of the generals were standing, "that I always thought I'd end up an old cat lady who didn't believe in love or marriage; then Apollo drops me in the middle of Troy, and I fall head over heels for your dad, am now going to marry him, _and_ I'm a soon to be mother of two." Astyanax's blue eyes curiously watched her mouth move in a manner that he did not yet understand. "Life's funny like that, I guess." The baby began chewing on his fingers, and Lila assumed he was pondering the mysterious quality of life as well.

As she finally reached the shore, the wet bottom of her dress clung to her legs. It was a feeling she normally abhorred, but today everything seemed pleasant. The sun kissing her skin, the sea breeze tousling her hair, the crunch of sand beneath her bare feet: it all felt like a blessing, and in fact, it was. With Hector, she had been able to save Troy, and it was an amazing feeling looking out over the vast expanse of an unknown and fresh future. It was like treading on the unmarred sand of a newly discovered world. Slowly, Lila continued her trek up the beach, and she watched her love discussing the previous night with his comrades. His dark curls moved gently with the breeze, his bronze skin peeked out from under his armor and the dried blood still clinging to him, and his muscles tensed and flexed with his every movement. He turned to catch her admiring him, and he smiled broadly at her. It made her heart flutter, and when she was able to think coherently again, she wondered briefly if she would ever lose her love for him. She had never in her life felt so completely and utterly doused in an emotion as that very second, and to her surprise, it left no room for even an ounce of fear. It was pure fulfillment and satisfaction. As she adjusted Astyanax further up her hip, she realized she felt whole. In that moment of peaceful though spontaneous awareness, she wanted to cry and laugh simultaneously, but instead, she smiled brightly as she finally reached her destination.

"Lila," Priam said, and she could practically hear the lightness of his heart in his voice. "Hector tells me we have you to thank for our free shores."

"Hardly," she answered and wondered if Hector had told them the truth. After all, didn't they agree when they first met that they would tell everyone after Troy was safe? Regardless of that arrangement, Lila had assumed that it would remain a secret between them if only because she now felt accepted in their presence, and she didn't want jeopardize that solidarity.

"If you hadn't seen the torches of the men sneaking in from the wall, we would certainly not be standing here this morning."

Lila titled her head at first in confusion before she realized quickly that Hector had made up a lie for how the pair knew of the attack. "Right," she responded with a modest laugh. "It didn't hurt that the greatest commander in the Aegean happened to be sleeping in my bed either," she joked.

The men laughed, and Hector grinned proudly at her. Priam, however, did not join in with the laughter, and his face appeared tense. Lila peered at him in wary concern, and the old king said cryptically, "We found something odd this morning, and I wondered if you might know more about it."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to," Lila answered earnestly.

Priam sighed and explained, "We found Andromache." All gaiety was abandoned when the words left his mouth.

Judging by the look on the men's faces, they all seemed to know the truth even though Lila had scrubbed the blood from herself and changed into a clean dress. Her mind had tried to block out the memory of what she had done, but evidently there was no outrunning her guilt. She bit her bottom lip anxiously as the memory flooded back to her, and it wasn't until she noticed the metallic taste of blood that she realized she'd bit too hard. She released her lip and admitted, "I know." In her mind, she heard Hector's voice from the previous night whispering, 'What have you done?' She glanced at his brown eyes, but they weren't angry or disappointed. He looked concerned.

"I'm curious as to what happened," the king pushed.

Lila hadn't even told Hector, but as it stood, he hadn't asked again since last night. She took a shaky breath and began, "Hector told Helen and I to wait for him by the statue of Apollo. I could hear the screams and smell the smoke, but I had no idea what was going on. We were terrified, and I decided that I would try to see what was happening." The men's faces were drawn and sober, and Lila quickly added, "I know I shouldn't have. I should've stayed and waited for Hector like he told me to, but I needed to know. So I snuck through the palace toward the square, but Andromache was there." She looked down at the baby in her arms and blinked back tears. "She had a knife and was trying to find Astyanax, so she could take him away. She attacked me, and I…" Lila couldn't finish the sentence. She looked back up at the men with tears threatening to spill over her lower lids. "It was in defense."

Hector's hand touched her elbow tenderly, and in response to his comforting caress, a single tear slid down her cheek. Priam said, "I suspected as much, but I needed to hear the truth. You were not at fault, my dear."

Lila nodded and requested, "You'll give her a proper burial?" The men looked slightly surprised that she asked considering her history with the newly deceased princess of Troy. "Even after everything she did to me and Hector, she didn't deserve to die like that."

"Of course," Priam responded, and he unexpectedly smiled at her. "There is also some gossip around the court that I'm curious about." Lila couldn't help returning his smile and musing, 'Now he wants to talk about gossip?' The king continued, "Hector, is it true?"

"What, father?" The prince responded.

"Will I soon have another daughter?"

Lila grinned and blushed at the sudden question, but Hector responded with a chuckle, "Yes, I've asked Lila to marry me."

"And you agreed?" Priam was practically brimming with happiness.

"Yes," she said shyly as all the men looked at her.

"Finally!" Paris exclaimed and embraced his brother and Lila. "When was this?"

Lila began laughing even harder as she answered, "Last night. It was very romantic… He was drunk."

Hector quickly added, "I wasn't drunk." Lila lifted her eyebrows doubtfully in his direction, and the men around them erupted into laughter.

"I'll have an older sister," Paris declared happily as he put an arm around Lila's shoulders.

"_Older?_" Lila scoffed with a gasp before she punched his arm. "We're the same age!" Paris laughed and quickly slipped away before she could hit him again. "You better run," she called out jokingly after him. Then she turned to Hector and shook her head. "Older?"

Hector was grinning in amusement, but he assured her, "You and Paris are the same age."

"That's what I thought," she murmured and shot a glare at the younger prince.

"He'll keep this up for days now that he knows it irritates you," Hector promised as the pair began walking toward the sea.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'm well versed in how to handle an annoying male sibling." Naturally, with the admission came a wave of sorrow. "I miss my brother."

Hector took Astyanax from her and requested, "Tell me of him."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes at the thought of him. "What can I say? His name's Liam –my parents must have thought they were so clever when they named us." Hector shot her a questioning gaze, and she explained, "Both four letters, both starting in L-I. Actually," she said while they were on the subject, "my real name is Delila, but I got teased a lot by the other kids growing up, so my parents shortened it to Lila to save me a few tears."

"Delila," the prince repeated thoughtfully.

"I prefer Lila," she assured him before he began calling her Delila all the time. "Anyway he's four years older than me, but I'm pretty sure mentally he's about four years behind me." Hector chuckled at the comment, and Lila was certain he was thinking of Paris. "We weren't close at all when we were growing up. I was always the younger sibling trying to tag along, and he hated me for that." Once again, Hector nodded knowingly. "But for some reason, when I moved away at 18, he really changed. He had switched his major," Lila paused before explaining, "what he was studying in school- so many times that we joked he wouldn't graduate before 30, and he was still living at home at the time to save money. So when I moved away, I guess he realized he missed me, and before I knew it, he would check up on me all the time. He would come visit me, and since then, we've been close. I wouldn't exactly say we're best friends, but he's my brother."

She started laughing as she continued, "He is _so_ hilarious. He has this really clever sense of humor that I mean every time I'm with him my cheeks start hurting from smiling and laughing so much. He likes to have a good time too, so I'm sure if you met him, he'd insist on taking you out and getting you drunk." The prince smirked when Lila added, "There would probably be topless women involved too." She ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh. "He can be such a jerk and annoy me to death, but I miss him. I never got to say goodbye."

"Would your family approve of me?" he asked suddenly.

Lila cracked up at the notion. "My mom would probably die." Hector's eyes widened. "No-no. Die in a good way – like out of happiness at the thought of me marrying a prince. I mean I'm sure she would think you were really handsome too and tell me 'Good job, sweetie. I knew I raised you right.' My brother would definitely like you, and my dad-" She paused and looked up at Hector. "I haven't talked to my dad in over a year. We don't get along at all, so there's no telling if he'd even show up to meet you or give me away at the wedding. What's worse is I'm not even sure I'd want him to."

"He's foolish to have let you go," the prince answered easily.

Lila put her hand on his arm and said, "It's ok. I have my own family now."

Hector smiled down at her and reminded her, "With another member on the way." Lila laughed, and he added, "And perhaps several more too."

She looked up at him in shock and joked, "Slow down there, prince. Let's see how I handle this one before you try to impregnate me again."

"There's no harm in trying," Hector offered with a wolfish grin.

"Speaking of," she cooed suggestively while running her fingers across his chest plate.

"Yes?" His baritone voice was already dropping in anticipation.

She peered up at him through her thick lashes and answered, "You're a bit smelly." His dark eyes widened, and she cracked up laughing. "I'm joking!" The prince rolled his eyes, but he lowered his chin and sniffed himself for good measure. "Maybe I'll give you a bath," Lila said when his gaze met hers again.

"I think I like that idea," he rejoined and took her around the waist. She giggled when his hand unexpectedly slipped down below her waist and grabbed her butt.

"We're in public!" She reprimanded and looked around to see if anyone noticed.

The prince merely chuckled in amusement and warned, "If you don't hurry back to the palace with me, I might just take you out here on the sand."

Lila cupped her hands over Astyanax's ears with her mouth open in faux shock, but she couldn't pretend that his words didn't light her body on fire. "Not in front of the baby, you brute." Without warning, she turned and ran up the sand dune toward their horses.

Hector wanted to run after her, but he took a moment to look down at his son and say, "One day when you're a man, I'll explain this." The baby was too preoccupied examining the edge of Hector's armor to appreciate the promise. With a content smile, the prince then followed Lila to their horses and mounted his before the pair rode back to the city.

As promised, Lila had a bath drawn for Hector, and it easily turned intimate. She sat perched on the edge of the bath kissing his neck and admittedly teasing him a little before she planned on joining him in the water. Without warning, however, he reached around, grabbed her waist, and pulled her into the bath, clothes and all. Lila squealed as she was submerged in the water, and when she came up for air, Hector was laughing.

"You couldn't wait until I took off my dress?" She asked as she pushed her hair from her face.

"No." He chided simply with a grin, "You shouldn't tease, my love." Lila laughed and splashed water at him, and within moments, the two adults were having an all out water fight in the bathing room.

"You're cheating!" Lila yelped when Hector picked her up around her hips and held her to him.

They were both soaking wet, and she looked down at his handsome face with a smile. She placed her hands on both his cheeks and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. His grip around her hips loosened slightly, and she slid down the front of him until she was standing before him in the bath. His hand cupped the back of her neck, and he pulled her in for another kiss. She easily lost herself in his embrace, and she removed the pins of her dress. It was wet and clung to her skin, and Hector slowly peeled away the material as he kissed her neck. The combination of sensations sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine, and then his hands were supporting her upper back. He bent her backwards as he kissed down to her chest, and the arch in her back pressed the length of her body against his. She lifted her face up momentarily to kiss the crown of his head and ran her fingers through his thick hair, but she bit her lip against a soft moan when he continued lower. Suddenly, he lifted her back up against his naked chest and kissed her passionately.

She turned from him toward the light of the candles as she worked at the complicated waist of her wet dress. Hector was kissing her neck from behind, and she was having difficulty concentrating on the task at hand. After what felt like an eternity, she unwound the material, and he helped her peel the fabric off her damp skin. Then his hands were massaging the front of her body, and she tilted her head back for a hungry kiss. Hector was the only man who had the power to leave her breathless, and there were moments during their lovemaking where she feared she would pass out from all the times she gasped and held her breath. 'Dear _Cosmo_, how can I remember to breathe during incredibly amazing sex with the love of my life? Love, Lustful Lila.' She smiled at her own thoughts and quickly turned to face the object of her fierce desires. He lifted her up onto the ledge of the bath, and she quickly enveloped him in her legs and drew him close to her. They were wrapped in each other's arms as he entered her, and she bit his chest and moaned against his skin. He cradled her chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes as he slowly thrust into her. In these past months, Lila had come to realize he enjoyed watching her during their lovemaking. Initially, it had made her somewhat self-conscious, but now as she peered up into his dark eyes full of desire, she had to admit it was a turn on. She kissed him deeply and nibbled on his lip before he laid her back, and she gasped as her heated body touched the cold tile. He leaned over her and used one of his hands to grip her hip and pull her to meet him with every thrust. She dragged her nails down his back and arched her spine in response to his swift movements. She couldn't breathe as she neared her peak, but his name slipped past her lips in a breathless whisper. His speed increased, and Lila moaned loudly into his neck. He held her closer to him, and at any moment he would push her over the edge. Their foreheads were pressed together in anticipation, and his dark eyes bore intensely into her. Then, their bodies collided one final time, and their voices echoed off the walls. Hector collapsed over her, and his head was nestled against her chest. She gently stroked his hair as the two recovered from their session.

Hours later, Lila lay exhausted on their bed. In the early term of her pregnancy, she was tired a good majority of the day, but even more so now considering the sleepless, stressful night she had endured and their recent endless lovemaking. Needless to say, Lila was entering zombie mode. She yawned loudly and stretched up through her spine to the crown of her head in a very catlike fashion before settling back comfortably against him. "You're too good to me," she observed sleepily. Hector chuckled lightly in response, and Lila reached up to push a curl from his face. "Lie on your stomach," she commanded softly.

"Why?" He rejoined.

"I want to do something for you before I fall asleep completely," she explained with a smile. The prince obeyed and lay down on his stomach on the bed, and Lila straddled his back and began kneading the muscles in his shoulders. With the array of stress these past months, his back was a mountain of tensed muscles, and he groaned as she worked out knot after knot. "If I did this more often, it wouldn't hurt so much," she promised.

"It feels great," he answered with a sigh of relief. Lila leaned over to kiss his upper back lightly and nuzzled her face against his skin. Her small form was lifted slightly with every breath Hector took, and she rubbed her hands over his skin, memorizing every contour of his muscles. She grew quiet and couldn't stop a thought from entering her head, 'The war is over.' Until that moment, that sentiment had brought her happiness, but now she remembered the next part of her arrangement with Apollo. 'If you save Troy, I'll take you back to your time.'

"Are you falling asleep on me?" Hector interrupted her dark thoughts with a smile.

"No," Lila answered with a soft laugh and rolled off him. She cuddled up against him and admitted, "When I'm next to you, I feel safe."

He lifted himself up onto his elbows and tenderly stroked his thumb across her chin. "I'll protect you from anything," he promised.

Lila swallowed and took his hand. "What if you couldn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you couldn't protect me from something? What if there was nothing you could do?"

Hector frowned at the growing anxiety in her voice. "What is it?"

Lila took a shaky breath. "Apollo told me he would take me back to my time after the war was over." She shook her head and said, "I don't know how to live without you or without Astyanax, and what about our unborn baby?" Part of her early pregnancy included shifting emotions, and lately sorrow had been overcoming her more than usual. At the moment, warm tears rolled down her cheeks at the idea of living without her family. Growing up, she would say she had the tattered remains of a family after her parents' marriage crumbled. Nothing could withstand that hurricane, and none of them had been prepared to rebuild after the damage it left in its wake. Now, however, Lila knew what it felt like to be loved unconditionally and to love stronger than she thought was possible in return. They filled a gapping hole in her being that she hadn't even realized existed. That sense of fulfillment couldn't be ripped for her –not after everything they had been through and everything they had overcome. Hector and Astyanax deserved a family, and frankly, Lila needed them.

Hector was trying to soothe her, but she continued, "When I thought you were dead…" She peered at him with the tears spilling from her eyes. "I've never felt that amount of pain ever, and it was only for minutes. I can't take a lifetime of that. I won't survive it."

He took her tiny hands in his and swore, "I will fight every god and goddess in the Pantheon to keep you by my side. I won't let them take you from me."

Lila's lip quivered while she said, "It's as impossible as shooting the moon."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you EmmyMK as always for the review! I totally look forward to your response after every chapter I upload, so thanks for the continuing support :) I'm glad you're liking the story, and I've already started the next chapter... There's a twist coming up that I'm really excited about haha Enjoy!


	13. Eros' Trick

Chapter 12  
"Eros' Trick"

Hector watched his future wife sleeping soundly on their bed with a keen gaze. In his mind, he kept replaying the night over when Lila cried herself to sleep in his arms, and no matter what the prince said, Lila could not be calmed. He had tried to be strong for her, but clearly his current bout of nervous insomnia contradicted his brave front. The reality was that Lila had been right in saying he couldn't possibly take on the entire Pantheon to protect her. It would be even more impossible than if he attempted to single-handedly defeat the Greek army. All he could think was how innocent, delicate, and fragile she looked as she slept, and it viciously tore Hector up inside that he could not save her from this enemy. Hopeless and fearful were not feelings he was acquainted with since he was the type of man to always find a way to overcome any obstacle and to never surrender no matter what lie ahead of him. This time, however, he had lost the battle before it had even truly begun.

In the middle of the night, the heir to the Trojan throne got down on his knees and prayed, but it was not so much a holy prayer as a desperate plea. The prince was too afraid to even leave Lila alone in the room and journey to the temple for fear that he would return to find her already missing. 'Honorable God Apollo,' he begged into the night, 'I have respected and worshiped you my entire life. I have been loyal to my country and my family, and I have won many victories in your name for Troy. I've never asked for anything beyond my station, but please do not take her from me. I can't-' He clenched his jaw against the emotions washing over him. 'I need her. She will be my wife. She is the mother of my child. I will love her and no one else until my death. I swear I will serve you for the rest of my days if you grant me this one request: don't take Lila from me.' When he opened his eyes again, he realized Lila had been watching him.

"Can we be married on the beach?" she whispered softly. It was unexpected to hear her asking about their wedding when there was a gigantic possibility that they would not even have the chance to be married. However, nothing about their relationship had been normal or expected since it started months ago, and Hector had begun to wonder if it ever would. When he didn't answer, she continued, "I always wanted have my wedding on a beach."

"Anything you want," he promised.

She saw the dark emotions written across his face and reached out to tenderly stroke his cheek. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you, and I'll always be with you." Hector climbed back into bed with her without a saying word. His heavy thoughts were too difficult to express, so he simply admired her beauty in the moonlight and thought, 'Remember this moment. Remember her exactly as she is right now.' He wanted to sear the image into his brain in case Lila was taken from him. He worried that his memory would fade with time, and he wouldn't be able to recall how beautiful she was. Her stunning eyes shifted constantly from green with flecks of gold to a honey brown depending on the lighting, and sometimes he swore they changed with her mood. He had memorized the gentle curve of her full lips, and he loved how she would catch her bottom lip between her teeth when she was deep in thought. Her auburn hair was as versatile as her eyes: flaming copper in the sunlight and a medium reddish brown otherwise. He adored the heart-shaped curve of her face, the almost invisible scatter of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and her flawless, pale skin. In the months that passed, her skin had naturally grown more golden from the sunlight, but where he had an olive complexion, her skin maintained a rosy glow. He loved how tiny dimples appeared in her cheeks when she smiled at him, and how her bright smile could make his heart swell in unhindered happiness. He thought of the tiny white scar on her left arm from when she fell as a child, and he wished he could learn every story of every imperfection on her form.

With the softest of movements, he caressed her skin and relished in the feel of the gentle slopes of her body beneath his hands. He gingerly laid her on her back and drew the sheet from over her naked body. His eyes eagerly followed his hand down her body from the slope of her breasts, inward to her petite waist, and back out over the flawless curve of her hip. Then, his lips began retracing his fingers' prior path, and he reveled in the feel of her velvety skin beneath his touch. Within seconds, her fingertips were following his spine down the length of his back, and it seemed as she stretched out fully beneath him that she understood his need to explore and etch every inch of her body into his memory. With each stroke of his fingers on her skin, he was writing the story of how hard they tried, how earnestly they loved, and how bravely they faced the end. He lifted his lips, and his other hand joined in to adequately compose their fate across her slender hips. He couldn't bear to even blink for fear of missing one single quiver of her lips or intricate perfection of her shape.

His dark eyes gazed over the length of her form and up to her angelic face. "Don't close your eyes," he commanded gently. At his words, she opened her eyes obediently and considered him without a trace of fear. Her rose lips parted, but his fingers were quieting her before she could even speak a syllable. He was sharing a conversation with her that did not belong to words. Her chest subtly rose and fell like the tides of their affair, and he could feel her heart beating swiftly under his palm. Every ounce of him was offered out through his calloused hands as if he could inject his own soul into her veins and be with her forever. His hands paused over her growing abdomen, and he lowered his face against the manifestation of their love and drew tender kisses across the faint slope. When he tilted his head back to watch her, she was biting her lip, and the green of her eyes glittered against tears. As his gaze met hers, they fell over her thick lashes. Immediately, his hands reached up to catch every tear, and he whispered, "Don't cry." He recognized the sadness in her eyes as he peered down at her and tenderly kissed the salty fears from her cheeks. He then lowered his forehead to hers and shushed her gently to quiet the soft whimpers now slipping past her clenched teeth. Then he kissed her as if it were the last kiss the lovers would ever share. His lips comforted the sobs threatening to spill out of her at any moment, and she relaxed against the angles of his hardened form. She cradled his face with her small hands and desperately held him there while kissing him over and over again. Her lips quivered against his, and her tears wet his cheeks. There was love and fear and agony and passion lining their bodies, and it was more than either could bear on their own. They didn't dare let go of one another, however, and she pulled him to her with a strength he didn't know she possessed.

Entangled fully in each other's limbs, they moved as one in the pale moonlight. He was slow and gentle as if she would crumble into dust in his arms. His lips kissed away her tears, and her every gasp and sigh formed a bittersweet song. Their joined love was a plea sent out into the night, and to the gods and goddesses peering down from above, it was a tragically beautiful scene to see two mortals resisting fate with their love. The power of their embrace sent a ripple through the heavens and caught the attention of the entire Pantheon. Outside, thick raindrops hummed out a sorrowful symphony as the heavens cried down upon Troy. Heavy thunder clapped across the sky, and lightening momentarily lit up the room, revealing their naked bodies merging together; but the lovers were lost in each other. The world around them tumbled away for those blissful moments, and the only thing that mattered to the prince was the woman lying beneath him. He released one hand to follow the line of her leg where it was wrapped around his waist. With ease, he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. Lightening lit up her face where her lips were parted in bliss, and her eyes bore down at him in an intensity he could only match with his own. He sat up, wrapped his arms around her, and crushed her soft form against his chest. Neither could possibly stand an inch of space separating them at that moment. Their desire for one another was beyond lust. It was an ardent need to become one. She melted against him, and he wanted to consume every piece of her. His lips covered as much of her soft skin as he could reach: temple, forehead, eyelid, nose, cheek, lips, chin, jaw…

When he pulled away the slightest bit to move further down her skin, she held him firmly in place and whispered, "Stay with me."

His hands cradled her face, and he looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm here," he promised, and she kissed him passionately.

Into the morning, the two held one another in silence. There were no words for the shared emotions coursing through them. As he looked into her face, he swore he would shoulder her every fear and sadness if only to see her smile again. 'Do not take her where I cannot follow,' the prince begged the gods.

"We should tell them," Lila said so softly it almost sounded like a breath. "I want them to know why. They need to know I haven't abandoned you."

Hector nodded numbly. He hadn't considered how he would explain her sudden disappearance to his family and friends. "We'll tell them."

"Now," she pressed. "We don't know how long I have." Reluctantly the pair abandoned their safe haven, dressed, and woke Paris, Helen, Priam, and, after Lila insisted, Althea as well. The four people were confused why they were gathered in the early morning, but the sober looks on Lila and Hector's faces seemed to convince them it was serious and necessary.

"Has something happened?" Old Priam asked with concern lacing his pale blue eyes.

"Not yet," his eldest son answered drearily.

Lila stepped forward and explained, "I will be taken away sometime soon, and I need you to understand why." A mixture of confusion and concern was evident on all their faces, and she continued, "I don't know how best to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Apollo brought me back in time to save Troy from falling. In my time, it's believed that Troy fell to the Greeks, and they burned the city to the ground and killed everyone inside. Apollo brought me back to keep that from happening, and now that I've succeeded, he's going to return me to my time."

Silence fell over the group, and as with Hector when he first heard Lila's admission, no one seemed to know how to respond. "Did you know, brother?" Paris broke the quiet.

"Yes," the prince confessed. "She told me when we first met."

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Priam asked with a hint of offense.

"I'm sorry," Lila admitted with tears now filling her eyes. "Apollo told me not to tell anyone other than Hector. He said that he's sent people back in time to save Troy before, and that it hasn't worked if everyone knows who they really are. I was afraid I'd jeopardize everything if I told you, but now that Troy is safe..." Hector put an arm around her, and his face contained more sorrow than anyone had ever seen. She sniffled and added, "I thought you all deserved to know the truth, so you didn't think I was abandoning you. You've been a family to me and treated me so kindly. I'm sorry for any trouble I caused, or if I hurt you in any way… I was trying to do the right thing."

"Do you want to return, child?" Priam's tone was softer.

Hector watched with a stab in his heart as his love broke down and admitted, "No."

Helen was crying as well by this time, and she suggested, "Maybe Apollo won't take you back." Lila couldn't answer through her tears.

"We'll make an offering," Paris added. "We'll beg for them to let you stay."

At the idea, Priam quickly called for one of the servants and commanded, "Wake the high priest."

It was touching how the group joined together like a true family to protect Lila, and it caused her to cry harder. She smiled, however, through her tears as she said, "I am so lucky to have known you, and I promise no matter what, I'll never forget any of you."

"We won't let you go," Althea promised from among the group, and Hector was surprised she spoke up. Lila had confided in him once though that Althea felt like a little sister to her, and obviously the bond was mutual.

After the short meeting, Lila and Hector returned to their quarters, and the others tried to give them their privacy though Helen had already stopped by to offer her services if they needed anything. The rest, Hector assumed, were perhaps praying and making offerings. Currently, the couple was lying in bed, and Hector watched with a bittersweet smile as Lila blew raspberries on Astyanax's belly, causing the baby to squeal, giggle, and kick his legs in amusement. No matter how many times Lila did it, Astyanax didn't grow tired of it. The child's laughter had clearly lifted Lila's spirits, and she beamed down at him. Hector was much too clever to mention a word to Lila for he knew it would upset her, but he couldn't help wondering how he would raise Astyanax properly without her. Perhaps the current pregnancy had flipped a maternal switch because ever since the night when she confessed her situation to him, she had been amazing with their son. Hector mused as he watched his small family that there was something horrible about switching from an 'I' to 'we' and back to 'I'. It was much lonelier and more painful the second time around. Lila placed Astyanax down for an afternoon nap after she had sufficiently worn the baby out, and then she sat back on the bed with Hector.

"Do you really think he'll come for you?" the latter asked with a tinge of hope in his eyes. It had already been over a day since the Greeks retreated.

"Yes," she admitted sorrowfully, "I can feel it."

The prince reached out and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her hair then her cheeks then her shoulders. His lips were on her jaw when she sighed and confessed, "I'm in trouble if he lets me stay."

"Why is that, my love?"

She kissed the tip of his nose with a small grin. "I can't resist you." Hector mirrored her smile, and within moments, the pair were undressed. Lila's breath had quickened considerably, and Hector was poised over her. Suddenly, there was a chuckle from their left, and Lila screamed in surprise. In the corner stood a familiar blonde god wearing a bemused expression.

"Don't mind me," he said. "I'm rather enjoying the show."

Hector scrambled off of Lila and knelt on the ground, but Lila drew the covers up around her naked body. Apollo seemed to be waiting, and she said, "I hope you don't expect me to do that."

"I was hopeful," the god admitted with a grin. "The prince was blocking my view a moment ago." Hector's head snapped up with a warning gaze at the caddish comment, and Apollo waved his hand, "Don't worry, Hector. I won't steal your bride to be. You should feel honored that I'm commenting on her lovely figure."

"That is so inappropriate even for you," Lila pointed out with a sigh of annoyance. Rather than being sad or pleading with the god, Lila's anger flared fiercely. "First you spy on us about to have sex, and now you're going to talk about my body in front of my fiancée."

"I don't often have many servants with such a tongue," the god noted. "I must admit I like it."

"Is there a reason you're here besides being a peeping-tom?"

"You saved Troy," Apollo said matter-of-factly.

"Really? I didn't know that. Tell me more." Lila rejoined sarcastically.

"Temper," the god warned her. "I've come to honor our arrangement."

Lila's heart stopped as he said the words aloud. Somehow she felt as though she could have pretended otherwise, but his statement rung true. "You've got to be kidding me!" She was out of the bed in a second while still clinging the sheet around her. "You did not just show up in the middle of us fooling around to take me back to the future." Hector watched in amazement as Lila began chewing out the god, "I mean honestly that is sick. You are sick!" She was searching around the room, and she barked at Hector, "Where's your sword?"

"You're going to attack the god of the sun who is powerful enough to take you through time…with a mere sword?" The god asked curiously.

Lila stopped to glare at him, and she hissed, "I don't know!"

"It's by the foot of the bed," the sun god offered with an amused grin. Lila grabbed the weapon and pointed it threateningly at Apollo -who simply smirked and asked, "Feel better?"

"No!" She huffed angrily before she dropped the weapon and sat on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest like a two year old sulking.

"Please," Hector spoke up suddenly. He was as furious as Lila, but he knew enough about Greek mythology to know the gods did not respond so well to anger. "You can't take her away."

"Actually," Apollo rejoined with a smirk, "I can."

"Is this necessary, brother?" A voice asked from the opposite side of the room. Both Lila and Hector turned to see a slender female with dark blonde hair falling down to her waist. She had a bow and quiver slung across her back, and she was as beautiful as Apollo but with pale skin and shimmering midnight blue eyes.

"Ok seriously," Lila said. "Did no one get the memo that I'm naked here!"

The goddess Artemis smiled at Lila. "My brother enjoys appearing at such inopportune moments." Artemis approached her with interest and said, "I was the one who sent Sleep to you and warned you of the Greek attack."

"What?" Lila asked in surprise.

"I would have found a way," Apollo chimed in with a hint of annoyance.

Artemis shot her brother a doubtful look but continued, "Did you wonder why my brother chose you? Why he would pick someone without any combat training, without any serious knowledge of ancient Greek history, or without any apparent reason to come to Troy?"

"Of course I did."

"I was getting around to telling her this," Apollo interrupted once more.

"Brother, you've done enough as it is," Artemis assured him. "By the way, you can get off your knees, Prince Hector. You need to hear this as well." Hector stood and wrapped a discarded piece of blue material around his waist before sitting beside Lila. "You mortals have such a slender concept of soul mates." Lila tilted her head in confusion at the random comment, but Artemis smiled and said, "Perhaps you'd prefer kindred spirit or true love-"

"We call it Eros' trick," Apollo added.

Artemis ignored her brother and continued, "You mortals throw these terms around without any proper knowledge of the complexity or depth to them. You may as well call a star a match. It is a horrible understatement." The goddess seemed to realize she was beginning a tangent and modified her course. "It never ceases to amaze me how two souls can find one another age and age again through the sands of time. While some souls wander through the afterlife, others return to the earth for various reasons. It is not a matter the gods enjoy discussing with mortals. You lot are arrogant enough without the knowledge that your souls can escape the afterlife and test eternity. Do you understand why I'm telling you this?"

"I don't know," Lila admitted.

Hector, however, easily answered, "Yes." Lila looked at him in mild bewilderment, and he smiled gently at his love. "They brought you to me."

She felt like she had been punched in the stomach from the weight of his words, and she whispered, "What?"

"He's right, Lila. You two have found each other for centuries. Sometimes you are lovers, other times you are friends, and occasionally you are family. I don't mean in an incestuous way," Artemis added when she saw Lila's frown. "Your connection with one another is beyond what your mind can possibly comprehend."

"If we find each other, why did you have to bring me back in time? Why didn't I find him in my time or now?"

Apollo spoke up, "Do you remember when you were 23, and you travelled to New York in the spring?"

"Yes," she answered warily.

"You slipped on a piece of ice, a soldier helped you up. You remember him, don't you?"

Lila blushed and confessed, "Yes." She had been so mortified for falling in public, but the man in army fatigues had been kind to her. Though they had only spoken for minutes, she had felt an instant attraction to him. It was so silly, but she could still remember the way his eyes bore into her.

"He was killed several weeks later in Afghanistan."

"He was…you?" Lila looked at Hector.

"Yes," Apollo answered with a smirk.

"What happened to her?" Hector spoke up, obviously meaning Lila in his time.

"It's not a science," Artemis interrupted. "There aren't set rules or ways to govern when, how, or why a soul is reborn. Sometimes you are not always brought back together. For whatever reason, Lila missed this life."

"I knew once Hector saw you, he wouldn't let you go, and I knew you would die to save Troy because it would mean saving Hector," Apollo explained with a yawn of boredom.

"I thought you said you had tried before," Lila pointed out in confusion.

"I lied," the god admitted without hesitation. "I've been waiting centuries for you."

"If you two are together, the gods cannot separate you," Artemis added. "It's a sacred connection that even we do not alter."

"I had to wait until a lifetime where you did not have him."

"Then why are you taking her away now?" Hector spoke up quickly as he caught the loophole.

"Exactly," Artemis said with a sigh of annoyance.

"I can't just leave her here," Apollo answered. "She doesn't belong here!"

"Perhaps you should have considered that before bringing her back in time, brother." Artemis crossed her arms over her chest. "Zeus is not pleased."

Apollo grumbled something about Zeus never being happy, and the two twins glared at each other in disagreement for several minutes. "Fine," the god caved. "I'll discuss this with Zeus and let him decide what to do with you." Without another word, the god and goddess disappeared, and Hector and Lila sat in stunned silence for what felt like an eternity.

"How did you know?" Lila finally asked.

The prince turned to look at her with soft brown eyes. "Remember when we first met, and I told you of my dream?"

She nodded. "You said you dreamt of the night Troy fell –of the fires."

Hector paused before cautiously admitting, "That wasn't entirely true."

"I don't understand," she rejoined quickly.

"I did dream about the fall of my city," he said earnestly, "but you were beside me. I didn't understand it when I woke up, but in the dream I felt…" He trailed off thoughtfully as he remembered how he had felt concern, worry, fear, and above all love. It was stronger than anything he had ever experienced before, and it had shaken him to the core. Without that dream, he would never have believed Lila, and now he briefly wondered if Artemis were to thank for the heads up. When he realized Lila was still waiting for him to continue, he finished, "I knew."

"This is so crazy," she breathed and put her face in her hands. "Did we ever have a choice even?"

"Yes," he assured her. "Normally, I would have left you there to be tortured until you confessed to being a Greek spy. Then I would have had you killed." She considered him with wide eyes, and he continued, "But I chose to trust you instead." She turned away again, and he could easily read the confusion on her face. "Are you upset?"

"I don't know," she said earnestly. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel." She stood up then and walked out to their balcony. Hector followed but kept his distance. It was obvious she needed some space, but she turned to him and admitted, "I can't even wrap my mind around the idea that we are… soul mates. Even saying it out loud, it feels so weird, and you were that guy from forever ago? I mean I can't even process it."

"Do you love me?" The prince asked gently.

"Of course," Lila answered. "There's no question that I love you more than I can even explain. I would do _anything_ for you, and I-"

"Then what does it matter?" he interrupted. "I can't tell you if I would have taken you from that room without my dream, but I can promise you that I love you."

Lila bit her lip thoughtfully as she looked at his sincere face. "You're right," she confessed after a period of silence. "I don't care if we are or aren't fated to be together, or if we're soul mates or whatever. The only thing that's important is we are together, and I wouldn't change that for anything."

Hector walked over to her, placed his arm around her waist, and kissed the top of her head. Then, without warning, Lila burst out laughing and said, "Helen's going to be so jealous."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok so obviously not the biggest twisty twist ever, but it is a twist nonetheless, right? Thanks to EmmyMK for the review... I hope you haven't gone into cardiac arrest haha ;P And the drama continues of course, and this twist is basically still twisting (does that even make sense? haha) because in the next chapter... Well you'll just have to wait and see :D


	14. Taking Chances

Chapter 13  
"Taking Chances"

The blue-green sea reflected the rosy golden rays from the evening sun setting over the Aegean. The sky was a seamless watercolor of gold, purple, pink, and orange, and every peak of the waves upon the sea was a glitter of gold in the distance. The salty sea breeze was balmy as it caressed Lila's cheek gently, and the sand on the beach under her bare feet retained the warmth from the day. The sweet smell of the flowers woven into her hair mingled with the breeze embracing her, and her every step forward made her heart race faster and faster in her chest in both excitement and anticipation. There was no fear or sadness, and the thought of her imminent departure was the furthest thing from her mind. Simply put, there was no room in her heart at that moment for anything other than love.

Her hazel eyes were situated on the face of her Trojan prince. He looked so incredibly handsome in his royal blue robes with a gold leafed crown nestled neatly into his wild chestnut curls. His normally dark eyes were warm in the evening light and lit up with tender happiness as he watched her approach. The soft gurgle of the waves crashing upon the shore formed her wedding march, and a sudden breeze playfully lifted the gauzy material of her white dress and tossed her auburn waves up into the air. There was a curve to her prince's lips, and she was beaming brighter than any star in the night sky. In that moment, she was prepared for the happiness swelling within her body to engulf her and light her slender frame on fire under the evening sun.

Lila had insisted the ceremony be small, including only their family and close friends, and similarly, she had no desire for decorations or music. All she wanted was Hector. Still, she maintained some familiar traditions from her time: the bouquet of exotic flowers in her hands, her current approach toward Hector where he waited patiently for her by the high priest, and the rings. Helen had insisted on designing her dress, and Lila had to admit the princess had outdone herself. The material was thin and delicate, but it was layered to maintain a sense of modesty and cover her adequately. In the sea breeze, however, the light layers lifted and twisted easily in a beautiful fan behind her. At her shoulders the fragile material was gathered in delicate gold pins offset with small pearls, it plunged down in the front, but in the back it was open all the way down to her lower back. A slender gold band twisted around her ribs down to her waist, molding the material against her curves. Her auburn waves cascaded down to the middle of her back, and gold bands and small white flowers were woven into her hair. She wore no jewelry or sandals, and it was a way for Lila to feel grounded. She never enjoyed the idea of hiding inside some cupcake gown beneath pounds of makeup and covered in veil. Lila felt exposed but pure.

When she finally stood before her love, she passed her bouquet to Helen at her left before Hector enveloped her hands in his own. Her thumb gently caressed his large, worn hands as she peered up him with a smile on her face. Hector's beard was trimmed, his coils combed, and he looked so handsome, it made Lila's cheeks flush when he smiled broadly down at her. The high priest began the foreign ceremony, but as with the waves, his voice faded into the periphery of her mind. Perhaps she shouldn't admit it, but she couldn't have cared less what the priest said. Her sole concern was standing proudly in front her, and he was capable enough to guide her patiently through the ritual without causing her any embarrassment or making her feel alienated. Then Lila assumed control by taking his left hand in her own and slipping a small gold band on his finger, and she recited the words she had heard so many times before, "I take you to be my husband for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part." The normally elusive words suddenly had a purpose and clarity when she looked up into Hector's face. She meant every single syllable.

In turn, he slipped a slender gold band on Lila's left ring finger and returned, "I vow to love you faithfully, to protect you, and to care for you until my death." Hector had never been a man of many words, but Lila knew as the weight of each one filled the space between them that there was no deceit or uncertainty lacing them. It made her heart flutter, and she suddenly realized warm tears were rolling down her flushed cheeks. Without hesitation, he swept them away with a gentleness unexpected of the seasoned soldier, but Lila had come to love the tenderness he granted her daily.

Kind old King Priam stepped forward then with a delicate gold leafed crown between his hands, and Lila bowed her head as he placed it on her. When she lifted her gaze, he was beaming at her and announced, "I give Troy her princess and future queen: Lila."

The priest took Hector and Lila's hands in his own and finished, "With the gods as my witness, I pronounce you husband and wife for the rest of your days."

The small crowd clapped and cheered, but Lila grabbed her husband and kissed him with more passion and happiness than she knew possible. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground with ease. When her toes finally met the sand again, she hugged Hector tightly to her and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he promised into her hair, and then they faced their family and friends no longer as lovers but as man and wife. It was the greatest feeling either had ever experienced.

* * *

High above Mount Olympus lightening crackled and thunder clapped loudly as an extension of Zeus' anger. His children were constantly causing trouble of some sort and disobeying his orders (perhaps it was a trait they inherited from their powerful though often corrupt father), but this level of dissention from his son Apollo especially irritated him. It was well known that he had a low opinion of mortals who were so insolent and ungrateful for their petty lives and the world they inhabited. As time passed, Zeus had begun to notice the way mortals seemed less and less concerned with serving and honoring the gods, and the vain god in turn felt tempted on several occasions to flood the entire Earth and start over with a more appreciative bunch of followers. Then, of course, he had to deal with the fact that some souls would not stay in the afterlife. Zeus suspected it was his jealous brother Hades who sent the souls away time and time again as a way to taunt Zeus and to remind him that although he was the leader of the gods, he was not as omnipotent as he liked to think.

Furthermore, his meddling son Apollo _had_ to bring a mortal back in time to save Troy. Normally, Zeus would not be too concerned with such an act –especially considering he had a soft spot for Apollo- but a soul mate? Zeus angrily threw a lightening bolt at the sun god standing before him, and Apollo narrowly dodged it. "Are you truly so stupid or simply insubordinate?" the father of the gods growled.

Apollo knelt before his father as a sign of respect and answered, "The Greeks desecrated my temple, murdered my unarmed servants, and _decapitated_ my statue… Father, I could not let them take Troy."

"You should have punished them for their arrogance and impudence!" Zeus agreed easily. "But you purposely betrayed my trust and brought Hector's soul mate through time. You ingrate!" he roared as a new wave of anger washed through him. Thunder shook the gods' palace in the heavens with more force than an earthquake.

"I meant no disrespect," the sun god assured him. "It was the best way to punish the Greeks and protect my servants."

Zeus' sky blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You care more about the love of your mortal servants than the love of your father?"

"No! We thrive on the worship and sacrifices of our servants, and I am the protector of Troy. Would you have me abandon them?"

"I would have you choose your actions more wisely, you arrogant swine!" The air around Zeus crackled with electricity.

"We can't separate them," Artemis pointed out from her position behind her twin when it became obvious that Zeus would not settle down.

"They should never have been brought together," the father of the gods grumbled angrily as he sat back on his throne and mused the situation over with bitter annoyance.

"She's only a mortal," Artemis offered, playing on her father's arrogance. "Can't she remain?"

"She is a mortal who has already drastically changed the course of history and saved a city from its fate. What will she do next? Perhaps give the Trojans Greek fire? Her knowledge is too dangerous to leave her," Zeus growled low in his throat while thumbing idly at a lightening bolt in his massive hand. Finally, he decided, "We cannot separate them if they were never joined."

Both Artemis and Apollo gasped at their father's statement. "Are you suggesting…?"

"I will turn back time to before your idiotic mistake."

"But Troy will fall!" Apollo stood up in shock and anger.

"What do I care?" Zeus rejoined with an edge to his voice as if he desired for the city fall that very second. "Leave me!"

Athena had watched the exchange from afar, and she frowned at her father's decision. The goddess of wisdom was known for her patronage of heroes throughout the ages, and in particular, she had a great deal of respect for Hector, the hero of the Trojan War. The thought of a deserving soldier dying and his beloved city of Troy falling to such an ignorant glutton as Agamemnon easily irritated the goddess. True, she had an interest in Odysseus for his guile and wit, but her admiration for one mortal king was not worth sacrificing an entire city or risking the life of such talented warrior as Hector. Consequently, her mind was made within moments.

She quickly caught up with Apollo and Artemis and said, "I will help you."

"There's nothing to be done, Athena," Apollo answered with the slightest pout to his rosy lips.

"Zeus has decided," Artemis added, and her midnight blue eyes shimmered with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"We can convince him otherwise," Athena assured them.

"There's no time," Artemis objected with annoyance.

"We will make time." The twins peered at their older sister with curiosity replacing their anger and despair, and Athena granted them a wise smile. Zeus' decision had inspired her, and she explained, "We will hide them."

* * *

Night was met with revelry in the streets of Troy as the countrymen celebrated the union of their beloved prince and welcomed their newest princess and future queen. Hector was brimming with an unhindered happiness as he glanced down at his beautiful bride. Every time he saw her, it took his breath away. Her hazel eyes glittered in the candlelight as they met his, and the most amazing feeling flooded the prince's body from his toes to his head. Her smell was intoxicating as Lila leaned in to him and whispered, "I don't feel like I'm worthy of all this." Her small hand motioned to the crowd celebrating in the square.

"This your country now. These are your people. You deserve their love and respect, and they deserve yours in return," he answered earnestly. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth thoughtfully, and at the sight, Hector suddenly wanted to kiss her full lips. His hand cradled the back of her neck gently, and he lowered his face to brush his lips across hers.

When he pulled away, she ran her tongue across her lip and grinned at him. "You taste like wine," she observed. Lila had told him how some sort of research had discovered that drinking alcohol while pregnant had adverse effects on the baby, and consequently, she hadn't indulged in a drop since learning of her condition. Clearly, however, on such a celebratory night she missed the drink somewhat, but the prince knew she would never endanger their unborn child. So, Hector quickly kissed her again with the excuse of allowing her to taste his lips, and she giggled against him. "My husband," she murmured and was obviously pleased with the feel of the words rolling off her tongue.

"My wife," he answered, enjoying the sensation of the title as well. He had allowed Lila to plan the entire event however she pleased. Considering his previous traditional though flamboyant marriage to Andromache, he had no need for anything spectacular or extravagant. Still, he had decided easily that his love would have her dream wedding whatever that entailed. To his surprise and pleasure, Lila had insisted on a very small event despite Helen's constant attempt to upgrade. Eventually, Lila had silenced the princess by allowing Helen to design her dress, and as his eyes roamed comfortably across her exposed delicate skin, he mentally thanked Helen for her contribution. Lila was the most enchanting woman he had ever come across. Even when he first met her in the chamber beneath the palace floors, she had bewitched him with her dazzling eyes, and he would not trade her for a thousand Helens. True, his brother's wife was beautiful; but Lila's looks were unique, and her charismatic manner was enticing. She was unlike any woman Hector had met: fierce yet reserved, brave though terrified, mysterious but open, resilient and fragile, short-tempered with an abundance of kindness. It was an enigma to him how such a small woman could be capable of so many qualities, and he fondly remembered how Paris had observed days after meeting her that she was like a fawn within a lioness' skin. Frankly, Hector couldn't have said it better himself.

Lila was talking with Helen and Paris at the moment. Helen held Astyanax, and Hector had the feeling that his sister-in-law longed for a child of her own. He had been able to see the slight flicker of jealousy in Helen's eyes yesterday evening when Lila had confided to her friend about her condition. At that moment, Lila covered her mouth to hide a sudden yawn, and he smiled. The pregnancy left her tired most days, but it was to his advantage as far as the prince was concerned. There would be no complaint from him about his lover lounging naked in his bed. None whatsoever. It was their wedding night after all, and although they might have already beaten everyone to the punch line, Hector was insatiable for her –especially in her gown which left little to his imagination. "My lord," a servant said from his left, drawing Hector from his thoughts of Lila.

"Speak," the prince rejoined with a hint of annoyance.

"There is a visitor here who desires an audience with you."

Hector frowned. "It is the night of my wedding. Whoever it is can wait until tomorrow."

"My lord," the servant pressed and bowed lower as he realized he was overstepping his boundaries, "it concerns Princess Lila."

The prince tilted his head in wary curiosity. "Very well," he decided with a glance at his wife who immediately took his arm when he stood. She had not overheard the conversation between himself and the servant and was clearly confused by his sudden departure from her side.

"Where are you going?"

"A matter of the court, my love. I'll return soon." With that he kissed her temple and left before she could ask another question. It was not a strategy the prince was particularly proud of, breezing past his new wife on the night of their wedding, but he felt no need to distress her or pull her from the revelry. As her husband, it was his responsibility to handle such matters. The servant led him within the palace into a room stemming from the entryway. Inside stood a cloaked and hooded figure whose face and all identifying attributes were hidden from Hector. "Show yourself," he commanded gruffly. In response the person dropped the cloak to the floor, and Hector gasped. Quickly, the prince took a knee before the goddess Athena and said, "I apologize, Goddess. I did not know it was you."

"Stand, brave Prince Hector," she advised with a silky voice. Hector obeyed, and Athena slowly trailed a circle around the prince, examining him with interest. He didn't speak a word out of turn for he greatly respected the goddess of wisdom and also understood if only vaguely the extent of her influence. "I wish I was not forced to disrupt your wedding night, but I'm afraid there is no time left."

"Are you here to take Lila?" he asked with unmistakable pain lining his eyes though he tried to hide it.

"Yes and no," the goddess rejoined and finally stopped where she had began in front of Hector. "Zeus wishes to turn back time to before you and Lila were brought together." Hector wasn't sure what to say, but he was unable to stop the frown from creasing in his handsome brow. "Fortunately, I favor you, and therefore I favor Lila. I have come to help you both."

"How?" The prince asked and felt a tinge of hope for the first time in days.

"I will hide you while I convince Zeus to alter his plan." Suddenly, the goddess offered a half-smile to the wall behind Hector and announced, "You can come out of hiding." Hector turned to see Lila step out from around the corner with Astyanax on her hip. "All of you." Soon Paris and Helen followed Lila, and they all stood by Hector in front of the goddess with a mixture of anxiety, hope, and embarrassment. "Come here, Lila," Athena commanded, and the redhead approached her cautiously. As with Hector, the goddess circled Lila slowly and looked her up and down for minutes without speaking a word. "For once," she decided as she paused to the left of Lila, "Apollo wasn't exaggerating."

"About what?" Lila curiously asked and glanced at Athena.

"You," the goddess answered cryptically without any desire to divulge anymore beyond that. "I assume you three overheard my proposal."

"Yes," Paris admitted for the group. "We are very grateful for your help."

"I had not intended on including all of you," the goddess mused aloud.

"I don't understand," Lila spoke up. "What do you mean by hiding us?"

"If time is the issue, then I shall hide you within the sands of time," Athena answered with a mischievous smile. "I will have an opportunity while Zeus searches for you to convince him to abandon his plan."

"You mentioned all of us," Helen said softly from her place beside Paris, and the princess bowed her head respectfully when Athena's gaze fell upon her.

"I cannot risk you revealing what I've done with Hector and Lila." Her bright green eyes floated across the faces of the four Trojan royals while she mentally adjusted her scheme. "You'll all have to go."

"What of my father?" Hector asked immediately. "He does not have much time… He needs an heir in the event that he passes."

"There is no cause for concern," Athena assured Hector. "If I succeed and am able to return you to Troy, it will be as if no time has passed. It will still be your wedding night."

"And if you fail?" Paris bravely spoke up, but his boyish good looks were contorted in concern.

Athena paused in momentary thought before she admitted, "I'm not certain." The wise goddess crossed her arms over her chest and offered, "The choice is yours, but it must be made quickly."

Hector turned to face the other three and felt more torn than ever. "I cannot lose my wife and my child, but I cannot ask you to follow us."

Paris swallowed loudly before he answered, "You fought a doomed war for me, brother. I can afford you the same."

Helen took Lila's hand and smiled warmly at her friend. "You saved us," she agreed with her husband. "Now we can return the favor."

Lila hugged Astyanax tightly against her side and looked at Hector with tears in her eyes. The newlyweds seemed to silently be weighing the options. It was obvious neither wanted to risk Troy, Helen, or Paris for their love, but they were unable to say those words aloud. It would be even worse if they lost each other. "Here's to taking chances," she murmured sarcastically with a small smile up at Hector before Lila turned to the other couple. "Thank you." Paris and Helen nodded with resolute expressions, and it was clear that their minds were set.

"Where will we go?" Hector asked as he faced Athena who had observed the scene before her with a mute intensity. In answer, Artemis and Apollo suddenly appeared by Athena's side, and all three gods raised their hands toward the group.

Without warning, there was an explosion of light which engulfed the room, and Hector felt his body being compressed and squeezed through the pressure of time. It was painful, and he couldn't make out anything through the blinding light. It easily disarmed him and left him in a state of alarm. Then he was seated in a tiny sort of contraption with Lila and Astyanax to his left and Helen and Paris behind them. Through the windows, he saw some bizarre building before them, and they were situated in the middle of a black field. Astyanax was wailing loudly, but all four of the adults sat in stunned silence, trying in vain to reconcile what had just occurred.

"Oh my God," Lila whispered, and Hector looked at the shocked expression on his wife's lovely features.

"Do you know this place?" he asked quickly.

"Yes," she said and laughed softly. "This is my gym."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh yes I did. My evil master plan has finally come to fruition and now prepare for all sorts tomfoolery set in modern times haha Sorry for the delay everyone, I had family in town and was unable to fully dedicate myself to this chapter. Thank you EmmyMK for the lovely review as always, and I have to admit that I watched The Other Boleyn Girl over the weekend and decided that even as a pompous jerk, Eric Bana is perma-hot haha Now, I realize the story has taken turn in new direction, but I hope you all will continue reading! xoxo


	15. Past in Present

Chapter 14  
"Past in Present"

Lila felt a mixture of happiness and confusion as she sat behind the wheel of her navy blue Mini Cooper. It had been nearly a year since she had laid eyes on any known, modern sights, and she ran her hands over the taught leather stretched across her steering wheel, enjoying the familiar feel. Her right hand dropped down to cradle her keys where they still were poised in the ignition from so many months ago. She turned the key, and the small engine roared to life. From her speakers blasted "_…Cause it's cold outside. When you coming home? Cause it's hot inside. Isn't that enough? I'm not in love…_" The others jumped in surprise, but Lila began laughing with pleasure as she turned down the volume. Quickly, Lila handed Astyanax from her lap to Hector with a murmur "I don't want to pull at Britney" before she kicked her brakes, shifted into drive, and accelerated swiftly out of the parking lot.

Immediately, Helen began repeating over and over again, "What's happening? What's happening? What's happening?" A glance to Lila's right revealed her husband's white face, and he was cradling Astyanax protectively against him while trying to understand the machine surrounding him. Her gaze lifted to the rearview mirror where she saw Helen had closed her eyes fearfully and was clinging to seat, and Paris was a statue of tense uncertainty.

"Calm down," Lila said to them reassuringly, and she reached to her left to crack the windows so that the four could enjoy the cool early morning air. "It's just a car. It's like a horse and chariot, but much faster." After several minutes passed without any ill effects, she noticed that Hector had calmed and began peering curiously out the windows. "Welcome to Arizona!" Lila declared with a huge grin.

"This is your country?" Hector asked with interest while his dark eyes inspected their surroundings.

"Yes," Lila answered as she turned and merged onto the highway. The small car accelerated even more quickly, and she noticed that Hector seemed to straighten up excitedly, forgetting his fear completely. 'Typical man… Loves speed,' she thought before she glanced back up at Helen's reflection and saw the princess was white as a ghost with cold sweat breaking across her flawless complexion. "Uh oh," Lila said and eased off the gas. "You need to open your eyes Helen. You're going to get sick."

"I can't," Helen rejoined with a strained voice and dug her nails deeper into the seat.

"Do you want to vomit on Paris?" Lila asked and switched into the far right hand lane of the highway as she continued to slow down. Paris' eyes widened at the notion, and he placed a little space between himself and his wife. The backseat, however, was simply too narrow for that to offer him any relief. "Trust me, Helen. You need to open your eyes, breathe deeply, and look straight head."

"Do it, please," Paris said suddenly with a hint of desperation as it became obvious Helen was feeling worse and worse.

The blonde finally opened her blue eyes and stared ahead as Lila had instructed. "Deep breaths," Lila reminded the princess, and she began inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Now pick something in the distance like that billboard –uh- the big sign on the right and watch it get closer to us." Helen did so while still breathing deeply. "Now the next one," Lila coaxed, and Helen continued picking landmark after landmark and monitoring it's approach. "Feel better?" Lila asked after several minutes had passed by.

Some color had returned to the princess' cheeks, and she admitted, "Somewhat."

"It's ok," Lila assured her. "I used to get car sick all the time." Then her gaze fell across the clock on her dashboard, and she gasped. "Crap! I have to get to work!" Of course taking three ancient royals to a modern public high school was not exactly the brightest idea ever imagined –especially considering how they were dressed in the royal robes from their wedding ceremony, but there was no time for Lila to swing by her apartment. Not to mention how could she leave them alone? That was not a good idea either with gas stoves and electronics and her neighbors. Lila could call her school and take a sick day, but the reality was she was absolutely ecstatic about the possibility of seeing her students again. Still, the only reasonable option was returning to her apartment to figure out their situation.

"We'll go back to my home," she decided after awhile, and then realized she had subconsciously headed toward the apartment complex anyway. It was still early, and the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon, revealing the desert landscape around them. It was not so different from the Trojan environment in terms of arid climate, but the cacti lining the highway, the plateaus in the distance, and the shrubbery squatting across the dry land were all clearly new and interesting sights for her guests.

Lila's foot weighed down the slim accelerator once more until she reached the speed limit. By this time, Hector was completely comfortable with the car and looked all over the desert with open curiosity, and Lila half expected him to poke his curly head out of the window like a dog. "I'll teach you to drive if you want," Lila offered with a wink at her handsome husband.

He grinned at the notion, and his dark eyes lit up with excitement in response to both his new surroundings and Lila's offer. She noticed he seemed to be adjusting easily while he admitted, "I'd like that."

"I want to learn!" Paris piped up from the backseat.

"I don't know if you deserve it," Lila teased with a smile.

"That's not fair," the young prince objected. "Hector gets to learn!"

Lila began cracking up laughing at how quickly Paris could shift from proud prince to spoiled younger brother. "Ok, ok. I'll teach you how to drive too." She exited the highway then and took a left at the light.

"Where do you live?" Hector spoke up as they rounded a corner.

"It's called an apartment complex," she answered with a hint of self-consciousness. Obviously on the salary of a high school teacher, her living was not anywhere comparable to their royal lifestyle. She turned right down another small street and pointed with her hand to a large red brick building in the distance on the left. "There." The three Trojans grew quiet as they passed by the first building, and Lila turned down a small alleyway before parking by the stairway. "Here we are," she announced with a nervous glance at her husband, trying to read his emotions on his face. As far as she could tell, he looked curious but not judgmental. Lila opened her door, stepped outside, and waited, but no one else followed. Then she laughed as she realized they didn't understand how to open the doors. One by one, she opened each of their doors and hurried them along. She noticed then that her purse was situated under Hector's feet, and she retrieved it before she locked the car. It was one of her favorite bags, and she sighed at the footprints now situated across the expensive fabric; but she knew she couldn't chew him out when he didn't even know what his big feet were resting on. Instead, she slung the purse on her arm and led them up three flights of stairs and down the walkway to her apartment door.

She fumbled for her key and paused while facing the other three. "I'm not rich. I…" she trailed off and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Hector smiled gently at her, and she gathered her resolve under his encouraging gaze and stabbed her key into the lock before turning it easily. Lila opened the door and immediately forgot all her shame when she heard a loud meow and saw her fat black and white cat running toward her. "Elvis!" she cried happily and picked the cat up into her arms. He purred loudly and rubbed his face against Lila's jaw in greeting. "I missed you," she cooed and kissed the cat's furry head. The door swung open completely, and she led the three within her small apartment. After the excitement of seeing her beloved cat wore off, she noticed the silence and turned to them to gauge their reactions.

They were crowded in the entryway, looking around with reserved curiosity. "I guess I should give you the tour," she joked with a partial smile and led them further into her small home. "This is the living room," she said as they walked into the first room. It was the largest space with a sleek heather grey sofa, dark stained coffee table, an oriental lamp situated atop a matching stained side table, a vintage red satin chair, a small entertainment center with a flat screen, and a large bookshelf filled to the brim with a plethora novels. Various pieces of artwork lined the walls which were a coffee color, and she motioned to a small opening to their left. "That's the dining room. It's not very big, I know, but I don't normally have many people over." In fact there was only a meager two top glass and iron table and two chairs with red cushions, and the truth was when she had more company, Lila would retrieve two black fold out chairs from her closet. She quickly ushered them to the right where a doorway opened up on her small kitchen. It had black appliances, beige countertops, and a soft yellow coat of paint on the walls. Lila had to get creative with the sparse space, so there were spice and utensil racks hanging from the walls which she had installed herself. "Maybe I'll cook dinner for us tonight," she said with a smile. None of the others had spoken a word, and Lila was beginning to feel self-conscious once more. "That's the utility closet with the washer and dryer," she motioned toward a room off the kitchen but didn't open the doors. She led them down a narrow hallway and stopped by the next door. "This is the guest bedroom. Initially, I had a friend staying as a roommate, but she moved out about a year ago." Inside the room was small with a closet, bed, and other minimal fixtures. They continued to another door, and Lila explained, "This is the bathroom. I guess tonight I can show you guys how the shower works and everything…" Her gaze fell on the toilet, and she mused sarcastically, 'That'll be a fun conversation.'

"Anyway," Lila continued and finished her tour by showing them her room, "this is my bedroom." She had been inspired by her last visit to Miami, and the room was full of teals, oranges, and deep chocolate browns. Hector immediately headed over to a collage of photos situated over Lila's desk. She smiled and followed after her husband who was peering at the photos with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. They were like paintings, but much more realistic. "That's me and Liam when we were little," she said softly as she pointed to her favorite picture out of the bunch. A very young Lila was standing beside her brother in a diaper and Little Mermaid t-shirt with her bare legs and knobby knees showing. Her hair curled at the ends and was a bright copper color. Liam to her left was taller with a Superman shirt and matching briefs. His hair was darker than Lila's, bone straight, and worn in a bowl cut. Neither was smiling, but they were holding hands and each had a towel tied around their necks like capes. They had been playing superheroes, and Lila could vaguely remember the day the photo was taken. Hector smiled at the picture, and Lila pointed to another. "That's my mom when she was my age." The picture showed a young woman who looked very much like Lila. She was peering over her shoulder with a large smile across her beautiful features, and she wore tiny shorts and a tank top. "She was a knock out," Lila murmured, and sure enough her mother had Marilyn Monroe's curves with Betty Grable's legs.

"How do you do this?" Hector asked, meaning the photos.

"I wish I could tell you," Lila admitted with a laugh. "You use this thing called a camera, and it takes the picture. I don't have a clue how though." Her answer didn't seem to satisfy him, but he continued staring at the pictures without prying for more.

Suddenly, the lights began flashing on and off, and Lila turned to see Paris flipping the light switch in both awe and amusement. He reminded her of an ill behaved child who couldn't keep his hands to himself. "Paris," she finally hissed, and he grinned broadly at her.

"What magic is this?" the young prince asked as he continued playing with the switch.

"It's called electricity," she answered as she knocked his hand off the switch, "and if you keep doing that, you're going to burn out all my lights."

Helen, on the other hand, was lost in Lila's closet, and Lila didn't even notice until the blonde poked her head out and asked, "What are these?" She held a pair of red patent leather pumps, and Lila couldn't help but smile. Helen was a woman after her own heart, going straight for her hooker heels.

"They're shoes." She took them from Helen and slipped them onto her feet to demonstrate, and she nearly sighed in pleasure at the familiar feel of her raised arches and taught leg muscles. It was like returning home.

"What's their purpose?" Paris asked while eying the spikes. "Are they for torture?"

Lila laughed, and her hazel eyes shimmered in amusement as she said, "Not exactly." She lifted up her skirt to above her knees, revealing her shapely legs, and she grinned when she saw her husband's eyes darken in response. "That's what they're for," she explained.

"I like those," Helen said longingly.

"We'll get you a pair," Lila promised with a wink. She had to admit this was quite a bit of fun. "Speaking of, I need to get you all some proper clothes. Helen you're around the same size as me, so you can borrow anything you like." Immediately, the princess returned within the closet to no doubt play dress up. "And Paris, you're about the size of my brother, so I might be able to borrow some of his clothes for you. But Hector," she smiled at her tall husband with his broad shoulders and laughed, "I don't know anyone your size. I do, however, have a friend who's a stylist, and maybe I can take your measurements and call him. He might have something for you until we can go shopping."

"Will we meet your brother?" Hector asked.

"I'm sure," she answered and smiled brightly. "He always shows up either to raid my kitchen or because he's drunk and needs someone to take care of him. In fact, I should go see him."

"We'll come with you," her husband offered, and she was beginning to realize he was excited to meet her family. It was cute and made her grin.

"Not this time," she rejoined and led them back into the living room. "You guys sit down, and I'll put on a movie." She perused her options and quickly picked out three possibilities. "Ok," she turned them and held up _300_, "Action/adventure," then she held up _The Princess Bride_, "Romance/adventure," and finally she lifted _The Big Lebowski_, "Just a damn good movie." All at once the three answered, and Lila couldn't make out who said what. "You know what," she decided, "everyone loves _300_ so we'll start with that. Not to mention… I think you can relate to the story line." She put the disk into her DVD player, and the Trojans gasped as the TV suddenly came to life. "This is like watching a play," she explained so they didn't take it too seriously.

She turned around to look earnestly at all three of them and said, "While I'm gone, don't go anywhere or touch anything. Please." Her gaze settled on Hector, and she continued, "You're in charge, so you keep this one out of trouble." She motioned to Paris who suddenly had an angelic expression gracing his features. Lila rolled her eyes, grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out to her car.

Liam lived in the same city as Lila but in a much less attractive area. Seeing as how her brother jumped from job to job constantly, he was not exactly in a position to afford the greatest apartment, but he never complained or seemed concerned by his meager living. He shouldered his burdens well while still managing to maintain his free, lively spirit. Lila parked and hurried toward his door on the first floor before anyone caught sight of her in her wedding dress. She realized as she knocked loudly on the door that she really should have changed, but the thought hadn't occurred to her considering she had lived in such revealing dresses for months now. There was no answer, and she continued beating loudly on the door. Her brother was never awake this early in the morning.

"I'm coming," her brother growled from within the apartment, and there was a pause as he undoubtedly peered through the peephole. "What the fuck, Lila?" Liam rubbed his eyes and opened the door to his persistent sister. Lila couldn't help grinning when she saw him –the annoying, immature brother she thought she'd never see again with his hair sticking out everywhere and a little dried drool still on his chin. His hair was more brown than hers, his eyes were a bright golden green, and his nose was riddled with small freckles. He was tall with a slender though muscular build, and he had a 5 o'clock shadow on his strong jaw. She suddenly grabbed his arms and hugged him. "Are you drunk?" her brother asked while he patted her half-heartedly on the back.

"It's 8AM on a Wednesday," Lila replied with a glare as she released him. Her brother waited expectantly as if that weren't answer enough, and Lila rolled her eyes. "No I'm not drunk, idiot. I need to borrow some of your clothes."

Liam took a moment to look his sister up and down in her revealing wedding gown and cocked an eyebrow. "Lila… are you a stripper?"

"No!" Lila sighed and pushed her way into her brother's apartment. The floor was literally covered in discarded clothes, and there was not a free inch of space anywhere. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see this," she said as she turned to face Liam. "I need you to help me with something, ok?"

"What's up?" he asked as he lay down on his couch and yawned loudly.

Lila took a breath and looked at her brother through earnest eyes. She wasn't entirely how to warm him up to the subject, so she simply blurted out, "I have travelled through time."

Liam granted her a curious look before he burst out laughing and said, "Did you start drinking tequila again? You're always so damn funny when you get a little tequila in you."

"I'm not drunk!" Lila repeated angrily and stomped her foot down. This only made her brother laugh harder, and in that moment, she wanted so badly to choke the sneer off his face. "Goddammit Liam, listen to me! _Please!_"

Liam caught her gaze and quieted down as he realized she was serious. He sat up on the couch with a sober expression. "What the fuck's going on with you?"

"I'm trying to tell you," she said exasperatedly. "I'm pregnant Liam. I'm two months pregnant."

"Woah-woah-woah," her brother responded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You saw me not even a week ago!" Lila explained angrily. "How could I become two months pregnant in less than a week, Einstein?" She pulled the dress tighter around her lower abdomen to show the small bump there. "I've travelled through time!"

Liam shut up suddenly at the sight and took a steadying breath. "I have got to be tripping on something."

"You're not. This is real, Liam." Lila crossed her arms over her chest and softened her tone as she continued, "So step up and help me out, please. I really need my big brother right now."

Liam rubbed a hand thoughtfully through his messy hair as he mulled the situation over in his head, but he ultimately lifted himself off the couch. "Let me get dressed… And put on my jacket for Christ's sakes. You look like a hooker." Lila smiled partially at her brother's retreating form and grabbed his worn leather jacket from the floor. Liam was many things but disloyal was not one of them. Within a few minutes, her older brother emerged from his room in a pair of jeans and a Lynyrd Skynyrd shirt. He sat on the edge of the couch while he tied his shoes.

"I need to borrow some clothes," she reminded him.

"If you wear my jacket, you'll be fine," Liam answered with another long yawn.

"It's not for me," she clarified, and her brother lifted his head in silent question.

His green eyes narrowed briefly before he decided, "I don't want to know. Just grab some off the floor." He motioned toward the array of clothes hiding his carpet from sight.

Lila grimaced and asked, "Are these clean?"

Liam had stood up by then, and he grabbed a shirt off the floor and sniffed it thoughtfully. "Sure." She didn't have much of a choice so she grabbed a few shirts off the floor and a pair of discarded jeans. She could wash them when she returned home, and Paris would have to deal with it. "Ready?" her brother asked as he opened the door.

"Yea, they're back at my place."

"They?" Liam questioned before he caught himself and raised his hands, "Nope. I don't want to know."

"You're going to find out soon enough," she pointed out as he followed her out the door. He didn't even bother locking it behind them.

"I know, but let me enjoy my last minutes of ignorance."

"Whatever," Lila replied and hurried toward her Mini Cooper. Her brother, however, turned a separate direction, and she called out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not riding in that tiny thing," he rejoined over his shoulder as he approached his motorcycle. He had gotten the piece of junk in college and spent years tweaking and fixing it into the gorgeous black machine it was today. He slipped on his aviators, straddled the bike, and kicked it alive. Lila sighed as she watched Liam and thought how even at 26 she still wished she could be half as cool as her job jumping, responsibility shucking big brother. He motioned for her to go first, and the pair headed back to Lila's apartment.

When she opened the door, Lila had to restrain a laugh. Hector, Helen, and Paris had abandoned the couch and were gathered in front of the TV like children. They barely even turned from the screen to see Lila and Liam enter. Hector, however, did a second take and seemed to realize who the man accompanying Lila was, and the prince reluctantly stood up.

"Shit," Liam breathed as he saw how all three of them were dressed. "I was really hoping you were crazy."

"Liam," Lila said gently. "This is my husband Hector… Hector, Prince of Troy."

Liam stared at the massive, dark-haired Trojan prince for several excruciatingly long minutes before he offered his hand and said, "Hey man, how's it going?"

Hector took a moment to figure out the gesture and gave Liam his hand in return. The latter shook it firmly. "Lila's told me much about you," Hector offered.

"No good things, I'm sure," her brother rejoined with a smirk. "Troy?" Liam repeated.

"Yes."

"Hector from ancient Troy?" Liam chuckled to himself and said, "You're badass." Hector frowned in confusion at the modern term, and Liam patted him good-naturedly on the arm. "It's a good thing." Then her brother glanced at the other two still entranced before the TV, "Let me guess… Paris and Helen?"

"You know who we are?" Hector continued curiously.

Liam chuckled as he helped himself to a seat on the couch and kicked his heels up on the coffee table. "Never read the book, but I saw the movie." He grabbed the TV remote and called out, "Hey Paris Hilton move your head." Paris looked over his shoulder in annoyance but moved to the left slightly. In turn, Liam increased the volume. "I love this movie. Lila, how about making some coffee?"

'Coffee,' the word sent such a shiver of pleasure through Lila that she nearly sprinted to the kitchen. She hadn't had coffee in months, and she missed it like a fat kid misses cupcakes. She quickly put a pot on to percolate and peeked through the window in her kitchen at her brother and husband seated on the couch. They were already discussing some topic, and their instant camaraderie made Lila incredibly happy.

"This just might work," she murmured to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note**: The song playing in Lila's car in the beginning is "I'm Not in Love (feat. Robert Smith)" by Crystal Castles (2010). Thank you EmmyMK and mythwriter for the reviews! I have a little surprise for you: I'm a very visual person, and therefore, I assume everyone else is too. So, I decided to add a section to my profile where there are links to how I see the main original characters in my story (at this point Lila and Liam) in case you guys are interested. Of course if you disagree with my portrayals, then by all means ignore it :D I'm really excited to continue writing about their stay in the future because I have all sorts of things planned (drunken bar fight, anyone?). Thanks for reading!


	16. Language Lessons

Chapter 15  
"Language Lessons"

"You married the Hulk," Liam said flatly as he leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Lila nurse the eggs scrambling over her stove. Lila had already explained the circumstances of her time travel to her brother, and she had to admit that if she hadn't brought it up, she wasn't entirely sure Liam would even have asked. Her brother was odd like that. He was always so laid back no matter what the situation, and at times it was his crux because getting fired or getting in trouble with the law didn't phase him too much. Other times like now, it was advantageous as he allowed Lila to breeze over the details of her journey. To be honest, however, Lila had been a little disappointed by his lack of care simply because she was female, and she wanted so badly to have some extensive, in depth girl talk with someone about it. Obviously, Liam did not fit the bill.

"He's not _that_ big," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You have to know someone who's his size."

Liam glanced at the man in question, sizing him up, before he decided, "He's at least 6'3" and over 200 lbs. If I knew The Rock, then maybe."

Lila bit her lip and sighed as she recognized the truth in his words. "Take care of these, would you? I'm going to call Warren." Liam stepped up to the stove while his little sister grabbed her cell phone and headed into her room for some privacy. She easily flipped through her numbers until she found Warren's and pressed send. The line rang for a minute or two, and Lila worried briefly that the man wouldn't answer.

At the last moment, however, Warren picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Warren!" She smiled at his familiar voice. "It's Lila."

"Hey, beautiful. I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"I know," she answered and sat on her bed. "I've been busy with school and all." She mentally added, 'And saving an ancient city from destruction.'

"Did you get the outfits I sent you?"

Lila laughed lightly as she remembered the tight fitting pencil skirts, button down sheer blouses, stockings, and garter belts the man had sent her in the mail shortly before her trip to the past. Warren was lost in his own fabulous fantasy world if he thought she could wear such things to teach school. "Uh… they're a bit flashy."

Warren scoffed on the other end, "Flashy? It's 50's housewife meets naughty librarian. Sheer genius, doll."

"They're amazing," she quickly rejoined before he got hurt feelings. "I just might give my boss a heart attack."

"What's the point in being a woman without causing the occasional cardiac arrest?"

Lila laughed and realized how much she had missed Warren's humor. "I miss you. How's LA treating you?"

"I'm in heaven, LaLa! I saw Posh strutting down Rodeo Drive in a pair of gorgeous studded Louboutin heels yesterday… I nearly fell before her and begged her to walk across me."

She grinned and could easily picture Warren doing such a thing. "You should have!"

"I know. I was too stunned by her immaculate presence to move though." He paused before adding, "How's Phoenix? Clearly, you haven't jumped off any tall buildings yet."

"Not yet… I'm actually calling because I need a favor."

"Anything for you, my little redhead."

"Warren… I found a man." She was grinning in girlish excitement as she finally admitted it to someone who could appreciate it.

"Details!" Warren chirped immediately. "How long have you been dating?"

"Well," Lila hesitated before admitting, "we kinda already got married."

"Lila Grace Rosenthal!" He cried out. "How could you do this to me? You know I've been planning your wedding for years! I'm supposed to live vicariously through you. I already picked out a fantastic Monique Lhullier gown!"

"I know," she answered. "I'm sorry. It just happened."

"And I wasn't invited?" he continued dramatically.

"It was a Vegas thing," she lied. "It was only the two of us."

"Please tell me you didn't have an Elvis impersonator marry you."

"Of course not!"

"That's it. I'm flying in tomorrow."

"Don't you have work?"

"Lila, this is a code red emergency! I'll call you when I land," he promised before he hung up. Excitement flooded Lila's slender frame at the notion of seeing one of her best friends, and she happily lay down on her bed. That was until she realized her guests were still wearing their Trojan robes, and she scrambled to her feet, wondering how she could explain it. It was the reason she had called Warren, but she hadn't considered how he would react to them. She hurried out of her room and saw Liam carelessly plating the eggs, bacon, and toast. He dropped a piece of bacon and paused before he picked it off the floor and ate it. She should've chided him about it, but she instead said, "Warren's coming in tomorrow. Are you _positive_ you don't know anyone who is Hector's size? I can't have him wearing his Trojan clothes."

"Look," her brother said as he chewed on the piece of bacon, "just take his measurements, look up online what size clothes he would wear, and go do what you do best." Lila wasn't following, so he explained, "_Shop_."

"I can do that," she decided. "Of course the whole reason I called Warren was so he could get some clothes for Hector… You know what, I'll just run to the store and pick up a pair of jeans and shirt for now. Then when Warren shows up, they can do some major damage. Not to mention I have to go grocery shopping, and I have to get baby food and diapers and a crib and a car seat and all that mom stuff."

"I tapped out of this conversation about a minute back, so do you mind?" Her brother handed her two plates and easily ignored his sister's glare.

"You're such a jerk sometimes," she said and moved past him into the living room where Hector, Paris, and Helen were still watching _300_.

"Hey," she called to get their attention. "Breakfast is served." She set a plate in front of Hector.

Liam followed behind and handed a plate to Paris and Helen. "Use the fork," he advised as he demonstrated how to stab a piece of egg with it. Lila sat on the floor in front of her husband and began slowly enjoying her meal. The Trojans carefully watched her and Liam before trying to eat the foreign foods with the fork. Meanwhile Liam sat back into the vintage chair and swiftly wolfed down his meal.

"What's this?" Helen asked as she poked at the yellow food.

"Scrambled eggs," Lila answered. "They're good. Try them." The princess daintily chewed a piece before attacking the rest of it. "Do you like it?" Lila asked as she peered over her shoulder at Hector.

The prince quickly swallowed a full bite and assured her, "It's good. I didn't know you could cook."

She grinned and pointed out, "You never asked."

"Shhhh!" Paris said suddenly, and Lila turned to see he was frowning at their exchange. He then promptly turned his attention back to the movie, and Lila tried not to laugh. She watched the movie for only a few minutes before gathering everyone's empty plates and heading into the kitchen. For some reason now that she had returned to her familiar surroundings, she fell back into her busy body mode.

Hector was the only one who followed her, and Lila glanced up at him from the plate she was washing. "Did you want some more?"

"I'll help," he offered, and she smiled gently at him.

Initially, she was going to send him away, but she rethought it and grabbed a clean dishtowel. "You can dry them off." As they stood side by side, Lila washing the dishes, Hector drying them, she had a vision of the modern life they could've had together. "What if we can't go back to Troy?" she broached the subject softly.

Hector dried the last plate while he mulled the question over in his head. "I don't know," he admitted finally.

"Would you be sad if you had to stay here?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. He turned to his wife then only to see she was staring intently at her feet. His hand gently cradled her chin and lifted her face so that he could peer into her hazel eyes. Then his palm cupped her cheek as he explained, "I can't be unhappy so long as I'm by you're side, but I would miss my country and my people… And my father needs me."

"I know," she breathed and placed her hand over his. "I guess I just don't want you to regret coming here with me."

"I don't," he assured her. "You would have given this all up to be with me, and I would gladly trade everything I have for a life with you." He paused and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But you can't expect me not to mourn the life I had."

She smiled then and confessed, "I understand." Without hesitation, Hector leaned down while Lila raised herself up onto her tip toes.

At that moment, Liam poked his head through the kitchen window and asked, "LaLa, you got any beers back there?"

She was inches away from her husband's perfect lips when she grumbled and turned to shoot an icy look at her brother. "LaLa?" Hector repeated curiously.

"It's a nickname," she explained swiftly.

Liam grinned and said, "Funny story. This one night Lila is completely trashed, and she-"

"He _really_ doesn't need to hear that one," Lila interrupted quickly before she glanced at the clock on her oven. "And it's not even noon yet, you alcoholic."

"What does trashed mean?" Hector asked.

Liam had an evil grin. "You know, hammered, wasted, plastered… Really, really drunk."

"That's enough," Lila interjected once more.

"You were drunk?" Hector asked his small wife.

"Oh, you have no idea-" Liam began.

"I was young and stupid, and I haven't had tequila since, ok!" Lila blurted out angrily.

"She cannot hold her liquor," Liam added, clearly trying to stir up some trouble. Lila had had enough, however, and she grabbed her timer from the counter and threw it at Liam's head. Her brother ducked it while laughing. "So anyway, Hector, Lila is completely wasted, and this guy comes up to her."

Lila took the offensive, ran around the wall, and punched her brother in the arm. "Shut up, Liam!"

"The guy starts hitting on her," Liam paused, and Lila hit him harder. He began laughing loudly and backed away from his sister who was swinging wildly at him. "Flirting with her, I mean, and asks her out. But Lila looks at him and says, 'I'd rather jump off a cliff.'" Liam finally grabbed his sister around her arms and held her writhing form in place. "So this guy gets really pissed and says, 'Yea well I can see your cunt from here.' Keep in mind, Lila's wearing one of these little club dres-" Liam wasn't able to finish the sentence because Lila elbowed him in the gut.

"I said shut up!"

Liam quickly stepped away from her and continued, "So Lila says, 'I can see your momma's cunt from here!' The guy freaks out and starts chasing Lila around the bar."

Lila grabbed a hardback book and hit Liam repeatedly with it. "Shut up! Shut up!"

Liam was still cracking up and lifted his arm to shield himself from her assault, all the while watching Hector who was never more than a foot away. It seemed like the Trojan prince wanted to step in, but at the same time, he was grinning at his wife attacking Liam. "Well he finally grabs Lila and swings back like he's going to hit her, but Lila-" Liam laughed harder and was unable to speak for a moment. "Lila kicks the guy in the balls! He falls to the ground and says, 'You whore', and she-" Once more he fell into a fit of laughter. "She looks at him and says, 'Bitch, my name's Lala.' She was so drunk she couldn't even say her own name!" Liam doubled over with laughter while Lila dropped her weapon in defeat.

On second thought, she punched her brother again and said, "I hate you." Paris was roaring from his position on the couch, and Helen struggled to restrain her own giggles. Hector's arms were around her waist then, pulling her against his form. She felt his chest rumbling, but she couldn't hear his deep laughter. When she tilted her head back, however, she realized her husband was nearly red from holding it in. She wrenched herself free of his grip and declared, "You all are jerks." Annoyed and embarrassed, she stormed off to her room.

Hector followed her and struggled to contain his grin. Lila was seated on the bed with her back to him and her arms crossed over her chest. "You're a fighter," he spoke up as he sat beside her. "If you were a man, I'd be afraid to face you." He was teasing of course to try and make her smile, but Lila didn't cave so easily. The prince thought for a moment before he adjusted his course, "When I was young, I was…trashed once." He tried out the modern word and seemed pleased with his use of it. "I had not even fought in battle before, but my father's army was celebrating a victory. I had far too much wine with the men, and one of them threw a harlot at me. I had never been with a woman," the prince paused, and Lila actually lifted her head and met his gaze with mute curiosity. He granted her an embarrassed half-smile before he continued, "We were in the midst of… When I got sick… on her."

Lila burst out laughing and clarified, "You threw up on a prostitute?"

Hector sighed painfully and admitted, "Yes."

Lila put her hands over her face to hide her laughter, and when she stole a peek at her husband, she asked, "Are you blushing?" He dropped his head shamefully, and she quickly put her arms around him. "Oh honey. That's so much worse than mine." A couple of giggles slipped past her lips, but Hector didn't respond. "But I love you for telling me that." His dark brown eyes reluctantly met hers, and she promised, "I won't tell anyone."

She kissed him then, and he quickly conceded as a second thought, "I was nervous."

"I know," she answered with a grin. "You don't have to try and explain it." Hector relaxed slightly, and Lila rubbed her hands over his broad shoulders and remembered, "I need to take your measurements." She slipped away to her closet where she found her sewing kit and extracted a measuring tape. "Alright," she said and grabbed a notepad and pen from her desk, "come here big boy." Hector stood in front of his wife, and she admitted, "I've never done this before, but how hard can it be?" Lila started by measuring his chest. Upon further consideration, she measured from one shoulder to the next. Then she measured around his hips and from his hip to the floor. When she reached inside his robes to measure his inseam, Hector chuckled to himself, and Lila noticed he was somewhat excited. She peered up at him and observed, "You are too easy."

"We never had our wedding night," he answered with a shrug. "And you're fussing around down there. What did you expect?"

"Oh right," Lila rejoined sarcastically as she jotted down her final measurement. She stood up and put a hand across her abdomen. "You can't control yourself because we've never had sex, and this is the immaculate conception."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hector teased as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

"They're in the other room," she warned as he began kissing her neck.

"You'll have to be quiet then," he answered in a low voice while he dark eyes met hers.

She bit her lip and sighed when his mouth was on her ear. "In case you haven't noticed, I have difficulty with that."

Hector chuckled softly and nibbled on her earlobe before he murmured, "We'll have to work on it."

Lila smiled to herself and kissed him. "Are you seducing me?" Normally, she was the instigator in their relationship, but she had to admit he was incredibly sexy the way he teased her.

"That depends." Hector rolled over and pulled her on top of him. "Is it working?" In answer, Lila untied the gold band around the waist her dress and removed the pins from her shoulders. Before his eyes and without any further coaxing, the delicate dress unraveled and fell open to reveal her completely. He immediately sat up and greeted the newly exposed skin with his mouth. Lila suppressed a moan at his touch and couldn't deny how naughty she felt fooling around when there were three guests in the next room. His hands were on her hips, and he pulled her down on top him. Under his firm grip, he forced her against his hardened form, grinding her over the evidence of his desire. "You can finish what your hands started," he said in a low voice while his hands continued guiding her hips back and forth, rubbing her slowly against him. In response, she moaned softly into his neck and struggled to untie the shoulder of his robe. Every push of his hands on her hips increased her need for him, and she grew more and more frustrated when she couldn't undo the intricate lacing at his shoulder.

The mixture of her desire and frustration escalated until she commanded, "Rip it." His hands stopped in surprise at her words before they abandoned her hips and easily ripped the material in two at his shoulder. "The other one." Likewise, he ripped the other shoulder, and she eagerly pulled the material down to his waist. Then, she rolled over and coaxed him on top of her. When her hands could no longer reach the material, her knees pressed against his sides and continued drawing his robes slowly down his body. Her prince was too impatient and released a hand to help her. Within seconds, his naked form was pressed up against her, and he positioned himself quickly. "Take me," she begged but was unable to vocalize her pleasure as he thrust into her. Instead, she bit down on his shoulder and dug her nails deep into his back. Hector attempted to restrain a groan, and the metallic taste of blood met Lila's tongue. She pulled away and realized her teeth had drawn blood, but Hector didn't seem concerned at all. Instead, his speed increased, and he was rougher with her than usual.

She struggled to quiet herself, and at length, Hector turned her onto her stomach. Immediately, she buried her face into her pillow and released pent up moans. His hands slipped under the pillow, and he twined his fingers with her. She gripped his hands tightly as she lifted herself up onto her elbows and twisted her upper body around. He kissed her passionately and increased his pace before he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and ran his tongue lightly across the swollen skin. Lila moaned and squeezed his hands tighter in warning. He released her lip then and lowered his forehead against hers, and she whispered his name. He crashed into her a final time, and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head. She closed her lids tightly instead and pressed her lips in a thin line to muffle her moan. When it was over, he kissed the tip of her nose and her lips gently.

"I love you," she murmured with a hint of exhaustion.

"I love you too," he answered and nuzzled his face into the crook her neck. Lila unwound herself and faced him, and her husband smiled down at her.

"You should seduce me more often," she advised, and he chuckled before brushing his lips lightly across hers.

"I'll remember that," he promised. He lay down next to her then, and she sighed.

"I have to go to the store."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes," she admitted. "But you can't. We just ruined your one article of clothing. I'm going to get you some clothes for tomorrow then my friend Warren can take you shopping."

"Why don't you?" He asked curiously.

"Because I have work," she answered with a small smile. "You'll like Warren, I think. He's been one of my friends for years. I need you to be nice to him please."

"Of course."

"No, I'm being serious. He's gay, and I know that's weird for you because of your culture."

"I don't understand what that means," he admitted.

"He's attracted to men."

"Oh," her husband said softly and rolled onto his back while he thought about it. He ultimately promised, "I won't be cruel."

"Good," she said and patted him on the chest. "Now we need to get up before they suspect something."

"You think they haven't already?" Hector inquired with a wolfish grin.

"I'm sure Paris has," she said as she opened one of her drawers and pulled on a pair of lacey underwear. Her husband sat up in bed and watched with interest as she dressed. She slipped on her bra then before quickly adding a pair of skinny jeans and a bright pink T-shirt. She finished with her gladiator sandals and held out her arms. "What do you think?"

"It's interesting," he admitted, clearly unsure what to make of the outfit.

"Interesting?" she scoffed and surveyed herself. "That's all you've got, prince?"

Hector grinned and said, "I like you best undressed."

"You have a one track mind," she observed and began untangling the gold bands and flowers from her auburn hair. It was tedious, and to her surprise and relief, Hector began aiding her. Of course with his big hands he might have been more of a hindrance than help, but the gesture was sweet so Lila withheld any objections. Once she was ready, she turned to her husband and asked, "Are you planning on walking around naked the rest of the day?"

"What choice do I have?" he rejoined and gazed over at his damaged wedding robes.

"I can fix them... For now," she offered and returned to her sewing kit where she grabbed a handful of safety pins. It took some creative maneuvering and their joint effort to properly piece the shoulders of his robes back together. It certainly wasn't pretty, but it would do while Lila ran to the store.

They exited Lila's bedroom finally, and Paris asked innocently, "Did you two make up?"

Liam looked slightly sick at the notion of his little sister doing anything above a PG-13 rating, but he continued strumming on Lila's guitar. He quickly changed the subject, "Did you have a deaf man tune this?"

Lila rolled her eyes. "You always say that."

"Because apparently," he paused and listened as he tweaked another note, "you suck at this."

"No one else complains about it," Lila huffed.

"Like I said: deaf." Liam grinned and picked out the familiar chords of "Dust in the Wind".

Lila couldn't help sighing as her brother played. "You've always been so much better than me."

"Do you sing as well?" Hector asked with interest.

"As well?" Liam laughed and looked at his sister.

"They like our music," Lila explained with an embarrassed smile.

Liam returned his gaze to Hector and answered, "Who do you think taught Lila everything she knows?"

"Could you perhaps sing us something?" Helen spoke up and smiled brightly at Liam.

Like every other man, he was wrapped up in her spell, but he caught himself and said, "I'm just with the band."

"C'mon, Liam," Lila encouraged him. "I can see your vagina from here." Liam grinned at the challenge and started strumming out a familiar melody. Once more Lila sighed and murmured, "I love this song."

Her brother's voice was much lower and rougher as he sang, "_Where it began, I can't begin to know when. But then I know it's growing strong. Oh, wasn't it the spring, and spring became summer. Who'd believe you'd come along?_"

Lila joined in with her brother, "_Hands touching hands reaching out touching me touching you... Oh, Sweet Caroline. Good times never seemed so good. I've been inclined to believe it never would._"

Liam laughed suddenly and stopped playing before they could finish the abrupt duet. "That's all you get."

"Great. Now I have to listen to some Neil when I get in the car," Lila declared and gathered her purse and keys to leave for the store.

* * *

**Author's Note**: "Dust in the Wind" is by Kansas from their album Point of Know Return (1978). The song Liam and Lila sing is "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond (1969). :D P.s. I hope everyone laughed at my shameless 'You married the Hulk' joke. Anyone?


	17. The Hunter

Chapter 16  
"The Hunter"

"Why are you walking like that?"

Paris waddled up and down the aisle with a grimace on his face. At the question, he looked down at the jeans he was wearing and decided, "It feels weird."

"Oh my God," Lila said and put a hand to her forehead in disbelief that she was actually forced to have this conversation with a grown man. "You have to pick a side."

"What?"

"You have to pick," She motioned with her hand from her crotch to her thigh, but then she reconsidered and asked, "Are you wearing boxers?"

Paris thought for a moment before asking, "What are those?"

"I gave you a package with little bright shorts inside, and I told you, 'Paris, put these on before you wear anything else.'"

"Oh." He grew quiet.

"Great, now we have to buy those," Lila said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Why?" The prince asked. "I don't like these very much."

"Yea, well maybe you should listen to me next I tell you something. Your _thing_ has been flapping all over those. We can't just put them back on the rack."

Paris waddled closer to her and said, "No one will know."

Lila glared at him and warned, "Get back in the dressing room." The young prince winced and adjusted himself to Lila's disgust before waddling awkwardly back to the dressing room. "And put on some boxers for Christ's sake," she called after him. The dressing room attendant overheard her and frowned in distaste. "He's Greek," she said in apology and shrugged her shoulders. Paris emerged moments later with a slight pout, and Lila asked, "What now?"

"Are they supposed to hang out like this?" The prince lifted his shirt, and somewhere behind them a teenage girl swooned at the sight of Paris' bare chest. Lila, however, was preoccupied examining the boxers which were hanging out of his borrowed jeans.

"You're skinnier than my brother," she explained as she tugged at the gap in the waistband. "They shouldn't do that with your new jeans."

"I don't like them," Paris responded.

"The jeans? I told you we can't put them back."

"No, _these_." He tugged at the boxers.

"Seriously? We have to get them now because once again your _thing_ has been rubbing all over them, and we can't put them back." At that moment, Paris lowered his chin and looked at Lila through his thick lashes. His chestnut eyes beckoned her while a charming smile lifted the corners of his lips. There went another teenage girl. Lila sat into her hip and cocked an eyebrow. "You already tried this back when we were looking at shirts, remember?" Paris grumbled something inaudible and sulked behind Lila as she led him to the baby section. "Where's Helen?"

"I don't know," he answered and dug his toe into the carpet. If it didn't concern himself, he was automatically bored.

"What kind of husband are you?" She asked and shook her head. "Go find her please."

Paris glared at Lila and promised, "I'm never going shopping with you again." With that, he turned and left to search for his wife.

"Thank Jesus," Lila breathed as she faced the aisles of baby paraphernalia. "You're the only one who's being good," she observed to Astyanax where he was seated quietly on her hip. "I think you deserve a toy." There were an array of options to choose from, and Lila suddenly wished she had her mom with her. She didn't have a clue about what was appropriate for Astyanax's age.

Speaking of, she very much needed to call her mom, but Lila hesitated to do so if only because she knew how her mother would react when Lila admitted to getting married and being pregnant. She wondered if she could confide in her mother the same way she had confided in Liam, and she hoped so. Otherwise, her mother would have incredibly hurt feelings about the entire affair without the proper knowledge of her time travel. Her thoughts returned to Astyanax, and she knew he seemed to enjoy chewing on things, so she picked up a rattle and teether toy set. "What do you think? I realize there are butterflies on one of the rattles, but you're still too young to care, right?" He reached for the set, and Lila let him feel the different shapes of the toys. "I'll take that as a yes." She tossed the toys into her already full cart and continued searching through the rows. "Great. Now all I need to get are diapers, baby powder, baby wipes, more diapers, bath stuff, food-" Suddenly she heard a woman's scream and saw Paris sprinting toward her.

"Oh no."

* * *

Hector sat on the couch with safety pins holding the shoulders of his robe together. He didn't like it one bit, but then again, he didn't have any other options. To his right, Liam was snoring lightly from his position in the chair with his feet kicked up on the coffee table. Lila, Paris, and Helen had left him to go shopping, and although Lila hadn't initially wanted the others to come (mainly because she didn't think it was fair to only leave Hector behind), he had insisted they all went since he knew how badly Paris and Helen wanted to explore the new world. Now, however, the Trojan prince was undeniably bored. He had already wondered through each room and re-inspected them thoroughly. Then he had turned every faucet on and off simply because he could, and he had practiced flipping various lights on and off. Remembering Lila's warning to Paris, he never fussed with the switches for too long, but his curiosity at all the newfound gadgets was difficult to contain. Then, he stuck his head in the refrigerator to admire the cold before he considered the contents of Lila's pantry. He wasn't hungry, but he liked examining the foreign foods. He had looked at the pictures of the magazines situated under the coffee table and felt embarrassed and confused when he found one with scantily clad women running around on a beach. 'Victoria's Secret?' he wondered as he glanced at the cover. He would ask Lila about it later. Afterward, he had flipped through the pages of several books, and he had unintentionally played with Elvis, Lila's cat. Evidently, he had a thread hanging from his robes, and the cat had been following him during his journey throughout the apartment.

Now, Hector peered down at the fat cat who was bathing himself, and he sighed. What was there left to do? Liam snored loudly then and readjusted himself before leaning further against the chair. The chair tilted back on its hind legs, and Hector lifted an eyebrow with interest. Carefully, the Trojan prince extended his right foot, watching Liam's face for any sign of movement, and he tucked his toes under the edge of the chair. For a moment, he reconsidered, but then he grinned and quickly lifted his foot. The nudge was enough to knock the chair off balance, and Liam awoke mid-fall and flailed wildly. A string of unmentionable curses left his mouth before he hit the ground.

"What the fuck!" Liam said as he scrambled to his feet.

Hector was nonchalantly thumbing through a magazine by that time and glanced up at his brother-in-law. "You should be more careful," he advised and lowered his amused eyes back down to the glossy page in front of him.

Liam rubbed his head where it had hit the floor and mumbled, "Yea."

'Too easy,' Hector mused to himself in satisfaction before his wife burst through the door with her hazel eyes on fire.

"I'm going to kill him," she promised and turned on her heel to face Paris.

"It was an accident," the young prince said in exasperation as he wearily followed Lila inside.

"An accident?" she repeated. "How does your penis accidently fall out of your boxers and jeans?" Liam burst out laughing, and Lila shot him a glare. "You're not helping!"

"What?" Hector asked as he stood and approached the pair. He glanced out the open door to see Helen was cradling Astyanax and frowning.

"Your brother," his wife began while pointing to Paris, "flashed an old woman in Target."

"It was an accident!" Paris chimed in once again.

"That's not possible!" Lila yelled back.

"Both of you calm down!" Hector interrupted loudly, and they quieted at his authoritative tone. "Now what happened?" Once again, they both tried talking simultaneously, and Hector held up his large hands. "One at a time," he barked and turned to his small wife. "Tell me."

"That's not fair," Paris objected, but Hector shot him a glare, effectively shutting the younger sibling up.

"I took them to this store called Target to pick up some more clothes and some things for Astyanax. The entire time Paris was complaining about his jeans and refusing to wear boxers. Then, Helen wandered off, and I sent Paris to go find her. Not even five minutes later, Paris came sprinting back to me with an old woman chasing him, and she was screaming that he flashed her and tried to rape her. I had to slip her a hundred just so she wouldn't call the cops!"

"Can I speak now?" Paris asked impatiently with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes," Hector decided.

"Firstly, I wasn't complaining the entire time. Secondly, I don't like boxers. They feel odd, and they rub my-"

"Tell us what happened," Hector interrupted.

Paris sighed and said, "I left to search for Helen, and these boxers and jeans kept riding up." He motioned with his hands, and Lila pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "So I was forced to constantly make adjustments, but it was very irritating. I stopped behind an aisle and was trying to remedy the problem completely when this women rounded the corner and spotted me. I had my hand down there, but I didn't expose myself to her or touch her even. I ran."

"Is this the truth?" his older brother asked earnestly.

"I swear it," Paris answered and straightened his shoulders.

"Are you satisfied with this?" Hector asked his wife.

"No," she spat angrily, but then she caught her husband's gaze and softened. "Fine. I'm sorry I made you wear boxers, Paris, but sometimes you don't listen to me; and you fight me on everything, and then next thing I know I want to stab you." Paris' eyes widened, and she added, "Figuratively."

"I don't like boxers, and you wouldn't listen," the young prince rejoined.

"Because you complain about everything!" Lila looked at Hector and said, "You know what I'm talking about."

Hector was trying his best to maintain a neutral stance, but he couldn't stop himself from admitting, "It's true."

"This is priceless," Liam observed with a grin from where he was sitting once more in the chair, and Lila glared at him. "Someone call Jerry Springer."

"If you had actually gotten off your lazy ass and helped me, this wouldn't have happened," she snapped at him.

"I had to stay here and watch the big guy."

"Hector's a grown man. He can take care of himself without you. You just didn't want to come to the store with me and help me!"

"Yea, so what?" Liam stood up suddenly, his anger flaring. Apparently short tempers ran in the family. "I was the first person you came to with this shit storm of yours, and I think I've handled it pretty damn well. You want to complain about what I'm doing? Fuck you!"

Hector growled, "Watch your tongue."

His wife's voice cracked slightly as she said, "All I wanted was a little help, ok?" Hector had to restrain himself from grabbing Liam by the throat when he realized Lila's eyes were filling with tears. "I needed to get some clothes, and no one will help me. Is that too much to ask?" She looked at Paris and wiped her eyes. "Is it too much to ask that you keep your pants on?" Her gaze shifted to Liam, "Or that you step up and stop trying so hard to be an asshole and start acting like my big brother?"

Liam's green eyes still held anger, and his mouth was pressed in a thin line. At length, however, he said, "Make a list, and I'll go to the store." Lila released a sigh when she realized her brother had come around, and she hugged Liam. He patted her on the back, and his tone softened as he commanded, "Sit down. You're not supposed to get stressed out when you're pregnant or something."

Lila obeyed and sat on the couch. "Will you bring me a pen and paper?" Nearly all four of them rushed to her room out of guilt to grab her the required items though only one of them actually knew what she was requesting. Liam maneuvered his way to the front of the pack when they reached Lila's desk and returned with the items in his hand. "Thank you," she said earnestly to her brother and began scribbling away the various items she needed.

"Did you get anything at the store?" Liam asked.

Lila nodded and said, "A few things. The bags are in the car."

Liam patted Paris on the arm and commanded, "Let's go." The pair quickly left to gather the bags and bring them inside.

By the time they returned, Lila had nearly finished her list. "You don't mind running by the grocery store, do you?" She asked.

The apprehension was evident on Liam's face, but he lied, "No. I can do that."

"I'll make us dinner either tonight or tomorrow night," she promised, and that seemed to sway Liam.

She handed him the list then, and her brother reluctantly took her car keys. Obviously he couldn't load up his bike with her supplies. "I'm such a pussy," he murmured under his breath before he left for the store.

Lila grabbed one of the bags and gestured for Hector to follow her into her room. "I got you a pair of jeans and a shirt. They're not very nice, but like I said, Warren will take care of you tomorrow."

She waited for him to undress, but the prince admitted, "I need some help."

Lila laughed and told him to sit down so she could reach his shoulders. One by one, she removed the safety pins and observed, "You made an awful mess of the shoulders." When he stood next, the material fell to his feet.

"_Someone_ insisted I rip my robe. Do you have any clue who that could've been?"

Lila grinned and peered up at him through her lashes. "No… I'd never do such a thing."

"Really?" he murmured, taking her around the waist and drawing her close. "Because I could have sworn it was you demanding I rip my clothes off."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He lowered his face to kiss her temple and continued in a low voice, "You weren't begging me earlier to take you?"

"No," she whispered, but her attention to their little game was dwindling. She realized then that her back was pressed against her wall, and he had her corned as his fingertips grazed her arm ever so slightly. However, it was his deep baritone that sent delightful chills down her spine.

His hand cupped her neck, and he tilted her head back, forcing her to look at him. His lips lightly grazed hers as he wondered, "Weren't you beneath me," his lips moved past her mouth to her ear where his voice lowered even more, "moaning at my every move?" Instantly, Lila was putty in his hands and lost all will whatsoever to thwart his advances. He was the hunter, and she would fall without even fighting. Her knees felt weak as his fingertips subtly caressed her collarbone. He was barely touching her, but at any moment, she knew she might collapse like a house of cards with one single breath from him. He turned her head and noticed, "You're trembling," as he kissed the tender skin behind her ear. It wasn't until her feet left the ground that she realized he was the only thing holding her up. Her fragile strength had given out long ago under his touch. His hand supported her under her butt and lifted her up until she was wedged firmly between his naked hips and the wall. She could feel him through her jeans, and she suddenly wished in that moment that she had never bothered getting dressed. He took her tiny wrists into one of his hands and pinned them above her head while his free hand felt her through her shirt and bra. Without warning, a soft moan escaped her lips, and her body yearned desperately for him.

"You have to be quiet," he chided her gently, "or I'll stop." Lila wanted to throw him on the ground and have her wicked way with him, but she was powerless against him this time. His beard grazed her neck while he lips hovered over her skin. Lila writhed against his grip on her wrists, straining to meet him, but he remained barely out of reach, teasing her. An almost inaudible whimper left her lips as she relaxed back against the wall in defeat. Hector chuckled low in his throat near a growl before he suddenly wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her body close to him. She gasped at the unexpected contact, and he asked, "Is this what you wanted, my love?"

"Yes," she exhaled, reaching out to touch her lips to his. As before, he moved away, and she was growing frustrated. He would always come in close enough to entice her but then retreat when she reacted. "Hector, don't tease me," she begged in a breathless whisper. His dark eyes searched hers as he considered her plea, and then he took pity on her and leant his lips to hers. Lila melted against him in response and fervently kissed him back. He released her arms and allowed her body to slide down the wall until her feet met the floor. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, pinning him to her, but he easily disentangled himself and backed away from her.

She stepped forward to follow him, but he gently said, "No." Obediently, she stood in place and drank in his naked form before her. So close but out of her reach. "Undress for me," he commanded barely above a whisper. She was quivering with desire beneath his gaze, but his obvious need for her returned some of her power.

"Sit down, and I will," she rejoined with a mischievous smile. This time Hector was the one who obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed, and she could see in his eyes the extent of his hunger for her. She slipped off her shoes first, allowing them to drop to the floor one at time. Then her slender fingers tucked under the hem of her shirt, and she painstakingly drew it inch by inch up her stomach. She turned away from him when the hem reached her bra and pulled it off completely. She glanced over her shoulder at him and threw the pink material carelessly to the ground. Her hand unbuttoned her jeans then, and she wiggled her hips as she pushed the material over her butt, bending over slightly when she guided it down to her knees. She straightened up and daintily kicked them off one leg at a time. Her hands were on the clasp of her bra then, and she unlatched it one hook at time until her back was revealed completely. She cradled the front to her but allowed the straps to fall from her shoulders as she turned to face him once again. The raw longing in his eyes made her bite her bottom lip in anticipation. She slowly released her arms, and the bra fell to the ground. She tucked her thumbs into the lace sides of her panties and began pulling them down her hips.

"Turn around," he spoke up suddenly, and Lila granted him her back in response. Then she felt his strong form pinning her against the wall, and she gasped in surprise. His hand snaked around her body, down her bare stomach, and between her legs where he felt her through the thin material. She groaned softly and peered at him over her shoulder. He flipped her over suddenly and knelt down, removing the lace from around her. Her knees gave out unexpectedly when she felt his mouth on her, but his hands steadied her. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his thick curls while biting back moan after moan as each wave of pleasure crashed through her, leaving her shuddering in its wake.

She regained her wits long enough to whimper, "Hector, please," and then he stood before her, guiding her hips up the wall and against his own. Her right knee was bent in the crook of his left arm while her left leg wrapped around him. He took her left hand in his, twining their fingers, and pinned it above her head. His movements were swift and firm, causing her back to rub raw against the wall, but Lila couldn't have cared if she were pressed against hot coals. Finally feeling him move with her after all the teasing was worth any pain. Her restrained moans along with the powerful surges of pleasure racking through her slender frame made her feel as though she would rip apart at any second from the sheer force, and Hector's movements were pushing her further and further toward the edge. A sudden wave of dizziness consumed her as she realized she had forgotten to breathe, and she gasped for air as if she had been submerged underwater. She wanted him to know the satisfaction he gave her and the infinite extent of her desire for him, but all she could do was clumsily mumble his name and cling desperately to him for fear of crumbling into piece within his arms. With another thrust, she surrendered completely to a tidal wave crashing through her, and she couldn't restrain the scream. Hector quickly covered it with his mouth, and she quivered against him, whimpering softly as the last remnants passed through her. Then, he cradled her gently to him though she vaguely realized her powerful prince was trembling.

Lila struggled to catch her breath before admitting, "You should seduce me more often."

"You've mentioned that," he answered as he leaned against the wall for support. Even his exhaustion, however, couldn't stop the charming smile from gracing his features.

"Well," she gasped shakily, "it's necessary to repeat."

He chuckled lightly and swept her up into his arms, and he carried her over to the bed where he laid her down and collapsed beside her. "You've worn me out, woman, and that's not an easy task to accomplish."

"Me?" Lila laughed and rejoined, "You're the one who can't keep his hands to himself."

"Perhaps you shouldn't entice me so," he said with his trademark wolfish grin.

"At least now I know you liked my clothes."

"It doesn't matter what you wear," he assured her.

"Oh please… I saw the way you looked at my legs when I slipped on those heels!"

He tilted his head in thought and confessed, "Ok you can wear those but nothing else."

"Heels and that's it?" she repeated. "You're kinky, honey."

He chuckled at the look on her face before he asked, "What's kinky?"

Lila rolled her eyes but smiled in amusement all the same. "I'll tell you one of these days."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you EmmyMK, mythwriter, and Dark-n-Twisty for the reviews! SO glad you guys are enjoying it. I was a little concerned people might lose interest when I shifted the setting to the present day, but I'm glad to know it's full speed ahead! :D I went ahead and uploaded two chapters since I won't be able to update until after Monday, but I promise a very entertaining chapter to come when Warren takes Hector shopping xoxo


	18. Barracuda

Chapter 17  
"Barracuda"

"I'm sorry I have to leave," Lila said as she grabbed her mascara wand and added another coat to her long lashes. Hector was seated on the edge of the tub with Astyanax on his knee, bouncing the baby and watching her while she got ready, and for the last thirty minutes, Lila had mainly been briefing him on what sort of questions to expect from Warren and how to answer them. Evidently, she wasn't ready to reveal how she and Hector truly met, and he could understand that. Still, he hoped he wouldn't let anything slip considering the culture shock and huge time lapse. Suddenly her cell phone began beeping, and she grabbed it, expecting Warren's call. Instead, she frowned and murmured, "I hate when it does that."

"What?" Hector spoke up curiously. He had seen Lila use the device the day before, but he was still utterly bewildered as to how it operated. Lila assured him it wasn't magic, but Hector was not convinced.

"Sometimes I get a voicemail notification without actually having a missed call –which makes no sense to me." She glanced at her husband and realized she might as well have been speaking German for all he understood. She quickly called her voicemail, keyed in her password, and set her phone down on the counter on speaker.

"_You have one new voice message. First voice message… 'Hey, sweetie. It's mom. I was just calling to see how you were doing. I know you're normally awake this early, but I guess I missed you. Your birthday's coming up soon, so start thinking about what you want. Well… I hope you have a good day, and I love you. Talk to you soon.'… End of new messages-_" Lila picked up her phone before the automated response could finish, and she took a steadying breath and began fanning her eyes.

"Why are you upset?" her husband asked immediately as he stood up and put his free arm around her.

She laughed in embarrassment and tried to blink back the tears, but her voice cracked when she confessed, "I never thought I'd hear my mom's voice again." At the admission, however, they spilled over her lids, and she buried her face against Hector's chest. "I'm sorry," she said as she realized black mascara was staining his bronze skin. "You must think I'm so crazy. I'm 26, and I'm crying because I miss my mom." She rolled her eyes at her own actions and tried to wipe away the black lines from her cheeks.

He stroked her hair and kissed the crown of her head. "Why don't we visit her?" he suggested earnestly. He had expected to meet her family as it was only proper, but Lila did not seem to think it was perhaps as great a priority as her husband did.

"We should," Lila admitted. "My mom and I are really close. I'm afraid she'll be mad at me when I tell her I'm married and pregnant because she won't understand that I didn't purposely not tell her –I didn't have a choice because I was in ancient Troy."

"Tell her the truth," he rejoined. "You told Liam."

Lila nodded and tried to fix her make up in the mirror. "Easier said than done." She ended up removing her mascara while it was still wet from tears, and she had to refinish her copper eye shadow before finally redoing her mascara. She sighed at her reflection and fussed with her hair as if it would make the red in her eyes and nose disappear. "Alright," she decided as she glanced at the time on her phone. "I have to go, honey. I forgot that I'm giving a test today, and I need to prep for it."

"Are you sure I can't come?" he asked, and Lila smiled when she realized he didn't want her to be alone when she was still clearly upset. Of course he was also probably tired of being cooped up in the tiny apartment.

"Not today, ok?" She placed a hand on his cheek and promised, "After Warren gets you some clothes, I'll take you wherever you want to go." Reluctantly, he nodded and followed her into the living room where Liam was sprawled out on the couch, snoring as usual. She knelt by her brother and shook his arm, "Liam! Liam, wake up!"

With a loud groan, Liam rolled over and peered at Lila in annoyance. "Is it time for work?"

"I need you to stay with Helen and Paris today. Hector's going to the mall with Warren, but I can't leave the other two alone."

"You realize I have a job right? I've already used up all my sick days," he replied as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Liam." Lila peered up at him earnestly. "There's a very big possibility that I'm going back to Troy. I don't know when exactly, but if you do this for me now, I will leave you every last cent in my bank account."

"How much are we talking about?"

"I've been saving since I was in college."

"Can I get a check in advance?" he asked with a smirk.

Lila thought about it for a moment, patted him on the shoulder, and said, "No."

"What am I supposed to tell my boss?" he asked as Lila headed toward the door.

"Tell him you have a very contagious strain of herpes," she said with a grin over her shoulder. Then she kissed her husband and son good-bye and left for work.

* * *

Hector sat on the couch with Liam who was flipping quickly through channel after channel without pause. Paris and Helen were still asleep, and the small apartment was quiet save for the occasional interlude of noise from the TV. Neither man was very talkative, and as far as the prince was concerned, he had exhausted all topics with Liam. The silence between them was not uncomfortable or bitter: it felt natural, and neither appeared eager to cut it. The prince wasn't sure how Liam even registered what was on each station, but he was slightly amazed by how many options there were. "So Hector," Liam spoke up suddenly, "didn't you have a wife before Lila?"

Hector glanced at his brother-in-law, sizing up the intent behind the question. Was it curiosity or maliciousness? While Lila was capable of so many different forms, Hector always had the security of knowing that whatever her mood might be she was at least sincere. Liam, however, was harder for the prince to read. He didn't want to admit it, but he was having difficulty warming up to the other man. He continually tried because he loved Lila and wanted to like Liam, but frankly, the man was a jerk. He didn't like the way Liam constantly cursed around his wife and Helen, and he especially didn't like the way Liam treated Lila. It was never with obvious spite, but it was his carelessness toward Lila that dug under Hector's skin. The prince didn't appreciate someone treating his wife without any respect or gentility even if it was her own brother.

"I did," Hector finally answered, his eyes dark from his thoughts.

Liam met Hector's gaze and smirked as if the answer proved some unspoken point. "I'm not the type of guy to make idle threats." He stood up and grabbed his mug as he continued with his green eyes situated intently on Hector. "But if you hurt my sister, I'll kill you." Then, as if he had only commented on the weather, Liam headed into the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee. As the words sunk in, Hector stared after Liam and bowed his head with a slight smile. Maybe he had judged the other man too quickly.

At that moment, there was a fervent knock at the door, and Liam yawned as he went to open it. "Liam," a slender man said in greeting, and he delicately held out his hand. "I love this whole badass, anarchic, I don't shower thing you've got going on. It's very Johnny Depp meets 70's rock star."

"Warren," Liam returned dryly with a sip of his coffee, ignoring Warren's outstretched hand. "Still weird as fuck." He smiled though as if he were only jesting and opened the door wider to allow the other man inside.

"Still no manners, I see. I'm going to break you one of these days." He stepped inside and placed a hand on his hip as he considered Liam. "With your shoulder to hip ratio, you _need_ a Hugo Boss suit."

"Over my dead body," Liam assured him while closing the door.

Then the man turned to face Hector who had warily stood from his position on the couch. Warren was the skinniest man Hector had ever laid eyes on with the slender frame of a woman. His hair was a dirty blonde and about the length of Paris', but it was straight and slightly mussed. He had no facial hair on his square jaw, but he had a pair of thick-rimmed glasses across his bright blue eyes. He wore a fitted plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into a pair of skinny jeans, and with a black bowtie at his neck. Simultaneously, Warren seemed to be sizing Hector up and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "You must be Hector."

Hector approached Warren and offered his hand as Lila had instructed him. "Nice to meet you."

"I see chivalry isn't dead yet." Warren shot in Liam's direction before he smiled and took Hector's hand. The prince briefly noticed that Warren's hand was also as soft as a woman's without a single callous. "I called Lila when I landed, and she told me everything."

"Everything?" Hector wondered carefully.

"Yes! I can't believe they lost your bags. I swear sometimes the airport is run by a bunch of drunk monkeys." Liam snorted into his coffee at the comment, and Warren glanced at him with dry amusement lacing his blue eyes. "Oh _no_, you ruined that hideous Lynyrd Skynyrd T-shirt."

Liam glared in return and rubbed some of the scalding liquid off his chin. "It's just coffee."

"It'll stain."

"Do I really look like I care?"

Warren sighed and returned his gaze to Hector. "I hope you won't fight me as much as the caveman over there." Hector wasn't sure how to answer such a comment, but apparently it wasn't necessary. Warren grabbed the credit card sitting on the coffee table and declared, "The early bird catches the worm!"

"I'd prefer if you refrained from using the words 'worm', 'manhood', and 'member' around me," Liam spoke up over his coffee mug.

Warren laughed unexpectedly. "Oh, Liam, you know I have a very special name for your _little_ friend." He winked obnoxiously, and Liam shook his head while trying to hide a grin behind his mug. Then, Warren grabbed Hector's arm and pulled him out the door. "Au revoir, shmoopy!" Warren called over his shoulder.

"Fuck off," Liam rejoined before the door shut.

Warren walked swiftly with Hector in tow, and the Trojan was surprised how he had to widen his stride in order to keep up. "I'm so excited," the smaller man said as he glanced back at Hector. "I rarely get the opportunity to completely start from scratch with a wardrobe, and with your body type," once more Warren looked over his shoulder with a mischievous grin, "we'll have fun."

"Lila says you're the best," Hector finally offered as they arrived in front of a huge monster of a black car. He had seen other cars in the parking lot when Lila first brought them to her apartment, but he had inevitably assumed Lila's was normal (how many varieties could there be?). Evidently, he had been sorely mistaken. The massive machine was more to Hector's liking.

Warren observed the prince's intrigued expression and admitted, "I realize it's incredibly ostentatious and completely politically incorrect to have rented a Hummer." He unlocked the car and slipped inside. Hector watched carefully how the man did so before he grabbed the handle and pulled. He grinned as the door opened and lifted himself up into the seat.

"It's nice," Hector admitted and enjoyed the space around his seat. In Lila's car, he practically had to bend over, and he had no room for his long legs. When Warren turned the key in the ignition, the engine roared, and Hector was sold.

"Don't look so surprised," Warren said as he took a moment to adjust his hair. He then shot Hector a devilish wink and continued, "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't handle a big car." With that he shifted into drive, and the car jerked forward as they plowed out of the parking lot. Warren pushed and turned buttons in the center of the car, but Hector was much too concerned with peering at the world passing quickly around them. "Is this your first time in the States?" Warren asked as he turned on some music.

"Yes," Hector answered honestly while wondering where the music came from. All the modern gadgets were simultaneously intriguing and confusing.

"I've always wanted to travel to Greece. I hear it's absolutely divine, and if all the men look like you, I'm making it my new vacation spot."

The topic made Hector somewhat uncomfortable, and he switched it easily. "How long have you known Lila?"

"Since college." Warren laughed and said, "We had a class together, and we instantly hit it off. She's so adorable and hilarious it's impossible not to like her, you know what I mean? Speaking of, you have to tell me how you two met! I love hearing how couples meet."

Hector remembered the lie he had rehearsed with Lila, and he answered, "I was visiting friends in the city. One day we were downtown. I saw her fall and helped her up, and now here we are." It was obviously a nod at how she had met him before in this life, and they both agreed it was nice because it was simple and on some level it was true.

"That's too cute! Her knight in shining armor sweeping in to help her. I love those kind of stories." Warren drove fast and switched lanes as if he were racing rather than heading to the mall. "I'm so glad. We always joked that Lila was a magnet for douchebags; and from what I gather this was sort of a whirlwind romance, but I think it's so sweet. Lila is not at all the spontaneous type, but when you know, you just know, right?"

"Yes." Again, it was an honest answer. Warren exited and turned down a busy street where there was a cluster of large buildings on their right. Hector already had difficulty discerning all the various shapes and sizes of the structures they passed along the way. It was all foreign and incomprehensible to the prince, but he was able somehow to tell that the cluster was their destination.

"I realize European fashion is so much different than our style, and also, Arizona does not offer the most amazing selection." Warren drove underground, and Hector was amazed by the extent of the building and strength of the structure. "But I promise that I will do my best to weed through the mediocre and find the superb!" Warren parked, and they exited the vehicle. Hector followed in awe as Warren led him up a staircase and into a huge room. All around them were racks upon racks of various clothes and other items that Hector couldn't even identify. The size was amazing, but Warren led them through the room and out another series of doors. There, Hector had to pause in shock. There was a large hallway of sorts with openings lining either side, and as they passed by each one, Hector noticed that there were rooms with a different array of items to choose from. It was as if the Trojan marketplace were multiplied tenfold. "Come now, poppit. There are only so many hours in the day for me to work my magic," Warren called from his position a few feet in front of Hector. He quickly hurried after Warren who led them down various other hallways, and Hector was having difficulty wrapping his mind around the sheer size of the structure. How did it not crumble at any second?

They finally ducked inside one store, and a young girl was folding jeans in the front. "Welcome to Lucky. My name's Allison. If you need any help, let me know."

Warren breezed past her toward a particular section in the store while explaining, "These jeans you're wearing simply have to go. They do you absolutely no justice, and with your butt, Lucky is the way to go." Warren began picking out various pairs. "Definitely a bootcut, and a dark wash. Oh this is perfect! Quickly go try these on." Within mere minutes, Warren passed Hector an armful of jeans and pushed him toward a dressing room. "Now I want to see!" Warren was incredibly high energy, and the day was moving so quickly. Hector took a moment to breathe while alone in the dressing room. He unbuttoned and unzipped his current pair of jeans before he slipped out of them. He then grabbed a pair on top of the pile situated at his feet and was pleased to see they buttoned rather than zipped. He couldn't completely understand why any man would want sharp teeth anywhere near that area of himself. As he unbuttoned them to slip them on, he noticed something bizarre on the fly. Written inside the buttons was the phrase "Lucky You." Hector tilted his head curiously at such a thing before chuckling and slipping on the jeans.

"By all means move at a glacial pace," Warren called sarcastically from outside. Hector fumbled clumsily with the buttons for a few more minutes. His large hands were still getting used to them. Eventually, he stepped outside, and Warren gasped dramatically. "I'm a genius. Really. Monuments should be erected in my honor."

He lifted Hector's shirt without warning, and the prince stepped away at the gesture. "What are you doing?" the latter asked warily.

"I need to see the waistband!" Hector sighed and stood still while the other man lifted his shirt once more and tugged at the waist to assess whether the jeans fit him properly. Hector was admittedly somewhat uncomfortable with having another man so close to him and prying and poking at him, but he thought of Lila and bit his tongue. "Absolutely flawless fit. Luckily, Lila gave me your measurements, and these are simply… spectacular." Warren turned Hector toward a mirror and asked, "What do you think?"

Hector noticed the different shade, but overall he was lost as to why these were so much better than the one's his wife had given him. "I can't tell a difference," he admitted with a shrug.

"You are such a man!" Warren said with a sigh and pushed Hector back into the dressing room. "Try on the others." After another five pairs of jeans, Warren picked out two and paid for them with Lila's card. So began their shopping extravaganza. Within two hours of arriving at the mall, Hector got two pairs of jeans, a pair of khaki slacks, three button down shirts, three polos, seven shirts, a pair of sneakers, a pair of dress shoes, undershirts, boxers, workout shirts, workout shorts, two ties, two belts, socks, and a leather jacket –which Warren insisted was necessary despite the Arizona heat.

Fighting the Greeks was not even this exhausting, and Hector adjusted the many bags in his arms while mentally begging for some heavy object to land on him and crush him where he stood. Warren apparently did not care to help, and at every store, he would pass another bag to Hector as if the prince were his personal slave. Now the slender man briskly walked in front of Hector but paused suddenly as if struck by a spontaneous, brilliant idea. He turned on his heel and considered Hector with a thoughtful gaze. "Are you particularly attached to your hair?"

Hector frowned at the notion, but he had noticed as they walked about the mall how the men looked. Most of them wore their hair cropped close to their heads, but in Troy, the length of man's hair was a sign of age and position. Cutting it would be like denying who he was, and to have it shorter than Paris' would feel bizarre. Still, even with his new clothes, he stuck out. If he were to fit in with his wife's culture and time, it seemed his appearance needed to change beyond the way he dressed. "I don't know," he answered vaguely, undecided of his position on the matter.

"You have great hair," Warren noted and placed a thoughtful hand to his chin. "But we could make it better."

"How?" Hector asked cautiously.

"If we trimmed it a little," Warren mused aloud, and in response to the apprehension on the prince's face, he clarified, "No too much. A slight trim and some shaping is all you need."

"I don't want to look like that," he said with a nod toward a man walking past with close-cropped hair.

"No, of course not," Warren agreed. "Trust me. I know what Lila likes."

'Lila,' he mused and took a deep breath. "Ok." He'd do anything for her.

* * *

"Lila!" The redhead was in the midst of wiping down her board when she heard her name and turned to see Piper walk through the door. Lila was already in a great mood from returning to work of all things, but she smiled even brighter at the familiar face. Piper and Lila had become friends simply because they were both the only teachers at the school under 35, and Piper also acted as a yoga instructor during the evenings. When Lila was in college, she had worked as a yoga instructor among various other odd jobs to help pay for her tuition. Likewise, Lila was a literature teacher with a specific interest in drama, and Piper was the drama teacher at the school. Needless to say, their interests overlapped in various ways though their personalities were sometimes at ends.

"Hey Piper," Lila rejoined as she wiped off her chalky hands. Hers was one of the few classrooms without a dry erase board, and admittedly, Lila preferred it that way. It kept her from feeling too old knowing that she still used a chalkboard in her class.

"Are you feeling better?" Piper asked as she walked over to give Lila a hug. "I heard that you had to take a sick day yesterday."

"I wasn't sick," Lila admitted with a smile. "I had some unexpected company, and I just needed to the day to figure things out."

"Oh wow. Family?" Piper guessed with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes." It was essentially true.

"Well, I hate to ask you this now that I know you're swamped with guests, but you know we're planning on doing _Macbeth_ in the spring. I could really use your help with costumes and make up and all. You've always been such a great help in the past."

Piper was known to be something of a taker more than a giver. There was no telling how many hours Lila had dedicated to various high school drama productions when she really had no obvious reason to be involved. Not to mention beyond her time were her resources. Piper tended to forget these sorts of details but not in an advantageous way. Like Lila, Piper kept herself busy, but she wasn't able to juggle all her responsibilities as well as Lila. Consequently, she often dropped the ball or would forget to thank her helping friend. Regardless of those facts, Lila nearly jumped at the opportunity. It had been months to her since she last helped with a performance, and _Macbeth_ was her favorite Shakespearean play. "Of course. You know I love helping."

"Thank you so much! I always know I can count on you." Piper gave her another hug and quickly asked, "Would you mind taking a look at the costumes we have now?"

Lila glanced at her watch and immediately thought of Hector and Astyanax. 'No,' she mused wearily. 'I want to run home to my family.' "Sure," she rejoined with a half-smile. "I can't be long though."

"It will only take a moment. I just need your opinion on a few of them."

"Right. Ok." Lila followed Piper through the halls over to the auditorium. On the stage two teenage boys were practicing a fight scene.

"Wait here. I'll go grab them out of my office," Piper said before slipping away. Lila took a seat to rest her feet and watched the action unfolding –except of course it was the absolute worst fight scene she could ever imagine. The moves were so predictable, and it was anything but climactic. Was it truly so horrible, or had Lila been spoiled by witnessing Hector's graceful moves and swift attacks? The two boys parted, and Lila was able to recognize who they were. All she could think was how badly they would be taunted at school if anyone saw these moves. "Here," Piper interrupted and passed Lila a few costumes.

The women discussed the possibilities and options briefly before Lila dismissed herself to return home. She stopped by her favorite frozen yogurt bar on the way home to pick up a quick snack. She had been craving such a treat for months now and especially with her pregnancy. She could have eaten a gallon of it, but she restrained herself to a cup. When she finally unlocked her door and stepped inside, she saw Liam and Paris with guitars strung around their necks battling it out at Guitar Hero. Paris clearly was having trouble while Liam breezed through the song.

"Hey LaLa," her brother called as they finished the song. Paris lost, and the prince seemed obviously annoyed. "What was that," Liam taunted, "the sixth time I kicked your ass?"

"It was a lucky win," Paris grumbled as he sat down beside his wife who was cradling Astyanax.

"Hey," Lila interrupted while she set down her frozen yogurt. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Liam laughed and passed Paris' guitar to Lila. "Let's go, little sis!"

"I get to pick the song," Lila said and flipped through the menu expertly until she found her favorite. "Heart!" She laughed and began knocking out the first chords with Liam easily keeping up. Lila laughed and sang along, "_So this ain't the end. I saw you again today. I had to turn my heart away. Smile like the sun. Kisses for everyone and tales. It never fails. You lying so low in the weeds. I bet you gunna ambush me. You'd have me down on my knees. Now wouldn't you, barracuda?_"

At that moment, the door opened, and Lila glanced over to see Warren enter. Immediately, she did a double take and completely forgot that she was in the middle of kicking her brother's butt at Guitar Hero. Was that her husband stepping in behind Warren? The tall man with the new shaggy cut, light blue shirt hugging his broad shoulders and falling down to his narrow waist, and fitted dark jeans perfectly skimming his long legs? He smiled at her, and Lila realized after she remembered how to think that she had blushed. There she was in her mid-twenties, married to this god standing before her, and blushing like a little school girl with a crush! She quickly attempted to regain her composure and prayed she wasn't drooling.

"Brother," Paris said in shock as Hector stepped through the doorway and didn't seem to know which change to address first. "What happened to your hair?"

"Doesn't he look fantastic with it shorter?" Warren spoke up excitedly as he drank in everyone's reactions.

"The Warren effect," Liam noted with a chuckle but made a point to not stop playing if only to beat his sister.

"It looks nice," Helen offered kindly from her seat on the couch.

"Lila?" Warren said, trying to get the redhead's attention. She was still staring at Hector.

A minute or two later, she reacted, "Huh?" She turned her head reluctantly from her husband to gaze at Warren, and he laughed happily at the star struck look on her face.

"You haven't said anything," he chided with a grin. "What do you think?"

Lila blushed once more at the realization that she had not played her feelings off well whatsoever. "Oh," she mumbled and turned back to Hector whose broad grin was in place at her reaction. She suddenly felt like his private joke, but she was immediately swept up into his dark eyes. "You look really hot," she blurted out without any ability to censor herself.

"Hot?" Hector repeated in confusion as he glanced down at himself. "These are actually quite cool."

"She means you look sexy," Warren quickly translated, and he clapped his hands excitedly.

Hector lifted his eyebrows in question as he peered down at his wife. Lila was poised to swoon at any second, and she smiled coyly at him. "Is that what you meant?" he pried with another smile.

"Yes." Everyone burst into laughter at her admission, and Lila bit her lip in embarrassment. Hector on the other hand stood somewhat taller, and any self-consciousness about his new look easily fell away. The knowledge that he could make his wife blush and that she was pleased with him was all he needed.

"Oh LaLa," Warren cried as he grabbed the redhead and embraced her. "You look absolutely gorgeous as always!"

"Warren!" Lila returned and hugged him tightly to her. "You look fabulous. I love the bowtie!"

"Strawberry froyo with gummybears and sprinkles?" Warren observed as he grabbed the cup off the coffee table. "You haven't changed at all."

Lila grinned and admitted, "I know! It's my favorite." She went to grab her spoon, but Warren noticed her left hand.

"Let me see the ring," he quickly encouraged and took Lila's left hand in his. At the sight of the simple gold band, Warren frowned but caught himself. "It's so... old school!"

* * *

Liam watched the exchange, and admittedly for one of the few times in his life, his heart went out to Hector. It was a painful moment watching Warren fake interest at the simple gold band. 'Old school,' Warren called it. Hector didn't know that translated to 'Cheap.' Lila and Warren easily fell into conversation about some girly crap, and Liam took a moment to pull Hector aside. He lowered his head and glanced at his sister who burst into laughter over something Warren had said. It was fairly obvious to him that Hector tolerated his short-temper and sailor's mouth, and Liam was not one to apologize for his manner. However, in this instance, he swallowed his pride and said, "Listen. I know I'm kind of a jackass, and I don't always say the right thing or do the right thing." He paused and admitted, "Actually I probably do the opposite most of the time… But Lila's been the one person who's stuck around and put up will all my crap, and this may be my last chance to do right by her. So I want to help you."

"With what?" Hector asked curiously.

"I don't know shit about marriage, but what I do know? With women, it's all about the ring."

"She's unhappy?" he wondered aloud and glanced at his wife.

"I'm not saying that," Liam clarified. "I'm saying I'll help you get her a really nice ring since you don't have the money. It'll make her happy. So are you in or not?"

He was still looking over at the redhead while he thought about the proposal and decided, "Ok."

Liam nodded gruffly, uncomfortable with how it felt to be nice, and patted Hector on the arm before he called, "Hey LaLa, I'm heading out. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note**: The song they play on Guitar Hero is "Barracuda" by Heart from their album Little Queen (1977). Thank you so much to EmmyMK and Dark-n-Twisty for the reviews! I adore you both for continuing reading. I look forward after every chapter to how you'll react :D For those who are interested, I added a section to my profile showing how Warren looks. Also, if you're curious how Hector looks after his makeover I was basically seeing him as Eric Bana on the cover of Arena magazine from August 2003! Thanks everyone ;)


	19. The Deal

Chapter 18  
"The Deal"

"Avez-vous compris?" Lila stood before the chalkboard and peered out over her small class. Reluctantly, one girl raised her hand, and Lila asked, "Oui, Mable?"

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…" She struggled as she wondered how to translate her question into French.

Normally, Lila was a big proponent of speaking only in French during class, but she was very tired that particular morning and offered, "You can say it in English."

Mable was obviously relieved and wondered, "I'm sorry, but can you explain again when to use être or avoir in the past perfect?"

"It's the same as in the normal conjugation of the past. Remember the list of verbs that always take être?" Mable nodded her head. "Those are the verbs which will take être in this tense as well." Another student raised his handed, and Lila asked, "John?"

"Can I speak in English?" Lila nodded her head, and he continued, "Ok, so I'm not really getting the agreement with the gender and number and all that." At that moment the bell rang, and Lila let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok. We'll go over this again next class. Please remember we're having a quiz next Wednesday over this, so keep up with your homework." The students filed out of class, and Lila finally turned to her husband who was seated in her chair behind her desk. She immediately went over to him and sat on the edge of her desk. She would much rather have curled up in his lap and taken a nap, but her literature class would be entering soon.

"How did you learn to speak that so well?" he asked with a smile.

"8 years of French classes and a summer studying abroad in France." She smiled. "I never thought I'd end up teaching it to high school students."

"You're patient," he observed.

"You think?" she asked and laughed. "I feel like I'm being a bit short this morning. I'm a little cranky from not getting a lot of sleep."

"That's not my fault," he pointed out with a wolfish grin.

"I know," she said and noticed some of the students were already entering. "Are you bored?"

"No," he admitted. "This is interesting."

"It's a little embarrassing," she confessed.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I've never had someone I know come watch me teach."

"You don't need to feel embarrassed. You're good at it, and you could honestly say anything. I don't know any better." He grinned, and she relaxed under his smile.

"Have I mentioned you're the best husband lately?"

"Not this morning."

"You're the best husband," she assured him and returned his grin. "Now, I was thinking that it might be fun to cover _The Iliad_ in class considering everything we've been through." She knew he was clearly unfamiliar with the work, but she paused for effect all the same. "It's the story of The Trojan war."

Hector tilted his head with interest and admitted, "I'd be interested to hear it."

"I know," she rejoined. "I've never read the entire thing myself, but now I really want to. I need to talk with my boss and make sure it's ok, but it shouldn't be a problem." The next bell rang, and she lifted herself off the desk to turn toward her class.

"I've started grading your tests, and I should have them back to you next class…" As she stood before her class and lectured, she couldn't help occasionally glancing over at her husband who was always listening with mute interest. She hid another yawn behind her hand and thought of the sleepless night she had enjoyed with her Trojan prince. Lila had returned happily to her position of instigator, invigorated by his new look, and Hector had been pleased by how she chose to show her approval. He had admitted to her that evening that it had been a little difficult shopping with Warren and having everything picked out for him without really having a say. On the other hand, Hector really didn't have the knowledge of the culture to have much of an opinion. Lila had assured him, however, that Warren's selections were fitting. He hadn't picked out anything too ostentatious or bizarre –as he was prone to with his own wardrobe- and Lila had a feeling it was because Hector was her husband. He had turned it down a few notches to make sure it was something Lila could appreciate.

Apparently Warren had truly taken to heart the fact that Hector needed everything, and Lila was even surprised by everything that Warren had bought her husband. Of course now Lila couldn't help dreading when her credit card bill would arrive, but she was comforted somewhat by the notion that she would be returning to Troy, so what did it matter if her credit score went to crap? Then again if she stayed in the future, it would be something she would have to deal with. Regardless, it had been necessary, and she found it much easier to spend money on her husband than anyone else. After all, he had taken care of her when she was in Troy and given her anything and everything she wanted. She felt compelled to return the favor. The difference of course being that he was a prince, and she was a meager school teacher.

When the third period ended, it was time for lunch, and Lila unpacked the two lunches she had made that morning for herself and her husband.

"So I have a favor to ask," Lila said as she took a bite of her apple.

Hector cocked an eyebrow in interest. Since arriving in the future, he hadn't necessarily been in a position to help with much. It was a little bit difficult to swallow at the time seeing as he was accustomed to protecting her and caring for her, but she seemed to handle her responsibilities well. Still, he was happy to be needed. "Yes?"

"I'm helping out with a play the school's putting on, and I think we could really use your help."

"How so?" he asked, his curiosity growing by the second. He didn't know anything about plays, so what could she possibly need his help with?

"There are some sword fighting scenes that take place, and they're really bad right now. Like really bad, and I thought that maybe if you were interested, you could help out." She took another bite of her apple slice and wondered, "Think you could do it?"

Hector chewed on his sandwich thoughtfully and shrugged his shoulders as he swallowed. "I think so. I've never done anything quite like it, but I know plenty about fighting."

"I know," Lila said with a smile. "You're the best, and that's why I wanted to ask you." She paused before adding, "And it would mean a lot to the kids. The students in the play aren't very popular. They get bullied a lot, and when I saw the fight scene yesterday, all I could think was how much they were going to get teased when other kids saw it."

Hector nodded resolutely. "I'll do it."

"Thanks," she said and finished her slice of apple. "Do you think Paris is still pissed at me?" Earlier that morning she and her brother-in-law had had a rather nasty argument.

He laughed then. Paris was a subject he knew much about. "Probably. He has a tendency to hold grudges."

"I don't blame him really," she admitted as she started on her sandwich. "I know he's bored out of his mind cooped up at home, but I can't bring you all to work with me. It would draw too much attention." She smiled and pushed her husbands new short hair out of his eyes as she added, "And I'd much rather have your company. I'm sure if I brought Paris, he'd find some way to either take off his pants, completely disrupt class, or assault someone… Or maybe all three."

"Paris is bored easily," Hector explained. "He really doesn't mean to cause trouble. He's a good man, but he doesn't often show that side of himself. He doesn't think before he acts. He's too impulsive."

"I know," she rejoined and chewed a new thought over in her mind. "What about Liam?"

Hector scratched his head and answered, "What about him?"

"What do you think about him?"

He sighed and wondered if he should answer truthfully or fib slightly. "He's not how I expected him to be," he finally decided.

"You mean not how I described him?"

He nodded and carefully explained, "He's much… rougher than I imagined."

Lila shrugged and set down her sandwich as she wondered how to properly explain him. "He wasn't always like that. He used to be much nicer and more open. He used to have fun. Now it's like everyday is a different fight he has to face, you know?"

"What changed?" Hector wondered aloud.

She bowed her head and admitted, "He had his heart broken."

It was the last thing Hector expected to come out of his wife's mouth as an explanation, and he mulled the notion over briefly before prying, "What happened?"

"One of my best friends, Mel, she and Liam dated for awhile. I actually set them up because they seemed so obviously compatible, and they both really liked each other. They were perfect together actually."

"Then what?"

"Mel was going places with her career. She's a make up artist and hair stylist, and she had always dreamt of working in New York at fashion week and on photo shoots and whatnot." Hector didn't understand what those terms meant, but he realized it wasn't necessarily important to the story so he didn't interrupt to ask. "So, she decided she would move to New York, and Liam wasn't in a position financially to follow her. They tried to make it work long distance, but it was too hard. Liam's really jealous. She ended up breaking it off, and Liam was really messed up about it. I think for him she was the one." She paused and met her husband's dark eyes. She knew she could tell him anything, and she confided, "Sometimes it's hard for us. Liam more so than me. After my dad left when we were young, he got remarried and has other kids. We were abandoned by him and then basically replaced. Liam was older when he left, so it was harder for him than me. And believe it or not, Liam's a lot more sensitive than he lets on. My dad leaving really got to him, and I think Mel moving to New York and breaking up with him was for him just another person he loved abandoning him. After that, it was like he completely shut himself off. His rough nature is like his shield to protect him from anyone getting close and hurting him."

"Why is he like that with you though?" Hector continued. It was the one thing that kept plaguing him about Liam.

"You know why," she said simply. "You would protect Paris no matter what. It's how siblings are. He knows that no matter what, I'll be here for him, and I know no matter what, he's going to be there for me. And our humor with one another is a little off," she finished with a laugh. "I don't care if he acts like an asshole. He's my brother, and he's the first person I went to with all of this. He immediately helped out." Hector nodded. He could understand fully the bond between two siblings, considering the numerous times he protected his brother no matter what sort of trouble Paris got himself into. The latest of course being the cause of the Trojan War. If he could constantly forgive his brother for his mistakes, perhaps he could grant his brother-in-law a similar amount of leeway. "I'll make a deal with you," Lila spoke up.

"What sort of deal?" Hector asked after he drew himself from his thoughts.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so I don't have to work. I'll take Paris and Helen out if you agree to give Liam another chance."

Her husband smirked and agreed, "Ok." Then as a second thought, he jokingly added, "No stabbing Paris."

Lila laughed and answered, "I'll do my best to restrain the urge."

"What now?" Hector asked after he had finished his sandwich.

In answer, Lila looked over her shoulder at the large clock on the wall over the door. "We have a few more minutes left, but I have a break next period. Piper teaches drama that period, so I thought we could head over to the auditorium and help out if you want. I'd rather help now, so that we can leave at the end of the day rather than having to help out after school. I want to get home to Astyanax."

Hector shrugged his burly shoulders and leaned back in the chair. "Sure. Will I need to work with the kids on the fighting?"

"Maybe." Lila yawned again. "I get the incredibly fun task of helping sew costumes."

The sarcasm was not lost on her husband. "I thought you were excited to help."

"I am," Lila replied half-heartedly. "I just always do this. I take on so many different things until I don't have any time for myself." She smiled softly at him and continued, "It didn't matter before because I was on my own, and keeping myself busy was a way to not think about how I was alone. But that was before I met you. Now, I have a family, and I wish I could spend every spare moment with you."

Hector returned her smile, but her words returned a question to his mind. It was one he had wondered the first time he met her, but he had kept it silent. At the moment, however, he admitted, "I never understood how you didn't have a husband before me. You're so beautiful and kind and intelligent… I'm grateful no man beat me to you, but I wonder why."

Lila had expected him to ask the question at some point. What was a marriage without exposing some of the skeletons in your closet? "There was this one guy. I thought we were meant to be." She smiled as she thought of her innocent stupidity when it came to Sam.

"But?" he pushed when it seemed she wouldn't continue.

"But… obviously we weren't. I was young, and I was too stupid to suspect someone would hurt me like that. I gave him everything. I never wanted to teach high school. I was going to travel the world and help people and make a difference. He took that all from me, but then again, I offered it."

"You left him?" Hector guessed.

Lila laughed and shook her head. "Nope. I held on until the bitter end. I'm really stubborn, you know." He smiled with a short nod, and she dropped her gaze to her lap as she admitted, "He stopped loving me. I don't know how or why or whatever, but he just did. He left me for another woman and then married her a few months later. After that… I guess I had trouble trusting anyone else." She lifted her gaze to her husband's handsome face. "Until you of course."

"I'll never cease loving you, and I'll never hurt you," he promised earnestly. "He was a fool."

"I know." Lila smiled and leaned forward to kiss her husband. "Maybe I was just waiting around for you." With the knowledge that they were soul mates, it was essentially true. "Now, let's head over to the auditorium. I like being able to take you out and show you off."

Hector laughed and stood with his wife. "And you wondered why I always insisted you accompany me to dinner." Lila tilted her head in question, and he nodded in silent answer. It made her grin, and she led him over to the auditorium. She had to restrain a laugh. Each young girl they passed openly stared at Hector as if he were a celebrity walking through the halls. Even the female staff couldn't stop themselves from stealing a glance. Murmurs would follow no doubt about the handsome stranger accompanying one Lila Rosenthal through the school. For once, she was excited to be the topic of gossip.

Likewise, when they entered the auditorium, all the kids on the stage craned their necks for a glimpse of Hector, and Piper nearly fell off the stage while straining for a look. However, Piper was the only one thus far that Lila wanted to slap for staring at her man. Piper was 32 and married, but her husband was constantly out of town on business trips. As a result, Lila had come to assume they enjoyed an open relationship, but Lila was not interested in sharing. She trusted Hector more than anyone, but Piper was another story all together. Perhaps she should have warned her husband in advance, but with a glance at him, he hadn't even looked at the other woman. He was examining the faces of the nerdy kids assembled on the stage. That was her husband.

"Lila!" Piper said as she rushed down from the stage. "I'm so glad you came by." The brunette's eyes eagerly drank in Hector's tall form. "And you brought company."

"This is my husband Hector," she introduced proudly.

"Husband?" Piper held out her hand. "Lila never told me she was married."

"It was recent," Hector answered as he took her hand and shook it gently.

"And she's been hiding you away?" Piper continued with a dazzling smile at Hector.

Lila really, really wanted to smack the flirtatious grin off her face. Silently, she hoped Piper was stupid enough to lay a hand on her husband just so Lila could punch her. Then, the pregnant girl caught herself and couldn't believe her jealous thoughts. "I brought him here because he knows a lot about sword fighting, and I thought he could help with some of the scenes."

"Wow," Piper said without taking her gaze off Hector. "I would love your help."

'Could you be anymore obvious?' Lila mused angrily. Then she felt Hector's arm slip around her waist. He was anything but stupid, and he pulled his wife in toward him. "Lila asked if I would help, and I can't say no to her." Lila grinned proudly. Hector's simple statement was laced with his answer to Piper's questioning eyes: not interested.

"Of course," Piper said and led them up to the stage. "Jackson! Alex!" Two teenage boys maneuvered their way over to their teacher. "This is Mister…?" She peered curiously at Hector.

"Hector," he answered with a slight crease to his brow. Had she already forgotten his name? Lila had to bite back a smile. She had forgotten to mention last names to him.

"This is Hector," Piper said uncertainly. "He's going to help you two with your fight scene. Apparently he knows how to use a sword." She glanced sweetly up at him as if the suggestive nature of her words was only a coincidence and not planned whatsoever. Lila's hands unintentionally curled into fists. "You two will talk him through the scene while I show Lila the costumes." The boys nodded, and Piper quickly separated Lila and Hector.

Hector watched his wife's exit and smiled at the jealousy he saw within her hazel eyes. Considering Piper's continued advances, she didn't know the extent of his wife's wrath. For her sake, he hoped she wouldn't try anything further than suggestive words. Lila might strangle her. He chuckled under his breath and turned to the two skinny boys standing before him. He remembered his wife's words about being bullied and teased, and he could see how such was possible with their slender frames and timid gazes. Hector was a commander, and he knew not only how to fight but how to instill confidence in his men. "Let's begin." The boys began explaining the scene and walking Hector through the current sequence of their fight –which made absolutely no sense to him. He kept his thoughts to himself, however, as he watched them. It was obvious someone with no knowledge of fighting had arranged their combat, and their moves were slow and too predictable. A Trojan child could disarm them without any difficulty. "This won't work," he said simply when the two finished. "It's not believable at all."

"Mrs. Harris choreographed it," one of the boys answered, and it was obvious he didn't approve of it either.

Hector assumed they were referring to Piper, and he stole a glance where the woman and his wife were handling costumes. Lila felt his gaze and turned her head to meet it. He smiled at her before returning his attention to the boys. "You're too timid," he said frankly, taking one of the fake swords from the boy and facing the other boy who looked terrified at the notion of even fake sword fighting Hector. "Charge me," he commanded.

"I thought we were just going over the moves… I can't really fight," the boy scrambled quickly.

Hector wasn't interested in excuses. "Do it," he commanded more gruffly. The boy took a deep breath and swung at the prince who easily blocked it with barely a move. "Try again." The boy tried once more, and in only two moves, Hector had disarmed him. The boy backed away nervously, tripped on his shoelace, and fell onto his back. His face turned red in embarrassment when some of the students watching laughed, but Hector offered his hand.

"I can't do this," the teenager said after he was returned to his feet.

"You haven't even tried," Hector answered earnestly while handing back his sword. "How can you expect to win a battle when you've already surrendered?"

"I'm not a fighter," he continued with his gaze toward his untied shoe.

Hector placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Every man has the ability to fight and to win."

"I want to try," the other teenage boy spoke up suddenly from Hector's right. Hector grinned at him and passed him the sword. Before long, the students had crowded around them, watching Hector expertly maneuver without even truly trying.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" one of the boys spoke up.

"My father taught me," Hector answered honestly. 'And one day I'll teach Astyanax,' he thought proudly. "It takes discipline and hard work. Size and strength account for nothing without the proper training." This seemed to hit a nerve with the crowd of kids surrounding him, and he realized what his words meant to them. He faced one of the teenage boys and continued, "You're smaller than me, but you could disarm me if you used your speed instead of trying to match my strength." It wasn't a complete lie, but the way the boy beamed at the notion made Hector smile. Apparently, confidence was much more important now for these kids than actual brute strength or any real combat training. His comment had done its job, and the boy grabbed the sword to try again. Once they gained their courage, they would be able to make anyone believe they could win a fight.

* * *

That evening, Hector peered around the doorway to the kitchen and saw his wife with Astyanax perched on her hip. He smiled when he realized she was talking to him. "Now this is my grandmother's recipe, and it's a well-kept secret," she told him as she stirred the sliced peaches. She glanced at the babe on her hip. "But you won't tell anyone, right?" Astyanax didn't answer, and Lila kissed his head where chocolate curls had begun growing.

Hector stepped around the corner and asked, "What are you making?"

Lila jumped slightly but smiled over Astyanax's head at her husband. "You are always sneaking up on me!" He merely chuckled, and she answered, "I'm making pot roast for dinner, and my grandmother's peach cobbler for dessert." Her hazel eyes swept across the dirty dishes lining her counter as she admitted, "I might have been a little over ambitious."

Hector wiped some flour from her brow and took Astyanax from her. "Do you need any help?"

"No. The roast is already in the oven, so now it's just time to clean up until I can put the cobbler in."

"It smells really good."

"Thanks," she said and wiped her hands on her apron. "I hope it turns out well. Did you talk to Liam?"

Hector nodded. "Tomorrow he said he'll take me somewhere. He didn't say more."

Lila laughed as she carefully arranged to crust atop the peaches. "Probably because he still hasn't figured it out for himself."

'Or because he doesn't want you to know,' Hector mused thoughtfully. He could recognize the mischievous look on Liam's face earlier. He was curious what his brother-in-law had planned for tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you EmmyMK for the review as always! You always have such lovely things to say :) This was essentially a shameless Hector/Lila chapter and setting up for Liam's trouble making tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	20. Troublemaker

Chapter 19  
"Troublemaker"

Lila and Hector were both early birds, but they lounged around in bed, enjoying the early Saturday morning sun peeking past Lila's curtains. Astyanax was on his back between them and kicking his chubby legs happily as he played with one of his new rattles. He had begun sleeping the whole night through to both Hector and Lila's relief, and he seemed particularly happy that morning. Then again, Lila could have sworn he had the best temperament of any baby she had encountered.

"Did I tell you?" She asked while readjusting the straps of the black satin slip she wore as a nightgown. "I called the doctor, and we have an appointment for Monday."

"Are you feeling ill?" he asked with concern.

"No," she assured him. "It's a doctor for pregnant women. Hopefully we'll be able to see our baby."

"How?" He sat up with interest at the comment.

"Well they use this machine over my belly," she demonstrated with her hand rubbing across her growing bump, "and it shows what the baby looks like inside. It's kind of complicated, but that's the gist of it."

"That's incredible," he admitted after processing the idea for a few minutes.

"I know." She smiled, and her excitement was almost palpable. "Hopefully she's nice and healthy."

"You keep insisting it's a girl," her husband pointed out while laying one of his large hands across her abdomen. "I hope you won't be too disappointed when it's a boy."

Lila grinned at him. They each had their bets about the sex of the baby, and she was somewhat convinced Hector said it would be a boy only to be contrary to her. "So long as he or she has ten fingers and ten toes and is healthy, I will be happy." She placed her hand across her husbands and sighed. It was the first time she admitted aloud, "I hope nothing's wrong. I was worried with all that happened with Troy during the first part of my pregnancy that I would lose it." She smiled slightly then and suggested, "But I guess she's strong like her father."

Hector grinned and bent down to kiss the bump and then Lila's forehead. "Strong like her mother," he corrected.

They heard the front door open then, and Liam called out, "I brought doughnuts!"

"Doughnuts," Lila repeated excitedly. "Did I mention I am starving?" She quickly got out of bed, slipped on her robe, and placed Astyanax on her hip. "You must be hungry too," she said to the baby.

Hector laughed to himself as his wife hurriedly headed toward the door. When they first met, Lila had the dainty appetite of a bird, but now with her pregnancy, her appetite was growing every week. "One of these day you're going to eat more than me," he teased to her.

She looked over her shoulder with a grin. "That isn't possible, honey. You eat enough for ten men."

Hector smiled and slipped on a shirt before following after his wife and son. Liam set the two boxes haphazardly on the coffee table and pushed an entire doughnut into his mouth in one attempt. He grinned at his little sister with pieces of the doughnut hanging out. "That's disgusting," Lila said while she headed to the pantry to pick out a jar of baby food. She had been working on weaning Astyanax off milk, and the baby seemed to be accepting it fairly well. He was growing older after all, and Lila had to stop babying him though that was easier said than done. She opened the jar, grabbed the baby spoon out of the silverware drawer, and headed out into the living room where the two men were already sitting on the couch. Lila bent down to her husband and quickly stole a bite of his doughnut before seating herself in the vintage red chair. She had yet to buy Astyanax a high chair, and she once more made a mental note to stop by the store for one. She had found, however, that he didn't mind sitting in her lap while she fed him.

Elvis slyly jumped on the couch into Liam's lap, straining to catch a bite of sugar coated dough. "Not now Elvis," Liam said and placed the cat back on the floor. The cat meowed his objection, jumped onto the coffee table, and watched Liam eat with his tail flicking back in forth in annoyance.

"Will someone wake Helen and Paris before there's nothing left for breakfast?" Lila spoke up as she spooned another bit of baby food into Astyanax's mouth.

Naturally, Hector was only one who moved and went to knock on the guest bedroom door. Lila heard him explaining that if they wanted to eat, they'd have to come now. At length, Helen and Paris emerged from the room. "I brought more clothes," Liam spoke up when he saw the young prince.

"Thanks," Paris said though it was half-hearted. He had not been pleased that Hector was the only one who truly got a new wardrobe. Paris was still donning primarily hand-me-downs from Liam, and Helen was wearing Lila's clothes.

Helen grabbed a doughnut and went to kneel before Lila and Astyanax. She took the small towel from Lila's shoulder and wiped the corners of his mouth for her. "He seems to be taking it well," she observed as she kissed the baby's forehead in greeting.

"I know," Lila said. "He's spoiling me. Hopefully this next one will be as easy."

Paris yawned loudly and sat between his brother and Liam. "So will we be looking forward to yet another day within the confines of these walls?"

"No," Lila answered, and Paris' attitude shifted immediately.

"I'm taking you, Helen, and Astyanax to the park, and Liam's taking Hector somewhere _mysterious_."

Liam smirked at the obvious jab in his direction, but his lips were sealed as to the whereabouts of his bonding time with Hector. "Paris can come," he offered, "unless he wants to be a girl and pick flowers at the park."

"Ok!" Paris agreed happily.

"But-" Lila caught herself before she blurted out 'I'm supposed to take you out because we need to bond dammit.' "Are you sure?" she finally asked.

"Yea, LaLa," Liam answered for him with a grin. "We'll do manly things."

Lila sighed and looked earnestly at her brother. "No hookers, no cops, no drugs. Capisce?"

"Crap! Now I have to re-plan the entire day," her brother rejoined sarcastically.

"I'm being serious, Liam. I want you to pinky promise."

"I'm not going to pinky promise."

Lila tilted her head and expectantly held out her pinky. "Do it."

"No," he said flatly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as if her pinky held some sort of power.

"Liam," she warned in a low voice.

"Goddammit," he cursed and wrapped his pinky around hers.

"You have to say it."

"I pinky promise!" he finally spat angrily.

"Good. You know how I feel about my pinky promises." Her brother didn't bother commenting. "If you break this promise, I will drive your bike off a cliff."

"What's a pinky promise?" Helen asked curiously.

"The most sacred of bonds between brother and sister," Lila answered soberly, and Liam shook his head in annoyance. "Now," Lila continued, "which of your idiot friends is picking you guys up?"

Liam grimaced that Lila had been smart enough to ask and said, "D."

"Darrell?" Lila clarified, and Liam nodded his head. "Jesus… Maybe I should take the keys to your bike as collateral."

"You want me to fucking take them or not?" He burst out.

"We can take care of ourselves," Hector spoke up unexpectedly.

His involvement in the conversation easily shut Lila up. Apparently, her husband had had enough of being babied and having everyone make decisions for him. "Alright," she finally mumbled. "Go crazy. What do I care?"

Liam got a call on his cell phone then, and it was Darrell. They discussed when he would swing by, and Lila retreated to her room in annoyance to lick her wounds. Hector didn't follow, and that made her angrier. She wasn't trying to control him, but she knew Liam and his friends better than Hector. Her worst nightmare would be them getting into a bar fight, and Hector getting shot. If that happened, Lila would probably go on rampage and kill every single on of Liam's good-for-nothing friends. She laid Astyanax down on the bed while she began packing a bag for the day, all the while grumbling under her breath.

Several minutes later, Hector entered the room, but Lila didn't bother looking up at him or speaking a word. In turn, he didn't say anything but grabbed his workout shorts, a shirt, socks, and his sneakers. He easily changed, and then finally turned to his wife when he realized she wasn't going to break the silence. He paused for a moment or two, giving her ample time to apologize or say something, but Lila was much too stubborn to cave so quickly, so Hector turned and walked back out the door. Lila sighed when he left and looked up after him, wishing she would have at least told him to be careful. Would this be their first married fight? Over a stupid day with Liam? "Women suck," she told her son. "You should stay away from us. We're complicated and never know what we want or when we want it, and we can hold grudges like it's going out of style."

* * *

Hector wished he had spoken up instead of leaving the apartment angry. It was such a stupid subject to be quarrelling about with his wife this early in the day, but he didn't want to be the first to give in. Instead, he followed Liam out the door and down the steps to a large white vehicle with music pouring loudly out the open windows. Inside sat a tall, muscular man with dark skin and some sort of drawings trailing down each of his arms. Liam opened the door in the back for the two princes before he jumped into the front next to Darrell, and they clapped hands and embraced across the seat. Hector slipped in first, and Paris followed, closing the door firmly behind him. Without warning, the car sprang forward, and Liam yelled something inaudible over his shoulder. The music was too loud for Hector to understand, and Darrell drove like a bat out of hell and rounded a corner so quickly that Paris nearly tumbled into Hector. The music was unlike anything Lila had ever sang or played for him, and the car shook with the beat. Hector had thought Warren drove fast, but the guy seated in front of him easily took that title. With the speed and the music blasting, it was easy to forget about his fight with Lila.

Liam finally reached over and turned down the music. "This is Darrell," he said with a nod toward the man driving.

Darrell lifted his chin to look at the two Trojan princes in his rearview, and he grinned broadly. "Hey," he said before taking another turn far too fast.

Liam laughed, and said, "This is Paris."

"The fuck kinda name is that?" Darrell asked as he laughed loudly.

Liam continued, "That's Hector… Lila's husband."

Once more, Darrell glanced up at the rearview to look at Hector, and he smirked. "So you tamed Lila?"

Hector didn't like the way he said 'tamed.' "What do you mean?" he countered defensively.

Liam explained, "D and Lila dated a few years back."

"She still a freak?" Darrell asked with a dark chuckle. Now it made sense to the Trojan prince why Lila had been so upset.

"What did you say?" Hector growled. He swore if the man said another word about his wife, he'd no longer have a tongue to speak.

"That's my sister, douche!" Liam spoke up, and Darrell dropped the subject though Hector hated the smirk still on his features.

They finally arrived at their destination with the sun settled high in the sky. It was almost early afternoon by that time, and Hector and Paris followed Liam and Darrell into the building. Hector was tense with anger, and his eyes were intently watching the tall man who had so carelessly thrown around ill comments about his wife. Inside were a number of other men, and it seemed as though everyone was training. As in the car, the music blasted loudly through the speakers, and Hector's attention was drawn from the object of his anger toward a few structures in the center of the room. In one, two men were fighting, and a group of other guys had gathered around the edge to spur them on.

"What do you think?" Liam asked with a grin. "I figured you'd like this."

"What is this place?" Paris asked curiously. Apparently, the clothes that Liam had brought for Paris were workout clothes, and it seemed as though he had been planning this all along.

"Boxing gym," he answered as if it were obvious. By that time, Darrell had led them over to another group of men who were already sweaty and seemed to be taking a break on some of the mats. Liam didn't bother introducing them, but he in turn greeted each of the men. Hector took the time while the men talked to assess the rest of the gym, and he decided this wasn't so bad. In fact, he was somewhat excited. He spent his life battling, and these last days without any training or sparring had left him restless. Liam had obviously noted the look in his brother-in-law's eyes in response to Darrell's comments about Lila, and he unexpectedly patted Hector on the shoulder. "We'll warm up, and then you can kick his ass in the ring," he assured Hector who grinned at the idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lila was rubbing sunscreen on Astyanax's exposed delicate skin, and she adjusted his little hat to be sure no sun would shine on his face. She then finally sat down on her chair by the pool. Helen and she had initially planned on heading out to the park, but once they arrived, there was some weird man taking photographs of the families at the park. They both agreed within minutes of arriving that it wasn't worth it to stick around for too long. However, it was a beautiful day, so they decided to lay out by the pool at her apartment complex and enjoy the sun. Lila felt a bit perverse slipping into a string bikini when she had a small baby bump, but she didn't own any one pieces. She felt even further self-conscious when Helen walked out in a borrowed bikini exposing her bronze skin, taught abs, and natural curves. Currently, the princess was reclining back on a lounge chair, enjoying the sun on her skin, and Lila piled her auburn hair on top of her head in a messy bun and carried Astyanax over to the pool.

"Hello, ladies!"

Lila turned and grinned. "Warren! I didn't think you'd be over so soon."

"When you said laying out, I hurried over! It's my favorite past time after all," the slender man said as slipped through the gate surrounding the pool.

"That's my husband's brother's wife." She paused to make sure she said it right and then laughed when she realized how complicated it was. "Helen."

"Well hello, gorgeous," Warren said as he headed over to her. Helen grinned at the attractive man. She loved being the object of attention, and one would have thought wearing exposing bikinis was completely normal in Troy with the way she so comfortably sported it. She of course didn't realize Warren was gay, but Lila allowed the princess her reverie. Warren then removed his shirt and shorts, and Lila actually gasped.

"Are you wearing a speedo!" she called out in surprise.

Warren grinned and strutted up and down the pool, flaunting his bronzed body which was barely covered by a pair of navy blue briefs. He was skinny, but he religiously did pilates and yoga, so his body was etched with long, lean muscles. He was absolutely drool worthy, but he liked men. Such was the irony of life. "I don't like tan lines," he explained as he settled in the lounge chair beside Helen which Lila had abandoned. Lila waded in the water up to her hip and gently guided Astyanax through the water with her hands under his shoulders. The baby kicked his legs instinctively, and Lila grinned at how adorable he looked in his baby swim trunks and white shirt.

"Where's your hot piece of man flesh?" Warren asked Lila. "I could use some eye candy today."

"Out with Liam," she answered, and the reminder made her simultaneously angry and guilty.

"Up to no good," Warren said with a laugh. "If he's covered in glitter or tastes like vanilla, make him take an STD test." Lila shuddered at the thought of a stripper or worse a hooker rubbing up on her husband. She couldn't even comment. "I'm only teasing," he continued in response to her silence and the frown on her features.

"They had a small disagreement this morning," Helen said to explain Lila's behavior.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Warren asked in surprise.

"There's no trouble," Lila quickly said as she placed Astyanax on her hip and adjusted her sunglasses nervously. "I was being too protective about him going out with Liam and his friends. It was my fault. I know Hector wouldn't do anything I wouldn't approve of."

* * *

"He's faster than he looks," Liam warned as Hector slid between the ropes into the ring. Rather than slipping on boxing gloves, Liam handed him a pair of gloves with padding on the knuckles but which left his fingers exposed. Liam had already wrapped Hector's hands and wrists, and Hector was intrigued by the gear given to him. They were Liam's and a bit tight since Hector's hands were bigger, but they would work. Darrell was pacing eagerly at the end of the ring and practicing throwing punches. Hector couldn't wait to fight the other man, and his adrenaline was pumping in anticipation.

"I can take him," Hector told his brother-in-law who was still trying to warn him about Darrell's prowess.

Liam snorted and shrugged his shoulders before he called out to Darrell, "Don't mess his face up too much, or Lila will kill me."

Hector looked over his shoulder at Liam's comment with a frown, but Liam grinned and pointed ahead of him. Quickly, Hector turned and narrowly dodged a punch which flew past his right ear. Attacking when Hector wasn't looking? Coward. Darrell retracted his arm and laughed as he backed away, pleased that he had shook Hector up a little. Hector followed and put up his fists expectantly, and the two men circled each other carefully. Darrell moved his arms as if to fake out Hector, but the prince wasn't biting. Clearly, Darrell didn't know he was facing a seasoned warrior. Once more, Darrell dropped his fists and laughed as he jumped from one foot to the other. He constantly shifted from place to place, changing his footing, but Hector didn't lose his focus.

Darrell seemed to realize his strategy wasn't working, so he shifted his course with a malicious sneer on his face. "Does Lila still scream every time-" He didn't have time to finish the question because Hector swung swiftly at the man's head. Darrell blocked it and jabbed in return. Hector dodged it, but as Liam had warned him, Darrell was fast. The way he moved fluidly, and the darkness in his eyes reminded Hector of Achilles who likewise had taunted the Trojan prince with his love. He calmed himself quickly and backed away, encouraging Darrell to attack this time.

"You and Lila dated?" Hector asked with a grin.

Darrell chuckled and said, "Yea."

"No wonder she wanted a real man," Hector provoked in return. Darrell took the bait and punched. As before, Hector dodged, but this time, Darrell didn't back off as he normally did. He continued swinging, and then, to Hector's surprise, he kicked. It was so unexpected that Hector barely managed to raise his forearm to block the blow. Darrell laughed once more when he realized he had shown his speed.

"Real man?" Darrell rejoined. "I had sounds coming out of her that you couldn't even imagine." Hector tried to swallow his rage, but Lila was the weak spot in his armor. His jaw clenched in anger, but he stood his ground, trying to wait out the wave of rage pummeling through him. Darrell grinned and continued, "She's a fucking nasty bitch." Hector snapped, swiftly advanced on the man, and swung. Darrell ducked it and kneed Hector in the ribs, causing him to stagger back as the wind was knocked out him. He ignored the pain shooting through his side easily and continued after the other man with hate in his dark eyes. On his next punch, his knuckles barely grazed Darrell's chin as the man moved out of range, but Darrell twisted and caught Hector above his right eye. It would have landed square on Hector's eye if he hadn't begun to duck. The force of the close punch split Hector's eyebrow, and blood mixed with sweat, stinging the wound; but Hector didn't care. The blood trickled down into his eye, impeding his sight, and around them the men were calling for the fight to end. Hector wouldn't surrender.

He wiped the blood from the wound carelessly though it only eased off momentarily. Facial cuts always bled mercilessly, but Hector could handle it. He charged at Darrell and distracted him with a jab toward his face. When the man lifted his hands to guard himself from the blow, Hector hooked around with his left hand and punched Darrell in the ribs. Like Hector, Darrell staggered back in surprise, but the fact that Hector had been able to land a blow clearly pissed the man off. He attacked with more fervor, and Hector struggled through the blood and sweat in his eyes to follow the man's quick movements. Then, without warning, Darrell knocked Hector's feet out from under him, and the latter landed hard on his back.

Darrell chuckled and said, "Tell Lila when she's ready for a real man to bring that sweet pussy to me." He turned and headed away with a cocky grin on his face. Consequently, he didn't see Hector pull himself to his feet and sprint after him. He barely turned in time to see Hector's fist. Hector's anger fueled him, and he moved even faster than before. Darrell was caught off-guard, and it was pay back for earlier. Darrell blocked the heavy blows as quickly as they came, but he never saw Hector's right hand swing between them and catch him under squarely under his jaw. Darrell was actually lifted off the ground by the sheer force of the uppercut, and when he landed on the ground, he was out cold. The crowd which had gathered around the ring roared to life, and Hector headed over toward Liam and Paris who were both cheering.

* * *

The sun was beginning its descent across the sky, and the three friends hurried into Lila's apartment where they showered and changed. They ordered pizza, and Warren uncorked a bottle of red wine. He offered Lila a glass, and she waved it off. "I can't drink."

Warren set the glass down and said, "I knew that bump wasn't fat!"

Lila laughed and countered, "Yea, jerk. I'm pregnant!"

Warren grabbed her hands, and they both jumped up and down in excitement. "I'm going to be an uncle!" He hugged her tightly and said, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No, I have an appointment on Monday."

"You have to call me and let me know."

"I promise," she said with a smile as she headed into her room and checked in on Astyanax. He was sound asleep in his crib, and she quietly returned to the living room where Warren turned on some music.

"…_I'm a troublemaker. Never been a faker. Doing things my own way. Never giving up. I'm a troublemaker. Not a double taker. I don't have the patience to keep it on the up_…"

Lila quickly turned it down and warned, "Astyanax's down for his nap."

"That is the weirdest name," Warren said for possibly the third time. Lila was lucky history wasn't Warren's strong suit, and he didn't catch the connection between them all and Troy.

"It's a family name," she lied as she had before.

"So he's from a previous marriage of Hector's?" Lila nodded in response, and he continued, "Does it bother you?"

"No," she answered easily. "Hector's ex-wife was cheating on him almost their entire marriage, and she finally left him for the other man. She left Astyanax behind."

"What a bitch!" Warren said, and it reminded Lila of her reaction the first time she received the news. "Her loss, your gain." He raised his wine glass, and Lila clinked her glass of water against his. Mentioning Hector caused her to glance longingly at her cell phone where it was waiting expectantly on her coffee table. Liam couldn't call and update her? "You want to call him, don't you?"

Lila laughed at how obvious she was, and she admitted, "I'm a wife now. I'm supposed to worry."

"Give them a few more hours. We'll have some pizza, watch a romantic comedy, and do our nails." Lila nodded and sat beside her best friend and Helen on the couch as they turned on the TV. She couldn't help wondering what her husband was doing.

* * *

"Three bacon cheeseburgers," an old waitress said as she placed the food in front of Liam, Hector, and Paris.

Liam took a huge bite and barely chewed before saying, "This is the best thing you'll ever eat."

Hector took a bite, and Liam had been right. The prince had to restrain himself from devouring the whole thing on his next bite. He was famished after his afternoon kicking Darrell's ass. Needless to say, after the fight, Darrell had left when he regained consciousness. Liam and the two princes ended up catching a ride with another of his friends, a man named Coridon. He wasn't particularly tall, but he was huge in terms of muscles. He had pale blonde hair cropped close to his scalp and bright blue eyes, and he wasn't a big talker. He had an interesting accent which he explained by saying he was raised in Russia when his father transferred there for work.

"He got air!" Liam repeated once more and laughed to himself.

"He's your friend," Paris pointed out. Liam had been recounting the fight between Hector and Darrell since they left the gym. Every detail made him grin but especially the ending.

"Fuck that douchebag," Liam said and took a swig of beer. "Talking all that shit about Lila. I would've beaten the crap out of him if you hadn't."

"How's your eye?" Coridon spoke up.

There had been a first aid kit at the gym, and they had doctored the wound with some thin band aid sutures which held the split skin together. Hector didn't feel a thing except the occasional sting when he accidentally moved his brow. He took a long gulp cold beer and answered, "Fine."

"Where did you learn to fight?" Coridon continued curiously.

"He was in the army," Liam answered quickly for him, and Hector shot him a thankful look. Coridon nodded and returned to his preferred silence.

"What now?" Hector spoke up over his beer.

Liam grinned. "Why Cordion over here volunteered to show us some Russian drinking games." Coridon chuckled, and Liam continued, "So eat up. You're going to need it because it's on to Riley's Pub."

* * *

Helen, Warren, and Lila all sat on the couch with facial masks, and their hands dipped into hot water while Pillow Talk played on the flat screen. It was Lila's favorite Doris Day movie, and Warren and she had joked before that they were the modern day Doris and Rock Hudson. It was the scene where they are at the bar, and the woman singing realizes Rock is lying about his identity to Doris. When Doris returns from the bathroom, the woman begins singing "_You lied, you dog_." Lila always loved the stories and dialogue in old movies. They had no need for dramatic theatrics or huge million dollar fight scenes. They were cleverly written and acted brilliantly.

"I wonder what the men are up to," Helen said softly. Lila was thinking the exact same thing and had already decided she would make up how she had acted earlier to Hector with a good massage. She was thankful, however, that Helen had spoken up because she was too afraid of sounding like the wife waiting for her husband at home –even if that was basically what she was doing.

"What time is it?" Warren asked.

Lila glanced at the clock and answered, "About 8:36."

"Working up a good buzz before they hit the strip clubs," he decided, and Lila elbowed him.

* * *

The clear liquid burned Hector's throat and made his eyes water slightly, and he coughed after downing another shot. It was nearly tasteless, but his stomach was warm from the beer and now the subsequent shots at Riley's Pub. The bacon cheeseburger could only soak up so much of the alcohol, and the prince hated to admit that he was feeling something beyond a mere buzz.

"Does this game have any fucking point?" Liam asked as Coridon returned with another round of shots.

"Yes," Coridon answered soberly. Unlike the others, he drank down the vodka like water. "To get the rest of you completely hammered. Then I win."

"Damn Russian." Maybe Coridon didn't make the greatest drinking partner. "We need a beer break," Liam said and gathered the empty pint glasses on the table before heading off to the bar for a refill.

Coridon, however, pushed a shot glass toward Hector and Paris each. The pair didn't seem interested, and he grinned as he lifted his glass. "To Lila."

Hector nearly groaned, but he couldn't ignore it. He and Paris lifted the shot glasses and kicked back another. "No more," Paris said, and Hector was grateful he wasn't the first one to admit defeat even if he agreed with his little brother.

Liam returned with the four pints of beer and set them down on the table, but Coridon had his blue eyes set on a busty brunette seated at the bar. "Duty calls," he decided as he grabbed his beer and stood with his hungry eyes still situated on her.

Liam realized what was going on and rolled his glassy green eyes. "That's shitting you fucking idiot."

"Depends what your duty is," Coridon rejoined with a grin as he headed off to talk to the woman.

"Damn Russian," Liam said again while he gazed after the burly man. Then he returned his attention to the two princes seated across from him and asked, "So how you boys feeling?"

Hector chased the vodka in his stomach with the cold beer in his glass, and the warmth in his stomach momentarily calmed when the cold liquid hit it. "Great," he said. By now his head had begun spinning slightly, and all worries about getting hammered drifted out of the Trojan's head.

"Good," Paris agreed, and it was obvious he was the worst one at the table. Standing might be an issue later, but none of the men cared to notice or think about such problems at the moment.

Liam looked around the bar, taking in the Saturday night scene, and Hector thought of his small wife and wondered what she was doing. He had already decided he would apologize for being short earlier by taking care of Astyanax tomorrow and letting Lila do whatever she pleased. His intoxicated mind mused on other ways he could make it up to her, but Liam didn't let him get too far into his thoughts. "Fuck yea!" His brother-in-law said with his eyes situated on the dartboard. "Let's go. We need to do this."

Hector stood, frowned when he realized his legs swayed, and then gathered his balance. "What is that?" He asked as he followed Liam over to the board.

"The best game to play when you're drunk," Liam answered after he had paid the bartender and returned with the darts.

"What do you do?" Paris slurred as he leaned against a post in the pub. Were the post not there, the prince would undoubtedly fall.

"You throw the darts at the board. The closer to the center, the better." Liam demonstrated by taking a dart and chucking it at the board. By some miracle, it hit the board despite Liam's drunken form.

"You try," he said and handed one to Hector. He gazed intently at the target, but he swore the red dot in the center kept moving. He blinked, willing his eyes to focus, but to no avail. At length, he surrendered to the drunken daze and threw the dart. It hit the target at the very edge of the board. "You hit it!" Liam said and patted his brother-in-law on the shoulder. He then handed a dart to Paris.

Paris swayed as he stood unsteadily before the board and struggled to focus. He twisted back, poised to throw, but somehow when he released the dart, he threw it in a completely different direction and hit a man in the arm who was seated to the left. Liam burst out laughing, and Hector could help but join in. The man stood up, and Liam laughed harder. "He's fucking huge!" Hector's laughter trailed off at the sight of the man who was as big as himself and who was heading toward Paris.

"Did you just hit me with a dart?" the man asked, holding the dart up as evidence.

"Maybe," Paris answered and swayed, leaning against the wall for support.

"Yea? I'm gunna fucking knock your teeth in!" The man swung back, and Hector stepped in to protect his little brother. He couldn't maneuver quickly considering his level of intoxication, and he ended up taking the blow to the jaw meant for Paris. Liam came out of nowhere and punched the guy. Somehow in a matter of minutes, three more men joined the guy, and Coridon ran out of the bathroom with a black bra in his hands. He had apparently abandoned a very entertaining event in the bathroom in lieu of joining in the fight. Coridon held one of the men's arms behind his back, and Hector punched the man across the face. Coridon then released him and pushed him across the bar and into a group of screaming college girls.

From the speakers of the bar rang out, "_C'mon take a bottle. Shake it up. Break the bubble. Break it up. Pour some sugar on me. Oh in the name of love..._"

"What has seven arms and sucks?" Liam called out to the crowd. "Def Leppard!"

The original huge guy came after Hector, and the prince drunkenly met his advances. It involved taking several blows but delivering many more. Unfortunately, Hector tripped on a loose board in the flooring and fell back onto a table. The table collapsed under him, and he groaned as he hit the ground. The alcohol in his blood, however, kept him from acknowledging the pain. He rolled off the broken wood and to his feet. Paris ran from behind the guy and tackled him to the ground in front of Hector. The young prince had an empty beer bottle in his hand and hit the guy across the face. Hector grabbed his brother by his bicep and lifted him up. Normally, it wouldn't have been difficult to do, but Hector staggered and fell forward into the middle of fight between Coridon and one of the original guy's friends. Coridon grabbed Hector and yelled, "Wait for me outside! The cops are coming!"

Hector looked around for Paris but couldn't spot his brother in the midst of the fighting that had ensued within the bar like a ripple effect. Then Liam was beside him, pulling him toward the exit. "Where's Paris?" Hector asked, but he saw his brother as soon as Liam drug him outside. Hector expected to wait for Coridon, but there were sirens in the distance. Without warning, Liam began running down the road. Confused, Hector ran after him, and Paris did his best to follow in his drunken state. "Where are you going?" Hector yelled at his brother-in-law.

"Cops!" He pointed toward flashing lights in the distance. "We have to run!" Paris wasn't able to keep up, and Hector paused before he bent down and lifted his brother across his shoulders. Considering his level of intoxication, he was poised to collapse at any second, but Hector pushed himself and followed after Liam. To cars passing by on the street, the scene was hilarious: Liam sprinting like a bat of hell down the road, and Hector with Paris across his shoulders drunkenly running after him. One car honked its horn, and Liam granted them the birdie.

Suddenly, Coridon pulled up in his truck. "Jump in the back!" Liam threw himself into the bed of the truck and called for Hector to hurry. The truck was still in motion, and Hector struggled to run faster. Finally, he was able to throw Paris onto the metal bed before jumping in himself. With that, Coridon peeled out and sped away as the cops reached the pub. Liam began laughing when they all settled down from the excitement of the night.

"You threw a dart at a guy!" He shook his head. "I'm taking you guys out more often."

* * *

It was after 2 AM when Lila heard the front door open, and she jumped out of bed to meet her husband at the door. What she saw, however, immediately wiped her smile off her face. Hector and Liam each had one of Paris' arms around their necks, and they practically dragged the young prince into the apartment. Hector had a cut on his eyebrow which had apparently already been tended to and a huge bruise forming on his jaw. Liam likewise had a bruise on his cheek, but he grinned when he saw his little sister.

"LaLa, we had the fucking craziest night!" he burst while they deposited Paris on the couch. The prince was asleep within seconds.

Lila was shaking, and she took a deep breath in through her nose as she struggled to contain her anger which was threatening to boil over at any second. "Get out," she said so low it was almost inaudible.

Liam laughed and said, "I can't drive. I'm fucking wasted."

"Have one of your jackass friends come pick you up, or better yet do us all a favor and drive off a cliff." Lila's voice was cold.

"They're fine. They're not messed up too badly."

"Get the fuck out of my apartment!" She yelled unexpectedly, grabbing her brother by the shirt and pushing him roughly toward the door. "Get out!"

"Fuck you," her brother rejoined and exited the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. The commotion had woken Helen who rushed out to see her husband passed out on the couch, and she quickly knelt beside him. From her position, Lila could hear Astyanax had begun crying, and she took a deep breath. She turned and headed back into her room with Hector hot on her heels.

"Lila, listen," he said, but she pushed a pillow into his hands.

"Sleep on the couch," she said.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"I want you to sleep on the couch. I can't be around you right now." Hector wanted to voice his objections, but he bowed his head shamefully and retreated to the living room while Lila comforted Astyanax's sobs. Hector helped Helen tote Paris to their room, and he felt a tinge of jealousy at how Helen handled the situation with concern rather than anger. Lila was beyond mad. She was furious.

She sat on the bed, unable to go to sleep, and thought the situation over in her head. She couldn't believe Liam had gotten them into trouble –not that she was surprised, but she had hoped her brother would take care of her husband and brother-in-law. Of course she didn't have the full story, but she had already assumed that Liam had done something wrong to cause the injuries on their bodies. Nothing good happened involving a punch to the face. Then she heard a door open, and her anger dissipated when she heard someone getting sick in the bathroom. Quietly, she padded over to her door, opened it, and craned her neck to see who was in the bathroom. The size of the bent over form in the reflection gave Lila her answer, and she sighed as she went to the fridge to retrieve some water and grabbed a slice of bread from the pantry. Then she entered the bathroom, set the items on the counter, and wet a cold washrag for her husband.

He sat back on his heels in evident embarrassment though he felt horrible, and Lila handed him the damp cloth as she reached over to flush the toilet for him. Her love for him was stronger than her anger, and she retrieved the glass of water while Hector wiped his mouth and face. "Drink this," she said as she offered the glass to him. "You need to drink as much as you can. It'll keep you from feeling too horrible in the morning." Her husband took a large gulp, but judging by the nauseated look on his face, he immediately regretted being so overly ambitious. Lila rubbed his back and offered him the slice of bread. "This will help soak up the alcohol. Throwing up sucks, but it'll make you feel better."

"I'm sorry," Hector said as he took a bite of bread and forced it down his throat.

"Me too. I shouldn't have treated you like a child this morning." She leaned against the counter and gently pushed the damp hair back from where it was clinging to his forehead. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked while drawing a finger around the cut on his brow.

"Darrell," he practically growled.

"What?" Lila straightened angrily, but this time it wasn't toward her husband. "You fought Darrell?"

"Yes. He said horrible things about you. I couldn't let him-" he paused as another wave of nausea hit him, and he waited for it to pass. "I had to fight him."

"Darrell's a jerk," Lila said earnestly.

"Did you sleep with him?" The question had been burning in Hector's mind all day, and he looked up at his wife with jealous brown eyes.

Again, she was taken off guard by the unexpected question. "No," she answered quickly. "I swear. After I broke up with Sam –the guy I told you about yesterday, I was depressed, and I went out with Darrell a few times. I normally never would go out with a jerk like him. I was lonely, but I didn't let him lay a hand on me… Did he say something?"

Hector nodded and grimaced at the memory. "He kept bragging about his _encounters_ with you."

Lila swallowed and bit her lip at the thought of Darrell running around telling everyone he slept with her. It made her slightly sick. "Did you kick his ass at least?"

He smiled unexpectedly and said proudly, "Knocked him out."

"That's my man."

Hector pointed to the bruise and swelling on his jaw and said, "That's from someone else."

"You got in two fights?" She asked in shock.

"The second was an accident," he assured her and carefully sat on the edge of the tub. "Paris threw a dart into a man's arm."

Lila couldn't contain a laugh. "He did _what_?"

Hector smiled at the memory. "Liam was showing us how to play darts, and Paris had drank far too much. He ended up throwing the dart into a man's arm."

She cracked up and admitted, "I wish I could have seen that."

"It was one of the funniest things I've seen him do drunk." Hector rubbed a hand over his forehead and drank more water.

"How are you feeling?" Lila asked as she ran a hand across his shoulders.

"Like I've been dragged behind a horse."

Lila bit her tongue. She had never told Hector how his body was dragged behind Achilles' chariot, but she didn't think now was a good time to bring it up. In fact, never was probably a better option. "Do you need to lie down?"

"Yes," he said and stood up carefully. "I should sleep." He followed her out of the cramped bathroom and turned toward the living room, but she caught his arm.

"Come to bed," she said softly, and he followed her into their room where they laid down in bed. Lila placed a trashcan by his side of the bed in case he felt sick again, but luckily, Hector passed out quickly after lying down. Lila watched him sleep for a few minutes and gently removed his shoes before curling up in bed beside him and falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Author's Note**: The song playing in Lila's apartment is "Troublemaker" by Weezer from their third self-titled album (2008). The song playing in the bar is "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard from their album Hysteria (1987). Thank you EmmyMK for the review :D I realize this chapter turned out crazy long, but I was having so much fun writing it that I couldn't stop myself haha I hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Love's Curse

Chapter 20  
"Love's Curse"

"Hector, what is that?" The prince felt as though he had been trampled by a stampede of horses or perhaps the entire Greek army. His head throbbed mercilessly despite the pills Lila kept feeding him every few hours, and she insisted he keep downing more and more water since the alcohol had dehydrated him. Hector felt as though he were walking the slender line between sufficiently hydrated and drowning, but his wife insisted on caring for him so he kept gulping it down. It was the least he could do after worrying her last night. Still, the large amount of vodka had taken its toll, and Paris was in no better condition. Both brothers shunned the light and could do barely more than sit on the couch and watch TV. Currently, however, Hector was stripping to take a shower, and his wife was sitting on the bathroom counter with a few medical supplies on hand to clean the wound on his eyebrow.

At her question, Hector looked at his reflection in the mirror and assessed the various bruises riddled across his tan skin from his previous exciting day, but Lila was referring specifically to the bandage over his left pectoral muscle. The prince tilted his head in mute curiosity and gingerly removed the bandage. He didn't remember sustaining an injury on that area of his body, but there were many things he couldn't remember about yesterday. Once removed, he saw that there was something written on his chest in a beautiful black script. It was backward in the mirror, but it didn't take him too long to realize it was his wife's name situated across his heart.

"Is that a tattoo!" Lila cried and immediately slid down from the counter to get a closer look. Hector touched the skin which had scabbed over slightly where the script was located, and Lila quickly slapped away his hand. "Don't touch it too much. It might get infected." She peered closely at it and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Hector laughed sheepishly and scratched his beard as he stole another look at his haggard reflection. "I forgot about it," he admitted earnestly. However, the memory came flooding back to him at the sight of it. Between the time that they had left the bar and returned to Lila's apartment, Liam had somehow gotten them even more drunk. Then his brother-in-law insisted he needed to have some ink done. Coridon –since he was still the only one anywhere close to sober and also the only one with a means of transportation- drove them to the nearest tattoo parlor, and all three of the men had convinced Hector to get one (mainly through taunting him that he would be a pussy if he refused). Of course at first the prince didn't fully understand the concept that this would mark him permanently, but the tattoo artist had explained it him. Then, when asked what he wanted, he immediately said Lila's name. The tattoo artist was the one who suggested placing it over his heart.

Lila lifted her eyebrows in surprise. She seemed like she was trying to feign anger, but the truth was she was a little flattered. She had never thought a man getting her name tattooed on him would be so lovely to her. "It's actually not that bad," she confessed slowly while eying the swirling script. Granted, he had done it in such a state of intoxication as to forget it until the next day, but it was still sweet in its own way. "Do you regret it?"

"How can I?" Hector smiled gently and shrugged his shoulders. "Now you'll be with me always."

"And I wasn't before?"

"Yes, but now it's literal."

Lila took her husband's large hands in her own, twined their fingers, and placed their joined hands behind her back while pulling herself up against his chest. She released his hands and allowed her palms to slide up his arms as she admired the contours of his muscles. "You make it impossible for me to stay mad at you, did you know that?"

He chuckled in response and suggested, "Shouldn't we make up?"

Lila grinned and nudged him with her elbow. "Oh I see. You think you can get a tattoo, and I'll dish out the make up sex."

"No," he said and released one of his hands to draw his fingers along her skin, gently knocking the strap of her gown from her right shoulder. "I thought it was implied when you invited me to bed last night."

She bit her bottom lip, and her hands finally settled around her husband's neck while she raised herself onto her tiptoes. "Did you?"

He nodded, brushing his nose against hers gently as he lowered his face to her level and cradled her in his arms. "It's the least I can do."

Lila smiled up at him and returned, "You think sex will make up for everything you did yesterday?"

"I got a tattoo for you," he pointed out so quickly it caused her to laugh.

"Which you were too drunk to even remember getting!"

"It still counts," he assured her with a charming grin.

"I have to admit," she continued with her voice dropping a few notches, "seeing you vomit up everything in your stomach last night was such a turn on." Hector had forgotten about that too, and he blanched suddenly at the memory.

Lila cracked up at his reaction and slipped from his arms to stand in front of him. "Don't worry," she said and removed the strap from her other shoulder. The flimsy black satin material fluttered to the ground. "I'll let you make it up to me."

Hector immediately forgot how horrible he felt in the wake of his hangover. Seeing his naked wife standing before him was much more powerful than alcohol: he immediately forgot where he was, what was going on around him, or any other pertinent information. All he saw were her hazel eyes glittering mischievously, and the naughty smile tracing her full lips. Lila constantly spoke of how she found him irresistible, but she must have known that she had a power over him unlike any other. He was brave and strong, but the slender woman currently seducing him could bring him to his knees with a word or even a single touch. Never before had one person held so much sway over the heir to the Trojan throne. Hell, he got a tattoo for her when he so drunk he probably couldn't have even said his own name. She had bewitched him: mind, body, and soul, and he would gladly follow her wherever she led him be it through the sands of time or to the grave. He remembered suddenly something Lila had told him when they first met about his marriage to Andromache: 'Your love for one another is the stuff of legends.' He had scoffed at the idea when she mentioned it because he didn't believe such a thing was possible, but now he dared any man to find the adequate words to describe his love for Lila. He doubted if any could fulfill the task. The name on his heart was a good start.

"Are you going to stare, or are you going to do something, prince?" Lila teased with that tempting smile still tugging at her lips.

Hector returned her smile and eagerly stepped toward his love. He pushed her hair from her face, and she naturally tilted her head back to gaze up at him. Without warning, the light overhead lit up her face, causing the green of her eyes to shimmer and the rosy color of her cheeks to shine through. Every curve, freckle, dimple, and lash was perfect to him. "You are so beautiful."

Lila placed a hand over his, and her eyes darted down shyly at his words. Then she glanced back up at his sincere chestnut eyes and used her humor to settle the uneasiness in her stomach. She wasn't accustomed to such sweet sentiments. "You're already getting laid. No need to pull out the big guns."

Hector ignored her sarcastic remark and recognized the self-consciousness in her eyes. He smiled, kissed her lips gently, and assured her, "You make Aphrodite envious." He bowed and placed his forehead against hers, and she reached up to cup his bearded face in both her hands.

She tenderly stroked his cheek and wet her lips before asking, "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

She peered up at him earnestly with an uninterrupted gaze. "Promise you'll never leave me? No matter what?"

Hector tilted his head back and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully before he decided, "Depends. Would you consider sleeping naked more often?" Lila laughed and pulled away to smack him playfully on the arm. When they first met getting him to smile was like pulling teeth, and now here he was making caddish jokes! She loved it. He quickly drew her back to him and asked with his wolfish grin in place, "Isn't that what this is for?" He lifted his hand to show her the gold band on his finger.

She took his hand and kissed the ring on his finger. Her serious tone was gone after his little comedic stunt, and she smiled up at him in amusement. "Yes, but I want to hear you say it."

"Delila Grace Rosenthal." He had never said her full name aloud, and she bit her lip expectantly. "I promise I'll never leave you. No matter what."

"Good," she said finally. "Now, you know what we should do?" The idea had only just come to her.

Hector made a point to look contemplative. "Take a shower and make up? But that's only a suggestion of course."

Lila laughed again. "You're on a roll, aren't you? We need a drum set in here."

He grinned at her evident delight but admitted, "I don't know what that means."

That only made her laugh more, and she rolled her eyes. "Come on, prince." She turned on the shower and gave it a second to heat up before stepping inside. Hector followed her without pause.

* * *

"Where are they!" Zeus roared angrily, and the sky rumbled uneasily in response.

Artemis and Apollo were gathered before their enraged father. His impatience had manifested as an advantage to the pair. Zeus was too stubborn to cease his search but too impatient to search for long before calling on the twins. Athena's plan was already in motion.

"Who, father?" Artemis asked innocently.

"Do not act coy or stupid!"

"The mortals?" Apollo continued as if surprised the topic were still up for discussion. "Have you not turned back time?"

Zeus wasn't buying it. "Tell me, you treacherous fool!"

"Unfortunately, I have done nothing with them, father. I realized I was overstepping my boundaries before. Sister, do you know?" Apollo turned to the goddess who merely shook her head.

"No, brother. Perhaps you should ask Hades."

Zeus stilled in suspicion upon hearing his brother's name. Without hesitation, he peered down at them with intense sky blue eyes while he sought out some sign of deceit. However, both had mastered their poker faces, and they played their hand well. "Hades?" Zeus repeated after a moment.

Artemis stepped forward. "Yes." She appeared hesitant as she admitted, "There have been rumors."

"What rumors?" Zeus quickly urged her to continue.

Apollo answered, "I heard that Hades had taken an interest in the pair. Perhaps he hid them from you."

Zeus' anger was momentarily quelled by his suspicions, and he sat back on his throne in mute thought as he stroked his long beard. Long ago, Zeus had tricked his brother Hades into ruling the underworld, and ever since, Hades constantly seemed to find some way or another to usurp power from Zeus or irritate him. Hades was jealous and angry and would do whatever he could to make Zeus' life difficult. Luckily for Artemis and Apollo, Zeus constantly suspected Hades of some treason. "Leave me," the father of the gods commanded. Artemis and Apollo were only too happy to oblige. Once alone, Zeus continued musing the situation over. If Hades had hidden the pair from Zeus, then there was absolutely no chance Zeus could convince Hades to reveal their location. In a sudden rage at his own impotence, he cast a lightening bolt down to the Earth, cursing Hades and his jealousy.

"What troubles you, father?" Zeus turned to see his daughter Athena standing before him with mild concern lacing her green eyes.

Athena was wise, and Zeus had at times sought her council on prior matters. Now, however, he hesitated. The lines between his allies and enemies was growing hazy in the wake of Apollo's treason, and he wondered if only subconsciously whether Athena had been swayed by her brother and sister as well. "Have you heard of Apollo's deed?"

"Of course," Athena answered. "All the gods and goddesses know of Troy's success."

"Tell me your thoughts on the matter."

Athena began pacing slowly before her father as though in deep thought. "I can understand his need to protect Troy, but adjusting fate so carelessly was beyond his reach."

"I imagine you have heard of Hector and the woman's disappearance?"

"Yes," she confessed without a trace of guilt. Her father had no idea she was the culprit he so desperately sought.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, why would I?" Athena lied well and peered up at her father in pure innocence.

Zeus paused cautiously before asking, "Do you know who has betrayed me?"

"No." A silence fell between them, and Athena gave her father ample time to digest the notions clearly swirling about his head. She didn't want to seem too eager. "If I may?" Zeus lifted his head in interest and waved her on. "Have you considered that this is a matter which could be handled beyond the gods?" Zeus perked up as he caught on to what she was suggesting, and she guided him along gently, "I'm certain the Moirae could grant you the answers you seek."

Zeus grinned broadly and stood from his throne with a new enthusiasm. "Your wisdom never ceases to amaze me."

Athena bowed her head in response and turned on her heel to leave. Zeus never saw the mischievous grin gracing her features. Her plan was continuing along smoothly, and she had no doubt the Moirae would show Zeus how hopeless his quest was. Then, Athena could convince him to return Hector and Lila to Troy without reprimand.

* * *

After their wet rendezvous, the pair made their way back to their favorite place: the bed. Once there Lila continued her attempt to reach her brother after their disagreement the night before. "Hey Liam. It's Lila. _Again_. I know you're probably still pissed at me, but this is like the seventh time I've called-" There was a beep on the line, and Lila quickly pulled away from her cell phone to check if it was Liam returning her call. With a sigh, she realized she didn't recognize the number and ignored it before continuing, "Yea. I'm worried. I know you're mad at me, but could you at least send me a text or something to let me know you got home safe? I'm sorry, Liam." She hung up and gingerly set her phone down in her lap. "Do you think he's ok?"

Hector was lying down on the bed, and he took her hand and gently kissed it. "Liam's strong," he admitted. "I'm sure he's fine. He might be in a stupor after last night and unable to answer the phone, but he's probably home."

Lila smiled unexpectedly and rolled her eyes. "You are such a guy."

"What do you mean?" her husband asked.

Her hazel eyes met his, and she laughed lightly. "You can't stand my brother. Then you go out, get drunk, get in two fights, _and_ get a tattoo, and now suddenly you two are best friends."

Hector smirked and joked, "It's how we men are. We bond over drinks and fighting."

She shook her head and leaned back on her elbows on the bed. "Right… manly things." Suddenly, her phone beeped, and Lila quickly sat up to see if Liam had texted her. Unfortunately he hadn't, but she had a new voicemail. She dialed her voicemail, keyed in her password, and listened with interest: '_Hi Lila. This is Patrick with Phoenix Community Players. We had our first round of callbacks yesterday, and we couldn't help noticing you were missing. Maybe our wires got crossed, but we're making the final decisions tonight at 6 at the theater. We'd really love to have another look at you, and we hope to see you there. Please call me if there's any problems._'

"Oh my God," Lila breathed in shock as she set the phone back down.

"What?" Hector immediately sat up when he noticed her stunned expression.

Her gaze met his, and suddenly her face shifted from shock to happiness. "They want me!" She lay down on the bed and kicked her legs in excitement. "Yes!" She lifted her arm victoriously.

Hector chuckled and asked, "Who wants you, my love?"

Lila grinned at her husband. "I had completely forgotten that I auditioned for this musical before I went to Troy, and they want to bring me back for another audition! I'm so excited! They're making their final castings tonight… Oh my God. What am I going to wear?" It was already late in the afternoon. She swiftly rolled out of bed and ran to her closet to begin sorting through her clothes.

Hector was laughing at her antics, but he couldn't help grinning at how happy she was. It was adorable. "What's a musical?"

Lila poked her head out and replied soberly, "Only the most amazing thing ever created by man." Hector had come to know her exaggeration fairly well, and he lifted his eyebrows doubtfully. Then he winced and touched his injured brow with a frown of annoyance. True it was only the next day, but could the wound heal any slower? "It's like a play, but it has songs!" He smiled at the explanation. If ever a thing were made for his wife, apparently it was a musical.

"What's the plot?" he asked while lying back down on the bed. His head still throbbed incessantly, but he had adjusted to it fairly well. The prince could take a good amount of pain, or perhaps the combination of medicine and mild drowning was helping.

Lila returned with various items of clothing in her arms and spread them out on the bed. She put her hands on her hips while she remembered. "One of the women in the group wrote it surprisingly. It's set at the end of World War II." Then she realized she would have to also explain that, and she calmed slightly under the weight of the topic. "World War II was one of the worst wars in history. Over 60 million people were killed." Hector's brow creased deeply as he struggled to wrap his mind around such a large number. Lila continued before he asked her any specifics about the war. She wasn't exactly in the mood to explain concentration camps. "Anyway, the story follows three different encounters with the war: a family coping with the loss of their son, a soldier returning home from the war, and a wife of a deceased soldier. I'm really, really, _really_ hoping I get to play the part of Evelyn. She's really independent and sassy. When her brother dies in the war, she steps up and takes care of the family. She's ahead of her time."

Hector nodded with interest. He had intimate knowledge of the sacrifices of war and had seen far too many fathers, mothers, siblings, wives, sons, and daughters waiting at the gates of Troy for the fallen soldiers they would never see again. Consequently, the topic of the play peaked his interest, but he wondered whether it could possibly do justice to such a somber subject. "What do you do at the audition?" he wondered aloud.

Lila slipped on a white peasant top which cinched at the waist and showed off her tan. "Normally you read lines for whoever you're interested in, and they'll give every one a chance. Since this is a musical, you sing a few songs. Did I mention? The thing that I love about this is that it's set in a really sort of classic 'American dream' era, but the music that they're using is modern. So I think it's cool how it juxtaposes the two." Lila also suspected that no one was interested in actually writing songs, so this was their get out of jail free card. She peered at herself in the mirror and considered the top with a scrutinizing gaze. Unsure if it was the look she wanted to project, she grabbed another from the pile.

"Can I come?"

Lila smiled over her shoulder at him as she adjusted the straps on the cobalt blue top. "Do you feel up to it?"

"Yes," he lied. By this evening, he was certain he would feel better.

"Are you sure? It's pretty tedious and boring," she warned honestly as she slipped on yet another top.

"What else is there for me to do?" he rejoined easily.

"Watch Astyanax," she suggested with a smile.

"Helen finds any reason to care for him," Hector pointed out, and Lila had to agree. Without warning, he shifted topics and said, "I think you should talk to her about it."

Lila frowned in slight confusion and tried on the white peasant top once more. This time she decided she liked it. "About Astyanax?"

"About children," he clarified.

Finally, Lila faced her husband who seemed to be beating around the bush, and she sought to get to the bottom of it. "What are you talking about?"

Hector scratched his head as if momentarily reconsidering whether to breach the topic or not. Then he sat up and looked earnestly at his wife. "They have been _trying_."

"Trying to have children?" Lila put the two together and couldn't mask her surprise. Hector nodded slightly. "And it's not working?" she guessed.

"Paris won't talk to me about it," he explained.

"So you think Helen might tell me." Hector shrugged in response and leaned back against the headboard. "Is it really our business?"

"He's my brother." She caught herself and realized of course that he was worried about his little brother, but still, she wasn't entirely sure she and Helen were close enough for her to be prying about something as personal as difficulty getting pregnant.

"I'll try to ask her about it," she promised at length as she slipped into a pair of jeans. To be honest, Lila had never really considered that Paris and Helen were having any issues. She subconsciously had assumed that since Helen wasn't already pregnant, she wasn't interested in becoming pregnant. Of course Lila had apparently had her blinders on: Helen took every opportunity to babysit or hold Astyanax. She absolutely adored her nephew, and Lila had never taken the time to see the longing in Helen's eyes. Now, she felt guilty for being such an ignorant friend. Furthermore, Lila placed her hands on her growing abdomen and felt guilty for not getting on her knees and thanking God every day for the child within her. She had gotten pregnant by accident –well, if you consider having unprotected sex with the man of dreams three times a day an accident. She might have been asking for it, but she didn't necessarily plan it. How presumptuous of her to assume she deserved the life growing inside her or deserved to be a mother.

Hector seemed to see the thoughts on her face. He often had that keen ability with her: he could read her like a book without even trying. "You'll make a wonderful mother."

They were the same words he had told her so long ago when their love was in its infancy, but the simple words had the same effect now as then. Lila smiled gently at his warm eyes, feeling whole and satisfied in his presence. Without another thought, she switched the subject, "I need to pick a song and look over the script."

* * *

The Moirae were three, crooked, old witches who predated even the gods themselves. Consequently, their power was beyond Zeus', and he approached them with respect and as much humility as his arrogant personality would allow. There was no telling the extent of their knowledge, and they held no allegiance. Zeus was certain they could tell him where Hector and the girl were and also who betrayed him.

"You come seeking answers," Atropos began in her silky voice. With one uninterrupted movement, she sliced a silver thread, and Zeus bowed his head at her power. She was the inevitable, the unavoidable: she was death.

"Humbly I request your assistance in a matter that has fallen beyond my reach," the god answered with his gaze on the floor.

Clotho considered him with her milky blue eyes and motioned to Lachesis. "The prince of Troy and his mate."

"Yes," Zeus rejoined, but with a glance up, he realized the weaver of fate had not been addressing him.

Rather, she was calling for her sister Lachesis to retrieve the couple's life threads. Lachesis held the silver threads between her boney fingers and explained, "It is too late." With that, she lifted the threads. At their start, they were separate but further along the way they had become so tangled as to form one strand.

Zeus frowned in confusion. Never before had he seen such a thing. "I do not understand."

"Their souls have joined," Clotho continued as she felt the thread's integrity. "None can separate them now."

Zeus scoffed in disbelief. How could two mortals have such power? "Surely you must be upset. They have changed the fate of Troy and affected numerous men's lives."

Atropos' blade shone in the dim light as the witch thumbed it in mild irritation. "They cannot be separated."

"There is a way," Lachesis spoke up. Her infinite foresight allowed her to measure the length of a man's life, and she examined the joined threads as she mulled the situation over. "None can separate them, but if they part willingly, you may turn time without consequence."

Zeus brightened at the realization that his quest was not in vain. "What could cause them to part?"

"You have received your answer. Leave." The three sisters turned from him to continue their business of weaving the intricate web of fate.

Zeus did not dare speak up against them though he was undeniably annoyed by his new task. Yes, they had given him some sense of solace by admitting there was a way to separate the two, but now he was faced with an even greater task: convincing them to part of their own free will. Their desire to be together had intertwined their fate. How could Zeus unravel such a thing?

* * *

It was slightly before 7 PM when Lila walked into the theater with her hand in Hector's. She probably should have arrived a little bit earlier to prepare fully, but she got distracted with Astyanax at home. After their conversation that afternoon, she had unintentionally gone into super mommy mode to show how grateful she was for their son. She wouldn't have traded that time for anything, but now she couldn't deny there were butterflies fluttering around her stomach. Though they had called her and requested her specifically, she still felt self-conscious. Of course it could have been because her husband would be watching her from the audience, and she had never performed this way for him. A group of people were gathered either on the stage or in the seats at the front of the theater and doing a variety of things: talking, warming up their voices, running lines, etc. You would have thought they were auditioning for Broadway the way some of them behaved so seriously. Sure, Lila wanted the part, but if she didn't make it in community theater, it wouldn't be the end of her life as she knew it.

"Lila!" The redhead was shocked to see Piper maneuver her way through the group and up the aisle to meet them. "Hector," she said with a devilish smile when she noticed the tall, handsome man. "Where were you last night?"

"Hector was sick," she answered truthfully.

"Oh no," Piper cooed with far too much sweetness. "You poor thing. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine," Hector said shortly. Her continued advances were clearing wearing on his patience.

"Who are you auditioning for again?" Lila asked. After all, for her it had been almost a year since she had first tried out, and she was lucky she still remembered the plot.

"Rosie, the widow," Piper said dramatically, and Lila laughed. How fitting. "You're hoping to get Evelyn, right?"

"Yea. Fingers crossed," she said with a smile, and Hector squeezed her hand encouragingly.

At that moment, a rotund balding man with glasses entered with a clipboard under his arm. Once her eyes fell on him, she recognized him as Patrick, the man who had called her. He was the director of the play. Similarly, when he saw her, his pace increased slightly. "Lila, I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm so sorry about last night," Lila lied though she was earnest. "My husband was sick, and I couldn't find your phone number anywhere to call."

Patrick glanced up at the tall muscular man through his beady eyes, withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket, and dabbed at the sweat on his brow. "I see," he said. "Well you'll have to make up for it today. We don't have much time, so you'll have to do double the work, ok?" Lila nodded in understanding, and Patrick continued his journey toward the stage where he ascended the narrow staircase and stood before them. Lila and Hector took a seat on one of the middle aisles, and Piper crawled across merely so she could sit beside Hector. 'Get your own husband. Oh that's right you already have one,' Lila thought in annoyance. "Hello, everyone. Good to see you all again," Patrick said from the stage. "You've all been wonderful, but we only have so many spots to fill. We'll be following a similar format as last night: you'll each have to present a monologue or dialogue for the character you're interested in. You'll also have to sing a solo or a duet. We'll be switching out who you're working with each time to assess the best fit. Any questions?" No one raised their hand or spoke up, so Patrick carefully descended the stairs and slipped into a middle row where two women were seated. Lila recognized the blonde woman as the writer of the play. Patrick consulted his clipboard and companions before calling out, "Lila Rosenthal and Jason Temple please take the stage."

"Are you kidding me?" Lila mumbled under her breath. She hated going first.

"Break a leg," Piper whispered, and Hector frowned in confusion at such a morbid phrase.

"Thanks," she said half-heartedly as she grabbed a script and ascended the stairs where a handsome, tan man with blonde hair and intense pale green eyes was waiting for her. He wore blue doctor's scrubs and had hint of a 5 o'clock shadow on his jaw. He was irresistibly attractive, and Lila was sure Piper was cursing her right now for getting paired with him first. Lila, however, merely glanced out into the audience and smiled at her husband where he was attentively watching.

"Ok," Patrick decided, "we're going to be looking at page 34. Lila you'll read Rosie, and Jason you'll read Daniel."

Lila couldn't stop the frown, and she repeated, "Rosie?"

"Yes, page 34 please," Patrick repeated. "From 'I knew your husband.'" Lila wondered briefly if they had gotten her confused with someone else. She wasn't interested in playing the role of Rosie, but then again, she remembered how Patrick had said they needed to switch partners often. Maybe it was merely a formality to grant her a chance at other characters. She bit back any further complaints and turned to Jason who granted her a charming smile. Instinctively, she smiled kindly back and looked down at her script as he began the scene.

"I knew your husband," he said somberly. "We fought together in the war."

"Why are you here?" Lila rejoined. It was sort of the middle of the scene, and she had to guess at the emotions. She hadn't really paid attention to Rosie's parts when she was skimming the script earlier.

"He talked about you." Lila lifted her eyes to see Jason's uninterrupted gaze directed down at her. Apparently he had already memorized these lines. Daniel must have been the role he wanted. "Every day he had something new to say about you." The sincerity in his eyes was disarming.

Lila quickly glanced down at her script and continued weakly, "My husband is dead." She felt embarrassed like she was floundering next to this guy. He was really convincing in his acting, and it made Lila feel uncertain of her own abilities.

"I know you have a daughter," Jason said and let the statement hang in the air for a few moments. "How are you handling things… alone?"

"I appreciate your concern, but it's none of your business." There was an undeniable hint of stubbornness to her voice.

Jason paused before answering carefully, "Your husband was a good soldier. He saved my neck a few too many times." Lila didn't have a line, so she peered up at him curiously when he paused yet again. He was undoubtedly leading the scene. As his eyes met hers, he said, "It must be hard without a man in the house."

"I make do." She delivered it to his face this time. It came out simultaneously defiant and uncertain. Someone throw her a lifesaver please.

"I want to help." Jason took a breath and said, "If you ever need anything, I want you to call me."

"It was kind of you to stop by and check on the widow of your friend, but I don't need your pity." Lila's eyes had unintentionally lit up with the annoyance at her own poor performance.

"That's enough," Patrick called, and Jason and Lila turned to him in surprise. They had barely taken up five minutes. "Ok… Adam would you mind taking Jason's place, and we'll read through the scene again. Lila you'll still read the part of Rosie." Adam was in college and awkward where Jason had been confident. 'When do I get to read Evelyn?' Lila mused with a hint of irritation, but she swallowed it down and read through the scene with Adam. It was fairly obvious Jason was the better choice. Adam couldn't land the proper emotions within the words. It came off too fake -probably because he was too young to understand the complexities of the character. Lila was finally relieved after they finished, and she went to sit by her husband and Piper for a short break. She retrieved her bottle of water from her purse and quenched her parched throat.

Hector smiled and placed a hand on her knee. "You were good," he assured her.

"You're a bad liar," she rejoined with a half-smile. He only squeezed her knee and continued watching the auditions with a vague interest.

Piper, however, leaned over and whispered, "I think they want you for Rosie."

Lila shook her head. "They know I want Evelyn. They're just trying to be fair since I wasn't here yesterday." At that moment, a girl took the stage. She had tan skin, large brown eyes, and a short black bob. Patrick had her read for Evelyn, and Lila suddenly frowned in suspicion. That didn't seem fair. Why wouldn't they ask her to read Evelyn while she was up there? Hector excused himself to find the bathroom quietly with a murmur to his wife about the gallons of water he had engulfed, and he managed to make her smile. After he left, Piper and Lila sat in silence for awhile as they watched the girl. She was really good to Lila's dismay and had certain kick as she delivered each line. It was pungent without being overbearing. After her, Patrick called Adam back up to the stage to read for the soldier who returns home, and Lila checked her phone to see if Liam had called or texted. Apparently her brother was planning on holding out as long as possible for maximum guilt tripping. Hector returned and after a few more people had their turn, Lila was called back up to the stage.

"Were you able to prepare one of the songs?" Patrick asked, and Lila nodded. "Which one have you chosen?"

"The 'Bohemian Rhapsody' excerpt," she responded with a grin. Her acting could certainly be improved upon, but she was hoping her voice would be her saving grace. It was a song that forced her to push herself beyond her comfort zone, but she thought of it as a good thing to show her range rather than a hindrance. Not to mention none of the girls had thought to pick it, and Lila knew she would stand out. Patrick smiled in pleasant surprise and waited for the man at the piano to find the proper sheet of music. Then the melody floated through the theater, and Lila tried to ignore the way her heart was beating in her throat and the many pairs of eyes on her by focusing in on her husband. "_Momma. Just killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger. Now he's dead. Momma. Life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away…_" Her nerves faded away when she thought of him and pretended he was the only one watching her.

When she finished, the group applauded, and Patrick removed his glasses as he considered what to say. Finally he admitted, "I didn't know such a big voice could come out of someone so tiny."

Lila put her hands on her hips and asked, "Is that a good thing?"

Some of the others laughed, and Patrick assured her, "Yes. Thank you. Would you mind stepping into the wings for now? I'm going to call on you shortly." Lila stepped back behind the black velvet wings and waited patiently while Jason and Piper were called on stage. They quickly read through a scene between Rosie and Daniel, and Lila had to admit Piper played the role well though it would be undeniably better without the underlying layer of seduction she constantly carried with her. That was Piper. She joined Lila in the wings afterward while Jason prepared for his solo.

"Oh baby, you are in so much trouble." Lila frowned and looked up from inspecting her nails at Piper only to see she was gazing forward. Lila followed her eyes to the attractive blonde man who was staring openly at her. Instead of being embarrassed when she caught him, Jason smiled and lifted his hand in greeting. Lila didn't return the gesture. She was uncertain whether he was simply being friendly or was plain creepy. He was cute and seemed harmless enough, so Lila hoped it was the first rather than the latter.

"He's a little weird," she admitted to Piper.

"Weird? He's sexy as hell."

Lila couldn't stop herself before she said, "You think anyone with a penis is sexy."

Piper gasped as though offended, and then decided, "You're right, but he is particularly delectable."

Lila laughed. "Do you seriously say things like '_delectable_'?"

Piper grinned. "When I'm referring to a man like him… Oh yes."

The auditions continued for another hour and ended when everyone was called on stage so Patrick could give them a long winded speech about how they had all performed well and should be proud of themselves even if they didn't get the roles they wanted.

Unexpectedly, Jason walked over to Lila and said, "Hi. Lila, right?" She nodded and glanced toward the aisle where Hector was waiting for her. "I'm Jason Temple." He offered his hand, and Lila shook it. "You really surprised me today." Lila still didn't say a word but creased her brow in silent question. "You were really good."

"_Surprisingly,_" she returned dryly as if he had insulted her.

"Yea." He laughed sheepishly, and his pale green eyes shone with a mixture of amusement and self-consciousness. What happened to the confident man reading for Daniel? "I'm sorry," he admitted. "You're really beautiful, and I'm sure I seem like such an idiot for coming up to you like this. Would you like to go out some time?"

"You're a little late," she said while easing off her irritation a little. She never got pleasure out of turning men down, so she always tried to be nice about it. She raised her left hand to show the gold band on her ring finger.

"Oh," he snorted and scratched his head. "I just made a total jackass out of myself."

"Only slightly," Lila joked to lighten the awkward situation. She turned her head and saw Hector approaching up the aisle, and she immediately lit up and waved him over.

"Is that him?" Jason guessed.

"Yes."

"Wow." He chuckled and said, "Maybe you shouldn't mention this to him. He might turn green and rip me in two."

Lila laughed unexpectedly. Jason was the second person to make a Hulk reference about her husband. She placed a comforting hand on his arm and assured him, "My lips are sealed."

Hector had tried to wait patiently in the aisle for his wife, but he couldn't keep from frowning when he saw her talking with the blonde man. The man said something, and Lila cracked up laughing. She put her hand on his arm, and he grinned broadly at her. The way the man looked down at his wife made the hair on the back of Hector's neck stand up, and he strode quickly toward her. Hector ascended the small staircase in two strides and met his wife who was beaming up at him. He loved the way she happily greeted him, but he was still a little suspicious from the scene he had witnessed only moments earlier.

"Jason," she said as she pulled him over to the blonde man. "This is my husband Hector." She turned to Hector and introduced him, "This is Jason Temple."

The blonde man smiled and offered his hand. "Your wife was just talking about you."

Hector took his extended hand and gripped a little too firmly. In his dark eyes was a warning: stay away from my wife. On the outside, he smirked and said, "Really?"

Jason winced slightly under Hector's crushing grip, and he retracted his hand with a confused smile. "Yea."

"Jason!" someone called from behind them.

"Ah… the fans await me," he joked, and Lila giggled lightly to Hector's annoyance. "Hector, it was great meeting you. Lila, I'll see you at rehearsal hopefully." With that, he turned and walked toward the old man beckoning him.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Hector said bluntly after Jason walked away.

Lila frowned and glanced over at the blonde man's back. "He's just a friend," she assured her jealous husband.

"Are you sure he knows that?" Still, he didn't meet Lila's questioning eyes. She didn't see when Jason turned and looked over his shoulder. He met Hector's dark gaze and grinned, but there something about him that set Hector on edge. It wasn't jealously. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he didn't like the man.

"What's going on with you?" she asked gently, and Hector finally pried his eyes from the man's retreating form to look at his wife.

The concern and confusion in her eyes brought him from his suspicious thoughts, and he conceded, "You're right. I'm sure it isn't anything to be concerned about." It was lie, but he saw no need to worry his wife over a simple gut instinct. He decided, however, that he would keep his eye on Jason Temple.

* * *

Aphrodite was the most beautiful of all the gods and goddesses -in fact of any person, mortal or otherwise, anywhere. As the goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality, she was infinitely desirable, and Zeus had in fact been forced to marry her to Hephaestus for fear of the heavens being torn apart from the gods battling over her. Of course it was well known that Aphrodite enjoyed various lovers, among them the god of war Ares, but as with each god, she had her own human tendencies -namely vanity and jealousy. For this reason, Zeus approached her with the hope of turning her beautiful rage down upon the lovers.

"Aphrodite," he said in greeting from behind her, and the goddess peered over her shoulder to grant him a dazzling smile. "Your beauty grows each day," he remarked gently.

Aphrodite beamed. She adored receiving praises for her looks. "Have you come to admire me, or is there a greater purpose to your visit?"

Zeus smiled then as he knelt beside her. "I wondered if you had seen Prince Hector's lover?"

Aphrodite couldn't have seemed less interested once the subject was shifted from herself to a mortal woman. "No."

"Oh," Zeus murmured and allowed his question to linger in the air. Aphrodite's curiosity no doubt would take over soon.

As he had anticipated, the blonde ran her fingers through her hair and mused aloud only moments later, "Why do you ask?"

"It is of no importance."

When he evaded her question, the goddess sat up completely and faced him. "Tell me." Her smile entranced him.

Zeus turned from her gaze to regain his wits. "I only wondered if the rumors were true."

With great skill, the god was effectively increasing Aphrodite's curiosity. "What rumors are you referencing?"

"They say she is as fair as Aphrodite."

Aphrodite's pure blue eyes narrowed under her furrowed brow. Even in such a state, her beauty was overwhelming. "Who has said this?"

"The mortals," he answered with a slight sigh. "They can forget so easily the magnitude of the gods. Hector claims her beauty surpasses even your own. I thought you might have seen her and could tell me if their murmurings were founded or not."

"Of course they're false!" she hissed in sudden jealousy.

Zeus bowed his head and agreed, "Certainly." He waited a moment while withholding a grin before he continued, "Still, I would like to see her."

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. Hades might know." At that, Zeus stood and left the goddess to her thoughts.

Aphrodite watched his exit through fiery eyes. How dare anyone even suggest a mortal's beauty could compare to hers! Her jealously and vanity combined in a wretched torrent of malicious thoughts, and she knew she needed to see this woman with her own eyes. Without hesitation, she flew down to the underworld and sought out the ruler of the dead. Persephone was not with her dark husband this portion of the year, and Aphrodite planned to use her feminine wiles to her full advantage on the lonely god. Hades sat upon his horrible throne and perked up when he saw Aphrodite approach. He had been beautiful once, but Zeus' treachery had exiled him to the underworld. Now, his skin was pale from his time hidden from the sunlight, and his eyes were two black bottomless pits which could devour a soul with one glance. As he peered at Aphrodite, she resisted the urge to shudder, and his thin lips parted in a crooked grin.

"Hades," she breathed with a lovely smile and made a point to sway her hips with every step toward him.

The god stood from his throne. He was slender, nearly emaciated, and his voice sounded like cries of pain as he whispered, "Aphrodite. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She paused beside a column and drummed her nails lightly on the stone as she peered up at him through her lashes. It was enough to take any man's breath away: even a god of the underworld. "I need a favor."

"How can I be of service?" The god descended the stairs of his pedestal to approach the beautiful goddess.

"I need to know where the prince of Troy and his lover are."

Hades paused, and his black eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Has Zeus sent you?"

"No," she assured him with another dazzling smile. "I am the goddess of love. I merely wish to witness the two mortals who have so valiantly fought fate."

Her smile easily disarmed him, and he began moving forward as if pulled by gravity toward her form. "I can locate them," he answered, "for a price."

Aphrodite bit back a frown and tossed her hair across her shoulder. "What do you want?" she asked suggestively.

By now, the god had descended the stairs completely and stood before her. Aphrodite had not been able to notice before how his milky skin contrasted severely with his blood red lips and the red lacing his lids. There was something simultaneously revolting, alluring, and terrifying about his onyx eyes. His proximity made Aphrodite uneasy, but she hid it well. "Without my wife, my solitude has consumed me." His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "I would like your company for the night."

The proposal made Aphrodite slightly sick, but she giggled softly to cover her disgust. "My nights are spent beside my husband," she lied sweetly.

"I am not so naive as to believe that," he responded without pause.

She took a deep breath and skirted around him. "Perhaps we can reach a compromise?" Hades' silence convinced her to continue. "I will grant you my company -away from your bed."

It was an insult, but the god rarely received visitors. He was also lonely without his wife, and he mulled the option over in his head briefly. "Very well." He offered his boney hand. "Come with me."

Reluctantly, Aphrodite placed her hand in his, and they were transported through time and space. He found them easily enough. The god of the underworld had that ability. Reborn souls had a certain pull for him, causing him to gravitate toward them, and he could see they were slightly brighter than most souls. With age, their allure and luminosity increased like beacons calling Hades to them. Perhaps they were asking for a reprieve from their constant return to humanity, or perhaps they were taunting him with their growing strength. Needless to say, he found them within a minute's time. Aphrodite couldn't restrain a grin as she peered down at the man and woman sleeping before them. Their bodies were pressed together as though even subconsciously they couldn't release one another.

"Does this satisfy you?" Hades asked.

Aphrodite restrained a groan when she realized the god of the underworld would not be leaving her side. There went her plan for evading him. "Do you find her beautiful?"

He stared down at the woman through his bottomless black eyes and moved soundlessly to her side. In sleep, her face was relaxed in complete serenity, and he admired her flawless skin, full rosy lips, and long auburn hair. Instinctively at his proximity, she frowned in her sleep, grumbled something, and retreated even further into her lover's arms. "Yes," he decided in one venomous breath.

His answer further angered the already jealous goddess, but her gaze was on Hector, the handsome Trojan prince. His strong arms were wrapped around the woman, pulling her tightly to his chest, and his face was nuzzled into her hair. Aphrodite smiled with malevolence creeping into the corners of her mouth, and she approached him. How could she punish him properly for daring to call this mere mortal woman more beautiful than herself? Normally, the goddess would simply curse the woman and remove her beauty, but now Aphrodite had a hunger for something much more entertaining. Her long fingers gently caressed Hector's bearded cheek and brushed a curl from his face. His grip tightened on his wife, and Aphrodite trailed her fingers over his temple as she whispered, "You will receive no pleasure until you lie with another."

* * *

**Author's Note**: The song Lila auditions with is "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen from their album A Night at the Opera (1975). Thank you to mythwriter for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :) For those who are curious, I see Jason looking like Scott Speedman. I apologize for the delayed update. I was having the complete opposite of writer's block haha I literally wrote at least 5 different versions of this chapter because I was being incredibly indecisive! I just recently read through Ovid's _Metamorphoses_ once more, so I was kinda inspired to play on how the gods are constantly meddling and tricking each other. Hopefully you guys liked it xoxo


	22. Blue

Chapter 21  
"Blue"

"..._I want to exorcise the demons from your past. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_..." Lila was humming while preparing her coffee. She lifted herself up onto the balls of her feet while reaching the top shelf for her canister of coffee grounds. The black slip of her nightgown rose as she reached, and Hector recognized another wave of desire rolling through his body as her the curve of her butt momentarily entered his line of sight. He licked his lips, and his gaze continued down the lines of her legs. On her toes, the muscles in her legs tightened, and he nearly groaned when he saw how they flexed. The material fluttered about her upper thighs and left little to his imagination.

"So I read over Rosie's section more last night since I basically ended up auditioning for her," she said as she measured out the grounds into the filter basket.

"Really?" he rejoined while he exhaled through his nose and scrounged together every ounce of will power not to grab her, bend her over the counter, and take her in the kitchen. At the thought, he gritted his teeth against a more powerful wave of desire. It felt as though an endless hunger was consuming him, driving him mad with want. Already that morning he had reached for her twice, but he could not find the satisfaction he sought.

"I always thought she was a miserable widow, but reading through her lines again, I think I judged her too quickly." When he didn't answer, she continued innocently, "Maybe since I'm the wife of a soldier now, I can understand better where her feelings are coming from." Still, no answer. His longing for her was overtaking his thoughts completely. His chestnut eyes strained for a glimpse up her dress when she lifted herself up once more to return the grounds to the top self. She was naively unaware of the predator poised to consume her in his infinite desire. He wanted to tear her apart.

Hector tensed his entire body against that need and asked through his teeth, "Why?" He tried to keep the conversation rolling, hoping it would keep him from reaching for her.

"Well, the war is practically over, and she gets a letter from her husband telling her he'll be home any day now. They've been separated for years, and in the meantime, their daughter has grown up without a father. Then, Rosie finds out, however, that shortly after writing her, her husband was killed. Only one of the men from her husband's brigade comes to see her after his death. Turns out that he was a good friend of her husband's, and he thought it was only right to see his widow. Basically, he means well because he knows she is raising a daughter on her own, and he tells her if she ever needs anything that she can contact him." Lila laughed lightly as she paused and used her hands to gather her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. When Hector saw the delicate skin of her neck and upper back exposed, he had to bite back a groan. He dug his fingers into the counter, willing himself to stand his ground. "Unfortunately, the soldier ends up falling for Rosie, but she's still in love with her husband. She can't let go of him, but his friend keeps trying to court her and win her over. He even rents an apartment in the same city just to be near her. Rosie fights it because she's not in love with him, but she realizes as a widow with a child, it's so much harder for her to survive alone. Having a man made life much easier in those days. So one night, she is missing her husband really badly, and she let's his friend seduce her. She's thinking of her husband the entire time, and once it's over, she realizes that she simply can't be with another."

He was unable to help himself from wrapping his arms around her hips and pulling her against his body. He loved the way her soft form melded against his, and his large hands cupped her hips, tilting them slightly and forcing her butt against what she had caused as he began kissing her neck. "Then?" Hector growled out. Vainly he fought against the uncontrollable need, but feeling her curves under his hands and against his body easily unleashed the beast.

"She sucks it up and marries him because it's the best thing for her daughter, and she's all Rosie has left of her husband." She reached around to grab a handful of his curls, and she giggled softly. "Again?"

His mouth was hungry on her neck, reaching down to her shoulder, and back up to her ear. She relaxed against him easily, and his hands were already sliding the material of her nightgown up her thighs and gathering it at her hips. She turned around to face him, but when she saw his face, her amusement faded into concern. "Are you sick?" Swiftly, she wiped the light sweat forming on his brow and felt his forehead. "You're burning up. I think you have a fever."

Without warning, his grip on her hips tightened, and he forced her up onto the counter. She gasped at the action and peered up at him in confusion. His body felt like it was on fire and he was crawling in his skin under the pain, searching for relief in the curves of her body. "What are you doing? You should lie down." She was desperately trying to find his eyes, but he was looking down where his hands drew the satin material up once more. He wrapped an arm around her lower back and lifted her slightly to pull the dress over the curve her butt and up to her back. The pink lace of her panties was revealed fully, and he ground himself against her through the thin material. She caught her lip to hinder a soft moan and silently begged him to look at her as he always did, but he was deaf to her mute pleas. His chestnut eyes were hungry and full of desire as his hands pushed the satin material up even further.

"I don't want to do this right now," she whispered shakily.

As before, he did not hear her. His intense desire left him blind, deaf, and mute, and his concentration was not on her words but on her perfect form seated before him. One large hand cupped her shoulder and forced her down on the counter, and she inhaled sharply at the strength he used on her. He was impatient and quickly pulled the lace down to reveal her fully.

"Hector," she begged once more, lifting her head to try and find him, but she couldn't catch a glimpse of his eyes.

Unexpectedly, he pulled down his pants and thrust into her without further hesitation. She gasped and dug her nails into the counter. He groaned loudly the moment he entered her, finally feeling an undeniable sense of relief. Immediately after, however, another wave of desire rolled through him, and he held her hips tightly as his passion overtook him. Every thrust brought him more relief and increased his appetite like an endless cycle, and he growled in frustration. She had always been able to satisfy his needs and then some, but this morning it had been as if he could find no pleasure in their lovemaking. Desperately and full of desire, he continued his quest without fully realizing what he was doing. As he neared the edge, his fingers dug into the tender skin of his hips, and he moved harder and faster. She moaned and reached to catch his wrist in one of her hands as a warning. She sought out his gaze, but he could not meet it. He was too consumed by his lust and need for her. He drew closer and closer to his peak, but he could not reach it. It seemed to always be simultaneously within and out of his reach. He groaned and thrust harder.

"Hector," she gasped while worrying at her bottom lip. "Hector, you're hurting me."

The admission stopped him immediately, and he ground his teeth against the waves of desire rolling through him. He wanted to continue until he found his end even if it meant ripping her to shreds before him. Reluctantly, he released her. She quickly straightened, pulled up her panties, and moved away from him. When he met her gaze finally, there was a trace of fear in her hazel eyes. Swiftly, he dropped his head in shame and embarrassment at his selfish actions. He reached for her, and she back away, shaking her head in wary suspicion.

"I'm sorry," he begged, but the hungry desire settled deep within him unfulfilled, a constant reminder of what he had just done. "I don't know what came over me."

Lila crossed her hands over her chest as if embarrassed for her own husband to see her exposed skin and quickly said, "I need to get ready." With that, she left him alone in the kitchen, and he rubbed his forehead as he considered what he had done only moments earlier.

He had never hurt her. He would never hurt her. But in his relentless passion, he had. He had forced himself upon her like a brute. How could he be so weak as to fall victim to his bodily desires over his love for his wife? Perhaps when Hector was a young, inexperienced man could he see himself losing control, but not now. He had the needs of a man, but they had never overwhelmed him so abruptly and completely. Even now, the fires of his passion were burning his skin like fallen embers from a snuffed flame, and he was aware how his muscles tensed expectantly as if that fire could be reignited at any moment. It was torturous, and a painful soreness settled easily within him. This last episode would mark the third time he had found no release, and his body did not react kindly to being taunted. He was so close to the edge, but it incessantly eluded him each time. "What is happening to me?" he growled under his breath and placed his palms on the counter while bowing his head deeply in shameful confusion.

* * *

The last thing Lila felt like doing was teaching school after what had occurred only hours earlier in her kitchen. Hector had never hurt her, and he always sought out her gaze. It had felt as if she didn't know the man forcing himself upon her. It had scared her and left her feeling violated in a sense.

"Is this what you do every day?"

God help her before she curled her fingers around his throat and chocked the sweet life out of him. "Basically," she answered as she sent a glare in her brother-in-law's direction. Toting Paris to class was difficult enough on its own but especially today. She so desperately wanted solitude away from her husband and away from her responsibilities at home. She needed time to think and find some sense of solace in the morning's event.

"Do you ever find it boring?" he continued curiously. In all reality, Paris had actually been well behaved. However, all Lila could concentrate on was her annoyance at how the girls whispered incessantly during class about him and were giggling like idiots over him. It made teaching class incredibly frustrating when she couldn't maintain their attention, and Paris had unwittingly usurped her power with his mere presence in the classroom. If there was one thing Lila needed, it was at least some vague sense that she held control over her life when this morning she had been completely powerless.

"I don't know," she said with a painful sigh and continued writing notes on the board for her next class.

"You're upset." 'No shit, Sherlock,' she mused angrily in response. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

His unwarranted kindness suddenly made Lila feel like a complete ass, and she set down her notepad to face him while she sought out the proper words. Finally, she decided, "I'm trying _not_ to think about it."

Paris stood from her chair and crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully. "Sometimes discussing it can ease the burden," he suggested carefully.

Lila granted him a cynical smirk. She might have even made a Dr. Phil joke if Paris would have understood it. Instead, she assured him, "Not this time."

"How can you know when you haven't tried?" Paris was stubborn –like his brother.

Lila took a deep breath and withheld a biting comment about how it was none of his goddamn business. "Because this isn't me just stupidly thinking over something. This is something that happened." As soon as the words left her mouth and met her ears, she realized what an idiot she sounded like. Her logic made absolutely no sense, and the realization only frustrated her more. Her inability to express herself compounded with her prior feelings of impotence and manifested as an immense need to punch someone. Paris would be an easy target.

"Tell me," he responded then as if it were the most natural and obvious thing possible.

Her desire to crush his face increased substantially. "I don't want to talk to you about this. You're like my brother, and I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you, ok? So just drop it!"

Paris didn't even flinch when her rage flared. "It's about Hector."

The fact that he didn't even allow any inflection to phrase it as a question irritated Lila. Suddenly, he appeared so arrogant before her, throwing around what he thought he knew like a bone to entice her. "Yes." Really, she meant 'fuck you.'

"I know my brother better than any," Paris said matter-of-factly. "I can help."

"I don't want to talk to you about this," Lila repeated and vaguely realized she had broken the chalk in her hand.

"Did something happen in the bedroom?" he wondered carefully.

Her heart's pace increased within her chest, and her hands curled into fists. How dare he assume they were having problems in the bedroom! And furthermore, how dare he assume it was any of his business! "I don't want to talk about it!"

Paris smiled then –not in a cynical, sarcastic, or malevolent way. It was a genuine smile. "If it concerns the bedroom, chances are I've already experienced it."

His gentle humor deflated Lila like a pin to a balloon. She exhaled the pent up rage through her nostrils without hesitation. "How is it one minute you can act like a five-year-old, and in the next second, you seem like you're actually a grown man?"

Paris cocked an eyebrow and leaned back against her desk. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lila grinned then though she didn't want to. Who knew Paris could be so knowledgeable when it came to women? He faced her anger as if he had done it a thousand times. Then again, his record with women was extensive, and there was a distinct possibility he had in fact dealt with a thousand furious women. The tension in the room disappeared completely, and Paris requested once more, "Tell me."

Lila took a steadying breath and felt as though she were on the brink of a cliff, poised to jump but still uncertain whether it was a good idea. All at once, she sprung, "He hurt me." Her gaze was on the floor, and she was caught somewhere between shame, anger, and sadness.

"Purposely?" Paris asked without a trace of judgment. In fact, he appeared completely emotionless, and Lila silently thanked him for that. Her feelings were much too jumbled to also deal with someone else's.

"I don't know," she admitted and gulped down the mild fear that accompanied the statement.

"How?"

She worried at her bottom lip as she considered how to phrase it and furthermore when and where to start. "This morning he was acting a little odd." She blushed as she admitted, "We're fairly _regular_, but it was like it wasn't ever enough for him." Silence fell as she paused, and Paris didn't pressure her to continue. His sudden patience and wisdom left Lila uncertain of how to behave before him. Normally, she was prepared for his childish antics, inappropriate sense of humor, and boldness. Now, however, she was faced with a tactful man, and she glanced up to be sure it was still Paris standing there before she continued, "We were in the kitchen, and it was like I didn't even know him. He wasn't there with me."

"Have you tried discussing it with him?"

"No."

Paris allowed her a bit of space, but he straightened from her desk and took a step toward her. It was to provide security when he delivered his next sentiment. "My brother would not hurt you intentionally. He is a man and has his own faults. Grant him the possibility that his mistake was accidental."

At his words, Lila couldn't help remembering how he had stopped immediately when she warned him he was hurting her and how he had apologized for his actions. Her fear and uncertainty had kept her from truly considering those two actions when looking back over their encounter. "You're right," she confessed. She had been too brash in passing judgment. Hector would die to keep her from pain, and here she was suspecting he had deliberately caused it. Suddenly, she felt guilty for leaving without discussing it with him.

When her gaze met Paris' warm brown eyes, he grinned. "Don't look so surprised."

Lila laughed then and grabbed him to pull him into an embrace. "You're a good brother," she decided against his shirt.

"Really? I distinctly remember you saying you wanted to stab me most days."

She pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "Because I had never seen this side of you. Maybe you should trade in the spoiled prince for this experienced man." Paris tilted his head up haughtily, and Lila smiled at him. Then she thought of what Hector had told her the day before and wondered if it were a good time to breach the subject. Of course she had assumed she would discuss it with Helen, but she and Paris had just had their first real bonding experience. Getting him to open up could be possible. "You know," she began, "if you ever need to talk to someone, you can come to me. I'm a pretty good listener."

There was an edge to her voice which caused Paris to peer down at her with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. "I'll remember that."

Lila waited expectantly, but Paris wasn't interested in dishing out his dirty secrets. She didn't want to push, so she merely glanced at her watch and realized it was time to leave. "Let's go. I'll drop you off and pick up Hector. I have to get to the doctor's office."

Fitting into Dr. Burke's schedule on such short notice required taking an early afternoon appointment. When she had explained the nature of her visit to her boss the previous Friday, she was swiftly granted the afternoon off. Hector and Lila drove in silence toward the office, but there was a mountain of unspoken words between them, nearly suffocating them in the car. Lila opened the sunroof in search of relief, but the warm afternoon air couldn't whisk away the tension. However, once they arrived at the office and parked, Lila didn't flee from the vehicle. Instead, she turned to her husband and found his dark eyes without hesitation this time. "It's ok," she promised him sincerely. "I know you would never hurt me on purpose."

"I'm sorry," he breathed earnestly, and the tense wall between them crumbled without a sound. The conversation was out of normal order, but it didn't matter. The words merely needed to be said and acknowledged no matter how they came out. "I don't know what came over me."

Lila reached out to feel his forehead and realized he was still warm, and his skin was slightly dewy with a cold sweat. "Are you feeling ill?"

He gulped loudly, and Lila hadn't noticed how tightly he was gripping his knees. His knuckles were white. "I don't know."

"Hector, what's wrong?" She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and shifted to face her husband better. He avoided her gaze, but she cupped his cheeks in either hand and forced him to look at her. The depth of the unfulfilled desire in his dark eyes completely took Lila off guard. Instead of fear, this time she felt concern. Gently, she stroked his hair from his face.

"I can't control myself," he growled low in his throat. The animal she had witnessed that morning was threatening to show itself once more, but she didn't run.

"I don't understand." She searched his eyes for some clue as to what was happening to him. "Have you ever felt this way?"

"No." He tore his face from her hands and warned, "You should stay away from me."

It made absolutely no sense, but she recognized how grim he was. "You're my husband. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't," she answered without a trace of deceit. He couldn't meet her gaze, but she placed her hand on his tense arm. "It's me." Suddenly, Hector threw up his door and exited the car. It was so abrupt that Lila scrambled to follow him. His strides were long and swift, and Lila ran to keep up with him. "You promised!" she called out to his back. "You promised you wouldn't leave me." The dark stranger stopped in his tracks and peered over his shoulder at her as the words struck a chord somewhere in him. Her husband wasn't lost no matter how much Hector had insisted she protect herself from him. She stood before him and grabbed his face between her hands once more, forcing him to face her. "I know you're afraid, but you don't have to be. It's me." He was shaking under her touch, and she begged, "Let me help."

The words reminded Hector of how he had pleaded with her the night she confessed she was pregnant, and it seemed to momentarily provide an antidote to the venom seeping through his veins. Finally seeing her desperate eyes, he surrendered and allowed her to take his hand and guide him into the building. In the waiting room, a few expectant mothers and some fathers waited anxiously. Hector took an available seat and turned his gaze down so nothing could tempt him. He disgusted himself with how he couldn't control his need. He was a monster who deserved to be chained. Lila sat beside him moments later with a clipboard in hand. She watched him at first to try and assess how he was handling his recent burden, but then she silently began writing on the sheets. One by one, the mothers were called, and each passing minute caused Hector more anxiety. He bounced his knee nervously and dug his nails into the sides of the chair, willing himself to maintain control. His heart beat unsteadily beneath his chest, but he tried to ignore how he could monitor its powerful movement through his shirt. Likewise, his chest was tight and each breath became more and more difficult to swallow. At any moment, he might be gulping for air.

His dark eyes shifted their attention from his heart to Lila. She bent over the clipboard which allowed him a peek down her shirt and pushed a piece of hair behind her ears, exposing the tender skin of her neck. Hector exhaled forcefully through his nostrils. 'Look away. Look away. Look away.' He couldn't. Her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips, and then she worried on her full bottom lip. The pen tapped absentmindedly against the clipboard as she intently considered something written on the sheet. Hector, however, was assessing the blouse she wore and thought how easily he could tear apart the buttons and reveal her soft flesh underneath. He thought of how she would taste, how her skin would feel pressed against his, how she would moan when his lips devoured her. His desire settled in his lap, and he gritted his teeth against the sudden tightness in his pants. All his muscles coiled under the weight of his tense yearning. Lila stood up then and walked past him toward the opening in the wall where a woman was waiting to discuss the contents of the clipboard with her. Her scent wafted over him with the slight movement of her exit, and he inhaled the musky, exotic perfume she wore. She was teasing him with every step away, and his eyes hungrily admired how her hips swayed with each stride. A random burst of will power forced his gaze to the floor, but then all his perverse mind could ponder was how best to force her to the ground and tear her clothes from her.

"Hector." Her voice saying his name might as well have been an invitation for him to take her. His head snapped up in response, and she was waiting expectantly by the door. When his intense gaze met hers, she couldn't hide a frown. He forced himself out of the chair, and each step to his wife was painful –not only because of the tightness in his pants but mainly because each step increased his desire and consequently the strength it took to overcome it. He felt as though he were being ripped in two. A woman opened the door Lila was standing before, and she appeared confused when she saw the strain on Hector's face.

"Don't worry," she offered. "The first time is always a little nerve-wracking."

Lila laughed to try and appease the situation before the nurse became suspicious. "This is our first child together, and my first time being pregnant, so I think we're both a little on edge and excited." Hector was unintentionally admiring the nurse's curves in the uniform, and he swiftly caught himself. He felt as though he were going mad.

"We need to take a few measurements first." The nurse led them to a wall to measure Lila's height and weight. Then they moved on to a back room, and she handed Lila a gown and sheet. "We'll need you to undress completely. The gown ties on the side, and the sheet goes across your lap. The doctor should be in shortly."

Once the nurse closed the door, Lila turned to her husband who was growing increasingly distraught. "Is it that bad?" she whispered. He nodded shortly and sat down before his hunger got the better of him, and he lunged at his wife. She hesitated and suggested, "Maybe you shouldn't look then." Hector doubted that was possible, but he scoured his body for any tattered remains of what once was his will power. Lila tried to undress quickly so as not to tempt him too much, but his eyes pried themselves from his lap and up her nude form. He didn't even realize until his hands were on her breasts and his mouth was on her skin that he had grabbed her and forced her into his lap. "Hector!" Her hands were pushing against his chest, but he was much too strong for her to overpower. She dug her nails into him, trying to force him out of his trance, but it was like a fleabite to the lustful prince. "Stop," she growled, writhing against him. He cupped her breast and forced his mouth upon it, and without warning, Lila slapped him across the face. Annoyed, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back, glaring up at her defiance. The sight of her pale, distraught countenance immediately sent a cold chill through him. He swiftly released her and nearly threw her from him as he realized he had almost forced her yet again.

"It's ok," Lila whispered shakily as she slipped on the robe and tied it at her side. Hector couldn't meet her gaze. "You stopped yourself. It's ok." Her attempt to comfort him was futile, and at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Are you ready?" a woman called out.

"It's ok," she assured him softly once more before answering, "Yes. We're ready." Lila quickly sat on the examination chair and pulled the sheet over her lap.

An elderly woman entered with dark skin, salt and pepper curls, and a pair of wire glasses on her face, and the nurse from before followed as well. "Lila," Dr. Burke breathed in recognition. "Last time I saw you, you were around 7 lbs." Her gaze then fell on Hector who was like a hurricane of dark emotions seated in the corner. At the sight of him, she appeared slightly taken aback, but she extended her hand kindly. "You must be the father." Hector didn't take her hand. He couldn't even bear to look at her. In confusion, Dr. Burke pulled her hand back, and Lila couldn't think of anything to say. The nurse was busy preparing Dr. Burke's tools while the old woman took a seat and wheeled herself closer to Lila. "How's your mom?"

"She's doing well. She moved to Texas," Lila answered with a smile.

"And your brother?"

Lila laughed lightly in surprise. "I can't believe you remember… He's doing well too."

The doctor tapped her temple with a grin. "The memory of an elephant, my dear." She glanced at Hector who still hadn't spoken a word but explained to be polite, "I delivered both Lila and her brother." It was as though the man didn't even hear her.

"That's why I wanted to come to you," Lila admitted.

"Could you lie back please?" Dr. Burke asked kindly, and Lila tried to make herself comfortable before they began the exam. "On your form, you noted you weren't positive when you got pregnant."

"Yes."

"We'll want to do an ultrasound then to see how far along you are."

These sorts of intimate visits with a doctor –even one as kind as Dr. Burke- were always somewhat awkward and uncomfortable. What woman wants a stranger poking around down there? Lila wished Hector would hold her hand, sit closer to her, or at least pretend to be involved in the consultation. It was their first baby together, and as she glanced back at her husband in the corner, he wasn't even paying attention. Lila bit her lip and kept her gaze on him, hoping he would turn to meet it. However, he was lost in his thoughts, and Lila surrendered after a few minutes.

The nurse gently untied the bottom of her gown and pulled it open to reveal the growing bump. "This might be cold," Dr. Burke warned as she applied a clear gel to Lila's abdomen, and Lila ignored the slight discomfort. This was the moment Lila had been waiting for, and her heart beat in anticipation. There was some pressure as the doctor guided the handle across her stomach, and Lila intently watched the screen. There was no telling what was what from the black and white grainy picture, but she sought out some sign of their child. She needed the reassurance that the baby was ok, and it would be the first time she ever saw her. Dr. Burke stopped occasionally to click buttons and gently explained what everything was. The time passed by painfully slow, but Lila couldn't bring herself to interrupt the doctor's concentration or hurry her along. 'Show me my baby,' she mentally willed the old woman. As if she had read Lila's mind, the doctor stopped, rethought the position, and adjusted it on her abdomen. "This is interesting," she murmured under her breath and leaned in closer toward the screen for a better look. "Do you see that?"

The nurse likewise peered closely at the image and decided, "Yes."

"Is something wrong?" Lila couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"No, no. You appear to be in good condition. You look as though you're between 9 and 10 weeks along." Lila bit her lip, not completely convinced everything was ok considering the exchange between the two women only moments earlier. "They look to be a good size and weight."

All the blood felt like it drained from Lila's face, and she repeated, "They?"

Dr. Burke chuckled. "Do you see the slight flickering on the screen?" She pointed with her finger.

"Yes."

"That's a heartbeat." Her finger moved, and Lila held her breath. "And that one?"

"Oh my God," she whispered and felt a hand on her arm. She turned at the unexpected to touch to see Hector had abandoned his chair and was standing beside her, watching the screen with as much interest as any father to be. His gaze dropped to her face, and she softened immediately when she realized her husband had returned to her if only for that moment. She quickly took his hand in both of hers and held it tightly before glancing back at the screen.

"Congratulations," Dr. Burke continued. "You'll be having twins."

All the blood which had rushed from her extremities felt as though it settled in her heart, and it swelled in happiness. Her initial shock gave way to complete elation. In a matter of minutes, her world completely shifted, and she realized she was going to be a mother of three. Dr. Burke handed Hector the picture she printed out, and they ended the consultation with some basic dos and don'ts: things to avoid, things to watch for, etc. When the couple left late that afternoon, Lila was still holding his hand, and her excitement was palpable.

As they slid into the car, she gasped, "I have to call my mom and Liam and Warren and Mel…" She suddenly seemed to realize Hector hadn't spoken a word, and she turned to her husband who was looking straight ahead. "Are you not happy?" she asked when she finally recognized his lack of enthusiasm.

Her husband dropped his chin but didn't meet her gaze. "I am," he assured her, but the pain in his voice was unmistakable.

"You're still…" He didn't answer, and Lila released his hand to start her car and back out of the parking spot. Without warning, she stopped the car and turned to him. "Can't I have one normal thing? I can't have a normal way to meet you. I can't have a normal wedding. I can't have a normal life with you. And now I can't have a normal pregnancy!" His silence irritated her further, and she shifted gears too quickly and nearly peeled out of the parking lot in her anger. "I'm so tired of everything having to be so goddamn dramatic! Just once I want to crawl into bed next to you at the end of the day and say 'Wow, today was so boring.'" Still, he didn't answer, and she stole a glance at him. His face was drawn in a mixture of pain, discomfort, sorrow, guilt, and too many other emotions to discern. Lila took a breath to try and calm herself. Here she was judging him yet again when something was so clearly hurting him. "What caused this?"

"I don't know," he finally spoke up.

"What does it feel like?"

Hector shuddered and tried to gather the strength to talk. What could possibly have the power to wear down the brave hero of Troy? "Like I've been lit on fire, and my skin is melting away. The only way to stop the pain is-" He couldn't say it. It was too embarrassing and disgraceful.

"What?" She pried, but his lips were sealed. "Tell me. Maybe we can fix this."

"I've been trying," he growled unexpectedly.

Lila frowned and pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex while she mulled it over. She parked the car and exhaled slowly. "You mean you can't orgasm?" He didn't answer, but she took his silence as agreement. "You've always-"

"I know," he whispered in evident annoyance.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No." He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the tightness in his chest. "I get close, but I can't."

It didn't make any sense what was causing it, but it certainly explained his pain. Considering how many times they had tried already today, there was no telling how blue he was. "Do you want to try again?"

He shook his head ferociously. "No."

"Why not? I can try some new stuff if you want."

"No."

Lila bit her lip and watched his tense profile. She felt like she had failed him on some level. What kind of wife was she if she couldn't satisfy her husband? Not to mention the change was so abrupt. What had happened to rob him of his desire for her? She paused mentally and rethought it over. Clearly he still had his desire, but he couldn't reach any sort of fulfillment. That seemed much more torturous. "Do you remember anything?"

"No." He swiftly exited the car and began ascending the stairs toward her apartment.

Lila waited in the car a little bit longer, watching his movements with curiosity and concern. At length, she too abandoned the car and headed up the flights of stairs. The door was ajar, and Lila wondered if Paris had opened it for Hector. Then Liam poked his head outside, and his green eyes landed on her. He grinned at the sight, and Lila tilted her head while wondering what he was doing there. She was under the impression he was still punishing her. The look in his eyes was mischievous, and Lila suddenly had a foreshadowing feeling of something to come.

The door opened wider, and Lila stopped dead in her tracks. "Delila Grace Rosenthal!"

She clumsily swallowed her surprise and continued her trek toward her apartment while her eyes were on the woman standing on her doorstep. "Hi, mom."

* * *

**Author's Note**: The song Lila hums in the beginning is "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse from their album The Resistance (2009). Thank you EmmyMK for the two lovely reviews :) And you caught me! I have unfortunately been that drunk once in my life, and I will never let it happen again haha! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope you liked this chapter as well.


	23. Deception

Chapter 22  
"Deception"

Hector knew who the woman was the moment he laid his eyes on her, and he also knew by his brother-in-law's evident excitement that Liam was clearly the one who had called their mother. Suddenly, Hector wanted to kill him. He couldn't bear to meet Lila's family now when he was so weak and uncontrollable. He was a typhoon of un-mastered emotions, and he was dangerous.

"Hey, mom," Liam called to drag the woman's attention away from Paris, Helen, and Astyanax. The woman smiled at her son and lifted herself from the couch when she noticed the new addition to their group.

'Run, run, run,' Hector thought wildly when her eyes landed on him, but his brother-in-law grabbed his arm. It was too late. He was trapped.

"Mom," Liam continued, "this is Hector. Lila's husband."

The woman's smile brightened considerably, and she held out her hand. Gently, Hector took it and shook it with as much care as he could muster in his crumbling state. "Tanya Aldrige," she introduced herself. She had loose copper curls which sat above her shoulders, large honey brown eyes, and a smile that could light up the room. Lila and her mother undeniably favored each other though Lila had been gifted a few traits, namely her eyes, from her father. "Now, let me have a look at you." With that, she grabbed Hector by his biceps as she tilted slightly back to take in the full effect. He straightened before her, struggled to mask his whirlwind of feelings, and looked down at her with a tinge of uncertainty. How could she possibly approve of him in his current state? "My, my," she decided with another large smile, "I knew I raised Lila right." Hector realized the significance of the words since they were the same ones Lila had used so many days ago when Hector had asked if her mother would approve of him. The irony made one side of his mouth tilt up in a smile, but he couldn't wholly commit to allowing himself any pleasure so only half of him reveled in the inside joke.

"Lila's coming," Liam warned with a chuckle from his position at the door.

In response, Tanya released Hector and walked past him to the doorway to welcome her daughter home. The prince, however, immediately bolted from the room, down the hallway, and into their bedroom where he paced nervously back and forth, trying to sort through everything that happened only moments ago. Not even a minute later, the door opened, and Hector stilled like an animal that had been ambushed. His muscles coiled instinctively, undecided whether to run or attack yet. Then, however, when he saw it was merely his brother Paris, he relaxed and continued pacing.

"Lila told me," Paris spoke up while he closed the door behind him.

Once more, Hector tensed while he considered what his wife could have possibly said to Paris. "What?"

"She told me about this morning," Paris clarified. Hector's brother was always so forward. He wasted no time on the proper way to go about things or even the correct amount of manners. It was often his crux, but for the moment, however, Hector was grateful for his boldness. His mind was too scrambled to unravel any complicated social situations.

"And?" One syllable words were easiest to say through his clenched teeth.

"I've never seen you like this," he confessed while considering the haggard man pacing anxiously before him. His older brother was always strong, confident, and controlled in the face of any predicament. Now, however, he was shaking and looked simultaneously angry and fearful.

Hector paused at the statement and rubbed his hands over his drawn face, attempting to wipe away the emotions clearly written in the lines of his features. "I'm going mad, brother."

"There's no need to be so upset over what occurred this morning. It is easy for any man to lose himself in his desire," Paris said earnestly. Granted, he couldn't ever recall hurting a woman during their lovemaking, but Hector was much rougher around the edges than Paris. His brother was a warrior where Paris was a lover.

Hector's dark eyes met his brother's, and he growled low in his throat. His frustration at his impotence, his uncontrollable desire, and now his ignorant brother was overwhelming. For the moment, his embarrassment about his condition faded, and his anger granted him apathy and allowed him to say, "I would have ripped her to pieces before me."

The horrifying nature of his words caught Paris off guard, but what was worse was the earnest intensity in his eyes. It wasn't his brother staring back at him. "What have you become?"

"A beast," he answered in all sincerity, and his once handsome features contorted in self-loathing at the admission. "I've lost the will to control myself."

Paris had expected this to be a problem in the bedroom which could easily have been solved with his years of experience, but now, he realized this was far beyond his reach or knowledge. "How can I help?"

"None can help," Hector assured him as he began pacing again. "I will go mad and kill my wife and the mother of my children." He seemed so certain of his fate, and a grim foreshadowing fell across his broad shoulders.

"Brother, do not surrender so easily."

"_Easily_?" Hector repeated, and his head snapped up at the term. "For an entire day I have been consumed with a pain so raw and torturous that death would be a welcome relief."

Paris frowned as he mulled the notion over. It was horrible, but he could not understand how such a thing could happen. "There is no remedy?"

"None that I can find." He chuckled bitterly and grumbled under his breath, "I am being punished for my lust."

Despite Hector's low tone, Paris caught it, and his brow furrowed at the words. "Have you lain with another?" Perhaps it was his brother's guilt that was the source of his extreme pain.

"No!" He growled angrily. "I would never."

True, Hector had morals that had hindered him from ever taking a mistress during his marriage to Andromache, and it was clear that his marriage to Lila was no different on that level. "Then why do you suspect you're being punished for your lust?"

Hector paused with his back to his brother and granted the younger man his profile. He felt disgusted as he admitted, "I can find no release."

Paris bowed his head at the words. He and Hector were close, but they never discussed matters this private. At least Hector rarely granted Paris a glimpse behind his brave veil into the weaknesses of his being. Paris doubted if his brother allowed anyone to see him vulnerable. "That is what ails you, brother?" Hector's silence was a confirmation. Paris had never encountered such a problem himself, but that did not mean it wasn't possible or completely bizarre. "Perhaps you should consult a doctor." Hector took a deep breath at the suggestion. Naturally, it was something the prince had already considered himself, but somehow deep down within him, he knew this was not a problem that could be handled by mortal men. This disease that had lent itself to him was not of this world. That realization, however, only granted him more confusion and distress rather than any relief. What was killing him so slowly? He felt as though he were being eaten away from his soul to his body. "Brother?" Paris pressed when Hector did not respond.

"There is no help for me," Hector assured him coldly.

His defeated attitude was contagious, and at first, Paris didn't notice how he bowed his head in solemn surrender. However, he caught himself and raised his gaze parallel to the floor as a revived sense of spirit flooded him. "Fight," he said softly. Hector stilled, and Paris repeated himself more loudly, "Fight, brother."

* * *

Lila lay back in the hot water. It was almost too warm to bear, but she didn't care. Without hesitation, she dunked her head into the water. Her tub was too shallow for the water to cover higher than her ears, but that was enough to dull the sounds outside in her apartment. How could Liam ambush her like this? With their mother of all things? And could he have picked a worse time? When her husband was a ticking time bomb of pent up sexual desire? Seriously, she understood Liam had been pissed with her, but way to be a tattle tell _and _douchebag all in one fell attempt. She wanted to hide from it all, and so she found herself in the bathroom. No one would interrupt her private time, and private time was virtually impossible when there were five other individuals and one baby in her cramped apartment. She would worry about dismembering Liam later.

The sound of pounding met her water-filled ears, but she sought to ignore it simply by pretending she didn't hear it. Eventually, however, she realized she would have to face it, and she pushed herself up onto her elbows, allowed the water to drain from her ears, and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's mom!"

"I'm taking a bath," Lila called out, but her mother swiftly opened the door anyway. Lila scrambled to cover her naked body.

Tanya laughed and assured her, "After 3 years of changing your diapers, trust me. I've seen it all already." Still, Lila modestly drew the shower curtain to hide her body while her face peeked out, and her mother lowered the lid of the toilet to sit on it. "You can't avoid me all day."

"I wasn't trying to avoid you," Lila lied pathetically.

"When were you planning on telling me?" There was an unavoidable note of hurt and sorrow to her mother's tone, and a wave of guilt flooded Lila.

"Mom," she began as she glanced at the older woman sitting on the toilet like it was a throne. She was still so beautiful to Lila. Sometimes when she considered her mother, she found herself wondering if she would age so gracefully. At hearing her name, she turned to meet her daughter's sorrowful and guilty eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I've been dreaming about this for so long," Tanya confessed with a partial smile. "I always hoped I'd be included."

Lila sunk lower into the tub under the weight of her guilt. "I didn't leave you out to hurt you."

"Was it Hector? Did he not want your family to be there?" she asked suspiciously.

"No! He would have loved for you to be there."

Tanya considered her daughter and did not appeared convinced. "He doesn't talk much, and he's already hiding from me."

"He's been a little preoccupied lately," Lila lied swiftly. "He'll warm up to you soon."

"The baby is his?"

"Yes." Lila then paused and corrected, "_Ours_."

"Was he married before?"

"Yes."

Tanya shifted to cross her legs, and she said somberly, "Once a divorcé, always a divorcé."

Lila's guilt immediately gave way to her annoyance, and she warned, "Don't doom my marriage just because yours with dad didn't work."

"I'm only looking out for you. How long have you known him? You've never been this brash. This could be a simple infatuation. It could fade."

"Hector loves me." Her hazel eyes looked at her mother in defiance. "He loves me more than you could possibly understand. Just because you've never found love like that doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

Her mother scoffed, "Lila Grace, don't you dare sass me."

"I'm not a kid anymore," she answered with her anger rising. "You can't keep trying to protect me. Let go for Christ's sake."

Tanya fell quiet for a moment, and the two women stared at each other with the tension of their argument filling up the entire space of the cramped bathroom. Finally, Tanya broke the silence, "You are so much like your father."

The statement caused Lila to visibly flinch. "Stop. You know I hate when you say that."

"You are." Tanya sighed. "You have the same stubbornness and fire in you. I think that's why you two never got along. You both have such strong personalities; how could they both fit in the same room?"

Lila corrected, "We can't stand each other because he's a jerk, and I don't put up with his lies."

"Don't talk about him that way," Tanya warned in the voice she used when she was exerting her power as Lila's mother. Then, she added, "You should call your father."

Lila bitterly rolled her eyes at the notion. "Why? So he can suddenly decide to be a part of my life now that I'm providing grandchildren for him? No thanks."

"You can't be so selfish. You're a mother now. You need to think of your children."

Lila's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she sat up in the tub to fully address her mom. "Don't you dare try to tell me how to raise my children."

"I've raised two on my own. I think I know a thing or two about it," her mother rejoined swiftly. "How would you feel if your children went off and did something like this without telling you?"

Without hesitation, Lila answered, "I wouldn't have to worry about that because I'd never abandon my children."

Tanya paused at her words, and she seemed to bite back a remark. Finally, she confessed with a hint of sorrow, "I had no idea you hated him that much."

Lila rolled her eyes at her mother's dramatic shift in emotions: angry then sad, back and forth, as if trying out each to see which would cause Lila the most guilt. "I don't hate him." When Tanya met her daughter's gaze, Lila clarified, "I don't feel enough toward him to hate him. He's a stranger to me." Tanya fell quiet and turned her gaze down to her hands which were folded in her lap, and Lila watched her mom carefully. Seeing the woman who embodied comfort and security so sad easily swept away Lila's anger and defensive attitude. "Do you know how much I've missed you?"

"You could've fooled me," Tanya said bitterly. "You maybe call me once a month now."

Lila hadn't imagined her reunion with her mother to be like this: caustic remarks and arguing. She thought they'd embrace each other, cry, and talk about her time in Troy all night. "I've been through so much," she murmured. "There were times I needed my mom so badly when I was afraid and hurt, but I got through it. You know why?" Her mom didn't answer. "Because I'm strong. Stronger than I ever thought, and because of Hector. You've already judged a man who would gladly give his life to keep me from harm."

Her mother bowed her head in sudden bought of shame at her daughter's words. "I was hurt that you didn't tell me," Tanya admitted softly.

"I know." Lila swallowed and asked, "Did you meet them all?" Tanya nodded. "_And_?"

"They were nice."

"That's it?" Lila smirked in a sarcastic way before asking, "You didn't find it odd that Hector is my husband? His brother is Paris? Paris' wife is Helen? Our son is Astyanax?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tanya said while inspecting her nails.

"Are you going to play dumb, or do you want me to spell it out for you?"

Tanya's honey brown eyes narrowed, and she scolded, "Don't get an attitude with me."

"Come on, mom. I know you know." Tanya didn't answer, and Lila pressed, "Troy."

"Did I ever read you the story of the _Iliad_?" she asked ignorantly. "Such a lovely tale."

Lila had had enough with the games. Her patience had already worn thin from the shitty day she had endured, and she abruptly stood up, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her. "Come with me." Her mother followed curiously as a soaking wet Lila stormed out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into her room where Paris and Hector were talking. Hector straightened when he saw his damp and nearly naked wife. She, however, ignored his dark eyes and commanded, "Tell her who you are." Hector's gaze shifted to Tanya who was standing behind Lila. "Tell her!"

Hector swallowed and straightened up slightly as he said, "I am Hector, son of Priam and prince of Troy."

"Are you crazy?" Tanya whispered in response.

Hector's gaze was unyielding. "Would you like to see my crown or my robes? Lila's tucked them away somewhere. Or my battle wounds? Would you like me to recount the history of Troy? Tell me what proof you require, and I'll provide it."

Lila had never seen her mother so flabbergasted, and Tanya struggled to pull herself together as she challenged, "Show me the clothes."

Lila passed by her husband and dug in the closet. She returned moments later with Hector's damaged blue robes, her delicate white gown, and their crowns. Her mother stepped forward in amazement and fingered the delicately crafted materials. It was completely unlike the manufactured products of modern times. Each piece of fabric had been hand woven with great care. Tanya's eyes fell on the white material, and she quickly retrieved it from the pile. "That was my wedding dress," Lila said fondly at the sight though it seemed obvious Tanya had already realized that. Then her mother grabbed the crowns and felt them each in turn.

"Where did you get these? This isn't funny," she warned through her shock.

"We told you," Lila rejoined flatly. "Do you want to listen now, or do you want more proof?"

Tanya met her daughter's earnest gaze and decided, "Ok. Tell me." Together Lila and Hector told the story of her journey to Troy, the war, the birth of their love, the numerous betrayals they endured, Achilles' death, the end of the war, and their current predicament. It took more than an hour to recount fully, and Tanya was completely astounded though she didn't interrupt throughout the entire tale. It was a huge amount of impossible events to take in, but Tanya tried her hardest. When they finished, Lila's mother did not say a word and had placed one of her hands against the doorframe to steady herself under the weight of the new information.

Minutes of silence passed between them before Lila spoke up, "Mom… are you going to say anything?"

"I can't believe it," she admitted in reply.

"I've witnessed how much your daughter cares for you," Hector said suddenly. "She is a princess of Troy now. We may not have much time left in the present before we are returned. You shouldn't waste this time thinking how impossible it is. You should spend it with your daughter."

Lila was surprised at his words, but they seemed to snap Tanya out of her daze. "You're a princess," she repeated with a smile. "My baby girl is a princess."

Lila granted her mom an awkward lopsided smile. She still hadn't quite been able to reconcile her feelings about that fact. Being a princess felt like something fantastical and unattainable, and yet, she had married her prince. "One day she'll be queen of Troy," Hector continued, unable to hide a proud grin.

"In all the hours, days, years that I thought about your future… I never thought you'd be a princess, let alone a queen." Tanya reached out to grab her daughter's hand. "You've always kept me on my toes, sweetie."

* * *

Athena had been stalking Zeus ever since she planted the idea to speak with the Moirae. Unfortunately, she had not anticipated the three witches to give Zeus an alternative –even if it was an impossible one. Still, her father apparently was much too stubborn to surrender without exhausting all possibilities, and Athena could not believe that he had deceived Aphrodite and recruited her to his cause. Furthermore, the jealous goddess had cursed Troy's hero and was quite literally driving him mad.

Athena's green eyes flitted across the scene as she watched the mortal man fight with every ounce of strength he could. It both impressed and saddened her for she could see the depths of his anguish, and the only relief would be found in infidelity. She feared, however, that the prince would never give in to such an immoral desire. Consequently, his only other option was insanity. Already, his mind was wearing away, and he was losing his humanity all together. The beast of his desire was consuming him and leaving nothing behind but the tattered remains of a once noble man.

Athena would stand no more. The torture had gone on long enough, and she swiftly abandoned her place in the heavens.

* * *

They were having a read through that evening, but Lila was distracted. Her thoughts focused on her husband who had fallen victim to an illness she could neither save him from nor understand. It felt as if someone were squeezing her heart, and her body endured the constant, dull pain of her sadness. Her husband was slipping from her with every passing minute, and here she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces and doing something so insignificant in the scheme of things. Still, she couldn't bear to be around Hector and watch him crumbling. It was too painful. Evidently, however, her mind would not allow her to consider anything other than the destruction of her husband. It seemed she might join him in his insanity if her thoughts persisted.

"Lila?" She quickly lifted her head as she snapped out of her musings and met Jason's green eyes. "You ok?"

She smiled half-heartedly. "Sorry. Did I miss my line?"

"Yea," he said and leaned back in his chair, but he continued watching her with concerned eyes.

Lila considered the script in her hands, and she sought out some familiar sentence. "Where-"

"I just said 'Do you need anything else?'" he answered before she could even finish stating her question.

"Oh, right." They continued reading through the script, and Lila struggled to remain focused. As it had turned out, she got the role of Rosie, and Jason would be opposite her, playing Daniel. Lila felt apathy toward her role this evening, and Jason recognized it quickly.

He interrupted her mid-sentence by grabbing her script and pulling it down to reveal her distraught face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she said swiftly.

"Well, maybe we should call it a night. No offense, but you keep losing your place every three lines. We're not going to finish before 3 AM at this rate, and I've been up since 6."

Lila felt guilty for being such a bad partner, but his statement also drew her attention to the scrubs he was wearing. "You're a doctor."

"No," he said with a serious face. "I'm an astronaut." Lila tried not to laugh, but it was such a lame joke that she couldn't help herself. "Yes, I'm a doctor."

His joke had lightened the mood somewhat, and she felt slightly more comfortable broaching the subject, "Can I ask you something?"

Jason stretched his arms overhead, causing the front of his shirt to lift slightly and exposing a glimpse of his taught, tan stomach. Lila looked away as quickly as she noticed it. "Sure," he decided as he settled back in his chair.

"I know this is kinda weird since we only just met each other, and it's a little personal." She bit her lip and saw he was listening intently. "Is it possible for a man to not... _get off_ with someone he normally would get off with?"

Jason was taking a sip of water when she asked the question, and he spit it out immediately in surprise. Then he laughed sheepishly and wiped at the new damp front of his shirt. "Uh… Wow. Um." He coughed and attempted to regain his composure when he noticed Lila's sincere eyes. "Sure. Women don't always _you know_. Men don't always either."

"But you guys are so easy. I mean I swear you see a girl in a miniskirt, and it might happen."

Jason laughed and said, "You're a real romantic, huh?"

"It's true," she answered stubbornly.

"Believe it or not, Miss Rosenthal." He leaned forward in his chair so that his eyes were on level with hers. "Not every guy has his brain in his penis." He sat back and added, "Though some do. It's this huge medical anomaly. _Dickheaditis_."

Lila grinned again but decided, "You're retarded."

He shrugged and placed his hands behind his head, stretching out his legs between them. "It's been suggested." Lila quickly began gathering her things then, and Jason asked, "Hector?"

Lila stilled and bit her lip with a glance up at him. "No," she lied. "Too many _Law & Order_s. This rapist goes on rampage because he can't get off with his wife."

Jason didn't comment on whether he believed her or not, and Lila suddenly felt self-conscious for asking someone who could judge her or Hector. "You want me to walk you to your car?"

Lila shook her head fervently. She was too afraid she'd make another stupid comment and effectively nail her coffin of social suicide shut. "No. Thanks though. I'll see you next time, ok?"

She began her retreat up the aisle, and Jason called out suddenly, "It's normally psychological." She didn't turn to acknowledge the statement but increased her pace instead. She struggled to keep it under a run, but she was caught somewhere between power walking and jogging as she hurried to her car in the parking lot. Jason and she were one of the last two to leave considering her wandering concentration, and the parking lot was mostly empty. She slipped behind her wheel and screamed when she heard a voice from her right.

"I can help Hector."

Lila quickly turned and saw Athena sitting in the seat beside her. "Do you guys ever knock or call in advance!" she cried out as she waited for her heart to slow it's pace. "Jesus. One of these days I'm going to have a heart attack."

"Not likely," Athena rejoined dryly. "We need to act swiftly before Aphrodite notices."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lila asked with mild annoyance. Honestly, she was tired of being the gods' pawn. All they ever did was screw up her life.

"Hector. He's been cursed." Athena paused to glance around before continuing, "Aphrodite has cursed him so that he will not receive satisfaction until he sleeps with another."

Lila's jaw literally dropped, and she sputtered, "What? How could she! Why would she do this?"

"Jealousy," Athena replied simply. "Hector will go mad unless we act soon."

Lila put her hands over her mouth and shook her head at the weight of Athena's words. "I have to let him sleep with someone else? How do you expect me to be ok with that?"

"Because you'll be the other woman."

Lila's brow was knit in confusion. "What?"

"I can disguise you. You'll have to seduce him. You only have tonight."

Lila exhaled while her mind struggled to keep up with the pace of the conversation and consider the idea. "I have to seduce my husband as someone else?" That sort of deception did not agree with her at all.

"Would you rather doom him to insanity? Or perhaps he will surrender and sleep with another?" Athena asked, and it quickly shut Lila up. Both options were worse than the first. Lila fell silent, and Athena pressed, "Will you save your husband, or have I wasted my time?"

"Ok."

"He has to believe you are not yourself. You have until dawn." The goddess disappeared without another word, and Lila frowned. Wasn't she supposed to change? She returned her hands to the steering wheel in front of her, and her eyes nearly bulged out when she saw her tan skin. Swiftly, she straightened up to look at herself in her rearview mirror. Staring back at her was an impossibly beautiful woman with tan skin, plump coral lips, dangerously pale blue-green eyes, and long, wavy black hair. Lila lifted a hand to touch her face in disbelief. Quickly, her gaze shifted down to her body where she saw her clothes had morphed into a form fitting black dress and heels, and she felt slightly perverse when she ran her hands over her new curves, noting a baby bump was absent. She cupped her new perky breasts in amazement, and then she realized how bizarre that was and dropped her hands. She gnawed at the corner of her luscious lower lip while her heart beat anxiously in her chest, and she noticed Jason exiting the theater then. Suddenly an evil thought popped into her head, and she grinned and jumped out of the car to test out her disguise.

"Excuse me," she called out, and she realized she had a Latin American accent. 'Damn, Athena,' she thought with surprise, 'you gave me all the bells and whistles.' The look on Jason's face said it all, and Lila grinned mischievously. '_Dickheaditis_, Temple?' He swallowed, and his eyes eagerly swept over the stranger approaching him. Too bad she only had until dawn with this figure. She could have so much more fun. Then she realized she needed to say something and asked coyly, "Do you know Lila Rosenthal?"

"Yea," he answered, but his voice was a little high. He coughed and tried again in a lower tone, "Yea."

"Did she already leave?"

Jason struggled to keep his eyes on her face when it was so apparent he'd much rather continue gazing at her body. "Yea."

'Cat got your tongue?' She smiled and winked while she said, "Thanks." Then she turned on the heel of her strappy black stiletto and walked back toward her car. She realized she was lucky Jason had never noticed she drove a Mini Cooper or that might have been a little difficult to explain. However, she felt his eyes on her back the entire way over, and she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned to meet his gaze. He swiftly looked away and might have even been blushing, but Lila couldn't tell from so faraway. Without further ado, she slipped into her car and drove off toward her apartment in nervous excitement. Of course she hadn't quite considered how she would explain her presence to any of the people at her apartment. Her mother and Liam had already left, and hopefully Helen and Paris were in their room. If that were the case, she could sneak into the bedroom…. And do what exactly? Did she really think Hector would see her and let her seduce him without question?

"Dammit," she murmured under her breath and waited in the car for a moment or two, straining to form some plan of attack. "Ok, Lila. Think. Think. Seduce Hector. Think." Her new pale blue-green eyes considered her reflection in the mirror. "He'll never cheat if he thinks it's real…. But what if he thinks it's dream? What are the odds of some gorgeous girl he doesn't know walking into his bedroom and trying to seduce him? _And_ knowing everything he likes? Total guy fantasy 101." Then again, Athena said he had to believe he was cheating, so did a dream count? Obviously she was his wife, but it seemed like the only way to help him was to make him believe the lie. So did a dream count, or did he have to think it was real? "If he has to think it's real, there's no way I can seduce him before dawn." Of course it was sort of a damned if you do, damned if you don't scenario. It would hurt if he gave in to her too quickly, but it would suck if he resisted her for too long. "What the hell are you going to do, Rosenthal?" Her eyes swept over the clock in her car, and she realized she had been sitting there for twenty minutes already.

"Ok," she began as a new idea hit her. "What if I say I'm a friend of Lila's, and that she sent me to take care of this little problem? Does it count if I tell him he's been cursed and will go crazy, or does he have to be completely unaware?" Naturally, no one answered her rhetorical questions. "I mean at least then he would think it was real, so that's better than a dream right?" She didn't feel like she had enough time to consider any other scenarios, so she stepped out of the car and glanced at her reflection in the driver's side window. On second thought, she wiggled the top of her dress down a little to expose more cleavage. Hector did always seem to like her boobs. "You can do this," she reassured herself while shaking out the jitters. She wasn't sure why she felt nervous. Probably because she had never actually seduced someone before, and Hector would have no idea the exotic stranger was her. She took a moment to steel herself and ascended the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you EmmyMK for the review! duh Duh DUH! Betcha didn't see that one coming :D Or at least I hope you haven't all outsmarted me haha I've already begun the next chapter, and it should be up shortly xoxo lovies P.s. I see Lila's mom as looking like Susan Sarandon ;)


	24. Metamorphosis

Chapter 23  
"Metamorphosis"

Lila was a torrent of apprehension, nerves, excitement, and a slight bit of fear. The gravity of the situation caused the majority of them –except excitement. That was one Lila was hesitant to own up to because what sort of person is excited to seduce their husband while wearing a disguise? Apparently one named Lila Rosenthal, but it was a nervous excitement that twisted her stomach up in knots and left her palms clammy to the touch. It was the type of excitement you get before watching a horror movie or going on a really intense rollercoaster ride: you know you're going to be scared out of your mind, and there will be times where you'll regret your decision; but at the end, it will be worth it. She paused on the doormat of her apartment and realized she couldn't use her keys to enter. That would be too obvious. Instead, she ran her fingers anxiously through her sleek onyx hair and knocked. She heard footsteps from inside, and her nerves hit a sudden high note while she mentally begged, 'Please be Helen. Please be Helen. Please be Helen.'

"Who is it?" Lila cringed when she heard Paris' voice call out from inside the apartment, but then her mind reminded her that Paris was much better than Hector. Despite her disguise and the help of the goddess of wisdom, Lila still felt unprepared to face her husband.

A silence fell momentarily when she realized she hadn't thought of a name and scrambled for something sexy. At length, she blurted out, "Alessandra! I'm a friend of Lila's. She asked me to come by."

"She's not here," he answered without opening the door, and Lila grumbled under her breath. Damn her brother-in-law for listening to her this one time and not opening the door to strangers.

"I know," Lila rejoined and shifted nervously from foot to foot. "She wanted me to come by." Clearly that hadn't worked the first time, and Lila was tempted to call out 'It's Lila in disguise. Open the door so I can seduce my husband!' Of course that wouldn't be the brightest idea since she had no way of telling where the heck Hector in fact was. She wouldn't blow her cover so soon, and she swiftly thought to play on his chivalry and asked, "Can I come in please? It's a little chilly outside." There was a pause, and then sure enough the locks turned. Paris opened the door and stood aside to let her inside without another word. Lila felt bizarre walking into her apartment as a stranger, and she was relieved to see Helen seated on the couch with Astyanax in her lap. Hector was nowhere in sight, and Lila assumed he had retreated to their bedroom.

The two Trojans were taking in her appearance and admittedly making Lila somewhat uncomfortable under their curious gazes. It reminded her of the first time she stepped into the dining hall in Troy. She swiftly found her voice and whispered, "I'm Lila!"

Paris' gaze had unintentionally fallen from her face down her body, but it immediately shot up to look her in the eyes at the admission. "What?" he said loudly in his shock, and Helen abandoned the couch to hear their conversation better.

Lila put a finger to her lips to quiet him and frowned. The last thing she needed was for them to draw Hector's attention to her before she had ironed out the kinks in her plan of attack. "Aphrodite cursed Hector," she continued in a hushed voice. "He has to sleep with someone else, or he'll go insane. Athena disguised me."

"I don't understand," Helen said softly and readjusted the baby against her side. Her ice blue eyes were caught somewhere between suspicion and confusion.

"I'm the other woman. I have to seduce him. I only have until dawn," she answered and realized she blushed slightly at the confession. The other two quieted as they processed all that Lila had told them, and Lila took advantage of the silence to raise her arms and ask, "What do you think?"

Paris lifted his brow and admitted, "I would give him ten minutes at most."

Lila stifled an embarrassed though flattered laugh, and Helen shot a glare at her husband. Quickly, Lila regained her composure and continued, "I need your help."

"Anything," Paris assured her, and Helen nodded in agreement.

Initially Lila had assumed she would pretend to be one of her friends. She would tell Hector that she knew about Aphrodite's curse and say Lila had sent her over to help him. However, it had occurred to Lila when she was walking up the stairs that Hector would more than likely doubt that Lila would tell one of her friends -which she had never mentioned before- about the gods. She had mentally hit herself for being too impatient and running up before thinking through all the possibilities, but now she saw an opportunity with Paris and Helen. "I need you to go tell him that I just stopped by." She paused when she realized that was somewhat confusing and clarified, "Tell him _Lila_ stopped by. Then tell him about Aphrodite's curse and tell him I sent someone over to take care of it…. I'm going to be the 'someone'. Obviously."

"I doubt he'll allow it," Helen admitted hesitantly.

"What else can I do?" Lila asked while meeting her gaze. "I don't like it either, but we have to help him. He's my husband-"

"I'll go," Paris interrupted without further hesitation.

Lila turned to her brother-in-law then and granted him a partial smile. It was difficult to muster a full one considering the gravity of what they were about to do. "Do your best to convince him, please," Lila begged him. "You know him better than anyone." Paris nodded resolutely and turned, but Lila caught his arm. She hesitated before adding, "Remind him of his children. Tell him they need their father." He swallowed, and Lila knew it was a cheap shot, reminding Hector of his kids; but they both also knew that in the end it was better than allowing him to go crazy. Paris left them then to retreat back into Lila and Hector's bedroom. He would normally enter unannounced, but he paused this time to give himself a moment to gather his wits about him. Reluctantly, he knocked.

"Enter," his older brother growled from inside.

Paris opened the door and slipped inside to see his brother seated on the bed. The small lamp on the bedside table was the only light in the room, and it cast a dark shadow across Hector's drawn face. "Lila left moments ago." Hector frowned deeper at such a statement. Why would his wife not stay when this was her home? 'Because she's afraid of what you might do to her,' his mind cruelly answered, and he bowed his head shamefully. Paris wet his lips before continuing, "I know what ails your, brother." At the statement, Hector lifted his head once more and considered his brother with a dark gaze. "Lila spoke with Athena. Aphrodite has placed a curse on you."

"What?" he breathed in surprise. Oddly throughout his day of nonsensical, painful torture, it was the first thing anyone had said that actually made sense to him. A weight on his chest was lifted simply by gaining this insight, but it did not grant him much of a reprieve. His entire body ached incessantly.

"Aphrodite has cursed you so that you will find no pleasure until you lie with another," Paris continued, and he grew more courageous as he noticed the subtle shift in her brother's demeanor. He only hoped it meant Hector believed him, and consequently, Lila would have her chance to save him. It was their one shot.

Once more, it made complete sense to the prince despite how bizarre the realization was. Now he understood that was why he could not find any release when he was with his wife. It was not because he was a poor excuse for a husband like he had begun to suspect. "Why?"

"I do not know," Paris confessed. "Lila has sent someone to help."

Hector's eyes narrowed, and he repeated, "Help?"

"A woman," Paris answered, and Hector immediately understood without any further explanation the implications of his brother's words.

"Never," he rejoined swiftly. He would rather bear this punishment for eternity than be unfaithful to her. He had vowed to love her until his death, and he had meant those words. Even his inexhaustible pain couldn't shake him from that.

Paris dropped his head momentarily while he wondered how best to continue. It felt like a game of chess: he had to remain several moves ahead of his brother. Finally, his gaze considered Hector again when he continued, "You only have until dawn, brother." Technically it wasn't a lie since Lila had until dawn, and Lila was Hector's only chance at avoiding his fate.

Hector attempted to swallow his ill-feelings, but they spread through his body like venomous poison. His hands curled into fists at the mere notion of allowing a woman other than his wife into his bed, and now Paris had given him a death sentence essentially. He only had until dawn. Would he never see his two children be born and watch them grow? Would he miss Astyanax being chased by the girls when he became a young man? Would he not grow old with his wife and spend the rest of his days with her? Such a punishment was worse than never returning to Troy.

Hector's pensive silence forced Paris to advance further, "Lila said to think of your children. She wanted me to remind you that they need their father. If you do not allow this woman to aid you, you'll go mad, brother. Athena has predicted it." Paris paused momentarily. "Think of Lila. Would you willingly abandon your wife to be a widow?" Paris had no way of realizing how his words struck a chord deep within his older brother after Hector's prior thoughts. If he refused this woman, would he consequently be leaving his family? Which was worse: infidelity or abandonment? The prince groaned softly, and his body bent forward under the weight of his heavy load.

"Lila has sent this woman for you," Paris pointed out when his brother did not speak. "She wishes for you to do this. She doesn't want you to sacrifice yourself."

"No," he growled, and his brow knit in a mixture of confusion and pain. His wife loved him as much as he loved her, and she would do anything to save him –even if it meant granting him permission to be with another woman. That only proved the type of woman he had married and convinced him he needed to be strong for her. He needed to fight this for her, but even as he realized it, his strength evaded him.

"Think of your wife." Hector's weary eyes lifted from his lap to fall on an incredibly beautiful woman poised in the doorway. The sight was like a knife to his gut, and he ground his teeth against the desire sitrring within him. "Leave us," she commanded to Paris who immediately exited the room and closed the door behind him. Hector was faced with the woman whose beauty both enticed and revolted him. Before him stood his siren: the woman who would tempt him when he was at his weakest and doom him to his immense guilt after she had had her fill.

"No." It was all he could manage from his waning will power. She paused before the foot of the bed and slowly began backing away out into the middle of the floor. Hector licked his lips, and his hungry eyes darted across her figure. Vainly, his moral mind hoped her retreat was to his advantage, but somehow he knew there was no escape. The black dress hugged her so tightly that there was little left to his imagination, and it barely covered her butt or upper thighs. Watching her hips sway with her retreat nearly made him groan, and he willed himself to close his eyes. His lids, however, would not obey. Hector was no longer the master of his body. The unrelenting hunger within him had taken the reigns long ago. Then her hands went to her side, and she began unzipping the dress from her body very slowly. His will to fight wavered dramatically the minute her dress fell to the floor. Swallowing against his parched throat was painful, and it was a reminder of the suffering he had endured. This woman would be water to his throat, aloe to his burns, and peace to his troubled mind, but she was not his wife.

The brave hero of Troy was practically trembling before her, but his eyes didn't stray from her form. They maintained an intense gaze on her face, and she bit her lip unintentionally. He immediately caught it and frowned at an action so familiar to him but foreign when it came from one other than his wife. Lila swiftly released her lip and licked her lips to hide the action. Still, it was obvious Hector saw it, and she hoped it didn't give him any information. Luckily, his mind seemed too shot to realize the significance of the action. Her hands slipped behind her back to unhook the strapless black lace bra, and she held her breath as she released it from around her. Hector didn't even flinch at the sight. He remained tense and unmoving, a hollow shell of the man he once was. The sight broke her heart, and she momentarily forgot how nervous she was in the guise of stranger as her love for him took over. Without hesitation, she slipped out the matching black lace panties and her heels. Once fully exposed, she approached him and carefully monitored his response as if she were nearing a cornered animal. Would he lash out at her or flee from her? Hector didn't move a muscle. Her knees brushed against her comforter, and she crawled across the surface and to straddle her husband's lap.

The proximity made her heart race unsteadily in her chest, but seeing Hector so defeated and stripped mentally gave her the strength to continue. She lowered her face toward him, eying his perfect lips, but at the last moment, Hector turned his head. It was a punch to Lila's gut and knocked the air from her. It wasn't because he refused her; it was because even in his tattered state, he was fighting this. Gently, she kissed his temple, his cheek, and his jaw. When her lips met his throat, she could feel his pulse beating wildly, and she nuzzled her face tenderly against his skin. It was obvious how painful this was for him, and she in turn tried to be as slow and gentle as if it were his first time. Her fingers tucked under the hem of his shirt and began drawing the material up his sides. In silent defeat, his gaze slid across her face and up to her eyes. They weren't the beautiful hazel ones he had come to know so well, and it was another stab in his chest. By now, he had become numb to the pain.

"Lift your arms," she whispered softly in command. Hector obeyed. She slid the material off his body and tossed it to the side. She took each of his large hands in her own and placed them on her knees. She guided them up the soft skin of her thighs, over her hips, in to her waist, up to her breasts, and then slowly navigated their way back down to her knees. Hector didn't react, and Lila became even more aware of how every single muscle in his body was taught. He was restraining himself, but in his eyes, she saw it was his last stand. At any moment, he would surrender completely, and she was somewhat afraid of what would happen then.

"Lie down," she commanded as she removed herself from over him. Silently, the prince lay down on the bed, and his jaw was taught with unspoken words. Lila bent over him and trailed kisses across his chest, mentally willing each muscle to relax beneath her touch. His chest rose and fell so quickly, Lila briefly wondered if he were even receiving any oxygen.

"Stop," he begged weakly, and it shot from his lips as a gasp of air. It was simultaneously a desperate plea and a warning. Lila stilled, and his final attempt to end this before it even began pained her like a hot iron to her heart.

Her nervous excitement had exited long ago. All that was left was her love and her sadness at seeing him so in pain. Carefully, she straightened and met his dark gaze. "I can't," she answered gently. Her fingertips grazed the line of his jaw comfortingly. "It will be over soon." With that her fingers unbuttoned the waist of his jeans and unzipped them. "Lift your hips." There was no pleasure to be had from her cruel deception, and the entire affair left a bad taste in her mouth. Still, she did not stop. As she had told him, she couldn't. She would endure a thousand torturous deaths to keep him from pain. He was half of her, and without him, she doubted she would survive. She slid his jeans off and realized there was only one piece of material keeping them apart. She hated how she hesitated. Her fingers tucked around the waistband of his boxers, but then she saw his hands cover hers.

Her gaze travelled up the length of his body to his face, and what she saw terrified her down to her core. The remnants of her husband faded into the background, revealing the hideous dark shadow fully. She swallowed and vaguely realized she was trembling. His hands engulfed hers and forced her to guide his boxers down his body. Lila was not seducing her husband any longer. The beast before her was not Hector, and fear flooded her suddenly at that realization. Her lids clenched closed against the sight, and she assured herself, 'You can do this. It will be over soon. Think of Hector.'

His hands roughly grabbed her shoulders and threw her down on the bed, and he was instantly over her. His mouth was on her neck, and she struggled to calm her breath. His movements were unknown to her. They weren't laced with the tender, gentle love her husband always granted her. Lila had been under the impression that he restrained himself on occasion with her, but now she was not afforded such kindness. He was rough and animalistic in how he attacked her. It felt less like making love and more like battle. Two strangers faced each other, and Lila realized for the first time truly how powerful he was. If he so desired, he could snap her like a twig with no difficulty.

His fingers dug into her tender skin, and she wasn't able to hold back the soft whimper. His head snapped up at the sound, but she refused to meet the bottomless pits that had consumed his eyes. When she made no sound or movement to object further, he continued his journey across her skin: nibbling, biting, kissing, licking, sucking like a wolf savoring the meal to come. Then his lips forced themselves back on her mouth, and she simultaneously wanted to embrace him, slap him, and push him away. When his fingers wrapped around her wrists and pinned them beside her head, he made the decision for her. She would have no power to do any. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and ground it back and forth while his tongue eagerly lapped at the blood he drew when he tore the fragile skin inside her lip. She groaned and dug her nails deeply into the palms of her hands. Suddenly, he pulled back, and she opened her eyes at his unexpected stillness. She was immediately met with his dead eyes. There was no distinction between his dilated pupils and the normally chocolate brown color of his irises. They were pure black. The air was sucked from her lungs at the sight, and his grip on her wrists tightened until she could no longer feel her hands. To her momentary relief, his eyes abandoned hers and travelled down the length of her naked body pressed beneath him. Swiftly, he released her hands, and her fingers tingled under a thousand tiny pins as the blood flowed back to them.

It was like a breath before the storm. He roughly pried his hips between her legs and thrust with such force that her back arched under the raw strength of him. He growled loudly, but she couldn't breathe to make a sound. Instinctively, her arms wrapped under him and curved around to dig her nails into his broad shoulders. The shock of feeling her was like a wave of electricity to his heart, and he stilled to revel in the coils of pain unwrapping like chains from around him. He groaned at that pleasure more than from the woman underneath him. A soft whimper fell from her lips, however, and drew his attention back to her, and he recognized the unfulfilled desire still pulsating deep in his abdomen. Without hesitation, he was upon her again, and she couldn't overpower him. The weight of his form on top of her was crushing the air from her lungs, and his every movement was too firm to grant her any pleasure. It was painful, and her nails dug deeper into the muscles of his shoulders in response. Her mouth was agape, begging for air to enter, but unable to breathe. Her eyes closed tightly for fear of meeting those of the dark stranger ravaging her.

Unable to grip her properly, he swiftly straightened, forced her onto her stomach, and took hold of her hips. The position allowed him greater access to her, and she bit the pillow beneath her as her hands gripped the sheets on her bed. She hated that somewhere deep within her, her body was reacting beyond her control to him. One of her hands released the sheets and reached behind her to grab hold of his wrist. Spurred by his rough actions, she carelessly dug her nails into the delicate skin and tendons located there. Gripping him steadied her more than the sheets, and she allowed her head to turn so that she could glimpse back at him. His eyes were downcast, and as his speed increased, it became obvious he was nearing his end. Silently, Lila begged for this to work, and only a moment later, he crashed into her and nearly threw his head back in a howl. He released her hips, and she collapsed onto her side before him, struggling to breathe and still trembling. Her eyes considered him and traveled up his glistening, tan skin to his eyes: dark brown. Her chest heaved in relief under the realization of what his sudden metamorphosis meant, and he likewise seemed to be considering her intently. It was as if they were seeing each other for the first time.

"I know your face," he whispered suddenly as he cupped her cheeks and peered down into her eyes, half expecting her to shift form again before him. The recognition caused his eyes to warm with love, and Lila felt her heart swell at the sight.

"'You can see me?" she asked softly. She took one of his hands and kissed the palm, nuzzling her cheek against it.

His smile lit up his face, and the dark shadow which had been cast across him slipped away without further coaxing. "Yes." His hands moved to push her hair from her face, and he gently cradled her neck so that he could see her fully. "My Lila."

At the words, Lila's eyes pricked with tears, and her lip quivered slightly. "I missed you," she admitted weakly. It had felt like an eternity when he was lost to her, and she hadn't realized until he looked down at her with his eyes so full of love how much she needed him. She couldn't live without him.

"I'm sorry." His thumb wiped away a tear before it could even descend across her cheek. "I couldn't find my way back."

She kissed his thumb. She suddenly wanted to kiss every inch of his skin and welcome him home. "Do you remember?"

She lost his gaze momentarily as he glanced down. When she met the brown of his eyes again, he admitted, "Yes." Sadness lined his heavy lids.

"It's ok," she assured him and pushed herself up to sit before him. Her arm nearly gave out from how weak she felt, but he caught her and helped her. His hands were so gentle how they caressed her skin and supported her. Immediately, she collapsed into his strong arms and felt the familiar angles of his chest. She finally felt safe. His arms wrapped around her and held her firmly to him as he bowed his head to bury his face in her hair. She breathed in his scent and reveled in how his skin felt against her cheek. "Do you feel better?" she asked without moving.

Hector heaved a sigh and realized how sore his muscles were from constantly being so tense. He felt as though he had been at war all day, and he was exhausted. "Yes," he admitted when he noted that he could breathe freely without the constraint around him, but a frown was still evident on his handsome features. "Why did you deceive me?"

"I had to." She finally bent back to peer up at him, and she brushed her lips across his knitted forehead. "Aphrodite put a curse on you. The only way to break it was if you slept with another woman." She smiled at him then and continued, "Athena helped me become the other woman."

"I would never-"

Lila placed her fingers over his lips to silence him before he could finish. "You can't cheat if you slept with your own wife," she assured him.

"I didn't know," he admitted shamefully.

"It's me." Her eyes sought out his, and she lifted herself onto her knees to be on his level. "It's me," she repeated gently and swept the hair from his face. "You were never with another." His hand gently cupped her chin, and he rubbed his thumb across the small surface. Looking up into his eyes then, a feeling washed over her and left her breathless. Her heart beat anxiously in her chest, and he bent down to brush his lips so tenderly across hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and drew him closer.

* * *

"_Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh, boy, you stand by me. I'm forever yours. Faithfully_…" She stood up on stage and smiled down at her husband in the audience. Patrick couldn't have understood the significance of giving her "Faithfully" for her solo, but she had begun to realize that Fate worked in funny ways like that. It was supposed to be a song for her husband lost at war, and in a way it was. Of course unlike Rosie, Lila had her love returned to her unharmed, and there he was watching her with a hint of a smile on his face from his seat in one of the back rows.

"Wow." Patrick removed his glasses as he always did when something took him by surprise. "That was great. Thank you... Uh-We'll take Adam next please," he said as he scrambled to regain his composure. He couldn't seem like he favored her too much. Lila merely smiled and slipped off into the wings as they continued practicing the solos that had been decided already.

"Keep singing like that, kid, and you'll steal the show." She glanced over her shoulder to see Jason grinning at her.

"Didn't you know that was my evil plan all along?" she teased innocently.

"Well I'm screwed," he breathed as he moved to stand beside her and watch Adam.

"What do you mean?" He passed her a sheet, and Lila laughed at the title. "What's this for?"

"Our song of seduction," he admitted with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding me? 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'?"

Jason shook his head and shrugged. "I know. I really had my fingers crossed for 'Physical' by Olivia Newton John." Lila couldn't help laughing at the idea, and he grinned. "But seriously… I only got like six lines in this whole song. The rest is all you."

"Maybe you should try singing on key next time. They might give you ten," she teased.

"Oh really, Miss Rosenthal?" He countered with a charming smile. "Why don't you help me find the key?"

There seemed to be an edge to his voice, but Lila tried to keep it playful by suggesting, "You couldn't find the right key if I gave you a map."

They fell silent, and Lila suspected Jason realized he was overstepping his boundaries. He would forever be cast in the friend zone with Lila. He dropped his gaze and said, "You had a friend come by the theater looking for you last night."

Lila tried not to burst out into laughter, and she placed the sheet of music over her mouth to hide the mischievous grin. "Oh really?" she asked around the paper. "Do you know who?"

"Uh no." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and kept his gaze to the floor. "She didn't give me her name."

"Hmmm," Lila said while feigning complete ignorance. 'Too easy, Temple,' she mused to herself as she noted how uncomfortable he was. "Well what did she look like?"

Jason coughed lightly and shifted from foot to foot. "Uh… black hair, kinda blue eyes, had some sort of accent…" he trailed off to mumble under his breath.

"_Oh_," Lila answered with a grin. "That must have been my friend Alessandra. She wanted to say good-bye before she returned to Brazil."

"Brazil." The defeat in his voice was almost palpable.

Lila grabbed his chin and teased, "Don't worry. You'll find your knight in shining armor, Temple."

He shook her off with a glare, but he didn't have time to retort because Patrick called out that they were both excused for the night. Lila grinned and hurried out to meet her husband, but Jason called from behind her, "Hey, Rosenthal!" She paused and turned back to him. "Seen any good _Law & Order_s lately?"

She grinned, and Jason noticed Hector approaching down the aisle toward his wife with a smile on his face. "No," she answered coyly. "I don't really like them that much anyway." The understood conversation caused them both to grin at the other, but she turned from him and hurried up to her husband.

Hector slipped an arm around her shoulders, and Lila wrapped an arm around his waist as they headed out of the theater. "What was that about?" he asked with a glance back at Jason.

She laughed and patted his chest with her free hand. "Nothing. Just a dumb joke."

When they returned to her apartment and opened the door, the most amazing smell wafted out into the entryway. Lila breathed it in like it was her life force before tilting her head to consider her husband. "My mom is the best cook _ever_."

He grinned and hung up her jacket for her before replying loudly, "Smells great."

Lila nudged him playfully and teased, "Kiss ass."

He shrugged. "I have to make up for yesterday." The pair travelled through the living room where Paris and Liam were challenging each other at Guitar Hero once more. Apparently Paris had been practicing and was actually giving Liam some hell this time around. Hector sat down to watch the battle while Lila continued on into the kitchen to find her mom behind Helen and coaxing her on.

"Those are too big, hon." Helen cut a smaller slice, and Tanya beamed. "Yes, yes! Perfect!"

"Putting a princess to work, mom?" Lila asked from her position in the doorway, and the two women turned to acknowledge their newest guest.

"She wanted to learn," Tanya answered and wiped her hands on her apron. She then grabbed her daughter, kissed her temple, and hugged her tightly. "How was rehearsal, sweetie?"

"It was good, but I'm starving." She rubbed her growing belly and added, "I am eating for three after all." Tanya paused and looked down at Lila's abdomen with eyes the size of saucers. Lila put a hand to her mouth and laughed. "Oh my God. Did no one tell you?"

"No!" She pulled Lila into another embrace and hugged her tightly against her.

"I thought when we were talking in the bathroom…. I kept saying _children_!"

Tanya shrugged. "I thought Hector might have had children other than Astyanax, or you were including the baby...but _twins_!" Lila quickly ran to her purse to retrieve the ultrasound picture and handed it to her mom. Tanya gasped and swiftly wiped her hands clean once more for good measure before handling the photo with great care. Then her mom peered up at Lila with tears in her brown eyes, and she held a hand over her mouth in mute shock and excitement. At the sight, Lila realized she was going to cry too though she tried to fight it. When her mother's arms slipped around her, however, Lila buried herself into the comfort of her mother's embrace. She had forgotten how badly she missed and needed her mom. Months spent in Troy had caused the memory of her mother to fade, and Lila realized that the weight of recognizing her mother was so overwhelming. Her mom smelled the same, had the same warm skin, the same tender touch, the same soothing voice. She was the embodiment of love and comfort for Lila, and Lila clung to her like she was five years old again.

"I'm so proud of you," Tanya whispered as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "You deserve this." She released her daughter, and Lila glanced up at her mom who was looking over her head. She turned and saw Hector standing in the doorway to the kitchen with Astyanax in his arms. "Congratulations!" Tanya declared and grabbed the man to hug him as well. Hector was surprised by the gesture but at length wrapped his free arm around the woman. He was looking at Lila, however, and grinning broadly. Tanya released him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Oh my goodness. I need to check the chicken!"

"Hey, Hector!" Liam called from the living room, and both Hector and Lila returned to the other room. "Want to try?" he asked and held out a guitar to the Trojan prince.

Hector passed Astyanax to his wife, and Lila settled herself on the couch with her son in her lap while she watched Liam teach Hector how to play. Through the window in her kitchen, she could hear her mother coaxing Helen along and explaining all the intricacies of her cooking. Paris was seated in the vintage chair and watching the other two men with a grin of amusement. He too had had as much trouble as Hector with the toy guitar. Lila kissed Astyanax's head then and sighed contentedly. "This is our family, baby."

* * *

**Author's Note**: The song Lila sings for her solo is "Faithfully" by Journey from their album Frontiers (1983). Thank you EmmyMK as always for the kind words! I'm glad to know I'm still keeping you on your toes, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well :D Edit: Thanks to EmmyMK for pointing out my poor wording! (Sometimes I forget you guys can't read my mind haha) I edited the last section to make it clearer ;)


	25. Was It a Dream?

Chapter 24  
"Was It a Dream?"

"BRAKES!"

Hector slammed his foot down, and when her small form was flung forward from the force, Lila had never been more thankful for the narrow seatbelt across her chest. She was certain she would have been thrown through the windshield otherwise and suffered a gruesome, painful death on the concrete. Immediately, one hand covered her racing heart while the other cradled her baby bump. Thankfully the other car at the four-way stop didn't appear too concerned by the navy blue Mini Cooper which had undoubtedly left two skid marks feet from the stop sign Hector had very nearly run. The driver was an old woman of at least eighty years, and she merely glanced over, shot them the birdie, and continued on her merry way. Without hesitation, both Lila and Hector began cracking up laughing at the sight, and Hector tried to go easy on the gas when he started off yet again. Lila sighed and chided him, "You have to stop when you see those red signs that conveniently say 'STOP.'"

"I was looking ahead," he rejoined with a grin. Lila had been reminding him to drive ahead –meaning to drive beyond the car immediately in front of them, and it served her right now that he was feeding her her own words.

Consequently, she withheld any caustic remarks about his driving and calmly said, "Ok… but next time please don't slam on the brakes like that. I was nearly strangled by my seatbelt."

Hector glanced over at his wife and observed, "No harm done."

Lila rolled her eyes and smiled softly. "Keep your eyes on the road, prince."

Silence permeated the car momentarily while Hector drove to yet another stop sign and properly braked without burning the rubber from her tires. "Where are you taking me tonight?" he asked so coolly one would have thought he had been driving cars around for ages.

"It's a surprise," she answered with a grin. He had been attempting to get it out of her ever since Lila's mom had offered to take care of Astyanax, Helen, and Paris so that Hector and Lila could have a date night. Lila was undeniably ecstatic about the prospect, and she had small butterflies in her stomach as she thought about getting dressed up and going on really her first date ever with her husband. 'Better late than never, right?' she mused as she glanced over at his handsome profile. "Hopefully you'll like it. I picked somewhere completely different for you to try." It had been four days since his episode, and in that time, Lila's mom had made it clear she wasn't leaving any time soon. Of course how could Lila blame her? She had been granted the knowledge that at any given moment her daughter, grandson, and son-in-law might disappear forever. What mother could leave with that sort of knowledge? Lila wasn't entirely sure what Tanya had said to convince her boss to give her the week off (sudden death in the family, or her daughter had a terminal disease maybe?), but evidently it had worked. In the meantime, Lila's mom had been fully spoiling her grandson as a proper grandmother should and warming up considerably to her new son-in-law. It made Lila so incredibly happy to watch her mother with her son, but there was a piece of her that felt a tinge of sorrow. Would Astyanax even remember these moments spent with his grandmother? Lila both welcomed and evaded the possibility of returning to Troy. Leaving behind her life for Hector had seemed so much less complicated before her friends and family made an appearance. Somehow in her months spent in Troy, she had already said her goodbyes, and yet now she was forced to resurrect and reconcile those feelings all over again.

"Lila?" She hadn't realized she had faded off into her thoughts, and she quickly straightened to take in their surroundings and make sure there was no danger or cops in sight. "Lila?" Hector repeated with a slightly furrowed brow when she still did not answer.

"Sorry," she breathed once she was certain there was no immediate concern. "What did you say?"

"I asked whether I should continue straight or turn," he repeated for possibly the fourth time.

"Oh." Lila glanced around to assess where in fact they were, and she realized to her annoyance that they had missed the turn she had been planning. "Um… just turn left up here. We'll circle back around, or actually we can take another way. Sorry." Hector slowed the car at an intersection, and she added, "Turn signal." His hand was already poised on the lever, and he shot her a look to silently warn her that she was micromanaging. She lifted her hands in surrender and repeated, "Sorry." However, once she realized it was her third time to apologize in nearly a minute, she fell silent and decided she wouldn't say a word for the next five minutes. Her eyes even marked the time on the clock, and she tried to relax back against the seat. 'Ease off for Christ's sake,' she chided herself. 'He's your husband, not your student. You don't want to be _that_ wife.' "Sorry. You're doing really well for your first time," she blurted out and then mentally hit herself. 'Shut up!'

Hector chuckled and miraculously managed a perfect u-turn. Once he had straightened the car, he glanced at his wife and remarked with a completely straight face, "You apologize too much." His uncanny ability to read her thoughts and tease her appropriately was simultaneously amusing and annoying.

As a result, Lila was torn between grinning and glaring at him, but she ultimately reached over and patted his knee when she realized something far funnier. "True, but you're going the wrong way down a one-way street."

The pair swiftly righted their course and continued driving about town for another half hour while Hector practiced his driving. Lila had to admit there was something incredibly gratifying in seeing her husband's excitement at getting the chance to drive. It was almost as if she were remembering her first experience with driving a decade ago, and she felt like she was living vicariously through him and reminded of the days when driving wasn't a chore but something fun and new. Actually, it was a truth that extended beyond driving: watching Hector, Paris, and Helen experience the modern world somehow also stimulated Lila in a way. It caused her to consider her familiar, boring surroundings in a new light and with a revitalized sense of awareness. She couldn't recall ever feeling so engaged by her own life.

* * *

Zeus had watched carefully when Aphrodite approached Hades, and then the father of the gods had followed them through time and consequently had found the couple that had eluded him for far too long. As he had intended, Aphrodite's jealously got the better of her, and she had cursed the prince of Troy so that he would find no satisfaction until he slept with another. Zeus couldn't have asked for a better betrayal because such a curse could effectively ruin the young lover's romance and cause them to split by their own choice. In fact, he had already been planning how he would break the news to his two treacherous offspring: Artemis and Apollo, and he had taken his eyes off the pair. However, when the great god of the sky looked down once more, he had been utterly enraged to see that the curse was broken, and he did not know how. Swiftly, he had approached Aphrodite who merely suggested that the prince slept with another, but if that were the case, how could they still be together? Did the girl not care? Had Hector not told her?

His incessant rage had left the heavens in a constant state of unrest: thunder rolled through the clouds like endless waves upon the sea, and lightening crackled without pause. Currently, Zeus sat upon his throne and mulled the situation over. It appeared impossible to separate the pair, and the god did not enjoy feeling so impotent in matters concerning mere mortals. He was the greatest god in the heavens. He had cunningly overthrown his own parents and usurped his father's place as leader of the gods. If he were capable of outwitting and overpowering other immortals, how was it he could not seem to unravel two humans? The notion nearly drove him mad. Zeus mused on how easily he could tear their bodies to shreds and scatters the millions of pieces across the Earth's surface where they could never again be reunited, but what of the souls? Their souls were joined as the Moirae had warned him, and he could not understand how he did not have the ability to separate them. Was Hades truly so much more powerful than Zeus that he could bind two souls together? "Not possible," the god grumbled under his breath. If Hades had such power, then he would be King of the gods and not ruling the underworld. Still, Zeus could not understand who had the audacity and strength to perform such a deed. Only the Moirae were so powerful, but Zeus could not comprehend why they would want two mortals to be joined for eternity. Nothing about it made any sense, and the god easily grew more frustrated as he continued mulling it over.

"Perhaps I will speak with them," he decided suddenly. "I will trick them. I will convince them to separate."

* * *

When Hector and Lila returned home, they found Tanya playing with Astyanax in a brightly colored jumper that Lila had never bought for her son. Apparently, Tanya was not only doting on Astyanax constantly, she was also dishing out new toys. Lila wanted to say something about it, but Astyanax giggled so happily when his little legs kicked and caused him to bounce in the contraption. It swiftly silenced any complaints Lila had about it, and also, Lila realized that it wouldn't be fair of her to ask her mother to not spoil her grandchild. It was equivalent to asking the sun not to shine. Tanya's affection for Astyanax was inevitable, unavoidable, and frankly really adorable.

"I see you two aren't road kill," Tanya observed with a bright smile.

"Surprisingly," Lila rejoined as she knelt beside her son and kissed his forehead in greeting.

"I did quite well," Hector assured his mother-in-law, and he granted her his hand to help her off the floor.

"I'm sure," Tanya returned. "I'll bet you handle a car like a natural."

Lila was tempted to point out how he had nearly run a stop sign and a light, and also how he had driven the wrong way down a one-way street. She caught herself, however, and noted that she had done all those things as well when she was learning to drive. She allowed Hector his pride and simply addressed her young son, "Aren't you special? Having your grandma take care of you all day?" He didn't answer of course, but Lila had always thought that he understood more than he let on. His blue eyes spoke of an intelligence beyond his age, but she knew that was silly. She was a proud mother who naturally assumed her son was the smartest, brightest kid ever created.

"Where are Paris and Helen?" Hector asked when he realized how quiet the small apartment was.

"Liam took them out," Tanya answered. "I let them borrow my rental."

Lila feared for the worst after the boys' night out, and she wondered, "Where did he take them?"

"The movies I think," Tanya said without a hint of concern.

"I hope they don't get into any trouble," Lila murmured and shot a look at her husband who merely smiled and bowed his head. His chestnut eyes naturally settled on his left pectoral muscle. Though his shirt covered the area, he had practically memorized the look of his tattoo and now pictured it in his mind. There were worse things he could have done with Liam, and though they had gotten in two fights and nearly been picked up by the police, Liam hadn't let any grave harm come to them. It had also been one of the most entertaining nights for the prince since arriving in the future. He doubted there would a repeat, however, considering Lila's reaction. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed her worrying about him like a proper wife.

"Liam might not always have his head screwed on straight, but he's a good kid," Tanya assured her. That was a mother who thought the best of her son even after all the crap Liam had pulled in his lifetime.

"I love Liam," Lila said then, "but his idea of 'safe' doesn't exactly jibe with Webster."

Rather than answering her daughter, Tanya turned to her son-in-law. "I'm convinced those two will be fighting like cats and dogs until I die."

"He's such a pain," Lila interjected in annoyance.

"They haven't ceased arguing since I've been here," Hector admitted, and Lila glared at him. 'Hello, Eddie Haskell,' she mused, but her husband merely grinned down at her, unaware of her irritated thoughts.

Tanya smiled at the exchange. "Get used to it," she warned. "I swear sometimes it's trench warfare between those two."

"We're not that bad," Lila scoffed, but Hector and Tanya both fell silent and exchanged a knowing look. "Oh whatever. He starts it most of the time!"

"He also helped you when you came to him with this problem," Tanya pointed out swiftly like only a mother could.

"I know," Lila grumbled. "Sometimes his help though only seems to hurt."

"He may be immature, but he means well," Hector spoke up then.

"Exactly!" Tanya beamed at Hector as if he were the son she had always dreamt of while Lila resisted the urge to vomit. "You know what Liam needs? A serious girlfriend! He needs someone to give him a reason to grow up and help him along the way and then kicked him in the pants if he screws up."

"He had that," Lila reminded her mother.

"I always liked Melanie," Tanya admitted with a sigh. "It was such a shame that they broke up. I think she was good for him."

"Maybe he wasn't good for her," Lila suggested gently.

"When the time comes, he'll rise to the occasion," Hector said, and both women considered him with mild surprise at his words. "Even Paris matured when he found Helen. If he can, Liam can."

Lila laughed and stood from the ground. "On that note, I'm off to shower for our date night!" She clapped her hands excitedly and hurried off to the bathroom to begin preparing for her night out. Hector was left alone for the first time with his mother-in-law, and a silence fell between them as they both undoubtedly searched for some topic of conversation.

"I've been thinking about calling Lila's dad," Tanya said suddenly.

Hector realized the significance of course since Lila and her father so obviously did not get along, but he also was unsure how to respond properly. "Lila did not wish to contact him," he pointed out instead. The underlying message of his statement of course being 'She doesn't want to talk to or see him.'

"I know," the older woman answered with a sad smile. "Has Lila told you about her dad?"

"Somewhat. I only know that you two are separated and that he and Lila no longer speak."

"If only it were so simple," Tanya rejoined bitterly and took a seat on the couch. "Come here." She patted the empty seat beside her, and Hector grabbed his son before settling on the couch as well. "You're not part of the family unless you know all the dirty secrets," she joked and sighed while considering how to begin. "Lila was always much more mature than I could understand. I don't know what I did, or what she did to turn out that way. Anyway, her father and I had always had marital problems of some sort, but they came to head when Lila was about nine. I'm ashamed to admit it now, but I was too caught up in my own problems to be much of a mother to my children. I love my kids more than anything, but I wasn't in my right mind." She paused and regrouped before considering Hector in a serious gaze. "How do you tell your nine-year-old daughter what's going on when she finds you crying on the bathroom floor? How do you explain to a child that mom and dad aren't in love and actually hate each other? Something changed in her when she saw me like that." Tanya shook her head softly. "My baby started taking care of me and protecting me. She stood up to her father and told him to leave me alone. _Nine_-years-old… You know my ex remarried and has a new wife and children and a golden retriever? He didn't even help Liam or Lila through school. Lila worked forty hours a week to pay her bills. He doesn't send them birthday cards or call them to see how they're doing. He doesn't care."

"Why do you want to call him?" Hector interrupted. After receiving this new insight into her young life, Hector was certain if he met her father, he would have a serious talk with him.

"Because… even if he is a rotten bastard, he's her father, and this may be his last opportunity to act like it. If you two go back to Troy, he'll never be able to realize how amazing his daughter is and what an asshole he was for ever abandoning her. I think Lila deserves that."

Hector paused before suggesting, "Does he deserve that chance?"

Tanya laughed and lifted her brow. "No." She adjusted her seating and explained, "Lila's strong. I don't know where she gets it from, but that girl has a backbone of steel, I swear. In college, she met this guy… _Sam_. He was her end all, be all. She gave up every piece of herself to him." Her voice which had previously been sorrowful took on an angry edge. "That little piece of shit took everything from her and left her for someone else. Lila's strong, and she can handle being abandoned by her father and the man she thought she'd marry. She's moved on from that. That's not that part that kills me." Tanya's eyes were ablaze when they considered Hector. "Those assholes made her think she was replaceable."

Hector felt similarly disgusted and angered, and he suddenly understood why Lila had been upset when she saw Andromache had returned. He had made her think that she was replaced, and it easily tore Hector up inside even if it were an event in the past. "I will never leave her or hurt her," Hector swore earnestly.

"Good," Tanya decided when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Because if you hurt my daughter, I don't care if you're back in Troy. I'll find you and kick your ass."

Hector smiled unexpectedly at the idea of the petite older woman seated beside him attacking him. "I would gladly give my life before allowing any harm to come to her."

Tanya nodded in approval. "I'm beginning to like you more and more." A thoughtful silence formed between them, and she asked swiftly, "So are you giving it to her tonight?" At that moment the bathroom door opened, and they immediately fell silent so that Lila would not overhear their conversation.

The redhead walked into the living room with a towel wrapped about her, and her wet hair hanging down her back. "Hector, we have reservations at 7, so I don't know when you need to get ready."

"He has time," Tanya assured her daughter. It was only around 5 o'clock after all.

"We need to leave about a half hour early," she explained. "It's a bit of a drive and parking is a mess."

Hector nodded though frankly he wasn't entirely sure what more needed to be done than perhaps changing his shirt. Then again he wasn't even certain how he was expected to dress since he didn't know where they were going, but that knowledge might not have helped him much either since he was mostly ignorant to modern social situations. Finally, he said, "I won't be late."

Lila grinned then as if she could read his thoughts. "I can lay out some options on the bed if you want so that way you won't be underdressed."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. Lila then turned on her heel and retreated to her bedroom to finish getting ready. Tanya and Hector made small talk, watched TV, and played with Astyanax for an hour before Tanya considered her watch and told him he ought to go get dressed. As Lila had promised, she had laid out several button-down shirts, his khaki slacks, and his dress shoes. Clearly they were going out somewhere nicer than usual, he observed, and his curiosity was undeniably piqued. He easily changed into the slacks and a light blue shirt. It took him longer than he anticipated to button the shirt up, and he nearly jumped as he felt a hand pushing the material into his pants.

Lila laughed when she realized she had surprised him, and she quickly chided, "Stand still. You need to tuck it in." Once the shirt was tucked properly, she grabbed his belt and helped him find the holes to lace it through. It appeared modern clothing was as exotic and tricky for him as those ancient Grecian dresses had been for Lila. Hector turned once she finished, and he suddenly forgot how to breathe at the sight of her. "You look so handsome," she admitted and grinned up at him. "You look _really_ good in blue." Hector, however, couldn't answer immediately. She wore a pale green dress that oddly reminded him of the first dress she had worn in Troy. This one, however, stopped at her mid thigh and was sleeveless with a slight v-neck in the front. Delicate vintage cream lace followed the neckline from her shoulders down to the middle of her waist and lay over the green fabric. Tiny pearls trailed down the center and acted as buttons to keep the material in place. The dress cinched at her waist, accentuating her gentle curves. His eyes trailed down her body and noted her long legs ended in a pair of nude colored heels, and his eyes slowly returned to her face. Her normally straight auburn hair was curled in loose waves and cascaded down her back, and she tucked a piece behind her ear self-consciously when she noted his wandering eyes.

"You are beautiful," he breathed in complete sincerity, and Lila blushed unexpectedly.

"I still need some jewelry," she said coyly and headed to her jewelry box where it was situated on her chest of drawers. She added a few small gold accents and checked her reflection in the full-length mirror inside her closet door. "Ready, prince?" she asked when she saw him watching her.

"I think so," he admitted and chuckled sheepishly.

Lila grinned and assured him, "You're so handsome… I might need a stick to beat the women off." Hector rolled his eyes, and she nudged him playfully in the ribs. When they returned to the living room, Tanya squealed at the sight.

"Oh my _God_! You two look amazing. Oh-oh let me find my camera!" She swiftly grabbed her purse and began rummaging around inside.

"Mom, this isn't prom. There's no need for pictures," Lila said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Can't a mother have something to remember her daughter and son-in-law by?" Tanya asked with a slight pout.

Lila sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Ok drama queen. Take the damn picture." Tanya found her camera, but then she realized she needed her glasses to be able to see the small buttons. Lila quickly took the camera, turned it on, and pointed out the button to push. Then she adjusted her hair and dress, slipped an arm around Hector's waist, and placed his arm around hers as well. "Ok, we're ready."

"Right." Tanya stood up and squinted at the small screen on her camera as she held the device up and directed it at them. "Ok… I think I want a face shot and then a full body."

"Whatever mom. Just take the picture," Lila said through her teeth since she was already smiling.

"Smile, Hector," Tanya instructed, and the prince did as he was told. The camera flashed, and Hector rubbed his eyes in surprise. Tanya paused, however, to check the picture before turning the camera length-wise and preparing once more. "One… two…" Flash. Lila immediately released her husband and grabbed her purse. "Wait!" Tanya called. "We need one with Astyanax." Lila grumbled and took her son from his place sitting inside his jumper.

"How should we hold him?" she asked her mother, the would-be photographer. She didn't really know since she had never had any pictures taken with her child.

Her mother dropped the camera and considered them intently. "Oh I don't know," she admitted and sat into her hip as she thought it over. Without another word, Hector grabbed his son and adjusted him into his arm so that he was visible to Tanya. "Perfect!" the woman cooed and held up the camera once more. With yet another flash, they were finally done, and Lila kissed her son goodbye. Hector followed suit and handed the child back to Tanya. "Now you two have fun, ok? Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it. Just have fun!"

Lila and Hector thanked Tanya before they left, and Lila slipped her hand in her husband's. "I thought we'd never make it out of there."

He chuckled and shrugged. "Are you surprised? She is your mother. You should have factored her in to your time."

Lila laughed and nodded. "I know." They slipped into her car and drove out of the parking lot with Lila driving this time around. "We need to hurry," she observed with a glance at the clock on her dashboard, and her foot weighed down on the accelerator in response. Lila kept a weather eye out for any sign of cops as she merged onto the highway and headed downtown. As she had promised him earlier, the location of their date night was unlike anything Hector had ever experienced, and she had her fingers crossed that he would like it. Lila had always wanted to go, but she had never really had a reason until now. On a Friday night, the downtown area was more crowded than usual, and rather than driving around for thirty minutes looking for parking, Lila decided she would do valet. After all it was a special evening. She drove her car to the curb in front of the restaurant, and a valet opened Hector's door while another rushed around to get Lila's for her. She handed him her keys, took her ticket, and smiled as she heard the music pouring out of the small building. There were some people gathered outside waiting for tables, and Lila was incredibly glad that she had called in advance and gotten a reservation.

"What is this place?" Hector asked curiously as they headed up the narrow steps, and a man opened the door for them.

"Fat Cat's," she answered with an excited grin. "It's a jazz club and restaurant. I've been wanting to try this place forever." Lila talked to a hostess at the entrance while Hector took in the surroundings. The lights were fairly dim, and it was crowded in the small space. There was a bar on the left with stools lining it, a small stage at the front of the building with a band playing out music he had never heard before, small tables clustered before the stage, and further back there were larger tables for the restaurant portion of the club. The music was fairly loud, and he didn't hear Lila calling his name until she took his hand and guided him after the hostess to one of the circular booths lining the back wall. Lila slipped in first before Hector followed, and the hostess handed them menus and left as swiftly as she had come.

"What do you think?" Lila asked over the music.

"It's a bit loud," he admitted, and she grinned.

"It's just this band. They'll probably play some softer songs later." Their waitress appeared then to take their drink orders, and Lila encouraged Hector have some wine even though she couldn't indulge with him. The dinner continued flawlessly, and even though the music was louder than Lila had anticipated, it gave her an excuse to sit closer to her husband and lean in to talk to him. Even if they were already married, Lila felt excited by their date, and she enjoyed being able to act like newlyweds. It was also so incredibly nice not to have Paris, Helen, Astyanax, Liam, or her mother around to pester them. Alone time for the pair was few and far between. After dinner, Lila and Hector sat in the both and continued listening to the band play.

"I think I will be driving home tonight," Lila teased as Hector poured the last of the bottle of wine into his glass. Of course he was so large that she wondered if he even felt it. Hector naturally didn't understand the joke about drunk driving, but he smiled at her all the same since he recognized her teasing voice. He was so handsome even in the dim light, and Lila reached up to kiss him. "Did you ever think we would end up together?"

"Not really," he admitted and placed a hand on her knee under the table. "I never expected for any of this to happen."

"Me neither… I remember seeing you in that dungeon. It's so funny looking back on it."

"What did you think of me?" he wondered with a wolfish grin.

"You were _so_ serious," she admitted and returned his grin as she glanced over at him.

"My country was at war," he pointed out when he met her gaze. "Did you expect me to dance about?"

Lila laughed at the thought of the brave commander of Troy doing a jig through the palace halls, and she nudged him. "No!"

Hector lifted an eyebrow when she fell quiet once more. "Serious? That was all? You married me because I'm a serious man?"

"No," she repeated and sipped at her glass of water. Drawing out the conversation was much more entertaining than immediately granting him the answer he wanted. Hector, however, merely considered her with his dark eyes without uttering another word, and she cracked under his gaze in less than three minutes. "Ok-ok… When I first saw you, I was so frustrated and annoyed from Apollo that I was prepared to berate the next person who walked through the door, but you were the next person, and-" She bit her lip and dropped her chin self-consciously as she continued, "You completely disarmed me. You were so… strong and handsome. I couldn't yell at you." She sighed and patted his hand where it was placed on her knee. "I still can't yell at you… at least not yet."

"I wonder how long that will last," he commented absently though he was clearly teasing her.

Lila opened her mouth in faux shock at his words. "Oh, I will yell at you this very second."

His gaze slid over to her, and she immediately regretted her words when she saw the look in his eyes. "Please do." It was a challenge, and Lila inevitably took in the numerous people surrounding them in the tight space. "Right now," he added when he noticed her dancing eyes.

Lila's heart sped up, and she licked her dry lips. She always had difficulty backing down from a challenge, and she didn't want to chicken out before him. There was no telling how long he would tease her about it if she did, and it was so obvious that he didn't think she had the guts to do it. "Ok." With one more reluctant glance about them, she opened her mouth. "HEC-" His hand covered her mouth, muffling the rest of his name, and she burst into giggles. When he was certain she wouldn't continue, he lowered his hand and shook his head in mild disbelief that she actually would have. She was undeniably pleased to have surprised him, and she said, "Your turn."

"To?" He sipped at his wine nonchalantly though a smile was evident in the corners of his mouth. Apparently two could play dumb.

"To tell me what you thought when you first saw me," she replied.

Hector grew quiet while he no doubt recalled the first time he had seen her in the dark dungeon. "I knew you were not a Greek spy," he admitted.

"Why is that?"

He smiled sardonically. "You never answered any of the questions as a spy would have. You were too honest, and you were dressed so bizarrely and your accent." He paused thoughtfully before deciding, "Everything about you."

"And you made me stay in there anyway?" she gasped. "That wasn't very nice."

"I didn't know what to make of you." His eyes swept over her then. "You disarmed me as well."

"You weren't what I expected," Lila confessed suddenly, and his brow knit in silent question. "I had heard about Hector of Troy… You were some mythical figure who was a hardened solider, loyal husband, noble prince, and this almost perfect example of what a man should be." Lila realized that she was making it sound as though he exhibited none of those qualities, and she swiftly explained, "I didn't expect for you to be so much more than that." He didn't comment, and her fingers curled around his large hand still situated on her knee. "I think I almost fell in love with your imperfections more than all your perfect qualities."

The comment clearly confused him, and he wondered, "What do you mean?"

Lila bit her lip as she searched for an appropriate example. "Well, I expected you to be a completely loyal husband… but I loved the way I would catch you looking at me. I loved how you weren't always certain –how you would seek me out for my advice. I loved that you didn't always do the right thing even though you meant well. Or when you would hold me before you left for battle like you didn't want to let me go, I loved that. But what I loved most?" Her eyes met his, and she smiled softly. "I always thought you were selfless and would sacrifice yourself for your country and family without question, but with me, you were selfish. You stood by me, and you put me above everything else even though it wasn't wise or even when it made your life harder. You gave yourself to me completely before you ever married me."

He didn't return her smile, and his eyes bore into her with the intensity he often managed. "I didn't have a choice," he finally admitted, and Lila bit her lip at the thought that he was referring to them being soul mates. "You had me all of me long before I realized it." Lila dropped her gaze to her lap, but he continued, "I thought you more beautiful than any woman I had seen. You were brave how you spoke to me, but I could also see you were afraid. You've always managed to seem so fearless on the outside, but now I know how vulnerable you truly are." She wasn't sure if that was a compliment and considered him with a mild frown. Hector chuckled at her confusion and assured her, "You would make a fine general for that, but I'm glad you let me see the other side of you. I've never had someone care for me so deeply or risk their life to save me. You are unlike any other, my love."

She smiled and blushed simultaneously at his words. "_Well_ I am your soul mate. What did you expect?" she joked, and Hector laughed easily.

"You surprise me each day," he said, and he pulled something out of his pocket from under the table. Lila's eyes adjusted quickly in the dim light to see the small black velvet box in his hand. "I am told this is a proper time to give you this." Lila looked up into his eyes in a mixture of shock and confusion and didn't even reach out for the box, afraid it might disappear at any moment like a mirage. "Open it," he coaxed with a grin. Lila was speechless, but she took the box from him and felt the velvet with her fingertips while she worked up the nerve to pry it open. She held her breath expectantly, and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they settled on the diamond ring inside. Hector was peering over her shoulder and gauging her reaction excitedly. "Do you like it?" he asked when she hadn't spoken a word.

Lila sputtered for a moment while her mind struggled to form a coherent sentence. All she could manage was, "Oh my God." Once she said it, however, she couldn't stop. "Oh my God…. Oh my _God_!"

Hector laughed. "You shouldn't curse the gods so," he teased. "Try it on."

As if the thought hadn't even occurred to her until he said it, she quickly removed it from the box and slipped it onto her ring finger next to her gold band. "Hector," she breathed in amazement as she gently moved her hand and admired how the ring sparkled in the candlelight. A new question arose, and she tore her gaze from the ring to look at him. "How did you?"

"Liam," he admitted. "And your mother. She picked it out mainly. I hope you like it."

"Like it?" she said with a laugh. "Hector, it's so amazing. I can't believe you did this. I didn't need a new ring."

"It was Liam's idea. He said he wanted to do something for you before you left for Troy, and he thought you might appreciate this."

"Liam? My brother Liam?" Her confusion and surprise grew at the idea that her brother was the mastermind behind this. Her eyes considered the ring once more, and she shook her head. "Thank you. You are the best husband ever. I don't know how I got so lucky."

He bent down to kiss her temple and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm the one who's lucky," he assured her.

* * *

That night Hector stirred in his sleep due to a slight sound, and he searched the darkness for the source. Lila lay peacefully asleep next to him, and he was careful not to wake her when he sat up in bed. Feeling him missing from beside her, she groaned softly and turned over to face his side of the bed. He watched her carefully and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears gently, but his wife did not wake.

"She is as fair as they say."

Hector's head snapped in the direction of the voice to see a crooked old man hunched over a cane at the foot of the bed. He was dressed in rags and had long wiry white hair which fell down his back and a matching white beard hanging from his face. His eyes were two sunken black coals, and his lips were parted in a crooked grin which revealed several missed teeth. His unwarranted presence and appearance left an eerie foreboding feeling in the prince's gut, and he tensed in response. "Who are you?" he growled in warning.

"Do you not know?" the man replied and chuckled under his breath as if Hector's ignorance amused him.

"No," the prince replied though he hated to admit it to the man, and he noticed that Lila still had not stirred. Normally she was as light a sleeper as he was, and he found it unusual that she did not wake when she heard their voices.

"She will not wake," the man said as if he could read the prince's thoughts. "I do not wish to speak with her tonight."

"Why are you here?" Hector asked with his dread growing by the second. The entire affair was completely off, and he wished he had some sort of weapon to defend his family.

"To warn you, prince."

"About what?" Hector realized then that he could not move. His body was frozen in place as if he were a statue. The unknown threat before him in addition to his now motionless body sent a wave of anxiety up his spine.

"Your demise, brave Hector." He coughed unexpectedly and doubled over in a sudden fit of hacking. When he regained his composure, he continued, "She will be the death of you. You cannot have her and survive."

"Then I will die," he rejoined without hesitation.

"She cannot live without you. She will take her life."

Hector's eyes narrowed at the understood threat. "She is strong with or without me."

"Are you so certain?"

The question caused the hairs on the back of Hector's neck to stand up, and his anxiety increased twofold. "What would you have me do?"

"Return to Troy. Find another wife. Forget her."

"No," he stated through his teeth.

"You have no other choice."

"I will find a way," the prince assured him with more confidence than Hector in fact was feeling. To be honest, even seeing Agamemnon's massive army approaching his city had not caused him this amount of dread.

"What power do you have?" the old man asked with a crooked grin.

"I am a free man," Hector growled.

"No man is free from death." The form shifted before his very eyes until the god Hades stood before him, peering at him through his bottomless eyes. They tugged at something deep within the prince, and Hector groaned at the searing pain as if he were being torn in two. Hades was calling for his soul. Hector was lifted to his feet beside the bed, and his body seemed to be compressing under the weight of Hades' gaze.

He fought desperately against the god's will, but his attempts seemed futile. "I'll find her again. I will always find her," he promised with defiant brown eyes.

Hades lifted a bony finger and shook it from side to side. The simple gesture made Hector feel as though his skin were melting from his flesh, and he fell to his knees, writhing in pain. Flashes of gruesome battles, numerous fallen soldiers, blood quenching dry soil, screams of anguish, faceless dead, and an endless pit of black despair took over his vision. "Do not test my patience, Hector."

Hector gathered every ounce of strength left and steeled himself against the horrible pain. He gritted his teeth and met the god's black gaze. "You expect me to look upon your wrath and tremble? I've seen the extent of your generosity and the honor you have granted so many of my soldiers and friends, and I tell you now you cannot have her!"

Dark laughter rung out like screeches of pain, causing Hector to cover his ears at the horrendous sound. It was within his head, however, and he cried out painfully. Blood trickled down from his ears, but Hector wouldn't surrender. It felt like a terrible eternity as he was tortured, but suddenly it all stopped. Everything was blanketed in pure, unyielding darkness, and the god of the underworld disappeared from sight. Waves of torturous pain washed over the prince, and he gasped for air. "She's mine," he heard the god whisper to his ear, and the prince yelled in frustration.

"Wake up!" Lila's hands were on his face, and he shot up when he returned to reality as if fleeing from his own subconscious. His eyes desperately searched the darkness for any sign of the cruel god who had visited him, but the room was precisely as it had been when he fell asleep. There was no sound but the fan overhead and his wife at his side. "It was just a dream. You're ok," she whispered and wiped his damp hair from his forehead. When he realized that it had only been a nightmare, he grabbed his wife and pulled her into his lap. He held her tightly to him and bent over her as if he could wrap himself around her and protect her from anything. The truth, however, was the prince was afraid. "Hector, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and kissed her hair. "Nothing," he lied, but he found himself remembering Hades' threat.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you to EmmyMK as always for the review. You are honestly my sole loyal reviewer, and I appreciate it so, so, so much :D I apologize for the delayed upload. I was out of town, and when I came home, I was having a nasty case of writer's block. Hopefully you enjoyed this :)


	26. Persuasion

Chapter 25  
"Persuasion"

"How long have you known?" Lila asked as she considered the gorgeous blonde seated beside her on the narrow balcony. On the small table between them sat two coffee mugs which they had been nursing occasionally throughout the morning's drear conversation. Hector was in the living room distracting the others so that the two women could have a moment of peace alone and discuss the subject that Lila had been putting off for far too long.

"Several months after leaving Sparta," Helen answered softly, and her chin was tucked into her collarbone so that her azure eyes considered the hem of her borrowed nightgown and not her friend's face.

"Are you sure? Sometimes a woman can be irregular, or maybe you're already pregnant?" Lila suggested to comfort her and watched the other woman's profile carefully for any sign of her words impacting the princess.

Helen finally lifted her head and turned to gaze at Lila with sorrowful, resigned eyes. "I no longer bleed," she whispered, and with the admission came thick tears which filled her eyes to the brim.

Immediately, Lila reached over and took Helen's hand. The tears fell down the princess' flushed cheeks at the touch, and Lila moved from her chair to squat before the blonde. "Don't cry," she said soothingly. "This happens sometimes. It doesn't mean you can't ever have children. There are all sorts of doctors we can go see now. We'll make it happen."

Helen, however, clearly found no comfort in her words and only sobbed harder. "I'm being punished for leaving Menelaus," she gasped painfully.

"No, honey. No you're not." Lila wet her lips and took both of Helen's hands into her own. "No one is punishing you. You followed your heart, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"I was an unfaithful wife," she continued sobbing as if Lila had not even spoken a word.

At length, Lila abandoned Helen's hands, took her face, and forced Helen to look her in the eye. "You did _nothing_ wrong. Menelaus was not a good man. You are not being punished for loving Paris." Helen's sobs quieted gradually, and Lila hoped she was getting through to her. She quickly asked, "Are you positive you aren't pregnant?" Of course Lila had seen the woman's body in a tiny string bikini, and Helen showed absolutely no signs of having a bun in the oven. Then again, Lila was not exactly normal. She had twins so her belly was growing at twice the rate it should. Perhaps with one she wouldn't be showing either, and she thought that maybe it differed from woman to woman as well.

"I am not certain," Helen finally admitted, and her tears seemed momentarily at bay as she considered the idea that she was pregnant and not completely infertile.

"Don't get your hopes up," Lila added with the fear that she was wrong. "But we can go get a test and see if you're pregnant or not. Then we'll go from there, ok?"

Helen's lip quivered as a new, cruel thought struck her, and she asked, "What if I am not with child? What am I to do?" The tears fell once more, and Lila struggled to draw her from her miserable, negative attitude.

"So what?" she rejoined. "Paris loves you no matter what. You don't need to give him a child to prove your worth. You are beautiful and intelligent and kind." The princess cried still, and Lila stroked her hair as she gathered her thoughts. "If having a child is so important to you, I'll have forty babies for you and Paris. You can make your own country with your children." Helen laughed through her tears at the notion, and Lila smiled when she realized Helen found that funny, and she tugged at the princess' hands. "Honestly… After forty children, I probably won't be able to walk. I'll just lie on the bed and pop them out." Helen laughed harder in response, and Lila pressed on, "I would do that for you. You're one of my best friends."

Helen's laughter faded off, and she considered Lila with a small smile. "You are my dearest friend," she said earnestly. "I have no others in Troy."

"So trust me," Lila coaxed. "Let's just go take the test and see if you're pregnant, ok? Whatever the result, you'll be fine."

Helen sniffled and bowed her head as she thought through the proposition. At length she decided, "Yes. I will do it."

Lila smiled and stood while holding the princess' hands. "Let's go. We'll go right now. Are you ready?"

"I am not dressed appropriately," Helen observed with a self-conscious laugh.

"Right," Lila answered as if she hadn't noticed and considered herself in her nightgown. "We'll change and _then_ go!" Helen nodded softly, but Lila wanted more of a response from her. "Ok?"

"Yes," she finally decided, and the girls hurried back within the apartment to dress.

When Hector noticed that they had returned from outside, he slid away from the group in the living room and into the bedroom where his wife was changing. "Did you discuss it?" he asked hopefully. The last couple of days Paris had been in a melancholy mood, and Hector feared it was due to this rather taboo topic.

"Yes," Lila admitted while she slipped into a pair of jeans. Already she had been reduced to wearing her "fat jeans", i.e. the ones she had accidentally bought a size too large forever ago. They apparently were more comfortable with her growing baby bump even though they were a bit baggy around her legs.

"What was said?" he pried.

Lila sighed as she buttoned the jeans and considered her husband with reluctant eyes. "I may or may not have told Helen I would have forty babies for them."

Hector lifted his brow at such a high number but seemed more concerned with the implication of her words. "She is barren?"

"Barren," Lila scoffed. She had always hated that word like women were merely baby farms, and it had such a negative connotation too. "You mean is she having _difficulties_ getting pregnant?" She stressed the word, so that Hector would know she preferred that phrasing to 'barren', but the prince wasn't catching on.

"Yes," he answered.

"We're not sure," she said diplomatically. "I'm going to take her to get a pregnancy test."

"You think that she is already with child?" he asked dubiously.

Lila's eyes narrowed at the doubt in his tone, and she put her hands on her hips. "No, no, I don't, but I'm not going to just let her give up. You know miracles do happen. Maybe she's pregnant and just doesn't have any symptoms and has the most amazing pregnant body ever. I don't know!"

"There's no need to be upset," Hector quickly pointed out as he noticed Lila's temper rising.

"Well… she's my friend. I hate that I'm feeling guilty because not only am I pregnant, I'm having twins. It's like a double slap in the face for her, but she's been so nice to me about it. I mean she would make such a great mom. She deserves to have kids." Lila slipped a Jimi Hendrix shirt over her head and smiled as she realized she had stolen it from Liam ages ago. She made a note to give it back to him before she returned to Troy.

"You're a good friend, my love," he said gently. "But you have no reason to feel guilty. The gods have blessed us. We should be grateful."

"Blessed us, huh?" she repeated sarcastically. "They bless us with twins, but then try to separate us every chance they get."

Hector chuckled lightly and suggested, "Sometimes the gods bless you in the morning and curse you in the afternoon."

Lila granted him a sardonic smile. "That sounds like a normal day for us." He merely grinned in response though he couldn't help thinking once more about his dream of Hades. He still had not mentioned it to Lila mainly because he was uncertain whether it had been merely a dream or a true threat. Something in his gut warned him it was the latter, but the prince feigned ignorance on this occasion. Hadn't the pair endured enough already? He wouldn't allow himself to immediately recognize the thought of his wife dying without him. She was much too strong for that. "Guess what I have to do tonight," she said abruptly as she sat beside him on the bed.

"What?"

Lila grimaced and admitted, "Practice the scene where Daniel seduces Rosie."

Hector hadn't exactly been in his right mind when Lila had originally told him Rosie's story, and he clarified for his own benefit, "Her husband is lost at war, and she allows one of his comrades to seduce her?"

"And then marries him later," she added with a sigh.

"That's it?" It was obvious the prince wasn't pleased with the ending.

Lila chuckled at his response. "I didn't know you were a romantic," she teased.

"I'm not," he quickly said and readjusted himself on the bed. "But if she loves her husband so much, how can she give herself to another?"

At the tone in his question, Lila wondered if they were still referring to the play. "Because she knows it's an uphill battle if she tries to make it through life alone."

Hector eventually decided, "She must be weak."

"She's raising their daughter by herself," Lila swiftly said but caught herself before it turned into an argument among them. "I agree with you," she admitted. "If it were you, I could never be with anyone else." Still, that didn't mean Rosie was a bad person for caving. Lila could remember the pain she had felt when she had only thought Hector was dead. There was no telling how that amount of torture could affect someone's judgment or wear someone down. She felt sympathetic to Rosie, and she was admittedly excited to play her –especially after everything she had experienced with her husband in Troy. She felt more prepared now to handle her complex emotions. With a small smile, she playfully suggested, "I'm sure though if you died, and I tried to get remarried, you'd make a point to haunt me."

Hector smiled and unexpectedly said, "No, I'd want you to be happy."

Lila peered at him and wondered, 'Did we just agree with both arguments?' Ignoring it, she began folding her nightgown and admitted, "I couldn't live without you."

"You could," he assured her gently. "You're stronger than you know." Of course she had no way of understanding how much those words meant to Hector after his nightmare. He needed for her to survive without him if it ever came to that though he prayed it wouldn't.

She didn't like the topic of conversation one bit, and she quickly stood up to return her nightgown to the appropriate drawer. Hector, however, didn't move to speak, and Lila asked, "Can we talk about something else?"

Hector swept his dark eyes around the room, searching for another source of discussion, and he noticed her guitar leaning against the closet door. "You've never played for me," he pointed out. It was actually more of a suggestion than a comment. After Liam had played it, he was curious about the instrument.

Lila followed his gaze to the guitar and grabbed it before sitting beside him on the bed and cradling it in her lap. She'd do anything to change the morbid subject. "I'm not as good as Liam. My hand's aren't very big so it's harder for me." 'And I'm rusty,' she thought as she practiced strumming out a few chords. She missed a note and bit her lip in embarrassment as she stretched her finger further, applying more pressure on the chord, and strummed it out properly the second time. "Acoustic is harder to play too."

"Do you plan on making excuses, or will you play me something?" he teased with a grin.

Lila elbowed him as she was prone to when he taunted her. "Patience is a virtue," she said though she was smiling. Idly, she continued strumming the guitar while musing on what song she should play. Ideally something that didn't require too much skill so she didn't make a fool out of herself. Her hands were strumming out the melody before she even recognized her mind had settled on it. "_Come on you can talk to me. Come on I'm ready to receive. But I can't always read your mind, and your words are all one of a kind. Oh lately I feel like I'm fooling myself either that, or I'm fooling everyone else. And lately I feel like a piece of my soul is hanging around for everyone to hold-_"

There was a knock at the door, and Lila quickly stopped playing. Helen cracked the door open and peeked around the corner. "I'm ready," she said reluctantly, and Lila immediately handed the guitar to her husband.

"Let's go."

* * *

Athena had easily grown tired of the gods' tricks when concerning the two mortals she sought to protect. Zeus' latest scheme of appearing to Hector in a dream disguised as Hades had been particularly disgusting, and she could not bear another moment of it. In her infinite wisdom, she understood the importance of lying in wait for the proper opportunity to present itself, but at this rate, Hector and Lila might be so traumatized when the time came that it would no longer matter. Swiftly, Athena found her cohorts and decided to move their plan of attack along faster than she had initially suggested. "Zeus is more stubborn than I had suspected," she admitted to them with a hint of annoyance to her silky voice.

"He is angry that he cannot separate them," Artemis observed. "How will he listen to your reason?"

"It is his only other option," Athena answered matter-of-factly. "However, we must make it seem as though it is his decision. He will not care for it otherwise."

Apollo was sulking in a corner when he spoke up, "He is obsessed, sister. I cannot see him abandoning his mission without a great deal of intervention."

"That is why we must be cunning about it and have a superior strategy. Changing a god's will is not an impossible feat, brother –even if it is one as stubborn as our father," Athena answered swiftly.

"Tell us what we must do," Artemis requested then. Athena was only too pleased to oblige, and the three siblings clustered about one another as they formulated their plan. Athena was certain that no detail was left unattended so that every second of their interaction with Zeus was marked out to a point. It was a lengthy meeting for the three, consequently, but the importance of their task pushed away any objections about the time passing. At length, they discussed the plan in its entirety a final time and sat in thoughtful silence as each searched for any cracks in their logic.

"It is brilliant," Apollo decided, and his face lit up in a radiant smile as he abandoned his previous sour attitude. His beloved city would be saved after all.

"Yes," Artemis agreed. "When would you have us begin?"

"Now," Athena answered without hesitation. "We cannot spare another minute to chance."

* * *

"Did you do it?" Lila asked from outside the bathroom door. The door opened, and Helen held up the stick with a disgusted look on her beautiful face.

"Yes," she confessed. "It was somewhat difficult…"

"I know," Lila rejoined with a small smile, and she pressed the start button on her kitchen timer so that they would know when to check the stick. She had taken a pregnancy test in her day. When she was a young, unmarried woman with a career, she had been prone to being paranoid about that sort of thing, but now of course she had nothing to worry about. Still, she had always wished she could meet the person who decided peeing on a stick was the best way to go about discovering if you're knocked up or not. It was such an awkward thing to manage.

"Are you certain this will work?" Helen asked nervously with the stick still in her hand.

"Yes," she decided because she didn't think Helen wanted to hear how at home pregnancy tests were not always correct. It might give her a false sense of hope if the test came back negative. "Now we wait…. So why don't you set that down by the sink?" Admittedly, Lila had no interest in touching Helen's pee stick, and she hoped that didn't make her a bad friend. Helen carefully placed the stick at the edge of the sink and sighed when she couldn't take her eyes from it.

"How will we know?" she continued anxiously.

"There are some lines or a smiley face or something." Lila grabbed the box to check and read aloud, "A plus sign means you're pregnant. A minus sign means you're not pregnant." She bent over the stick slightly and checked her timer, but they still had some time. She swore it was the longest two minutes of her life, and she could easily see that Helen's anxiety was growing by the second. Lila cleared her throat and idly tapped the empty box against the counter as she searched for a topic to take Helen's mind off of the test. "So… did you have fun at the movies yesterday?"

"Yes," she answered, and she looked like an android how she stood stiffly and answered as if on command.

"What did you see?" Lila pried.

"Just Go With It," she replied without taking her eyes from the stick.

"Did you like it?" Lila felt like she was pulling teeth.

"I suppose." It was the first real answer Helen had given, and she seemed to be slightly distracted as she explained, "I did not like the story. How a man could lie so easily to women… I found it appalling."

Lila smiled at the princess' attitude and agreed, "Men can be jerks. Somehow we got lucky though, right?"

Helen didn't answer, and the timer beeped to life in Lila's hands. Both girls jumped at the unexpected sound, and Helen scrambled desperately to grab the stick and inspect it. "It's only a line," Helen gasped immediately.

Lila peered over her shoulder and assured her, "No, no that's the line to compare it to." They fell quiet as they deciphered the other circular opening, and Lila grumbled, "Could they make it any damn smaller?"

In response, Helen lifted it closer to both of their faces, and a pin could have been heard if it were dropped in the bathroom at that moment. "What does that mean?" Helen asked though she already knew the answer.

Lila did as well, but she grabbed the box to humor them both and read over the instructions once more. "It could be a bad test," she suggested immediately. "We should take another in case."

"No," Helen said softly and set the stick on the counter with its lone blue line staring up at them. "I think I will lie down for a bit. I'm feeling slightly ill."

"I'm sorry," Lila mumbled and wrapped her arms around the princess' shoulders. "I really thought there was a chance."

Helen patted her arm gently and pulled away from her embrace. "Thank you for helping me." It was the last thing she said before retreating to her and Paris' room to be alone. Lila stood in the bathroom and felt stunned as she stared down at the stick. Eventually, she wrapped it in toilet paper so that no one else would see it and threw it in the trashcan.

* * *

"Father," Athena called out to the gargantuan god seated upon his throne in the heavens and bowed slightly before him in respect.

Zeus glanced at her with irritated sky blue eyes and waved his massive hand. "Not now. I am in no mood for visitors."

"I have been considering your plight," she pressed carefully. "I believe I have reached a conclusion concerning the two mortals."

Zeus heaved a heavy sigh while he mulled over whether to hear his wise daughter's words or continue berating himself over his inability to separate the couple. "Speak," he commanded at length though his annoyance laced his words.

"You wish to punish them for Apollo's insolence?" she asked and kept her gaze neutral when it rose to view her father.

Zeus had not necessarily considered it that way. The reasoning behind his need had been forgotten in the midst of his sheer desire and anger to have his way. In spite of this, he would not admit it and scrambled to address Athena's question in a different light. "Adjusting fate so dramatically has dire consequences, Athena. You are clever, and surely you understand my need to maintain order. Troy was never meant to survive, and those two mortals were never meant to be joined in this life. Even the gods are subject to the Moirae. Order must be restored."

"You are wise, father," Athena observed and nodded her head before him. Her statement seemed unfinished, however, and Zeus waited expectantly for her to continue. She seemed to hesitate, and Zeus leaned forward with interest.

"You may speak freely," he finally encouraged her. "I am curious as to your thoughts on the matter."

Athena clasped her hands before her and continued cautiously, "I only wonder if the Moirae do not wish for Hector and his lover to be separated. They weave the web of fate. Could they not adjust it as they see fit?"

Zeus had already considered this notion, but hearing it from someone else caused it to resonate for a moment within his mind. It was a question whose answer evaded him. He, however, merely asked, "Are you suggesting that they planned this?"

Athena bowed her head modestly. "I do not understand the ways of the Moirae," she swiftly said to deflect any responsibility for planting the seed in Zeus' head. "With their infinite foresight, I would assume…" she allowed the remainder of her statement to trail off.

Zeus stroked his beard thoughtfully while he considered the implications of her words. The witches had not appeared surprised when they found the joined threads. Had this been their intention the entire time? Why then would they offer him a solution? Was he meant to separate them, or was he merely a pawn in their scheme? The god grew angry at the notion that he had been tricked, and his annoyance shifted from the two mortals now to the weavers of fate. He would allow no one to make him seem a fool, but how could he fight them when they were older and wiser than any god? His eyes settled on his daughter, the Goddess of Wisdom, and they narrowed with interest. "They desired for Troy to be saved," he decided, but Athena did not move to speak. "They have deceived us."

"What will you do, father?" she wondered aloud.

Zeus looked off as he considered his plan but did not answer his daughter.

* * *

Paris hesitated momentarily before opening the door to his room and slipping inside to find his wife lying in bed. Her back was to him, and she did not turn to see him. The tension in the room told him she was not asleep, but that she merely didn't wish to acknowledge his presence. He sighed gently and closed the door quietly behind him. Swift movements or loud sounds felt out of place in the tiny space, and he approached her slowly, watching how her back rose and fell with her steady breath. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but at the feeling of his fingertips, she flinched. He removed his hand without another warning and perched himself on the edge of the bed. Helen had gradually been growing farther and farther from him, and he was at a loss as to what to do. He had taken his own advice: he had given her flowers, jewelry, and other trinkets; he had apologized for nearly every action possible under the sun; he had tried to speak with her. None of his attempts, however, could break the dark spell that had fallen over his wife. The only time he saw her smile now was when she held Astyanax, and that in itself gave him the insight he sought. Paris had never discussed children with Helen, and perhaps that was his fault. The thought of being a father actually scared the prince. He was not the same type of man as Hector. How could he properly raise a child when he had a knack for constantly causing trouble himself? Helen, on the other hand, would be an exceptional mother, and seeing her with Astyanax had made Paris reconsider his original resolution. With her help and guidance, maybe he could be a good father. When he had mentioned it to her over a month ago, she appeared to panic rather than get excited. Her response had confused him, but he was not quite so dense as to not notice the jealousy in her eyes when she looked at Lila's growing abdomen.

He could not begin to understand the tumultuous emotions taking over her, but he wished he could sweep them away with a touch or a kiss. He wanted to reassure her. He had taken her from Sparta because he loved her with more passion than any other he had ever encountered. A lack of children could not rob him of his desire for her. "Where did you and Lila go this morning?" he asked gently, but the unexpected sound of his voice seemed to startle her. The tension mounted further when she chose not to answer him. Paris bowed his head in mild hurt at her silence, but he would not give up. "Will you not speak to me?"

Helen hesitated before she turned her head and revealed her tear-stained cheeks. "What would you have me say?" she asked in nearly a whisper.

The defeated sorrow in her voice was like a knife to Paris' chest. "Anything," he pleaded suddenly. "I care not what topic you choose but merely that you speak to me. Don't shut me out."

Her eyes softened as she noted the concern and despair on his handsome features. She gently reached up to run the back of her hand against his cheek in a comforting gesture. "I have failed you as a wife," she murmured shamefully.

"How?" He shook his head, took her hand in his, and kissed her knuckles. "You have done nothing to offend me."

His ignorance both amused and pained her. Sometimes he could seem years younger than he actually was, and her thumb tenderly stroked his skin. "Paris," she continued gently, "I cannot bear children." Her tears slid openly down her cheeks as she said the words aloud, but she could not be bothered to wipe them away.

Paris had suspected as much, but actually hearing the words was like a punch to his stomach. Any dreams he had of them raising a family together were now crushed, and he had not expected to feel so devastated by that revelation. Seeing her tears, however, the young prince swallowed his emotions and assured her, "I love you. I have no need for children. All I want is you."

She smiled, but even in her bitterness, the action was so breathtakingly beautiful. Paris could not express the endless extent of his love for her, and he desperately wanted to convey those feelings to her. He wanted her to find comfort in his undying passion for her. "You are sweet to say such things," she finally offered, "but you deserve children, my love. You deserve a family who will love you and remember you."

"I have that," he breathed swiftly. "You are my love, my wife, and my family. Will you not believe me when I say I need nothing else? I will say it a hundred times. There is nothing I want so long as I have you."

Helen's tears shifted their purpose from mourning her inability to bear children to expressing her happiness and relief at her husband's words. The emotions overtook her, and her body shook with her sobs. Paris swiftly lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms. His lips found every inch of the fair skin on her face, and he kissed away her tears patiently. "I love you," she said when her eyes found his.

His fingertips whisked away the last of her tears, and he granted her one of his sincere, charming smiles. "And I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Can I just say that I never thought I'd hit this many chapters? The song Lila sings in the bedroom is "Fooling Myself" by Grace Potter & The Nocturnals (2010). Thanks EmmyMK for the review! Yes learning to drive is always nerve-wracking and fun haha I'm glad you liked my description, and as far as Zeus is concerned, I see him as an arrogant, proud kinda guy who's just pissed as hell that two mortals aren't bending to his will. He doesn't really care so much about the actual "offense" so much as just the fact that he can't do jack shit about it haha I was really inspired by Aeschylus' portrayal of Zeus in his play Prometheus Bound if that helps at all :D I was kinda excited to do a Paris/Helen scene. I actually really like them together, so I hope everyone else liked it too haha


	27. The Last Supper?

Chapter 26  
"The Last Supper?"

"Man, I am so out of shape," Lila complained breathlessly, and Hector grasped her elbow to steady her as they ascended the rocky pass. "Too much time spent lounging around the Trojan palace. Remind me to get up and move around more often." He merely smiled and continued helping her along the uneven ground. "Maybe you can teach me how to ride a horse," she added. "Did I tell you that the morning we went down to the beach after the Greeks tried to take the city was the first time I've been on a horse since I was around seven?"

"No," he answered honestly and recalled how she had insisted on riding with him out to the shore. At the time, he had thought nothing of it. Riding bareback was not an easy task by any means, and he had doubted she had the strength for it that morning.

"Yea," she continued and paused to catch her breath on an area where the ground flattened momentarily. Her cheeks were flushed from their early morning hike, and her heart beat swiftly in her chest. "When I was little, I had a friend who took horseback riding lessons. I was _so_ jealous, but my parents didn't have the money for me to take lessons with her. One day we went to pick her up from the stables, and the instructor let me get on one of the horses. I didn't even really ride it. She just took the reigns and led me around in a circle."

Hector smiled and rejoined, "My father taught me to ride when I was a young boy." Though he was undoubtedly handling the trek much better than his petite wife, cardio was not exactly something a typical Trojan soldier concerned himself with. As a result, his muscular form was covered in light beads of sweat, and his breathing had quickened during their hike. "It takes strength and balance."

"Hey," she said defensively as if he were insinuating that she couldn't handle it. "Before I went to Troy, I could do scorpion pose... You don't know what that is, but it's really hard, ok?"

He lifted his brow and teased, "Are you certain you can even straddle a horse?"

Lila rolled her eyes. "Oh good one, prince. Make a crack about my height. It's not my fault you're a giant."

"Perhaps compared to you... How much farther?" he wondered as they started off again.

"Hmm. Good question." She looked around to assess where in fact they were, but although the surroundings were familiar, it had been so long since she had been on the trail that she couldn't exactly recall where they were. "It shouldn't be much farther," she decided uncertainly. "There's a really awesome view up ahead if I don't keel over before we get there."

"You did this often before?"

"Oh yea. I used to _run_ this. I'd come out here every Saturday." She shook her head, and remembering her strength a year ago only made her more aware of how weak she felt now. It didn't seem fair that her muscles had softened so easily, and she hated how much she struggled to get back into the groove of things. "God, I was so fit back then. Now I'll be lucky if I can make it back."

"You'll be fine," he assured her with a hint of amusement lining his voice in response to her dramatic antics.

As Lila had thought, it was not much longer before they reached the peak of the trail and could gaze out over the vast Arizona desert. In the morning light, the ground, rocks, and plateaus were saturated in shades of red and orange which contrasted starkly to the clear blue sky. It was a breath taking view, and the pair fell silent as they drank it in. "I'm going to miss this," Lila admitted softly.

Hector placed a comforting hand on her lower back, and she turned her gaze up to consider his handsome profile. "I hope you will grow to love Troy."

In response, she began thinking of the ancient country and offered, "I like how close it is to the sea. Maybe I can actually get a tan."

He chuckled gently, and his brown eyes swept over her fair skin. "I doubt it."

"I can dream."

"I like you the way you are."

"You're biased, prince."

At the comment, his hand slid down the curve of her lower back until it settled on her bottom, and he decided, "Only slightly."

She giggled and raised up onto her tip toes to kiss him. "Don't start something you aren't ready to finish," she warned with a mischievous grin.

His eyes darkened easily which sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. "We should return before the others worry."

"Oh right," she said sarcastically. "Before the others 'worry.' Admit it. You just want to get me alone."

"Yes, I do," he answered without hesitation and grinned wolfishly down at her.

"Let's go." She took his hand and guided him back down the trail toward her car. "We don't have long until my mother and Liam show up!" The pair hurried to her car and drove to her apartment complex. However, their advance was stifled when Lila paused at the bottom of the stairs leading up to her apartment. "Jesus," she cursed, and the muscles of her legs shook with exhaustion by simply gazing at them. "I never think about the stairs." At that moment, Hector swept her up into his arms and carried them both up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Lila giggled girlishly at his eagerness and wrapped her arms loosely about his neck. Nothing made her feel more feminine that having her husband carry her as if she were weightless. God bless him for that because if he even elicited a groan when he lifted her, she would probably withhold sex for a good week. "I feel like a princess," she decided with a grin.

"You are a princess of Troy," he pointed out matter-of-factly and walked at an angle to keep her from hitting the sides of the narrow walkway once they reached the third level. He set her gently down before the door so she could unlock it, and they swiftly hurried into the apartment. Apparently Paris was sleeping in late, but Helen sat on the couch with Astyanax in her lap. She was their official babysitter, and Lila thought that it was something Helen needed considering her latest difficulty. Thus, Lila was not hesitant ever to allow Helen time with her nephew.

"How was your hike?" the blonde inquired to be polite more than out of interest when they entered.

"It went well," Hector answered, but Lila hoped they wouldn't have to engage in small talk. After all, once her mom and Liam showed up, they wouldn't have a chance to be alone. Lila made a mental note to explain to Hector what a honeymoon was and insist they take one.

"We're going to take a shower now. Together. Water conservation and stuff," Lila mumbled though Helen wouldn't understand what she was talking about. Without another word, she grabbed her husband's hand and nearly dragged him into the bathroom. The moment the door closed, his hungry lips were on hers, and her hands were forcing the material of his shirt up his stomach. They parted for only a second so she could swiftly pull it off completely, and then he was kissing her once more while his hands seemed undecided on what to remove first. Consequently, he was lifting her shirt one moment and pushing her shorts down in the next, and she giggled softly at his indecisiveness while she tucked her thumbs into his shorts and forced them over his hips. They fell to the ground without further coaxing, and her hands eagerly maneuvered their way across the muscular expanse of his form. Though her touch distracted him, he was eventually able to decide, and he swiftly forced her shirt over her head before pulling her shorts down. The bathroom was narrow, and Hector ran into the wall as they attempted to make their way toward the shower without releasing each other. It only caused Lila to laugh, and he grinned sheepishly at her. He had inadvertently inspired her, however, and she placed her hands on his shoulders and roughly pushed his back against the wall. His eyes widened in surprise at the force she used on him, but she bit her lip as she peered longingly up at him through her lashes.

Without hesitation, she began trailing kisses down his chest and over his abdomen until she was kneeling before him and painstakingly dragging her lips across the line of skin over his boxers to taunt him for as long as he would allow her to. Though Lila was the instigator more times than not, her husband undoubtedly took control and lead their lovemaking to a degree -perhaps because Lila was often two missed breaths away from fainting in his arms, and her mind turned to mush under his touch. Her fingers tucked under the waistband and drew the thin material down his long legs. Her mouth was poised to caress his skin once more, but he swiftly grabbed her shoulders, pulled her up, and forced her to sit on the bathroom counter while he kissed her passionately. She giggled at his impatience and reminded him, "We need to turn on the water so no one hears." Reluctantly her husband released her so she could start the shower, and she extended a hand to test the temperature. Suddenly, Hector picked her up and carried her under the shower's spray with her sports bra and panties still on. She squealed and writhed in his arms, but he was laughing when he set her gingerly down on the wet floor of the tub. She glared up at him and playfully punched him in the arm. "You are bad!"

"Am I?" he teased with a grin. "What will you do about it?"

Her eyes narrowed at the challenge, and she nearly pounced on him.

* * *

By the time they emerged from their room squeaky clean and exchanging secret, satisfied smiles due to their fun in the shower, Liam was sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels on Lila's flat screen TV. Their mom apparently had not shown up yet, and Lila approached her brother warily. She paused beside the couch and cleared her throat to get her brother's attention, but Liam was purposely ignoring her. They hadn't exactly made up since their quarrel the night that the three men came home trashed, but now that she knew about his role in getting her the new flashy diamond on her finger, she wanted to make things right. She attempted to cough louder, but Liam didn't even budge. Finally she said, "Liam?"

Her brother shifted in his seat and grumbled without looking at her, "What do you want?"

"Hector told me about what you did… How you helped him get the ring." She bit her lip and slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Thanks. That was really nice of you."

Once more, Liam shifted, but this time he looked uncomfortable with being acknowledged for doing something good. "No problem," he finally offered.

"And I wanted to give you this." She retrieved a piece of folded paper from her back pocket and held it out for him to take.

Liam turned his head slightly and looked at the paper with one eye as if to size it up before he grabbed it and unfolded it. "What is it?"

"All my account information and whatnot. I went down to the bank the other day and made sure you could access it all when I'm gone." It had been a little awkward, and Lila would have been lying if she said she didn't hesitate for a moment at the bank. The only thing really stopping her was the thought that what if they didn't go back to Troy? She didn't exactly want her brother sucking her dry when she had a family to take care of, and God only knew how much of her money she had already spent on the three Trojan adults, Astyanax, and herself.

Liam nodded his head while scanning over the figures on the sheet. "You sure about this?"

Lila hadn't expected him to ask, but the mere fact that he did further made her decision. "Yea," she said. "Just don't spend it all at once, ok? I worked hard for that money."

"Oh don't worry, LaLa," he said and re-folded the piece of paper to tuck it into the front pocket of his button down shirt. "I'm helping two lovely ladies, Candy and Jasmine, get through college." He offered her a caddish wink, and Lila rolled her eyes.

"You're disgusting," she pointed out and smacked him on the back of the head. In response, he merely chuckled and settled further back into the couch to continue watching TV. Apparently, that was all it took for the two to make amends: a thank you and Lila's total life savings. 'Such a small price,' she mused sarcastically as she headed back toward her room.

"Hey bring your guitar out!" Liam called from behind her.

"Can I get a _please _at least_?_" Lila responded in annoyance.

"Huh?" he said just to piss her off, and Lila shot him the birdie over her shoulder. "Hey! You're a mom now. You can't be flipping people off. What kind of example are you setting for your children?" he gasped in faux shock. Lila grumbled under her breath, grabbed her guitar, and considered smashing it over Liam's smartass head.

Instead, she headed back to the living room where she handed it to him and said, "You're welcome."

He ignored her jab easily and turned to face Hector who by that time was seated beside him on the couch with Astyanax in his lap. "Now, I've been thinking, and I really need to embrace my uncle duties." He retrieved the pick from where it had been woven into the strings and considered his nephew with his most stern gaze. "First things first, little man. Lynyrd Skynyrd is god. Led Zeppelin is Jesus. And Def Leppard is the anti-Christ. Seriously… if you ever listen to Def Leppard and like them, I'll have to disown you. No questions asked." Astyanax didn't make a sound, and Liam took that as a good sign that he was listening intently. "Alright. Now," he murmured as he strummed a few chords until he felt satisfied that Lila hadn't screwed around with his tuning of the instrument.

While his head was bowed, Lila and Hector exchanged a look: 'what the hell is he about to do?' Hector was poised to cover his son's ears should anything inappropriate be mentioned or done, but thus far the parents were mostly amused and slightly wary. After all, Liam wasn't exactly the best role model for a kid; Lila was musing on this when she heard him pick out the first chords of the familiar song and perked up immediately. "_Well momma told me when I was young. Come sit beside me, my only son. And listen closely to what I say. And if you do this, it'll help you some sunny day_." Lila grinned broadly and excitedly sat in the vintage chair while her brother sang to her son. "_Oh take your time. Don't live too fast. Troubles will come, and they will pass. You'll find a woman. You'll find love. And don't forget, son, there is someone up above. And be a simple kind of man. Be something you love and understand. Baby, be a simple kind of man. Oh won't you do this for me son if you can…_" His hands expertly maneuvered their way across the guitar and played out the chords of the song even though it was only an acoustic, and Lila once more was in awe of her brother's skill. Then again he had been playing religiously since he was 13. 'When he's in heaven one day,' she thought with a smile, 'Hendrix better watch his back.' Liam sang the whole song to Astyanax, and Paris and Helen came out of hiding when they heard his voice. In fact, the whole family gathered around to watch Liam, but his eyes were solely on Astyanax who seemed intrigued by what his uncle was doing. Lila would have expected him to cry at the loud sounds, but he was the most well behaved baby ever. Sometimes she wondered if his peaceful childhood meant he would grow up to be a troublemaker later on in life. She hoped not.

When Liam finished, the small crowd clapped, and he self-consciously ignored them. "Don't forget that, ok?" he asked Astyanax softly. "If you remember anything about your Uncle Liam, remember 'Simple Man.'"

"I won't let him forget," Lila promised from her seat in the vintage chair. For some unknown reason, her eyes had pricked with tears when she watched the scene. It occurred to her that Liam would be a good uncle, and she was suddenly sad that Astyanax might grow up without having him around. She wasn't able to linger in her drear thoughts for long because her cell phone began ringing. She hurried to where it was charging in her bedroom and considered the small screen. Though she didn't recognize the number, she answered anyway. Since she had been involved in the community theater production, she often had other cast members and such calling her. "Hello?" No one answered, and she repeated impatiently, "Hello?"

"Lila?" At the sound of the voice on the other end, Lila's heart stopped, and all the blood flowed from her face. Numbly, she sat on the edge of her bed but couldn't breathe or speak. "Lila, it's dad." Her heart beat unsteadily in her chest, and her thoughts swirled around in her sudden whirlwind of emotion. She couldn't say a word. "Are you still there?"

Lila hesitated and bit her lip before finally admitting, "Yes."

"Oh." He paused, and she waited anxiously for what he might say next. "How are you doing, kiddo?"

Someone might as well have thrown acid on her face for the effect his nonchalant greeting caused. "We haven't talked in over a year, and the best you can manage is 'How are you doing, _kiddo_'!" she cried out suddenly. Her initial apprehension had worn off and was replaced by anger and hate. "Are you kidding me? How did you even get my number?"

"Your mom called me."

Lila would honestly kill her. She couldn't believe her mom would go behind her back and call her dad. It was the worst thing anyone could have done to her. "What do you want?" she snapped viciously.

"Tanya told me about the –uh– marriage and kid and all."

Lila snorted bitterly and shot back, "Yea. So what? You're suddenly interested in me now that I'm giving you grandkids?" Her fury was rising so swiftly that she hadn't even realized how loud she was until Hector opened the bedroom door with a look of concern on his face.

"No. I wanted to say congratulations. I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"You weren't invited," she said though it was a lie, but the truth was if it had been in modern times, she wouldn't have invited him. She wanted him to be hurt. She wanted to hurt him as badly as he had hurt her, but she didn't think that was possible. She didn't have it in her to inflict that amount of torment.

"I guess I deserve that," he replied after a moment. "Is he a good guy?"

"Oh like you even give a fuck!" she growled out and shoved the phone into Hector's hands. "I can't-I can't speak to him. I can't do it," she said in a panic as she marched out of the room with flames practically shooting out of her eyes. The group still congregated in the living room looked up in shock when Lila nearly bolted out of her bedroom. "Dad's on the phone. Mom called dad!" she yelled at Liam who was the only one who could possibly understand how she felt at that moment.

He frowned deeply and asked, "What did he say?"

"'_How are you doing, kiddo_?'" she repeated in her most annoying voice. "Can you fucking believe that? He is such an asshole!"

"Did you hang up on him?"

"No," she said and paced anxiously up and down the living room. "I handed the phone to Hector."

"_Hector_ is talking to _dad_?" Liam clarified and immediately stood up. "I have got to see this." He rushed back into the bedroom with Lila, Paris, and Helen hot on his heels where they found Hector looking at the phone and trying to figure out the modern device. Liam swiftly placed it against his ear and coaxed, "Talk to him. Tell him to fuck off!"

"Hello? Hello, Lila? Lila, talk to me!" her father was saying through the line.

"Lila does not wish to speak with you," Hector answered in a low voice once he figured out how to hold the phone properly.

There was a pause, and Lila's dad asked, "Who is this?"

"Hector… Lila's husband."

"He is _so_ shitting his pants right now," Liam whispered with an evil laugh. Lila punched him in the shoulder to get him to shut up so she could listen in to what was being said.

"I'm Mark. I'm Lila's father," he answered uncertainly at the sudden change in recipients.

"Anything you need to say to Lila you may discuss with me," Hector said protectively.

"Put him on speaker," Lila grumbled and grabbed the phone from Hector's ear to push the appropriate button.

Within seconds, Mark's voice floated from the phone out into the room for them all to hear, "She's my daughter. I need to talk to her."

"I won't allow it," Hector assured him. "If you have something you wish to say, I would suggest you discuss it with me."

Mark was growing angry and rejoined, "Who are you to tell me that I can't talk to my own daughter?"

"She may be your daughter by blood, but you have done nothing worthy of the title of her father. You forfeited that right when you turned your back on her," Hector easily returned. Lila put her hands over her mouth at her husband's words, but what she really wanted to do was kiss him. No one had ever stuck up for her like that before.

"What the fuck do you know about what I have and haven't done for her?" Mark shot back furiously.

Hector smirked at his idiocy and growled back, "I know that it took her mother contacting you for you to even learn that she had a husband or a son."

"And you're saying that's my fault?" the other man sputtered.

"When was the last time you spoke with Lila?" the prince countered flatly.

"What's that got to do with anyth-"

Hector wouldn't let the man finish. "You have no right to call her your daughter or to be a part of her life. You should hope that our paths never cross because I am not so merciful and kind as my wife. Contact her again, and there will be consequences." Liam grabbed the phone from Hector and hit the call end button because there was no need for anymore to be said. Liam was hooting, hollering, and clapping Hector on the back like he had just won a boxing match. On some level he had.

The Trojan prince's eyes, however, were on his petite wife who had yet to drop her hands from over her gaping mouth. Tears were streaming down her face, but the look in her eyes was not one of sadness. She looked relieved and elated. Hector stepped closer to her, and she finally allowed her hands to fall, so that she could whisper earnestly, "You're my hero."

He smiled proudly at the sentiment, and his chest swelled considerably. "I will always protect you," he promised. "Even if it is from your own father."

"Jeepers creepers, Batman!" Liam yelled from behind them. "We need to celebrate!"

Lila laughed at her brother's antics and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You're right," she decided. "What should we do?"

"_Denny's_," Liam sang out excitedly.

His sister, however, was less than amused. "This calls for something a little classier than Denny's."

"Your husband who is an ancient prince from Troy just chewed out your dad's ass… And you're worried about classy?" he countered and grinned at the irony.

She rolled her eyes and clarified, "I don't want to go to Denny's. Let's go somewhere nice. My treat, as always."

"_Chili's_," Liam sang out then.

"Do you not understand what 'nice' means?" Lila asked in annoyance. "Let's go to a steakhouse or something. We could have a big family dinner. Mom's leaving tomorrow anyway. We can send her off with a bang."

"_The Roadhouse_," he sang a final time.

"I'm going to slap you," Lila warned, and Liam put up his fists and ducked his head behind them in response. Spurred by Hector's words to their father, Liam was on cloud nine. He hopped about with more excitement and lightness than anyone had seen from the normally sarcastic, smartass man.

"Let's go, LaLa." He took a few practice jabs though obviously he would never actually hit his sister –at least not 'intentionally.'

"No, no," she said swiftly and held up her hands until everyone quieted around her. "You know how this must be settled." Her tone was completely serious, and she considered Liam with earnest eyes.

Immediately, his elation waned, and he looked at his sister with a stern gaze and nodded slowly. "Yes. Of course."

"Are you ready?" Lila rejoined only because she thought it sounded cool. At any moment, her composure was set to crack, and if she looked at Liam a minute longer, she would no doubt fall into a fit of laughter. For some reason, every time he looked at her seriously like that, it made her laugh (she had sucked at staring contests as a kid).

"I will dominate," he assured her, and Lila lost it at that moment. It took her at least five minutes to compose herself since Liam maintained his stoic face. Eventually they were able to take their battle into the living room and slip on their trusty game guitars.

"'Through the Fire and Flames'," Lila reminded him since he was guiding the controls.

"Oh, I know," he rejoined, and Lila's eyes nearly bulged out when he picked expert. He seemed to notice and chuckled. "Let the guitar raping begin."

The music began, and within thirty seconds Lila was chanting, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Liam was too focused to say anything, and his eyes nearly bore through the TV while his fingers hit the buttons as swiftly as he could. Lila struggled to regain her composure, but after a moment, she began noticing the patterns in the song. Liam was still ahead of her, but the song was ridiculously hard so anyone could take the glory that day.

"Jesus fucking asshole shit hell fuck," he grumbled in annoyance when his solo came, and Lila cracked up at her brother though it was only a matter of time until she had hers as well. Though Liam was a master of the guitar, playing the guitar for real and playing Guitar Hero were too entirely different things. Playing guitar required skill, memory, and a little bit of heart. Guitar Hero was mainly coordination and speed.

By the time it was Lila's turn, she couldn't have said it better than her brother, and neither had even made it into the green. "Does this song ever end?" Lila cried out in desperation.

"Help me Tom Cruise!" Liam yelled from beside her. "Use your magic!" Lila was loosing her focus as her brother quoted _Talladega Nights_. "Help me Jewish god!"

"Shut up," she said through her laughter, but his tactic was working. Lila began missing more notes, and she frantically tried to keep up. "You're cheating!"

"Dear Lord baby Jesus, lyin' there in your ghost manger, just lookin' at your Baby Einstein developmental videos..." Lila elbowed him and knocked his hand off the neck of the guitar. "Easy, tiger! It's just a game."

She grinned at him but squealed as she realized the song was nearing the end, and they both gave it their final all. Liam's momentary loss had worked out in Lila's favor, and she anxiously hit the buttons. The song ended, and the siblings waited in pure silence to see their scores. Suddenly, Lila screamed victoriously and held her hands up to the sky. Liam glared in annoyance at her and shook his head in obvious disagreement with the game. "Fucking rigged piece of crap," he mumbled angrily.

"What was that?" Lila asked dramatically. "Oh I'm sorry... Did you say 'Lila kicked my ass'? Yes, yes, I think you did!"

"You cheated! You hit my arm!"

"Uh- you started quoting _Talladega Nights_ which is also cheating!"

"Pssh. I don't know what you're talking about. I was just calling on Tom Cruise's help."

"Right," she said sarcastically and danced around to celebrate her latest victory. "Yet again, I am the better Rosenthal!"

There was a knock on the door then, and Lila opened it to reveal their mother. "What's all the hollering about?" she asked the moment the door opened.

"Oh nothing," Lila answered nonchalantly. "But you might want to give your son some aloe... cause he just got burned!" She yelled excitedly again and had already forgotten her need to dismember her mother in the wake of her victory.

"That's fine," Liam said stubbornly from behind them. "You're still treating us all to steak, and guess who's getting lobster too!"

Lila glared over her shoulder at her brother. "Real mature, but whatever. It's really just your money you're wasting."

His eyes narrowed as he realized the truth in her words. "Hey! No more steak. I didn't say we could have steak."

Lila laughed and ignored him as she assured her mom, "We're going to take you out somewhere nice tonight before you leave tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that," Tanya rejoined though she was clearly flattered.

"Yes, I do," Lila answered with an edge to her voice that caused Tanya's smile to fade. It could be their last night to have dinner together if Lila returned to Troy, and both women understood the significance. In a very real sense, it could be their last memory.

Lila made a reservation for that evening at one of the nice steakhouses in Phoenix, and it would be their first full outing as a family all together. Luckily, Tanya had brought some nicer clothes, and Liam loaned Paris a button down shirt to wear with his jeans. It might not have been the classiest look in the world, but that wasn't important. All that mattered was they would spend time as a family. Lila still hadn't discussed her father's call with her mom because she couldn't seem to find the right opportunity to address it. As usual, all sense of privacy seemed aloof when her cramped apartment was occupied by five other adults and a baby. Lila and Hector took her car with Astyanax in his baby seat in the back, Paris and Helen caught a ride in Tanya's rental, and Liam of course being the stubborn, cool guy that is simply had to take his motorcycle.

Hector had never noticed the machine before, and he leaned forward to watch his brother-in-law with interest. "Why don't you have one of those?"

"Because I don't have a death wish," Lila replied without hesitation. "They're really dangerous."

"I like it," he admitted which made her smile broadly.

"I swear you men are all alike no matter what time you're from: it's all about the fast cars, fighting, and sex." She glanced up in her rearview at her son in the backseat. "Don't get any ideas, baby."

Hector chuckled and looked over at his son. "We'll raise you to be a honorable man... who likes fast cars, fighting, and sex." The last part was to tease Lila, and she reached over to slap him playfully on the arm.

"I am so surrounded by testosterone already; I bet these twins are both going to be boys. With my luck, we'll end up having ten children, all male."

"Ten children?" he repeated with a wolfish grin. "And you say I'm constantly trying to impregnate you. I was only thinking eight or nine."

"It was an exaggeration! I think with that many kids we would surpass family and be categorized as a tribe."

"I might like a tribe," he joked.

"Yea. We'll just keep growing and growing and growing until we can take over the world... I bet that's the real reason the gods don't want us to be together." She glanced at her husband with a smile. "We were made for world domination."

He cocked a brow in disbelief though he knew she was only joking. Sometimes he didn't always get her humor considering their differences in culture, but most of the time they were on the same level. It was one of the things he had liked about her when they first met: her sarcastic humor. "You talk as if you're sure we'll be returned to Troy," he pointed out instead.

"The power of positive thinking, I guess," she said with a shrug. "That, and I don't want to really get my hopes up, you know, about thinking we'll stay here. I'm kinda riding the line between Troy and my present life, so that I won't be disappointed either way."

"It's a difficult thing to do," Hector acknowledged for he had been attempting a similar strategy. The reality, however, was he loved Troy more than any other land. He loved every rock, every blade of grass, everything.

"Yea." They both fell into their thoughts, and the car was filled with pensive silence as they led the way downtown and to the restaurant. Like the other night, Lila opted to valet park as did her mother, but Liam naturally was able to find a parking space since his bike fit easily in tight spaces. It was the first time Lila and Hector had really taken Astyanax out, and she hoped he would do well at the dinner. It wasn't necessarily the type of restaurant you bring your baby with you to, but what the hell. Lila was through caring what other people thought, and once Liam returned from parking his bike a few blocks over, they were seated at a table.

"Thanks for this," Tanya said for possibly the fifth time after the group had ordered, and everyone was making small talk at the table while waiting for their meal.

"You're welcome," Lila answered sincerely and reached over to take her mom's hand since she was seated beside her.

"I would like to make a toast," the older woman decided and raised her wine glass. Politely the others at the table fell silent to listen. Tanya turned to look at Lila and Hector and said, "To my daughter and new son-in-law, may you have a long, happy, blessed marriage... wherever you find yourselves." This received a few chuckles, but Tanya continued earnestly, "I never expected anything like this to ever happen in my life, but I haven't felt more blessed than in this last week spent with you. Hector, I've never seen my daughter happier, and I know you're the cause of it." Lila blushed slightly, but Hector was smiling. "You both have restored my faith in love, and I truly believe that despite all these tribulations, you'll have a life full of happiness." She squeezed her daughter's hand and used her other to raise her wine glass toward the group. "To Lila and Hector."

"To Lila and Hector," they responded and clanked their glasses across the table.

Lila's eyes, however, didn't stray from her mother, and she watched the beautiful older woman for awhile with sadness lining her eyes. Though she hadn't admitted it truly to anyone, by giving Liam her account information and taking her mother out to one final dinner, she had began getting her affairs in order. Every day the uncertainty of where she would wake up the next day left her more and more resolved that she should handle things sooner rather than later, or it might be too late. Now looking at her mother whom she loved more than anything, she wondered if this would be one of their last memories together.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm gunna be honest… I've never played Guitar Hero :X Haha but I did some "research" and YouTubing and decided "Through the Fire and Flames" was a worthy choice for the battle between Lila and Liam. The song Liam sings to Astyanax is "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd (1973). Thanks to EmmyMK and Mythwriter for the lovely reviews, and I hope you both liked this chapter :) I apologize for the delay. I wrote a huge portion of this chapter several days ago in preparation for uploading it and then immediately lost it due to technical problems. It took me forever to rewrite :/


	28. Free Bird

Chapter 27  
"Free Bird"

"Dad called yesterday."

Tanya set her coffee down on the small table between them and shifted in her seat to consider her daughter. Lila had managed to keep a fairly neutral tone when making the admission, but it was only because her mother was leaving today. Lila's sadness and anger cancelled out in the moment, and she simply felt numb. "I know you don't agree, but I think he should've known," Tanya said then.

"You had no right to call him without telling me," Lila pointed out earnestly. "I was completely blind sided, mom. I get a call from a number I don't recognize, answer it, and there's dad. I mean before that we hadn't talked in over a year. That just so wasn't fair."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I told him not to call you until I got a chance to talk to you about it, but you know your father... It's his way or the highway."

"Yea," Lila wasn't sure what else to say for a moment, and she merely warmed her hands around her coffee mug. "Hector talked to him."

This caught Tanya's attention, and she straightened up with interest. "On the phone? Hector talked to Mark?"

Lila nodded with a slight smile at the memory of her husband, her hero. "It was awesome."

"What did he say?"

"Well dad was trying to pull the 'I'm your father even though I treat you like shit' card." She shot her mom a look and continued, "You know what I'm talking about." Tanya shook her head softly with a sigh. "So surprise, surprise we started fighting. Then Hector came in to see what I was so upset about, and I gave him the phone cause I just couldn't stand to talk to dad another minute. You know how he gets under my skin... Anyway, Hector talked to dad, and mom, he was like my knight in shining armor. You don't even know how great he was. I could tell you what he said verbatim, but it wouldn't do it justice. It was just something I've needed for a long, long time, and Hector did it without me asking."

"You got one of the few good ones," Tanya noted with a warm smile. "But what the heck did they say?"

"Ok so first dad's like 'Who the hell is this?', and of course Hector tells him who he is. Then dad starts demanding that he talk to me, and Hector's like 'No, I'm not going to let that happen. You have no right to talk to her.' So dad's like 'I'm her father bullshit, bullshit, bullshit.' And Hector's like 'You don't deserve to call yourself her father. You lost that right when you turned your back on her.'" Tanya's eyes widened, and Lila nodded her head excitedly. "I know! So then dad's like 'What the fuck do you know about what I've done as a father?' or something, and Hector goes, 'I know it took her mother calling you for you to find out she has a husband and a child.'"

"Oh my God," Tanya murmured in surprise that the polite man she had met had said such things.

Lila couldn't help but grin proudly as she recounted her husband's words. He was amazing, and it was nice to brag about him. "Wait, wait. It gets even better. So dad starts talking shit again, but Hector won't even let him speak." Lila had memorized the next part and swiftly recounted, "So Hector says, 'You have no right to call her your daughter or to be a part of her life. You should hope that our paths never cross because I am not so merciful and kind as my wife. Contact her again, and there will be consequences.'" The words hung in the air for several moments while both woman admired their weight, and Tanya was no doubt thinking of how she would give her son-in-law a hug for this. "And then Liam hung up. It was just so great. I mean you should have seen Hector."

"I'll tell you what... he's my hero now too. You've always handled things with your father on your own and never really let Liam or me help. I'm glad Hector was able to help give you that closure."

"Yea." Lila hadn't even realized it at the time, but that is what Hector had done for her. When Lila had been too weak, he shut the door on the painful memory that was her father. She wondered briefly if he even knew how much that meant to her.

"I need to get going," Tanya said softly after a few moments. "You know how airport security is nowadays. I swear it takes an hour."

Lila had been trying not to think of her mother's departure, but as she glanced at her watch, she knew her mom was right. Still, that didn't mean Lila had to like it. "You sure you can't stay a few more days?"

"I wish I could, sweetie." Tanya took Lila's hand then. "But I have work and Bill to take care of." Bill was her mom's second husband though Lila never referred to him as her step-dad. They had only been married about five years, so Lila didn't exactly think calling a stranger, though a nice guy, who married her mom her step-dad was appropriate.

"I know... C'mon. I'm sure Liam's going to want to come with us." With that, the two women retreated from the balcony where they were enjoying their morning coffee, and they took Tanya's bags and headed to the airport. Even though it was inevitable, part of Lila was trying to pretend this wasn't the end. This couldn't possibly be the last time she would see her mother. No, she wouldn't think about it. The drive to the airport, as a result, was unusually quiet from everyone's heavy thoughts.

By the time they reached the terminal, Lila couldn't hold it in any longer, and tears were streaming down her face as she stood before her mom. Her bottom lip quivered incessantly, and she sobbed as if she were five years old and clung to her mother desperately. "I don't want you to leave," she cried earnestly.

Tanya too had tears running down her face, and she held her daughter tightly to her. "It's ok," she said soothingly and stroked her daughter's hair as she had when Lila was a little girl to comfort her. "It's going to be ok, sweetie." Lila cried harder and shook her head in disagreement as she realized this could be the last time she would ever see her mother. Letting her go was simply impossible at that moment. She loved her mother so much. Her mother had always been there for her to love her and support her no matter what. How could she surrender that?

"Momma," she begged without even realizing she called her mother the name she had used as a child. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know, baby," she rejoined softly and squeezed Lila tighter. "It's ok." She leaned back to look Lila in the eyes. "No matter what I'll always be with you."

The words offered no comfort for Lila, and she very nearly broke down in the middle of the airport. She had never realized how much her mother meant to her until she was faced with having to live the rest of her life without her guidance. "I'm so sorry," she choked out. "I could have been better. I should have called you more."

Tanya laughed gently and kissed Lila's forehead. "Oh sweetie, you made me proud every single day. You are more than I ever wanted or deserved."

Lila was trembling as she realized the time was approaching, and in response, she held onto her mother even tighter. "I love you so much, mom. I love you more than you could ever know."

"I love you too," she replied and kissed Lila's temple. Across the speakers, an air attendant called for Tanya's flight, and Lila began shaking. Tanya took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself, but she was uncertain how she would walk away. It didn't matter how old Lila got, she would always be her baby girl, and Tanya stroked her hair from her face as she took in the sight of her sobbing child. "No more crying," she decided then and rubbed her thumb across Lila's cheek. "Think of Nancy Reagan." Lila laughed and remembered how her mother had pointed out that Nancy was so demure and poised that she didn't even cry on TV when Ronald died. Apparently, Tanya and Lila did not share that same quality with the former First Lady.

The joke slightly helped Lila compose herself momentarily. "Call me when you land," she said for the umpteenth time.

"I will," Tanya assured her and pulled her in for one last embrace. "Whatever happens," she said into Lila's ear, "you always remember where you came from. You think of me and Liam, and you make us proud." Lila immediately began sobbing hopelessly when her mother acknowledged that this might be their last goodbye. "You hear me?"

"Yes," Lila gasped through her tears.

Tanya stepped away and wiped her tears from her eyes before forcing a smile onto her face. "I love you," she said a final time and took her bag from Liam.

"I love you too." Lila was lucky for Hector's arm around her waist, or she might have collapsed when her mother turned and walked to the terminal. Once she scanned her ticket, she paused at the gateway, turned, and blew Lila a kiss. Swiftly, Lila blew one back, and her mother smiled broadly with tears still rolling down her cheeks before she disappeared down the hallway. Without hesitation, Lila hurried forward, and Hector considered whether he should stop her or not. Rather than chasing after her mother, however, Lila went to the large window to watch the airplane prepare and depart for the runway. She was crying the entire time, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She expected Hector, but Liam was standing beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Lila leaned against her older brother.

"You better take care of her," Lila said and looked up at her brother. "I mean it Liam. You better treat her like a queen and take care of her and love her for the both of us."

Liam nodded his head solemnly, and for once, he didn't have a smartass remark for her. "I will," he promised.

"If you put her in a nursing home when she gets old, I swear I'll have the gods put a curse on you," she warned though she had absolutely no way of backing up the statement.

Liam smirked then and assured her, "Alright, alright. No old folk's home. Got it."

The ride home was painfully silent except for an occasional sob from Lila. Liam was driving the Mini Cooper since his sister was a complete wreck, and Hector had squeezed into the back with Lila to comfort her. Liam occasionally glanced up in the rearview mirror to check on Lila's state, but each time he seemed to shift uncomfortably at the sight of his sister so upset. Eventually he reached into his pocket, retrieved his iPod, and plugged it into the car. It took him mere moments to find the song he wanted, and Lila couldn't help but crack a smile as the familiar first chords played out of the stereo. "_Well I used to wake in the morning before the rooster crowed. Searching for soda bottles to get myself some dough. Run 'em down to the corner, down to the country store. Cash 'em in and give my money to a man named Curtis Loew…_" Liam joined in and began singing along with the song which made Lila smile even bigger. "C'mon, LaLa," he encouraged. "Don't keep Skynyrd waiting." She wiped her cheeks and shook her head. She was in no mood for singing. Liam didn't seem pleased with the answer, and he immediately said, "I will run this car off the road if you don't sing the damn song." Lila rolled her eyes doubtfully, but Liam let go of the wheel completely.

"Liam!" she cried and tried to reach forward for the wheel, but her seatbelt caught at the sudden motion. "Don't you dare kill me!"

"You know what you have to do," he said matter-of-factly while Lila scrambled to get her seatbelt to release.

The car began to veer left slightly, and Lila sang out suddenly, "_Play me a song, Curtis Loew, Curtis Loew. Well I got your drinking money. Tune up your dobro. People said he was useless. Them people all were fools cause Curtis Loew was the finest picker to ever play the blues…_" As she sang, she remembered how much she loved the song. Her heart felt considerably lighter, and she couldn't stop even after Liam finally grabbed the steering wheel again so that they wouldn't swerve into oncoming traffic. The two siblings both sang the entire song all the way through, and Lila was no longer crying by the end. She leaned against her husband as she suddenly realized she was tired from her emotional morning.

"Comin' Home," she requested from the backseat, and Liam played the role of the DJ and searched through his iPod for the song. She nuzzled her head against her husband's shoulder and closed her eyes as she listened to the familiar melody. Most people didn't understand why the two Rosenthals had such an attachment to 70's rock. Any time either one was upset, they would immediately listen to a little Lynyrd Skynyrd, and as a result, every major event in Lila's life was marked by an attachment to a certain Skynyrd song. It started with their mother. When they were little, they didn't have enough money for a dishwasher, so every time their mother would stand at the sink and wash dishes, she would listen to music to pass the time. More times than not it was good old Lynyrd Skynyrd, and now each time Lila heard one of their songs, she could close her eyes and remember sitting on the stairs of their house, listening to their mom singing along with the music. Those memories oddly brought her more comfort than a childhood blanket or photograph even. Lila hoped she would never forget the sound of her mother's voice melding with Van Zant's, the smell dish detergent, and occasionally catching a glimpse of her mother dancing in the kitchen with bright yellow gloves on her hands. Those were the sort of things Lila clung to now in the doorway between her present life and her life in Troy. As she realized this, she searched for more in her mind: she thought of her NaNa and the smell of her peach cobbler in the kitchen, she thought of her PaPa who had once been in the navy and cursed like a sailor no matter the situation, she thought of the first time she had ever met Warren in class and how bizarre their conversation had been, she thought of the one Fourth of July when she and Liam had snuck out and lit firework after firework in an abandoned lot near their childhood home… The memories came flooding one after another with Skynyrd playing in the background like the theme music of her life.

* * *

The sound of Astyanax's giggling brought Lila back from her unconsciousness. Her eyes flickered open slowly, adjusting to the light of the room, and she could still feel the remnants of her tears on her skin. She stretched from the crown of her head down through the tips of her toes and smiled as she recognized her son's laughter. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. It must have happened on the drive home, and Hector probably carried her up to bed. She still felt depressed and tired from the morning's events, but this certainly beat waking up to an annoying alarm clock. It had been awhile since Astyanax had giggled so loudly, and she wondered what Hector was doing to amuse their son so much. She pushed herself up into a seated position with one hand while yawning and wiping the sleep from her eyes with the other. What she saw when she dropped her hand, however, caused her to scream out in surprise.

At the foot of her bed stood a gargantuan man with tan skin stretched across his Herculean muscles. His head was covered in thick, black curls which faded into the long beard situated on his strong jaw. His eyes were the color of the sky, and he was cradling her son in the crook of one of his massive arms. It was a small wonder he didn't crush the baby between his bicep and forearm considering how muscular both were, but he managed to cradle the child with ease as if he had done it a thousand times. His free hand was poised over the baby's bare stomach, and tiny bolts of electricity extended from his fingertips. Rather than hurting the babe, the minute, quick flickers seemed to tickle him, and with each new shock, Astyanax erupted into a wave of giggles. In fact, his little face was red from laughing so hard. Lila was simultaneously amused and scared shitless. How are you supposed to properly react when you see some strange man who happens to be the biggest man ever cradling your son and tickling him with lightening bolts? Her mind couldn't even begin to process it.

When Lila suddenly screamed, Astyanax began crying at the abrupt sound, and the god bounced the baby in his arms to comfort his cries. "See what you've done," he grumbled, and it sounded like waves of thunder rolling off of his tongue. Lila's jaw fell open at the sound, and the god continued bouncing Astyanax until he quieted. He then placed the child in his crib and turned to consider his aghast mother. He chuckled lightly when he saw her reaction and admitted, "I can see why Aphrodite was envious." Lila couldn't bring herself to blink, breathe, or answer, and he asked, "Do you know who I am?"

When Lila had been in college, she had taken a classical archaeology course for shits and giggles, and as she looked at him with his massive form and thought of his abilities, her mind could only settle on one god. "Zeus," she whispered and prayed he would tell her she was wrong. After all, she had always assumed Zeus had white hair and pictured him looking something like Michelangelo's God on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel -not some huge man who looked to be in his mid-40s. Then again, did gods even age?

He abruptly snorted at her answer and crossed his arms over his chest as he tilted his head to consider her fully. "You've heard of me. I can never be certain in this age. Men worship video games more than the gods." With the knowledge that he was in fact Zeus, King of the gods, and the one immortal who desperately wanted to tear her from Hector, she had never felt such dread flood her slender form. It even quelled her anger before it was able to rear its ferocious head. Evidently, Lila was terrified of Zeus. Her silence didn't seem to bother him, and he took a moment to adjust his white toga where it had shifted across his bulky shoulder. He would have been handsome if he weren't so menacing.

"Are you here to take Hector?" she wondered aloud, and her voice quivered as she asked the question.

Zeus chuckled in amusement that her first question concerned her love. He would have expected no less. "I haven't decided yet," he replied earnestly. If he had appeared before her a day or two ago, he likely wouldn't have been able to control his rage. Now that it was redirected, however, toward a certain immortal trio, he considered Lila with the amount of amusement and patience he would a child. In his mind, mortals were no more intelligent or powerful so it made sense. Even speaking to her was a waste of his time, but he was curious to meet the brave Trojan prince's soul mate and to decide for himself if the numerous rumors about her were true. As far as her beauty was concerned, she was certainly fairer than most mortals. The longer he stared at her, the more he decided he could take her as a concubine if it did not go against separating the two lovers. Then of course there was his wife's temper to deal with, but Zeus had centuries of experience with that. Lila was not as feisty as he had heard, but he could understand that to a degree. His mere presence often had that effect on mortals. Still, it would have been amusing to see her try to stand up to him. "You are quiet," he observed nonchalantly.

Lila shrugged as she tried to think of something witty to tell him, but her mind was a mush of liquid idiocy it seemed. "You're the leader of the gods," she finally breathed. "What can I say to you?"

Zeus smirked at such an answer and was pleased to see she had a sense of her place in the pecking order. He appreciated that more than spunk. "Do you wish to return to Troy?"

Lila bit her lip. No, she didn't particularly wish to return to Troy because it would mean abandoning her friends and family. After the morning she had endured telling her mother good bye, she realized how difficult leaving her time was for her, but if it was the only way to be with Hector, then she would do it in an instant. "I don't know," she decided.

He chuckled and approached her with interest. She was not at all what he had expected. "Tell me," he began as he took a seat at the edge of the bed -which surprisingly didn't buckle under his weight- and waved his hand. "Do you care for the prince of Troy?" The god of course knew the answer, but he was curious as to how she would respond to the question.

"Yes," she said immediately, and when Zeus didn't continue, she realized he wanted her to explain. "I love him more than I ever knew I could. He's the reason I wake up each morning. He's the air I breathe. He's my everything. He's part of me. Without him, I am nothing."

The sincerity in her deluge of words caused Zeus to cock an interested eyebrow. "You are certain of this?"

Lila's brow furrowed, and she swiftly assured him, "Yes. I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

Zeus did not comment further on her response and instead shifted the topic of conversation slightly, "Do you think I should allow you to remain together?"

What kind of question was that? "Yes," she answered without a second's doubt. "I know that we weren't supposed to be brought together, but we were… And I can't let him go." At the mere thought, she was amazed to feel her eyes pricking with tears. "A life without him is not worth living."

"You mortals are so dramatic," he murmured neutrally, and at his caustic comment, Lila attempted to draw her tears back in before they could fall over her lids. It was insulting how little he cared about her situation when this was her life. Hector was her life.

Instead of running her mouth off, she inquired, "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I've never spared much thought to soul mates," he admitted. "I may find your situation... _intriguing_."

"What am I? Your science project?" she blurted out suddenly before she could stop herself, and she swiftly placed her hands over her mouth as if she could push the words back where they came from.

Zeus barely reacted though he smirked. There was the temper he had heard of. He was admittedly pleased that he was stroking her nerves, working her up a little bit. It amused him to a certain degree. "Not quite," he responded dryly. "I've actually found myself at a loss of what to do with you."

"Why do you have to do anything?" Lila asked earnestly. Why did the gods feel the need to continually meddle in their lives?

"Because, child, Hector does not belong here, and you do not belong in Troy; yet you cannot be separated. Even your mortal mind should be able to notice the dilemma."

He enjoyed talking down to her Lila noted, and she would have loved nothing more than to chew his godly ass out for all the trouble he had caused her. However, in the months since she had arrived in Troy, she had learned to be more tactful and to control her anger. She exercised her full will power to keep the caustic words at bay lest she royally screw her relationship with Hector for all eternity. Maybe if she won good favor with the god, he would pardon them. Hell, Lila was not even above flashing a booby if it meant him leaving them alone. Of course that would have been disgusting, and she wouldn't want to do it. The point was she was desperate for any get out of jail card by that time. "I'm going to level with you," she said and leaned forward toward the god. "What do I have to do exactly to keep us together?"

Zeus hadn't expected for her to be so forward, but he liked it. He smiled at her question. "I haven't decided yet." His blue eyes, however, could be seen sweeping across her form which was barely hidden by the spring dress she was wearing.

'Please don't ask me to flash you,' Lila mentally begged, but her mouth instead promised, "I will do anything."

"What can you offer me?" he countered with interest.

He was a god. What could she possibly give him that he would want? "Anything," she said vainly once more, but he seemed interested in specifics. "Uh… I make a really good peach cobbler?" That was stupid, and she mentally hit herself. "Or –um– I have some wine. You like wine, don't you? I have a lot of jewelry. You can have all the money in my bank account even though I offered it to Liam… he'll understand. You can take my apartment, my clothes, my food… my cat." Lila didn't have many fancy things, and she struggled to think of something else. "Take whatever you want." She purposely left out any offers about herself. "If you want it, it's yours." Her eyes spoke of her desperation, uncertainty, and defeat as she realized she had nothing worthwhile to give him. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Wait!" she cried out suddenly and scrambled out of the bed to run to her jewelry box where she kept the treasure. Once she had retrieved it, she hurried back to the god and held it with her fingers curled around it to drop it in his hand. Reluctantly, he offered her his large palm, and Lila deposited the article into the center of his hand.

He lifted it to his line of sight and asked, "What is this?"

Lila smiled proudly as she said, "My grandmother's wedding band. They weren't very rich, so I know it's not very big, but it's the most special thing I have. I want you to have it." Zeus lifted his brow as he handled the slender band with four slivers of diamonds paved across the top of it. As she watched him finger it, she added, "It says 'Never to Part' along the inside and has the year they were married." She bit her lip and grew anxious when he didn't respond. It had been something her mother had given her to remember her NaNa by, and it was difficult to watch the god so carelessly handle it; but it was for her family. She'd even give up her grandmother's wedding band for her family. Zeus' blue eyes considered her then, and it was obvious from the look on her face that the simple band was something she treasured greatly if only for its sentimental value. He offered the gold band back to her, but she shook her head. "No, take it. Please."

He smiled, took her hand, and placed the ring in it. "Tell me, child. What do you want more than anything?"

At the question, his eyes bore deeply into her as if he could peer past her into her soul. The intensity of his gaze made her slightly dizzy, and she felt as though he were hypnotizing her. "To be with Hector," she mumbled though she suddenly felt as if she were a distant observer, watching herself from the ceiling rather than actually possessing her body and owning the words. The world began spinning beneath her, but all she could see were Zeus' blue eyes boring into her own. She felt a bit like Dorothy caught up in a tornado, spinning incessantly until Lila was somewhere beyond dizzy. She wanted desperately to close her eyes and block out the whirlwind vision, but her lids would not obey her silent plea. A scream caught as a lump in her throat until she couldn't breathe either. For a moment, there was no sound, darkness enveloped her, the weight of nothing crushed her until she felt like she was falling in on herself, and then she was standing in a long forgotten room with Hector, Paris, Helen, and Astyanax. Her son began crying immediately, and the sound rung in her ears as she tried to wake her body and consider her surroundings. The numbness faded from her muscles like anesthesia wearing off, and she felt sluggish. Her movements were retarded by the weight of her limbs, and Astyanax's cries were endless. Desperately, her eyes scanned the room, and she knew without a doubt where she was. The recognition caused thick tears to roll down her cheeks, and she began sobbing with her child. She was vaguely aware of the sounds of revelry echoing through the halls to her current position and what that meant for her. Likewise, her mind slowly noted her change of clothes, and she swiftly clenched her eyes closed because she couldn't bear to see anymore. All she could think was that she didn't get a chance to say good bye to everyone. The tears fell faster, and she realized Hector's arm was around her shoulder. She leaned into him, cradling Astyanax close to her.

"Do you regret this?" he asked softly at her drear reaction.

"No," she assured him, and it was true. She could not regret giving up her life for him when he was everything to her. After a moment passed, she remembered what he had told her long ago in her kitchen and explained, "You cannot expect me to not mourn the life I had."

He recognized them as his own words and bowed his head in understanding. "Take as long as you need." Helen and Paris silently gathered before them, and the three Trojans waited patiently with Lila while she composed herself.

"I can't be crying," she joked as she wiped at the tears. "It's my wedding night… _again_."

Hector chuckled softly and kissed the crown of her head. "You look even lovelier than before."

"I wonder if people will notice I've grown in mere minutes," she thought as she rubbed her bump.

"Let them wonder," he said with a smile. "What is a palace without gossip?"

Lila laughed lightly and was more grateful than ever he was at her side. He was all she needed. At that moment, she noticed something different and did a double take to consider her husband. "Your hair," she murmured and lifted a hand to finger the locks which were as long as they had been before they ever went to the future. Likewise, Hector reached up to feel his hair and realized it was back to its original length as well. Apparently, Zeus left nothing out, and Lila wondered about the other marker of their journey. Hector seemed to read her mind, and he pulled his robes off his chest so he could peer down at his tattoo. "Is it gone?" she asked and wondered if there would nothing left to mark their time spent in the future.

Her prince smiled and shook his head. "No, I still have it." For some reason, that truly pleased Lila. It was something concrete they would have to mark Lila's time. She noticed too that she had the ring still on her finger that Liam, her mother, and Hector had gotten her. A new waves of tears overcame her at the sight, and she began sobbing again when she thought of her mom and brother while Hector attempted to comfort her.

"We shouldn't linger too long," Paris warned gently.

Hector shot his brother a look as though to tell him not to rush his wife, but Lila nodded her head and hurriedly wiped her tears from her eyes. They didn't need anyone to notice their absence from the revelry. "Let's go," she said. "It would be a tragedy if Hector wasn't as drunk as he was last time."

"I wasn't drunk," the prince swiftly rejoined.

"Well... We'll have to work on it," she joked and took his hand, "for Liam."

Hector smiled as he remembered his brother-in-law and the unforgettable night they had endured. "I am glad I met him." Lila's eyes pricked with tears once more at the thought of her older brother, and the prince noticed it immediately. "We will celebrate your family tonight," he promised. "They will not be forgotten or excluded from this night."

"Thank you," she said earnestly, and the group left the room stemming from the entrance to the Trojan palace and headed back to where the celebration was taking place. No one had noticed their absence because in their time they had only been gone for a few minutes. No one knew they had spent somewhere around a month in 2011. It had been so short, and Lila regretted not seeing more of her friends or family. As Hector had said, however, she would be sure they were not forgotten from the night's celebrations.

Shortly after returning to the revelry, she stood before the square and considered the royal party as well as the crowd of people. "I want to sing this for my brother and my mother and my family in general since they can't be here tonight. They're always in my heart." She smiled to herself and called on Van Zant from his place up in the sky to act as her back up singer tonight. As with every major event in her life, there was a Lynyrd Skynyrd song to be sung, and Lila had saved the best for last without even realizing it. Fate did work in mysterious ways, and Lila couldn't have cared less if it was an appropriate song to sing or an appropriate thing to do at a royal Trojan wedding reception. It wasn't for them. In a way she was addressing her mother, brother, friends, family, acquaintances, and the old Lila when she sang out over the square, "_If I leave here tomorrow, would you still remember me? Well I must be travelling on now 'cause there's too many places I've got to see. But if I stay here with you girl, things just couldn't be the same. 'Cause I'm as free as a bird now, and this bird you cannot change. Oh, and the bird you cannot change. Lord knows I can't change…_" In her mind, she saw Liam beside her tearing up the guitar solo as only he could, her young mother was dancing in the kitchen of their childhood home with dish soap up to her elbows, the fireworks from that Fourth of July were bursting overhead and showering down on the scene, her PaPa was cursing about something, Warren was looking fabulous, Piper was hitting on some boy too young for her… Lila was silly to have thought she had left them all behind when it was obvious they would be with her always. The realization caused tears of happiness to flow down her cheeks, and she knew it was impossible for her to feel alone that night though she faced a crowd of strangers in a strange land. She was surrounded by her friends and family always so long as she had Hector at her side. She would never be by herself for the rest of her life, and it was a sudden rush of relief through her. "..._Bye bye baby it's been a sweet love though this feeling I can't change. Please don't take it so badly 'cause Lord knows I'm to blame, but if I stay here with you girl, things just couldn't be the same. 'Cause I'm as free as a bird now, and this bird you cannot change. Oh, and the bird you cannot change. Lord knows I can't change...Won't you fly high free bird?_"

* * *

Naturally, Lila couldn't sleep that night considering the weight of everything she had to process, and Hector insisted on staying awake with her. She suspected it was so she wouldn't feel alone on her first night back in Troy, but little did he know that she had come with a posse that she could call on any time if she merely closed her eyes and brought them to life from her memory. It wasn't the same thing as having them with her, but it was the best she could muster for now.

"What are you feeling?" he wondered while trailing the tips of his fingers up and down her arm idly as they lay in bed together. Of course they had reverted back to their old ways and slipped away from the revelry to enjoy their haven: the bedroom.

The emotions crashing over her were so difficult to decipher, let alone describe. "I feel sad at first because I miss my family and friends. I never got to say good bye to Liam... Then I close my eyes, and I can see them as real as day in front of me and I get so happy." Her lip began quivering again, and she laughed lightly at such a response. "And then I start wondering how the hell I am still able to cry!" She sighed in mild irritation and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Hector chuckled softly at her shifting emotions and bent forward to kiss her forehead. "It's normal to miss them and weep for them, and you should mourn your past life... But you are happy?"

"Yes," she assured him swiftly. "I'm with you. Forever."

"I am surprised you convinced Zeus," he admitted. When Lila had recounted her bizarre discussion with the King of the gods, Hector had been amazed that she alone had been able to shift his intent. Though there was likely other matters at play, the prince was in awe of his wife. In fact, they were both stunned though grateful for Zeus' abrupt, final intervention.

"I know. I was really beginning to think we would spend our lives between Troy and my time, trying to outrun our fate."

"But our fate is to be together," he pointed out with a content smile. A subconscious weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders with the realization that this was it. They were done running. No one -at least no one immortal- would threaten them again. Now they could settle down in Troy, build their little family, and start their lives together as they should have long ago.

"Thankfully," she said softly. "After everything we've been through, it was starting to look like it was going the other way." Hector nodded in understanding, and Lila rubbed a hand across her growing baby bump. "I'm sad my mom won't be there. My children won't know how amazing their grandmother was."

"Yes they will," he assured her and placed one of his large hands across the slope of her abdomen. "We'll tell them. They will know of their family."

"But how can we tell them? Do you say, 'Hey, guess what kids. Mom's from the future, and that's where your family is too'?" Her biting sarcasm was impossible to miss.

"No," he answered and snorted at the idea. "We'll need to say it much better than that."

Lila rolled her eyes as he teased her, but she had meant what she had said. Their situation complicated things beyond their immediate relationship. Would their children resent her when they discovered that she had no family around to dote on them? "I'm scared," she admitted suddenly. "I've never had to go through big changes in my life without my family to support me."

"I will be here," he promised earnestly, and he took her hands into his. "I can't replace your mother or your brother, but I will always be by your side to help you through everything."

She nodded when his words rung true, and she smiled at him as she realized, "You're all I have."

He shook his head in disagreement and tenderly cupped her cheek. "You have Helen and Paris and Astyanax. You have our unborn children. We will have a family so large that you'll never be alone."

She laughed and teased, "You're always trying to impregnate me, prince."

He ignored the quip and continued sincerely, "I don't want you to ever feel that you are by yourself."

"I'm not," she answered then. "You're right. I'm surrounded by my new family, and I know that my own family and friends are still with me everywhere I go." She sighed and repeated for perhaps the fifth time, "I wish I had been able to tell Liam good bye."

"What would you have said?" Hector asked gently.

She shrugged and shook her head uncertainly. "I would tell him that I love him even though he's a pain in the ass half of the time. I would tell him to stop shutting people out because he's a good guy, and he should start showing that side of himself. I'd tell him to find a girl and do whatever it takes to make her happy. To commit to something and not be so afraid of getting hurt. To take chances without fear, and to live without regret. I'd tell him that whenever I'm sad I still think of the night we shot off fireworks for hours. I'd tell him that he was the best brother a girl could ask for, and that I always knew I could count on him no matter what to make me laugh and help me out." She chuckled then through the tears falling down her cheeks and swiftly added, "And I'd tell him to stop cursing so damn much because it's offensive, and he's getting too old for that."

Hector laughed and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Do you feel better?"

Surprisingly, Lila did. Perhaps her husband was a genius, knowing exactly what she needed. Even though she couldn't verbalize the words to Liam any longer, it had helped substantially just being able to get them out period before they choked the life out of her. Still, there was a question that Lila had been considering for a while now. "I wonder if I just disappear." Hector knit his brow curiously to show he wasn't following her line of thought. "I mean I wonder if I just cease to exist in my time. How do my mom and Liam find out? How will Warren find out? I mean do I just not show up for work for long enough, and someone calls the cops or something? It seems like a pretty crummy way to leave things."

"I don't know," Hector admitted, but she hadn't expected him to have all the answers. As before, she simply needed to speak her thoughts aloud tonight. She sighed heavily, and he tenderly brushed the hair from her face. It reminded her of how he had done such a gesture when they first met. "It will take time."

"I know," she whispered and shifted onto her side to face him completely. A sudden realization hit her, and she granted him her first true, broad smile of the night. "And we _finally_ have time."

He smiled so sweetly at her in that instant. His dark eyes warmed with love in the candlelight, and her mind flooded with all the million reasons she loved him and why she had left her life for him as he assured her, "We have all the time in the world."

* * *

**Author's Note**: The song Lila and Liam sing in the car is "The Ballad of Curtis Loew" (1974), and the song Lila sings at the end is "Free Bird" (1973). Both are by Lynyrd Skynyrd obviously haha. For a reference, I kinda see Zeus looking like Gerard Butler. Thank you EmmyMK and Mythwriter for the reviews, and I hope you both enjoyed the chapter :)


	29. Ready to Start

Chapter 28  
"Ready to Start"

In the three days since the group had returned to Troy, Lila hadn't left her quarters. Though she was undeniably ecstatic that she and Hector would finally be granted a life together, her heart and thoughts were weighed down by the grief of losing her family, friends, and home in one split second. When she first arrived at Troy over a year ago, she hadn't even been this sad, but she suspected it was because Apollo had promised her a chance of returning home. She had always had that small sliver of hope in the back of her mind to cling onto when she missed her home, but now there was absolutely no turning back. A particular train of thought that had been ruling her mind was how would her family and friends find out? She was nearly being driven mad as she imagined Warren thinking she had simply disappeared. Now more than ever she regretted not telling him the truth. She didn't want him or anyone else who had loved her to cling to her memory in the hopes that she would show up unharmed one day. She wished desperately she could write them a note, drop them a line, or do anything to let them know she was safe and happy, but that she would not ever be home again. They deserved that, but Lila had no power to grant them that peace of mind. Consequently, she barely even stirred from her bed or ate. Hector stayed with her and nearly force fed her the first day, but once he reminded her of their unborn children, she tried harder to find some semblance of an appetite and nourish her body. She felt guilty as well because she could see how her drear mood was affecting Hector. He no doubt felt some responsibility, and because of her, he had not allowed himself to even celebrate his return to his beloved city. Lila had tried to pretend to be happy, but he easily saw through her veil and convinced her that she needed to mourn. It was better to admit her feelings, wallow in them, and then move on rather than allowing them to slowly eat her from the inside out over time. He often managed to be wiser than her, and so Lila allowed him to guide her through the darkness of her depression and help her find the light at the end of the tunnel.

On the fourth day, Lila managed to convince Hector to get out of their room. He said he wouldn't leave without her, but she promised him that tomorrow she would get up as well. With that, Hector left to attend to matters of state or perhaps to simply enjoy the beautiful day outside, and Lila stared absentmindedly out one of the windows at the arid lands that were now her home. She closed her eyes and thought of Arizona, but already she was disappointed in how she couldn't visualize every single minute detail of her home. It was a foreshadowing of how her memory would fade with time, and she feared forgetting more than anything. While her memories had initially brought her comfort, now they worried her because they were so flimsy and would no doubt fade more and more with every passing day. In some sense, they were the cross she bore to constantly remind her to grieve and miss her family. Allowing herself happiness too soon felt like a betrayal to them, and perhaps that was one of the reasons that she had stayed within the confines of her room: it was a prison to make sure that she mourned enough.

"Lady Lila?" The timid voice came from the doorway behind her, and Lila turned to see who was calling her attention away from her self-inflicted punishment. Althea stood at the entrance of the room with her eyes on the floor. She glanced up momentarily to see that Lila had acknowledged her presence before swiftly returning her gaze to her feet. It made Lila smile slightly because no matter how hard she had tried, Althea still retained some servant behaviors. Stubborn girl. "Do you require anything?"

"Come sit with me." Reluctantly, Althea approached the new princess and perched herself on the bed beside her. "Did anyone tell you?"

"I do not know what you're referring to," the young girl admitted earnestly.

Lila took Althea's hand and squeezed it softly. "We returned to my time the night of the wedding. We were there for about a month before we were allowed to come back to Troy."

"You are here permanently then?" Althea asked with a hint of hope and a small smile on her lips.

"Yes." Lila felt flattered by Althea's happiness, but she couldn't ignore the guilt in her stomach at getting pleasure out of anything. "Remember when we first met, and I told you that I don't need you to act like a servant with me?" Althea nodded hesitantly. "I still feel that way, and I don't want anyone else to treat you poorly… I don't really know how to even ask for this, but would you consider helping me all the time?"

"I would be honored to serve you," she assured Lila and bowed her head respectfully.

"Not serve," Lila corrected her. "I could be like a friend or an older sister to you. Others might call you my servant, but I want you at my side to help me because I care about you. Do you understand?"

Althea didn't seem to know how to respond, and she carefully lifted her gaze to meet Lila's. At the action which was quite a big leap for the girl, Lila smiled encouragingly. "I would like that," Althea confessed. "You are more kind to me than anyone else."

"Because you're my friend," Lila reminded her. "Now, doll, I'm going to be honest. I don't know the first thing about being a princess, but I guess I'll talk to Hector and make sure this is ok." She motioned between them to show she was referring to their recent agreement.

"Princess Andromache kept a handmaiden," Althea said after a moment.

"Handmaiden," Lila repeated and paused as she considered the title. "Works for me." They fell silent then since the topic had reached its end, and Lila noted that Althea seemed to be thinking very hard about something and almost appeared as though she wanted to bring it up into conversation. As always, her subservient side got the better of her, and she held her tongue. Lila, however, could use the distraction from her depressed thoughts and asked, "Something on your mind?"

Althea looked at her lap and fidgeted with the material of her dress as if she wouldn't speak a word, and then all at once she blurted out, "I think I'm in love."

Lila grinned at the unexpected admission and was immediately drawn into girl talk. "Get out!" Althea stood up swiftly, and Lila grabbed her arm. "No-no! It's just an expression from my time… It means 'Wow' like surprise and…" Lila couldn't think how adequately to describe it and forced Althea to sit once more. "Tell me everything! Who is he? How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Adrastus. He is a soldier." She smiled as she paused and undoubtedly pictured said man with dreamy eyes. Then she admitted sadly, "He does not know I exist."

This confession gave Lila a new duty, and she swiftly promised, "I've dealt with men for years. I can help you win him over with no problems."

"I am a servant. I have no place with a soldier."

Lila rolled her eyes and countered, "I was a high school teacher, and now I'm married to a prince. Love doesn't care what your status is. Besides you're absolutely gorgeous, and with my help, I can promise he will never forget your face or name."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes! Do you not get how this friend thing works?" Lila teased, and for the first time, she heard Althea laugh. Yes, she would make this happen. It would give her something to do and keep her mind off of her home. Evidently playing matchmaker was the kick in the pants Lila needed to get off her depressed butt and abandon her prison. "Do you know where my husband is?"

"Not exactly, but he often visits the palace stable in the afternoon," Althea offered, and Lila nodded.

"Right…. Which are where exactly?" To be completely honest, the year that Lila had spent in Troy had not been used to learn the city. She had been too busy adjusting to ancient life, getting kidnapped, falling in love, having ridiculous amounts of amazing sex, getting knocked up, being married, saving an ancient city from the brink of destruction, and worrying over when she would be separated from Hector. Her plate had been a little too full to learn where the stable of all things was. Althea seemed to understand and led Lila to the palace stable. As she had predicted, Hector was inside tending to one of his horses with his back to the entryway. Lila grinned mischievously and raised herself up onto the balls of her feet as she crept quietly into the stable. Hector turned to grab something, and she swiftly ducked behind a wooden stall so that he wouldn't see her. One hand covered her mouth to muffle her childish giggles, and then she noticed a young stable boy watching the new princess of Troy with confusion. She placed a finger over her lips, and the boy bowed his head to show he wouldn't betray her position. Lila realized then that she couldn't see if Hector had his back to her again, and she glanced at the boy with a furrowed brow in silent question. The boy tilted his head toward the prince to encourage her to continue forward, and she mouthed a 'thank you.' With that, she cautiously continued her advance toward the Trojan prince who had once more turned to his steed. Lila's heart beat excitedly, and she bit her bottom lip against the inevitable victorious giggles. She had never once been able to sneak up on Hector, but he seemed lost in his thoughts this particular afternoon. When he was finally within reach, she lifted herself even higher onto her toes and slipped her hands over his eyes. The prince jumped in surprise and pulled her hands away as he spun on his heel to face her.

"Boo!" she cried with a victorious grin.

Hector smiled in amusement and observed, "You're up."

"I can't mope around all day, and I am on a mission," she said with her eyes shining in excitement.

"Already?" he teased good-naturedly. "We've only just returned. Have the gods decided you need to save another city?"

"No, this is much more important."

Hector crossed his arms over his chest and put on a show of considering what it could possibly be. At length, he asked, "What could be more important than saving a city?"

"Love," she declared immediately. "I'm playing matchmaker."

He lifted his brow and wondered, "For whom?"

"Althea! She apparently really likes one of your soldiers." Lila grinned and absently adjusted his shirt as she commented, "What is it about you Trojan men in uniform? You're irresistible."

Hector chuckled and bent forward to kiss her forehead. "It is not the uniform, my love."

She grinned and finally considered the reddish brown horse behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Tending to Ethon," he said while turning back to the steed, and he patted the horse's neck affectionately. "He was injured during one of the battles, but he seems to have healed well."

"He's yours?" It was obvious, but she asked anyway out of curiosity.

"Yes, one of them."

"How many do you have?"

"Three for now."

"Three horses? Oh, that's completely practical," Lila teased with a small smile. She was certain if Hector had been raised in her time, he would be one of those men with multiple cars. In fact, if she were to guess, she'd say a motorcycle (considering how he had loved Liam's), an SUV, and some crazy fast car like a Lotus or Astin Martin. Her thoughts amused her though she didn't speak them aloud to Hector. She would have to explain what all the various cars were, and that would ruin the joke.

"They each serve a different purpose," he assured her.

"Morning, afternoon, and night?" she guessed sarcastically.

Hector grinned at her and explained, "No. Podarge for one," he pointed out a chocolate brown stallion, "is the swiftest horse in Troy."

The horse's coat shone even in the dim lighting, and Lila admitted, "He's beautiful." The horse made a sound that caused Lila to think he was annoyed that she had referred to him as beautiful. She laughed and corrected, "Sorry. I meant very gallant and handsome."

Hector chuckled at the exchange before slyly saying, "If I remember, you asked me to teach you to ride."

"I didn't say right now. I'm pregnant. What if I fall, or what if the babies get all jostled around in there?"

This seemed to amuse her husband even further, and he grinned down at her as if she were his private joke. "Jostled around?"

"I don't know," she said self-consciously now that he was pointing out how silly her thoughts in fact were.

"You would not be galloping about the Trojan countryside," he pointed out. "Many women in Troy ride while pregnant." He lowered his voice and glanced at the stable boy to make sure he wasn't listening. "We don't have cars, my love."

"I know that," she hissed with a slight pout. She had always sort of assumed women rode around while pregnant back in ancient times, but that didn't mean she still wasn't wary. Did Pocahontas gallop around bareback with her bump? "But it's my first time, and we both know that I'm the clumsiest person in the world. I walk into doors and trip all the time."

Hector nodded. "This is true. It's a small wonder not all of your toes are broken considering how many times you stub them."

"Exactly."

The prince had pointed out to her before how ironic it was that she was a klutz when her middle name was Grace. 'Wow you are _so_ clever. No one else has _ever_ told me that,' she had replied sarcastically. He smiled at the memory and pointed out, "You've never ridden before. You could be better than you think."

"I don't know, Hector," she said and admittedly felt like he was pressuring her somewhat. She did really want to learn, but she was a little scared. He didn't say anything further, and she huffed out a half-hearted, "Fine." Hector grinned and nodded his approval. "Who's the lucky horse?"

"Podarge seemed to like you," the prince said merely to mess with her.

"You're not going to make me ride him?" she asked with her eyes widening at the notion. She wouldn't do it.

"No," he answered and chuckled softly since he had successfully tricked her. "We'll start with Galathe. He's my eldest horse and the gentlest."

"Ok. Old horse. I like that. I can handle that I think." Her eyes swept across the stable searching for some decrepit, old horse that couldn't possibly go faster than a meager stroll. There was none to be seen. "Which is he?"

"The white one," Hector answered and pointed to a huge white horse.

Lila looked at her husband like he was crazy. Galathe didn't look old at all to her, but then again she was fairly ignorant when it came to horses. It wasn't exactly like they grew a beard to show their age. "Oh my goodness he's tall... Don't you have a pony or something I can warm up with?"

Hector laughed heartily at the idea and said, "I can't have my wife and the future queen of Troy riding about on a pony."

Lila rolled her eyes as she realized he was teasing her and placed her hands on her hips. "What if I fall? I'm pregnant. I can't fall. I'll miscarry."

"I won't let you fall," he assured her gently. "I broke Galathe myself years ago. He won't throw you, but I'll ride with you this first time if you'd like."

"Yes," she answered without hesitation, and he smiled at her wariness. He had been riding horses for so long that it was second nature, and taming horses had been a skill he had acquired early on in life. There was something incredibly rewarding about garnering the horse's trust and molding it into the perfect steed. "Can I pet him?" she wondered with an embarrassed smile because she felt childish for asking.

Luckily, Hector happened to find it cute and encouraged her, "Go ahead."

"Does he bite?"

"No." Gently, she reached out and stroked his large neck. It had been so long since she had been that close to a horse, and she swiftly realized how powerful the animal was before her. Thus, her movements were slow and gentle so that she wouldn't accidentally startle him. As she acquainted herself with the horse, Hector stepped away to gather what they would need to ride.

Once he had all the necessarily materials, Hector prepared Galathe for their lesson with Lila watching closely, and he talked her through everything he was doing though honestly most of it was going in one ear and out the other. It wasn't because she didn't find it interesting. It was mainly because she was staring at Galathe and attempting to have some sort of telepathic conversation with him. 'Hello Galathe,' she began as she stared intently at him. Then she remembered someone had told her not to stare at horses or was that dogs? To be safe she looked slightly off to the side. 'I'm Lila. You're very pretty… I mean handsome. Crap. Sorry. You're rugged and handsome... I'm going to cut to the chase. I'm pregnant, and I will slip you some sort of food like an apple later maybe –you like apples right? But only if you please don't knock me off. Please.' As a second thought, she added, 'I don't believe in hurting animals, but if you knock me off and cause me to miscarry, I don't claim responsibility for what happens to you.'

"Are you listening?" Hector spoke up suddenly when she didn't answer one of his questions.

"What? Oh yea. Sorry. I was… I wasn't listening," she admitted with an apologetic smile and clasped her hands nervously before her. She had initially been excited at the idea of Hector teaching her how to ride, but now that she was actually faced with the huge horse, she was getting cold feet. Obviously her main concern was making sure her unborn children were safe, but she should have known better. Hector wouldn't endanger her or their children, and he wouldn't have offered Galathe unless he knew and trusted the horse. Still, Lila was a wee bit afraid.

"It's ok," he decided when he saw her nerves and guided the horse out of the stable with Lila at his side. Once they reached a small circular area where they could work, he said, "I'll help you up first."

'Here goes nothing,' she thought sarcastically as her husband hoisted her up, and she straddled the horse. Her long dress wasn't exactly appropriate riding wear, but she didn't mind too much if it rode up a little. Once he was certain she was settled, he mounted the horse behind her and adjusted their seating until they both were comfortable.

"See? Nothing to worry yourself about," Hector said when he noticed she wasn't as stiff as he had expected.

"It's easy not to worry when you're behind me," she said with a laugh and glanced over her shoulder at him. "It'll be an entirely different story if-_when_ I do this on my own one day."

"You'll be fine," he said with a reassuring smile. "Now he's trained to be sensitive to pressure," Hector began and gave her an easy lesson on how to guide the horse by applying various pressures to go, stop, and turn. Lila's legs weren't quite as strong as Hector's, and though she expected riding bareback to be a workout, she didn't necessarily understand how hard even some of the simple things could be. Sometimes she suspected Hector helped a little to keep her from getting too frustrated, but she didn't ask him about it. Admittedly, she liked to think she was guiding the horse all by herself, and Hector was kind enough to allow her her pride.

"You know in my time we have saddles, and it makes this so much easier," Lila said as Galathe walked about the circle. It was probably a lesson an eight-year-old Trojan child could master, but she assumed Hector didn't want to rush her too soon when she had clearly been so apprehensive.

"What is a saddle?" he asked of course.

Lila had never realized until she married a Trojan prince how difficult it was to describe even the simplest modern things in terms that were easy to understand and follow. Human dictionary, anyone? "It goes around the horse's middle and hooks under his belly. I'm not totally sure what it's made out of in the middle, but it's normally leather on the exterior. The part where the rider sits has a defined seat, and it helps align your back and puts less strain on the horse and the rider. And it has stirrups that hang off the edge of the saddle, and you slip your feet in them so it's really easy to mount the horse and all."

Hector visualized to the best of his abilities what a saddle would look like and decided at length, "Interesting."

"It's nice… This is already hurting my butt," she confessed with a grin.

He smiled and kissed the back of her head. "I've ridden for days on end before. It takes some adjusting."

Lila grimaced at the idea of how her butt would feel if she rode for days. "No thank you. I happen to like my butt, and I have no desire to put it through that kind of torture. As it stands, I'm so out of shape I may be walking funny if we do anything more intense than this." She grinned and added, "But you might like that."

"Why would I like that?" he asked curiously. It was such an odd thing to assume.

Lila laughed and turned so she could see her husband's face as she whispered, "Everyone will think I'm walking funny because you have a _huge_ penis." Lila even lifted her hands and marked off a foot of space into the air. Immediately, Hector burst out laughing so hard that he nearly fell off the horse and took Lila with him. In fact, she had never heard him laugh so much, and she felt pleased that she had caused that. Who knew even Trojan princes could appreciate dirty humor? Finally, Hector quieted down and sighed though he was still wearing his trademark wolfish grin. Now that it was out in the open, Lila felt compelled to add, "They wouldn't be wrong either."

He chuckled and asked, "Do you really intend to discuss this right now?"

She shrugged and answered, "I just thought I'd give you a little ego boost, honey. I haven't exactly been myself these last few days, so I just wanted to remind you that you and all your _assets_ are amazing."

Hector shook his head in amusement and lowered his head to kiss the crook where her neck met her shoulder. "You and all your assets are amazing as well."

"I hope you'll still feel that way in seven months," she said earnestly and tried not to think about how giving birth to twins without medication would affect her poor body.

"You will always be beautiful to me," he promised without hesitation.

"Speaking of," she murmured and placed a hand over her small bump. "Shouldn't we take a lunch break?"

He glanced up at the sky where the sun was at its highest point and decided, "I think it is that time." With that, Hector dismounted and helped Lila off before they headed back to the stable and then the palace. They ended up sharing lunch in one of the palace gardens. Actually, Lila recognized it as the one that she had found on her own so long ago.

"Do you remember when we sat and talked here the first night I was in Troy?" she wondered. Hector had led the way, so she was curious if this had been a coincidence or on purpose.

The prince glanced about them and realized, "Yes."

"It feels like forever ago, doesn't it?"

Once more, he admitted, "Yes, but so much happened in such a short period of time."

"I know. On like only my second or third day, I was kidnapped and toted off to the Greeks. I swear it's a wonder I even survived my first month here. I got more bruised and battered physically and mentally than I have in my entire life."

"You survived because you're strong."

"I survived," Lila corrected swiftly, "because I was lucky. If Achilles hadn't taken me, those men would have killed me or worse, and then Achilles brought me back to Troy which even if I had escaped, I doubt I would have been able to return on my own. Finally, I was lucky that Paris shot Achilles in time, and you killed him before he could kill me."

Remembering that dark day caused a pensive silence to fall between them, and after several minutes passed, Hector said, "Even now, I can't believe you would have died to save me."

Lila smiled and bent forward to peck him on the cheek. "I think I've always loved you since I first saw you. I would do anything for you. You know that."

"There you are," a familiar voice said from behind them before Hector could say anything more on the subject. They both turned to see Priam approaching, and Lila grinned at him. As far as father-in-laws went, Priam was the best, and that was saying a lot considering it came from Lila whose history with father figures was none too forgiving. "I need to speak with you, my son."

"Of course," Hector said.

"Should I leave?" Lila offered immediately in case it was something they couldn't discuss in front of her. She was aware of the sexism in ancient politics and had already decided she wouldn't rock that boat too much. Hector treated her as an equal, but she couldn't expect every man to be as forward thinking as her husband -or as trustful of her.

"No-no. With your knowledge of the future, I am curious to hear your thoughts on this. We have received news that Dardania was sacked during the war. The prince Aeneas has led a group out of Troad for he thought Troy had been taken." Lila smiled unexpectedly as she realized how important this was. She hadn't even considered how saving Troy could have completely disrupted history since she had been one hundred percent behind keeping the city safe. "I will send men out to search for them and tell them Troy still stands."

"Don't," Lila warned swiftly, and the two men looked at her with mute curiosity. "Aeneas' offspring will build one of history's most influential and powerful empires." 'Rome,' she added mentally to herself. Without Rome, where would the future be? She was suddenly so grateful that Aeneas had made a run for it. "He has to do that. I can't say how it will affect Troy's future, but he has to establish that empire."

Priam's brow lifted as he considered this information momentarily. "Very well. Aeneas' father Anchises is a cousin of mine. Perhaps one day this great empire you speak of will recognize our common bond and not threaten Troy."

"I don't know," Lila admitted once more. It would be advantageous to have Rome for an ally without a doubt, and she seemed to think that Rome occupied portions of Turkey. 'Hello, Istanbul-Constantinople.' She smiled to herself. Who knew what could happen?

"Hector and Paris told me of your journey, my dear," Priam said gently. "I am relieved that the gods have returned my children to me and have allowed you to stay with us as well. I know that it has been difficult for you to surrender your life, but I hope that in time you will consider Troy your home."

Lila softened easily at his kind words. For such a powerful king, he was so kind and gentle to her. In fact, he had always been overwhelmingly nice though Lila still had no idea why. Initially, she had thought perhaps he was simply a chivalrous person. Then, she wondered if he were simply happy because she was Hector's mistress, and his son was trapped in a loveless marriage. Now of course he had the knowledge that Lila with Hector's help had managed to save his beloved kingdom and people. She supposed for that she would forever be on his good side. "It is really hard," she admitted earnestly. "I wasn't able to tell my brother good bye, and I miss my mom so much." She was surprised that for once she didn't tear up speaking about her family, and she wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad about that. Was she already forgetting how much they meant to her? "My mom used to tell me, 'Home is where your heart is.' If that's the case, then Troy is my home."

"Your mother was a wise woman," Priam offered earnestly, and it made Lila's heart swell with pride. "I would have liked to have met her."

"The feeling is mutual," Lila said and laughed lightly.

"She was a good woman," Hector added and took his wife's hand comfortingly.

"There is something else I wish to discuss with you, my boy," Priam continued with some unspoken happiness dancing about the depths of his ice blue eyes. He often had that abrupt, mysterious quality about him, and Lila had come to love it.

"What is it, father?" the prince asked.

"Now that this war is over, I have been considering many things. I feel that the gods have blessed us and given us an opportunity for a fresh start. With that in mind, I am by no means a young man any longer, and I must admit when it is time for me to step aside. Troy deserves a new beginning, and I have always said you would lead her into an age of victory. This is your time, my son." Hector's face was drawn at the seriousness of his father's words, and he peered up at Priam with a hint of uncertainty. Lila couldn't blame him. When Priam approached them so innocently only minutes earlier, admittedly neither had suspected this whatsoever. When Hector didn't respond, Priam continued, "Will you take my place?"

Hector straightened then, gathering a royal air about him, and he nodded firmly. "Yes, father. I would be honored." Lila felt near tears as she stared proudly at her husband. She had always known he would make an amazing king, and she couldn't believe that it was finally his time. The possibilities under his rule were endless, and for the first time since returning to Troy, Lila was grateful the gods had sent them back. Troy needed Hector perhaps even more than Hector needed Troy, and she knew that as Priam had foretold, he would lead the city into an age of victory.

Priam's gaze then turned to the redhead, and he added, "Troy will have a new queen as well then." At his words, all the blood drained from Lila's face, and her eyes nearly grew to the size of saucers. Sure, she was Hector's wife, and with him becoming king, that would make her a queen; but Lila hadn't even thought of this when Priam made his offer. Her? A meager high school teacher from Arizona? She couldn't be a queen. "I think she might faint," Priam warned, and Hector put a hand on her shoulder to steady her just in case.

Lila didn't faint. She was completely, one hundred percent conscious and awake as if someone had thrown her in a bath of ice cold water. Finally, she admitted, "I still haven't gotten used to being a princess."

Hector and Priam laughed that that was her first response. "You will make a fine queen," the latter assured her. "You saved this city after all. You deserve to bear its crown above any."

A plethora of reasons why she didn't deserve the crown flooded her mind, but she realized spilling her insecurities out to her father-in-law when he was granting her the opportunity of a lifetime was not ideal. Already, she was thinking, 'If you're going to be a queen, you have got to get your shit together, Rosenthal.' She stared into Hector's eyes and saw her own apprehension mirrored back at her. Hector had literally been bred for this, but she recognized that even he was a little shook up by the abruptness. Without even realizing it, she smiled encouragingly at him and gently nodded her head as if to silently assure him, 'You were made for this.' Hector returned her smile, and she was pleased to see he looked slightly more confident.

"We will begin preparing for the ceremony as soon as possible," Priam decided proudly, ignorant to the wordless exchange between his son and daughter-in-law.

* * *

Lila suddenly realized she had to pee. 'Damn nervous pees,' she thought to herself. It always came at the most inopportune moments, and she willed herself to ignore it. Considering that the entire mass of Trojan people were crowded before them to witness the crowning ceremony, she couldn't exactly slip away to handle her business without anyone noticing. Not to mention, what kind of tone would that set for her rule beside Hector if she couldn't even hold it together long enough to have Priam put the crown on her head? 'Breathe. Focus. You can do this. It's just a crown. It's just leading an entire kingdom of people... Oh shit balls. Wait. Don't look scared,' her mind continued. However, when you're attempting to calm yourself, it never seems to actually work. It's like tickling yourself: not possible. She glanced over at Hector, and he was completely serious and attentive to the ceremony. His ability to maintain his attention despite his nerves only made Lila realize how much she was not cut out for this. She was glad she didn't have to say anything or walk a long distance. If she had, she probably would have pulled a Miss Teen South Carolina or face planted in front of everyone. Hector had much more to do since he would in fact be king, and she once more looked at him and noted he appeared as cool as a cucumber. 'Jesus. I'm about to pee my pants, and he looks like he's done this for years. Ok. Look cool. Act cool. But not too cool. You don't want to look like a jackass... and stop talking to yourself.'

Hector stepped forward from her side then to ascend the small set of stairs and stand before his father and before his people. She suddenly felt twenty times more nervous without him at her side. His collected presence beside her had kept her from going too completely insane, and now she felt exposed without him. However, she wasn't able to dwell on that feeling for long because it was time. She had been so consumed by her anxiety that she hadn't even been paying attention to what was going on in front of her. She stared at Hector's back and mentally assured him as if he could read her thoughts, 'No worries. You are going to be great.' There was some ritual involving drinking something and taking an oath, and once finished, he turned to look down at his wife. Lila smiled brightly at him and forgot momentarily that she was a part of the ceremony and not simply a spectator. Hector nodded his head slightly to remind her to join him, and her heart was in her throat. Lila wasn't proud of it, but for a split second, her mind told her to run. Instead, she ascended the stairs with as much grace as she could muster, praying to any god or goddess that would listen to keep her from falling on her face.

Hector was grinning broadly at her, and when she arrived beside him, he whispered, "No stumbling." The night before she had confessed to him that her greatest fear would be to stumble and fall flat on her face in front of everyone. Naturally, he had to point it out.

"Miracles do happen," she murmured back with a smile and suddenly remembered once more how badly she had to pee. 'Damn nervous pees,' she thought yet again as she faced Priam who was smiling kindly down at her. His ice blue eyes lit up in happiness at seeing the new royals before him, and the crowns were presented to the king. 'This is it,' her mind pointed out as if she didn't already realize it, and she couldn't remember ever being such a tense ball of nerves, excitement, and fear. Then she heard her mom's voice float through her mind, 'Whatever happens you always remember where you came from. You think of me and Liam, and you make us proud. You hear me?' Her mother's words steeled Lila, and she swiftly decided, 'I will.'

Without pause, Priam lifted the larger crown, and Hector bowed his head expectantly. Once it was nestled on properly, Hector lifted his gaze to consider his father who was absolutely beaming down at him. Then Priam took the smaller crown, and Lila held her breath as she bent her head forward. The feeling of Priam placing its weight on her head was completely terrifying and exciting all at once. Like her husband, she raised her eyes and peered up at Priam. His eyes granted her some silent encouragement, and she was grateful for it. Hector took her hand then, and she had never felt more proud of him. Seeing him with the crown of Troy upon his head seemed so natural and right, and her heart swelled at the sight until she wondered how she didn't take flight or explode from the pressure. He squeezed her hand gently, and together they faced the crowd of people gathered while Priam declared loudly, "People of Troy I present you your new king, Hector, and queen, Lila." The crowd applauded and cheered so loudly that it was almost deafening, and Lila found she couldn't quite describe the complicated mixture of feelings coursing through her. As they descended the stairs, those they passed bowed low to them, and Lila realized she would never be able to avoid the bowing. It surprisingly made her smile because it made her note how far she had come. Wasn't it only a year ago that she had arrived a stranger in a strange land, and now she was a queen of Troy? In such a short time, she had transformed completely from the cynical, lonely, meager high school teacher into a woman who had saved a city, had fallen hopelessly in love, and would now nurture the family that they had begun while ruling beside her husband.

The celebrations that night rivaled even those at the supposed end of the war, and Lila briefly wondered if the Trojan people weren't simply happy because they had had three major city-wide parties since Lila arrived, two of which actually honored the pair now seated at the head of the events. It felt bizarre being the center of attention with Priam seated off to the side for once, but Lila was grateful for Hector's presence beside her. So long as she had him, she could face anything. He gave her strength, and she took his hand beneath the table. At the feeling, Hector turned to consider her, and she smiled hesitantly up at him. He could easily read the emotions whirling around inside her, and he leaned closer to her. "You have nothing to fear, my love."

She blushed slightly and realized that he had been spending most of the days since they discovered they would be crowned reassuring her. It reminded her that she needed to be stronger. "I'm so proud of you," she returned earnestly.

"As I am of you," he rejoined without pause. "I could not do this without you by my side."

Lila rolled her eyes and assured him, "You could do this with a blindfold on and your hands tied behind your back. You were made to be king. I'm just along for the ride."

Hector smirked and shook his head gently. "I trust you more than any man. I will need your counsel and guidance. I can't do this alone."

"You're sweet," she decided. "You know I'll always be here to help you through anything -not that you ever need my help."

He frowned at her persistent modesty and pointed out, "There would not be a Troy without you."

He had her there, but she felt weird acknowledging that she had any reason to be seated beside him at that very moment. All she had done was love Hector with her entire heart and soul. Everything else just seemed to fall into place. She bent even closer to her husband and lowered her voice as she joked, "So does this mean we get the big bedroom?"

Hector laughed heartily and admitted, "Not yet, my love. King or not I wouldn't dare kick my elderly father out of his room." Lila grinned and reached up to kiss him gently. He was her best friend, her only love, her husband, the father of her children, her prince, and now her king. How much more could one man embody? Hector shouldered all his responsibilities so easily that one would have thought he didn't even notice the weight of them resting on his shoulders. As they grew closer, however, he had allowed Lila to share more of his burden, and she loved how he let her in to see that he could not always handle things on his own. He let her see that at his core he was human and flawed though it was easy to forget. In that moment, she silently swore to him that she would be the best she could possibly be for him.

Although it was flattering having people kiss her ass for an entire evening, Lila was incredibly grateful when she could return to their chambers with her husband at her side. The moment the door closed behind them and all the servants left the room, the King and Queen of Troy collapsed onto the bed with exhausted sighs. Lila hadn't even realized that she had been forcing herself to sit taller than ever before, but now her back was sore from forcing her posture. Hector seemed to be feeling the same way, and for awhile, neither even spoke a word. It was simply nice to enjoy the peace and quiet inside their room and away from the revelry.

"I keep thinking I'm going to wake up, and this is all just a dream," Lila finally admitted.

Hector pushed her hair from her face and tenderly stroked her cheek. "If it is a dream, it is the best one I have ever had, and I hope I never wake."

"Me too," she agreed and turned her face to kiss the palm of his hand. Her eyes closed, and she allowed her senses to recognized the familiarity of his touch on her skin. She loved the slight roughness from the callouses on his hands. It was almost the manifestation of how rough he could be around the edges, but then he would touch her with such tenderness that it showed how gentle he in fact was on the inside. When her hazel eyes considered her husband once more, she acknowledged, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"To you?" he joked sarcastically. "You saved my life, my city, and my family. What have I given you in return?"

"You saved me," she said earnestly. "I didn't even know how lost I was until you found me."

"I feel the same." Her fingertips met his jaw then, and she followed the strong line down to his chin while her eyes drank in his perfect face. In the candlelight, his tan skin was darker than usual, and his normally medium brown curls and chocolate eyes had a certain glow as they reflected the light. One of her fingers idly traced the small scar on his cheek situated above the grain of his beard, and she noted how even his imperfections were beautiful to her. The gold embroidered on his royal blue robes shimmered with every steady breath he took, and her hand fell to trace the length of his arm, enjoying the feel of each developed muscle beneath her touch. Everything about him in that moment was so disarmingly handsome, and for some reason, her mind recalled the first time she saw him in the dungeons beneath the palace floors from long ago. Never did she think that that brave, strong, authoritative man would one day be hers, yet here he was lying in their bed beside her, watching her inspect him without saying a word. It was like a fairytale but so much better than that even. It was beyond anything she could have ever dreamt.

Her eyes returned to his, and he took her hand to clasp it between them. "I love you so much."

He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly and gently. "I love you too."

Gazing at him then, she recognized that she had no idea what would come tomorrow or years down the line. She didn't know how to be a queen or how to govern a kingdom of people, but like with riding the horse, learning to trust her heart, fighting the Greeks, defying the gods, and everything else in her life, she took one resolute step forward at a time. Each day would take strength, confidence, and determination, and she would have to face the good times and the bad without fear. In that moment, she faced the vast, unknown expanse of the rest of her life and felt as though her foot were poised above the unmarred sand, awaiting the inevitable trek across those lands. All she could be certain of was that with Hector at her side she was ready to start.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note**: I want to dedicate this final, full chapter to EmmyMK since you reviewed every single chapter religiously haha It always gave me something to look forward to after I uploaded a new section, and I was always excited to see what you would say. Thank you as well for the most recent lovely review, and I'm glad you're happy that everything has turned out well for these two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I took my time uploading it since I knew this was the last one, and I didn't want to rush it (not to mention I'm a little sad to end it). There will be an epilogue coming that I have already written. However, I want to read through it a few more times and possibly add to it to make sure it wraps everything up well xoxoxo


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Prince of Troy galloped through the legendary gates on the back of his black steed, and the sea of people gathered in the main street swiftly parted for him when he did not slow his pace. He was in a hurry evidently as he maneuvered his way through the narrow streets and up toward the palace stable, yet when he passed by a group of young women clustered near the market square, he paused to nod his head in greeting and granted them one of his infamous charming smiles. They immediately fell into a fit of girlish giggles at the sight, and his smile morphed into a wolfish grin. Perhaps he could spare a moment to speak with the brunette who peered up at him so coyly through her lashes. He recognized her as a daughter of one of the men in his father's council, and he was beginning to guide his reigns in her direction when he heard "Astyanax!" His head snapped at the gruff voice, and he saw his father waiting outside the stable with his large arms crossed over his chest. Astyanax laughed sheepishly under his breath and granted the brunette one last reluctant glance before digging his heels into the sides of his horse and heading further up the street to the stable. He quickly dismounted and grinned at his father who patted him firmly on the shoulder. The eldest prince had been visiting one of the cities in northern Troad and had been gone for three days. Hector had expected his son to return earlier that afternoon, but Astyanax occasionally seemed to forget how to gauge the time.

"I see Ismene has caught your eye," he observed with a smirk. 'Is that her name?' Astyanax wondered but didn't dare say such a thing aloud. "She's an honorable girl. Keep it that way," his father warned.

"Father," Astyanax scoffed as they headed toward the palace. "You have not raised an imprudent son."

"I should think not," Hector answered though he knew it was only a matter of time until Astyanax found his Uncle Paris' ear and learned all the tricks to woo women. Hector, however, couldn't help smiling since he had always dreamt of the day when he would watch the girls chase after his son. Of course in his mind, he had not anticipated that the day would arrive quite so soon, or that Astyanax would happily encourage them; but Astyanax was handsome and almost the spitting image of Hector except with piercing blue eyes. Hector shook his head at his thoughts and resolved that he would keep a better eye on his son lest any mischief happen. Of course what were a boy's teenage years without a little mischief?

Once inside the palace, they weaved their way through the familiar corridors and toward the royal quarters. "How fares Lysander?" Astyanax asked with interest as they drew closer to their destination.

"His wound is healing quickly, and there is no sign of infection," Hector assured his son. Lila had been undeniably upset when her two eldest sons returned from a day of causing trouble and discovered one of them had fallen on a sharp rock while racing. Lysander ended up with a cut on his side which required stitches. Hector had similarly been concerned, but he understood better than his wife that boys would be boys. He for one had numerous scars and fond memories from his adventures with Paris. In fact, the bond between Lysander and Astyanax reminded Hector a lot of his relationship with Paris as a boy. There was only a year difference in their ages, and they were practically inseparable. They especially enjoyed competing with one another whether it was racing, sparring, or seeing who could catch a girl's eye the quickest. As Hector watched them grow and guided them on toward their inevitable task of leading the army and the city, he couldn't help but pity any man who met them in combat. They would make an invincible team when Troy went to war next.

Astyanax paused outside the corridor to their rooms then and asked, "Is mother still angry with me?"

Hector smiled and gripped his son's shoulder reassuringly. "She was never angry with you to begin with. She's your mother and prone to worry. Think nothing of it."

Astyanax nodded and allowed his father to lead the way down the hallway and into a room where Lysander was lying on the bed recuperating with his sister Aella at his side. The twins were nearly identical aside from their difference in sexes. Each had their father's tight-knit chocolate brown curls but their mother's hazel eyes. "I see you're still hanging on," Astyanax teased his brother good-naturedly.

"I do not yield so easily, brother," Lysander assured him with a grin.

"You fell quite hard," Astyanax reminded him.

"Did I?" Lysander asked innocently. "I thought you were too far behind to tell."

"You should be more careful," Aella interrupted them irritably. Her brothers were constantly causing trouble and worrying her to death, and Hector often thought that her personality most resembled her mother's. She had a maturity and wisdom beyond her years. Her relationship with her older brother also reminded Hector of that between Lila and Liam in how they constantly provoked each other.

"There is no need to feel envious," Astyanax taunted her as only an older brother could. "You may challenge me any day."

"I have no need to," she swiftly replied. "I've claimed victory far too many times to count." Indeed, when they were young, Aella had outrun both Astyanax and Lysander numerous times to their joint annoyance.

Hector chuckled under his breath at his children who he assumed would quarrel until his death if only to serve as a challenge to him. Then he noticed Astyanax slip away to the balcony where Lila had a young girl situated on her hip so that she could see over the ledge. Lila was telling the girl about the kingdom of Troy. "Brother!" she cried when she noticed Astyanax and scrambled out of her mother's grip to run and hug her eldest brother.

Astyanax grinned and lifted his little sister up toward the sky while Lila chided, "Astyanax! Be careful. Don't you dare drop her!"

The young man innocently asked, "What, mother?" He took a step toward the ledge with his giggling sister still in the air, but he stopped the moment Lila's hazel eyes narrowed as a silent warning. He had received that look one too many times to not heed it even now that he was no longer a boy. He swiftly set his sister down on her feet, and Elene leaned against her older brother. Elene was their youngest, and Lila wondered how their enemies would feel if they knew the great King of Troy was wrapped around a nine-year-old girl's finger. She was the only one out of their array of children who had inherited Lila's copper hair, and it seemed an appropriate expression of her fiery spirit. Lila swore Elene's older brothers were already corrupting her, and she and Hector often joked that Elene would make a fine fighter when she grew up.

Lila's anger dissipated easily as she stared at her son, and within moments, she grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. "You've returned unharmed I see."

"I'm not quite so clumsy as Lysander," he assured her. He couldn't help making jabs about his favorite brother. Lysander granted him the same honor whether Astyanax was or was not in the room. It was their brotherly way of showing affection.

Lila laughed lightly and pulled away to look up at her son. "Says the boy who managed to break his arm while walking up the palace steps when he was 8."

Astyanax blushed slightly at the memory and said as he always did, "It had rained. The steps were slick!"

Lila did not say another word on the subject though her hazel eyes shone in amusement. Astyanax had grown not only to be a handsome man but a good one as well. She swore it was only yesterday that she was wading out into the Aegean Sea with him on her hip, and now there he stood nearly as tall as his father and still growing with a contagious smile, endless array of smartass remarks, and unmatched loyalty. Despite his playful antics, he had a good head on his shoulders, and he looked out for his family more than any of their other children. In fact, Lila could still remember the day that Astyanax came home with a black eye and explained that some kid had bullied his younger brother Aphareus. Without hesitation, Astyanax had beaten the snot out of that poor kid, and Lila knew that day the kind of man Astyanax would become. He was loyal, witty, and kind hearted, and frankly Lila couldn't be more proud of him.

At that moment, Hector stepped out onto the balcony and approached the pair. "Your brother calls for you."

"Perhaps he needs someone to turn him over," Astyanax joked and grabbed his little sister who giggled when he placed her on his hip. Without another word, he abandoned his mother to see what Lysander wanted.

The King of Troy had in fact said a little white lie, but he wished to have a moment alone with his wife to discuss a matter they could no longer avoid. "Aella is coming of age," he broached gently.

Lila crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the balcony with a dubious look on her face. "If you're alluding to marriage, I can't see it ever happening. With you for a father and Astyanax and Lysander for brothers, no man will come within ten feet of her."

Hector smiled and raised his brow. "She should be married. We'll merely ensure that she finds a suitable match."

"There's no such man," Lila countered flatly. "No one could possibly live up to your expectations."

Hector bowed his head as he recognized the truth in her words, but he still had an amused smile tugging at his lips. "I thought I should warn you before suitors began arriving and asking for Aella's hand."

She grinned then and pointed out, "You may need to remove all the swords or sharp objects from the council room." Hector grinned broadly at the implication of her words, and she teased, "We don't need you starting any wars."

He laughed and reached out to take her around the waist and pull her against him. It didn't matter how many years passed by or what happened, the King and Queen of Troy never lost their love for one another. In fact, without even meaning to, they had become the stuff of legends, and people from other lands knew of the great King Hector and his wife whose love was meant to test time. Of course no one knew how literally Hector and Lila had tested time, but that was a secret the pair would take to their graves. He kissed his wife gently and released a hand from around her waist to cup her cheek and tilt her head back slightly. No matter how many years passed, she was still as beautiful and vibrant to him as the first night he had found her in the dungeons of Troy. Likewise, Lila smiled up at her handsome husband and idly pushed a stray curl from his face while musing on how lucky she was to have landed in Troy and captured the heart of the most attractive prince so many years ago. The two were momentarily lost in their thoughts looking at one another, but then Hector wondered, "Where are Haemon and Aphareus?"

"With their aunt," Lila answered with a smile. "Apparently Helen must spoil all our children." In the seventeen years since returning to Troy, they had the twins and three more children. Lila often quipped that with six children, they had enough to start a tribe, but Hector merely reminded her of his promise the night they returned to Troy. They indeed had a family so large that Lila was never afforded a moment of solitude.

"We are lucky," he said then and placed his forehead gently against his wife's. Troy had enjoyed long periods of peace since their return, and they were blessed with fair harvests each year. It appeared as though the city had gone from being cursed by the gods to blessed, and Lila loved waking up each morning to her family and looking out over their balcony at the ancient world full of possibilities. Although her inability to predict the future any longer caused her both fear and relief, it was an amazing feeling peering across the infinite field of the unknown. She at times feared for what would become of Troy and her family since both had already narrowly scathed past their demise once before, but with her brave husband at her side and her family behind her, she would never have to face it alone.

* * *

**Final Author's Note**: Hey guys I just want to thank everyone who read this little fanfic and everyone who reviewed. This started off as me being bored while watching Troy one night and deciding on a whim to write a fanfic, and I never expected for it to go this far. I definitely wouldn't have finished it without your support and lovely words. I really appreciate everyone who added me to their favorites' lists! You made me feel so special :D I know this is really random, but I thought it was kinda funny so I would share it with you guys. Wanna know which chapter got the most hits (not counting the prelude since you hit that every time you open the story)? "The Hunter"... Runner up? "Stay"... Moral of the story? Sex sells hahaha

I would also like to point out that you all are responsible for creating a new fanfic monster! I've already started writing a new story. I didn't want to upload it until I had finished this one, but I couldn't help myself because I was so excited about it! It's another Hector/OC story (What? I have a problem? Nooo...), but it starts before the Trojan War and before his betrothal to Andromache though it will include both of those aspects. I'm terrible at summaries, but it will show Hector's evolution into the brave, noble prince that everyone loves –which I personally find sort of intriguing. I wanted to address the notion that he didn't come out of the womb a hero: he was made. At its heart, it's sort of a star-crossed story about two unlikely friends who eventually grow to love each other. Of course, being the drama queen that I am, it's not nearly that simple, and they have to face some hardships as a result of their different statuses. I think it's sort of different from your run of the mill Hector love story, and hopefully you guys agree. It's called Girl in the War and has already been uploaded if anyone is interested... Thanks again to everyone! :D Until we meet again xoxoxo


End file.
